I Saw Her Standing There
by ppp090
Summary: *HIATUS* ""Okay... will you be my boyfriend?" I asked, biting my lip. He grinned the biggest grin anyone has every seen and kissed me. It was sweet and simple but made me go weak at the knees and made my heart swell. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I, Scarlett Hunter, was Seth Clearwater's girlfriend. How the hell did that happen?" Seth/OC. *HIATUS EXPLANATION INSIDE*
1. Chapter 1: Start Me Up

_**I Saw Her Standing There**_

**So, I'm starting a story, I'll update as soon as possible. Please give it a chance and leave me feedback, both good and bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any characters associated with it. I do, however, own Scarlett Hunter, the Hunter family, and her friends. Anything you don't recognize is mine! :D**

**Title Song **_The Beatles_** Chapter Song **_The Rolling Stones._

**Chapter One **_Start Me Up._

* * *

_Scarlett POV._

"Scar, get up. Now."

I groaned as I felt the covers of my bed being ripped away, throwing me on the floor in the process.

"Five more minutes." I mumbled, lying still. I heard footsteps approach slowly. I opened my eyes in time to see _the bucket_. I started to shuffle under my bed, as fast as a could.

"Scarlett!" She put _it_ down and tried to grab my arms, but (like the ninja I am) I got to a safe zone. She moved to the end of my bed and started trying to reach my feet.

"Hey! My cellphone!" I grinned and grabbed it, before allowing my mother to pull me out by my feet. "Thanks!"

"You've got fifteen minutes, kiddo." She left, taking the bucket, but not before turning upside down to reveal a lack of water.

"You were lying? Ugh!" I got up, feigning offence, before running to get change.

I threw on a pair of skinny jeans, two sizes too big, a plain white t-shirt and a white knitted sweater. Sure, Forks says it's sunny, but, _c'mon_, its 40 degrees out there.

My hair was a whole new challenge, however, as my short, dark blond hair decided that today was a day of 'height' and 'volume'. After what seemed like eternity, it was flat. I didn't bother with make up. It's school. If I went to that reservation school, maybe, but no. I went to regular school with all of _those_ people.

* * *

It was twenty minutes later when I left my room to find a post-it on my kitchen counter stuck to a plate with a piece of toast sitting on it.

_Sorry, sweetie, I had to go! RUN! - Mama_

I groaned and swore and ran out the house holding the toast in one hand and my backpack in the other. Late again. Perfect.

* * *

I was running as fast as I could, when I came to a red light. Sure, it was for the cars, but I _needed _the rest. I was incredibly unfit for such a slim person. Genes, I guess. I was holding my side, waiting for the stitch to stop, when the window in the car wound down.

"Scarlett? You need a ride?"

"NESSIE!" I climbed in the back, not even bothering to be polite. I'd been told to hand in a chemistry test before home room started. I _did not _want that detention. Again.

"Um... hey?" The guy in the front said. I could only smile, he must be that guy she's been seeing- Jack? John? Nigel? Tony? Mark?

"Scarlett, this is Jacob, my... boyfriend!" She grinned and grabbed his arm. I smiled an awkward smile. I wasn't that touchy-feely girl who was too involved in their kind-of-maybe-best-friend's relationships.

Besides, I was jealous. Jacob was reservation boy. He was buff. He was sexy. He was tall, dark and handsome.

"Hello, thanks for the ride."

"It's fine." He sat still and turned to Nessie.

"What? Oh! And Jake, this is Scarlett. She's my..."

"Better half." I finished. She giggled.

"Well... we're best friends, right?"

I nodded. I could've cried. I know that I said that I'm not touchy-feely, but my best friend was a _Cullen_!

"Yeah, duh." I played it cool. Jacob scoffed and caught my eye in the mirror. "What?"

Nessie smirked and nudged him slightly, "I heard it too." She smiled at me. I didn't bother asking what. I'd heard Ness talking to her brother a couple of times and they'd said freaky things like that so I only assumed she did it with Jacob too.

"Why isn't your brother driving you?" I lent forward, being the 'nosy' person everyone says I am.

I had an excuse this time though. The Cullens were fascinating- like something on the Discovery Channel. _Everyone_ was curious about them and _I _had a small incite into their lives. I felt like it was my _duty _to ask nosy-ass questions.

"He's... running late." She went red. Jacob laughed.

"Don't be embarrassed, Ness," he would've sounded more convincing if he wasn't laughing his head off at whatever was going on.

"What about the rest of your family?" I asked again.

"Again... running late." She turned from sitting sideways in her seat to straight forward, as red as a tomato. Jacob laughed again, loudly.

"It just seems silly, your getting a ride to the school he doesn't even go too so he's gonna have to turn around and-"

Something in my head clicked.

"OH MY GOD!" I started laughing, setting Jacob off again.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled.

"Sorry, Nessie," Jacob grabbed her hand, she started to calm down, she didn't even seem to mind that we were still laughing.

"I can't believe that he'd do it before school-"

"How would you like it if I talked about your parents?"

"Ew. No. Never. We're discussing siblings." I smirked. She breathed through her nose, inflating her nostrils with frustration.

"Shut up."

"Your big brother, Eddie Cullen-"

"Eddie?"

"Yes Jacob-"

"Does Edward know you call him Eddie?"

"Why would he? We've never spoken. Anyway, Eddie-darling is off _doing _Bella Swan-"

"Please don't."

"Even I feel sick now." Jacob said.

"And your siblings, well! The pixie who's name I don't remember, and the meathead whom I've never met-!"

"Alice and Emmett."

"-Alice and Emmett, are busy _getting busy _with the blonde twins who I'm more than a little afraid of-"

"Rose and Jasper?! How can you be scared of-?"

"I love your families' names."

"You're weird." Jacob chipped in, I'd almost forgotten he was there for a second.

"You're weird." I scoffed.

"Get out of my car."

"I was only kidding! I love you?"

"We're at school, Scar, he's just being silly."

"Oh. Thanks for the ride, dude." I jumped out, tripping on my own feet and falling flat on my face. I got up and dusted myself off, turning to yell at Nessie for not helping me, when I saw why.

She was busy being swallowed by Jacob, simultaneously managing to swallow him back.

"Ew!" I heard a voice say behind me, just as I opened my mouth the say the same.

"Jake!" Bella, the girlfriend of Nessie's brother, walked over and pulled Nessie off of him. She was _way _too overprotective, but I guess she just looks at Nessie like a daughter.

I said a quick goodbye to Nessie and started walking inside to hand in my chemistry homework. It was awkward being around the Cullen's. They didn't like me. I wasn't part of their group, I guess. Waiting outside the classroom for my teacher to finish up with a different student. The Cullen's passed. I swear to god, I felt a chill.

"Hey, Ness," I smiled. She waved. I didn't fail to catch the glare I received from the blonde girl... Rose, did she say? Whatever she was called, she was _extremely_ intimidating.

People thought it was weird that I was close to Nessie, despite the fact that'd we'd been friends since the start of freshman year.

* * *

_I was nervous. It was hard not to be. It was the fourth week of my freshman year. I was a loser in junior high, but my braces were off and my nose had finally caught up to my face. Damn, was that thing small last year. I'd had an alright start to school, but right now, I was in biology, a class I'd never excelled at and I was worried my lab partner would hate me for it. _

_"...Hunter, Cullen..." My head snapped up. I walked to the seat I'd been assigned and waited for my partner. I was shaking. This was a _Cullen! _She wouldn't want me as a partner. She was super smart and a _Cullen! _  
_

_I don't think you quite understand what this meant! I was working with the new popular girl at school. Sure, I didn't care about becoming popular, and sure, everyone assumed the Cullen's were snobby and full of themselves, but, I don't know... Baby-Cullen seemed sweet._

_"Hello?" She said, waving a hand in front of my face. _

_"What? Oh, sorry. I spaced out." With my internal monologue rambling away, I'd managed to completely ignore everything she'd said._

_"It's okay, hello!" She waved slightly._

_"Hi." I couldn't help but smile when she did. _

_"I'm Renesmee." _

_My eyes widened, "you're gonna have to run that by me once more."_

_She laughed, "Ren-ez-may, Renesmee."_

_I remained silent, staring at her with wide eyes._

_"You can call me Nessie."_

_"Oh... perfect," I smiled, "like the lochness monster!"_

_"Don't say that in front of my mother!" She laughed. "Or Bella."_

_"Um... okay-"_

_"She's my... brother's girlfriend." She seemed to be unsure of it. I smirked._

_"You sure?"_

_"Um... yes? What's your name?"_

_"Oh, of course. Can't forget that." I rolled my eyes at my stupidity. "Hi. I'm Scarlett Hunter."_

_"Nice to meet you." She held her hand out. I shook it and took mine back. I went to talk again, but she turned to the teacher to _listen_ to her._

_Smart people were weird._

* * *

"Miss Hunter?" My chemistry teacher called me into the room.

"Here's my work," I handed him a sheet and slowly backed out of the room.

"Hurry now, Miss Hunter, before I begin grading it."

I ran out of the classroom, slowing to a walking pace when I got out.

* * *

I went to my homeroom, hating every second. People stared at me, mostly, because I was last in, but also, because I'm the freak of the school. I like that, though. People are too afraid to annoy me and even more afraid of arguing with me. _Not to brag, _but, I'm pretty gutsy,_ in a falls-down-when-storming-away-from-winning-an-argument kind of way._

"Scar!" Lexi waved from her seat. She was one of my best friends, since kindergarten. She was pretty... annoying and had a new boyfriend every week. You couldn't blame them for liking her, though. She was tall, pretty, had the most beautiful milk chocolate skin and perfect shoulder-length dark chocolate ringlets. What got the boys going, however, was her short skirts, midriff baring shirts and willingness to date anyone she deemed 'hot'.

I waved back and smiled as Logan, my close friend, turned around and grinned. He was cute. He had pale skin and blonde hair that generally never failed to have a quiff in it. He was a football, basketball, baseball, etc. star and his body showed it. He wasn't my type, though.

_No, your type isn't a hot, awesome guy who would totally date you if you asked. No, no, your type is shirtless reservation boys who'd laugh in your face if you asked them out._

Shut up, internal me. Jeez.

* * *

Ah, math class. You angel, you! I love math. There's only one answer to every problem. _Except quadratic equations..._

It was nice to have something I found easy-ish as opposed to my last class. Chemistry. Though, Professor Smith had decided to destroy this class too. Evidently, my homework had all been wrong and my teacher decided that I was to be made an example of.

_"Miss Hunter, regrettably got a twenty-one out of a hundred on the homework she handed in late. She clearly didn't pay attention the day the work was handed out or the day when we marked the papers together as a class, as she scored marks on the equations, and only the equations."_

_"I still got twenty-one! I usually get ten to sixteen-"_

_"Thank goodness you're pretty, Miss Hunter."_

_"It's only chem-"_

_"It's not _only _chemistry, Miss Hunter! This is an important class and the _men _want to learn!"_

_"Sexist." _

_"That's it, Miss Hunter! Principle's office, this instant!" The bell rang out. "You can miss the beginning of your next class."_

I held the note from my teacher and wandered to the office. I'd be late, but Nancy Norris of the principle's office was a sweetheart who'd say _she _was running late.

* * *

"Oh, hello, Scarlett!" She grinned from behind the desk. She was an elderly woman who lived on the reservation beside my house. She was only half-indian, on her mother's side, but she knew all the legends and all the stories and entertained me every time I'd been stuck waiting an hour for the principle.

"Hey, Miss N." She was probably a Mrs. but we all just cut the end off because we're the 'lazy generation'.

"And why aren't you in class, honey?" She smiled, her wrinkles becoming more defined. She pushed her long black hair off of her face and stood up, getting myself and her cups of tea.

I held up the note from Smith and read it aloud, "_Scarlett Hunter is a problem student who causes trouble in my classroom and makes rude comments about myself and others. Today she called me sexist and back-chatted many times." _I scoffed.

Miss N stood up and walked to me, she sighed, handed me tea, took my note and sat back down.

"Professor Smith again?"

"He's out to get me-!"

"Scarlett, come inside." Principle Mitchell came outside his office. He didn't like me much. He sighed when he spoke to me, because _he_ knew that _I _knew what he was going to say.

* * *

Principle Mitchell was around thirty years old and pretty new to the school. He'd come here three months into my freshman year and apparently 'expected more from me' from the first day I met him.

"Scarlett, we both know that you're not a good person."

"Mitch-"

"My name isn't even Mitch, Scarlett. It's Daniel. It says clearly on my name plate. That's right there, in front of you."

"Principle Mitch-" I stopped, he sighed but stayed silent, "I didn't do anything wrong. Smith was being sexist and rude and-"

"Professor Smith, please, Scarlett."

"Can I leave now?"

"I'll call home." He rolled his eyes.

"Awesome. See ya!" I ran out of the office, failing to see the brick wall someone had built when I wasn't looking.

"Woah, are you okay?"

"Just perfect." I muttered sarcastically, I looked up and gasped. _HOT RESERVATION BOY! I REPEAT, HOT RESERVATION BOY!_

"Then, move." He pushed me aside slightly, I fell into the door frame which led me to stumble and fall flat on my face by the waiting area. I didn't miss the laughter coming from the guy who'd pushed me.

_You're lucky you're hot, dude. _

* * *

I walked out of school, looking everywhere for my mom's car. It wasn't there- the joys of walking home in Forks' rain. Yay. Thank god it's Friday, huh?

I started to leave the car park when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Scarlett!"

"Hi Nessie!"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house tonight? We can work on bio if you want?" She smiled. I smiled back.

"Um... I guess, but, I don't have my bio book-"

"We'll drop by yours on the way, if your mom says it's okay, you can sleep over, too."

"Awesome." I grinned. I'd never been to Nessie's house, despite knowing her for nearly two years. She'd come to mine, for school projects and stuff, but I didn't even know where she lived.

"Come on then! Dad's taking us but we have to walk from yours to mine, because, apparently 'he can't be away from mom for that long'."

"Aw, how cute." I had a bit of venom in my voice, not on purpose, but I couldn't help it. I'm cynical and I hate corniness.

"Come on!" She pulled my arm, and I swear for such a skinny, skinny girl, she nearly dislocated it.

"Owie."

"Did you just say 'owie'?"

"Yes-"

"How cute!" She beamed and pulled me into a volvo.

I looked to see Edward in the front seat. Funny, I thought she said her dad was coming to pick us up.

"Um... dad said I should drop you off and that you'd walk afterwards."

"What?" She looked confused. "Oh... Oh! Of course! Yes, yes. Hello _Edward._"

"Why'd you say it like that?" Geez, I _am _nosy, aren't I?

"I didn't. You're a psycho-"

"Renesmee." Edward warned. _Okay, dad. Geez. _He cleared his throat. It made me feel bad... I don't know why... But, of course he's like her dad- he's her blood relation, despite having been adopted into the Cullen family. That's probably why Bella acts like her mom, too.

"It's a left here, then three houses down." I pointed, despite the fact that he couldn't see me in the backseat of the car. Real smart, Scar.

"Is that in the reservation?" Edward almost slowed into a complete stop before turning into the street.

"Nope. We're, like, bordering it. It's awesome." _They're always running around shirtless on the beach and I have __the best view of it._

"Don't tell Renesmee."

"What?" Me and Nessie said at the same time. His eyes flickered in the mirror and he winked at me. _Oh my god, he's totally reading my mind. Awesome. _I always wanted a super power. Yes. I'm one of _those _people. I love X-Men, and the Avengers and all of that. It sucks that Edward has one and I don't. Thanks, universe.

Edward chuckled, "Okay, I'll see you two later?" He asked.

"Yeah, see ya'." I jumped out and grabbed my back pack.

"Love you!" Nessie kissed his cheek and climbed out.

"Love you too." Edward grinned.

"Love you three." I butted in. I can't help it. _I think I'm really funny, don't you know?_

"Bye, girls." He pulled away and Nessie grabbed my hand, pulling me to my front door.

"Come on!" She knocked on the door.

"Ness, it's _my_ house." I opened the door. "Momma!"

"Girlie-whirley!" She skipped into the room.

"Mom, I'm staying at the Cullen's house tonight, we're working on a project too, so don't think I'm slacking."

"I won't." Mom laughed. She said hello to Nessie and the two started chatting about trees and what-not, so I ran upstairs.

* * *

I went into my plain, blue, messy-as-hell bedroom. I packed a bag, grabbed my bio work and ran to the window.

"Yes, run little shirtless men, run." I whispered to myself and laughed at my creepiness. I nearly screamed when I heard the floorboard creek.

"Creep." Nessie came to the window. She started looking too.

"I could say the same about you!"

"I'm looking for Jacob."

"Oh, yeah. He lives in La Push. Duh."

"Yeah. They're setting up a bonfire."

"Okay, La Push-expert." I pulled my eyes away from the very attractive men and grabbed her arm. "Come on."

* * *

"Alright, mother! We're leaving!"

"Your principle called."

"No... no, he didn't?"

"Yes, he did."

"Nessie has to be home in ten minutes. Right, Nessie?"

"What? No... I mean... y-yes?"

"Fine. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Awesome." We ran out the door.

* * *

We were walked for around twenty minutes. Thank god she was lying about the ten minute curfew thing.

"You do know where you're going, right?"

"Of course. We just live _really _far from the reservation."

"Oh. Well... can you carry me?"

"No way."

"And to think, I thought we were _best friends_."

"We are!" She kept walking, faster than me, who was being overtaken by snails, but stopped and walked back to me, crouching ever so slightly.

"Aw, Ness." I jumped up, she flinched, but seemed to be fine with my weight. Awesome, we'd definitely do this again. "Run, Renesmee. I'm bored."

"Ugh. You're a slave driver."

"Yeah, but I'm awesome, so, that makes up for it."

* * *

That night was awesome. Me and Ness had the best time, like we'd had sleepovers a thousand times before. We played monopoly (I lost), 20 Questions (I lost), Grand Theft Auto (I won) and stayed up all night chatting. Her family had 'gone to dinner' for hours and came back in messy clothes that made them look like they'd been running in the forest all night. I laughed at the twigs in her mother's (Esme) hair. They'd apparently gotten into a play fight on the way back._  
_

_Why can't my family be that awesome?!_

* * *

_Seth POV._

"Ness?" Jacob and I walked into the ridiculously clean bedroom of Renesmee. It was white and innocent, with pictures of Nessie, the Cullens and even some of us. Mostly Jake, but I stole the show in one of them.

"I missed you!" She threw her arms around Jake and everything got a little bit... Over PG-13.

"Hello?"

"Oh... Seth... I forgot you were there." Jacob said.

I rolled my eyes but smiled anyway. They were in love. I couldn't blame them. I just... _really_ wanted an imprint.

The two went back to kissing and hugging and recovering from being away from each other for a whole eight hours (and we _all_ know that Jacob was here all night).

I stared at the photos on the wall, looking at a selection of five in particular. The girl was someone I didn't recognise, but, DAMN, could _Paul_ make an inappropriate comment about her.

Not only that, she was... well, I don't like to talk about girls that way... but she was... really, really hot.

She had this... charm to her. She was mocking the camera and mocking the person looking at the photo.

"Hey, Ness, who's this girl?"

"Oh, my friend. Well... I think she's my friend. I hope she is."

"She's..."

"Really 'hot'? I know. She acts like she's not and doesn't really bother trying much, though. She's convinced she's 'fugly' though."

"Why haven't you introduced her to us?"

"Paul."

"Oh. Introduce_ me_."

"She's not much of a people person-"

"Nessie, please."

"Okay, for you, Seth."

"Ness! You're gonna be late." Jacob practically pulled her out of the door to leave.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I know that romance hasn't happened yet, but it will next chapter. I was just introducing Scarlett and her relationship with the Cullen's, before she met the wolves.**

**Also, a special sneak preview to anyone who guesses who Scarlett bumped into in the office! **


	2. Chapter 2: Truly Madly Deeply

_**I Saw Her Standing There**_

**I'll update as soon as possible. Please give it a chance and leave me feedback, both good and bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any characters associated with it. I do, however, own Scarlett Hunter, the Hunter family, and her friends. Anything you don't recognize is mine! :D**

**Title Song **_The Beatles_** Chapter Song **_Savage Garden_**  
**

**Chapter Two **_Truly Madly Deeply__  
_

* * *

_Scarlett POV._

I woke up to see Nessie standing at the window, whispering. I yawned loudly to disturb her weirdness but she ignored me. I went to the window and pushed her along. Jacob was standing at the bottom.

"What are you doing?" I asked. She smiled at him and waved and he blew her a kiss. His mouth moved but it was ridiculously quiet. Didn't they realize that they wouldn't hear each other?

"Renesmee Cullen, why does the house now smell of dog?"

"Coming, Aunt... coming, Rose!" She pulled me downstairs.

"Here you go, Scarlett. I made you and Nessie some pancakes." Esme set the plate down in front of me. They smelt like joy and comfort.

"Thanks, Mrs Cullen." I smiled and stabbed my fork into the pancake. Before I could take a bite, however, Nessie came in the kitchen. She'd been arguing with her sister, Rose, about something in the living room.

"Scar! Let's go to the beach!"

"Which beach?"

"First?"

"Why? We're not from the reservation."

"We're still allowed to go! Besides, Jake said they're having a barbecue." _Food. _

"I still don't wanna go."

"Why not?!"

I stayed silent. I didn't want to go because I knew I'd be left alone. Sure, I was pretty much desperate to meet the reservation boys, but, I didn't want to be left with them, especially not if they hated me/feared me and my creepy, roaming, staring eyes...

"You go, I'll head home."

"No! I want you there! Plus, my friend says he _really _wants to meet you."

"What?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"'Cause I told him we were friends."

"Why did he _want _to know?"

"He saw a picture of you."

"Which picture?!"

"The ones in my room."

"You have a picture of me in your room?!"

"Yeah, remember? We took them at your house, just after Christmas, because I got my new camera?"

"_Those pictures?"_

"Yeah, why?"

"Then, I'm definitely not going."

"What? Why?!"

"Have you seen _those _photos? I'm not photogenic, Nessie, never mind _those _photos."

"Well, _he _likes those photos."

"I'm not going."

"Renesmee, you're not going to the beach if Scarlett doesn't want to." Edward walked in. I grinned. _Thanks mind reading Professor X dude._

"That's not fair!"

"It's fine, Nessie. You can go, I'll head home, we can walk together."

"Renesmee." Edward warned. I grinned again. Nessie glared at me. I stopped smiling.

"Fine. We'll stay home." Nessie huffed.

"Renesmee, stop brooding." Bella came into the kitchen.

"Fine!" I yelled. Only Edward seemed to smile, like I'd saved him from an angry Nessie, who looked confused, as did Bella.

"What?" Nessie asked.

"I'll go to the beach. Just let me go home first. I have to get yelled at for my attitude again."

"Yay!" She beamed and hugged me. "Okay! I'll see you at your house in an hour?"

"Two hours, I have to walk home-"

"_An hour._ Dad'll drive you. Right, dad?"

"I'll drive, Renesmee, _dad_ won't be able to hear you."

"Oh... come on! Scarlett, bring a swimsuit, the boys love the water and they love throwing helpless victims into the water even more."

"Wha-?!"

"You already said yes, you can't back out now!"

* * *

I waved goodbye and ran inside.

"Mother!" I yelled. She came through and hugged me, asking me how it was. "It was awesome... until she forced me to go to First Beach with her."

"You'll have fun! The people are just wonderful, Scar. I met these two women in the grocery store, Sue and Emily. The sweetest..."

"Um... whatever. I don't like new people, mother."

"When are you leaving?"

"An hour. I'm showering!" I called as I ran upstairs.

* * *

I got out and dried my hair flat. I decided on mascara and chapstick as makeup. I put on a blue bikini top and denim shorts. I grabbed a blue hoodie and threw it on. I couldn't believe I was even wearing the bikini that my mom had insisted I'd 'need' sooner or later. I'm a self conscious freak with an aversion to people seeing my body.

I wear unflattering clothes and have boy hair in order to avoid people looking at me like I'm just a 'girl' that can't do or say anything, yet I was going to the beach in a skimpy bikini to see attractive boys run around shirtless.

_Feminist of the Year goes to me, for sure._

"Internal monologue me is so mean." I muttered.

"_Scar! Nessie's here!" _

* * *

"That's what you're wearing?" Nessie looked in disbelief. She was wearing a white sundress, a white cardigan and white sandals. Her (stupid) perfect ringlets looked stunning and she wasn't wearing a trace of makeup.

"Yup."

"Do you have a bathing suit?"

"I have the top-"

"Fine, get your shorts all wet, see if I care!"

"What about you?"

"Under the dress, purple."

"Ugh, you're gonna look amazing and I'm-"

"Perfectly amazing too and ready to leave?"

"Sure." I laughed and shoved my phone into my pocket. "Bye mom!"

* * *

"Ugh, it's cold."

"You'll warm up soon enough."

"Ness," I stopped her before we walked onto the beach, "can you just... promise that you won't ditch me for Jacob?"

"I promise! Is that what this is about? Aw, Scar! For starters, the guys and girls-"

"Girls? Ew, no."

"-will both be nice to you. On the off chance they're not, or hate you or whatever, I'll come over and hang with you." She hugged me. I cringed, but hugged back.

"Okay, thanks." She took my hand in hers and skipped onto the beach. I walked quickly after her.

"Skip!"

"You're like a five year old."

"Three." She grinned. She let go of my hand and walked me to Jacob, who was talking to a...

"Hot reservation guys!" I squealed quietly and grabbed her arm. She laughed and pulled me along.

"Jakey!" She threw herself onto him. He grinned. I began to feel vomit develop as they started making out, but it was mixed with things saying _'aw, you guyssssss'._

"Who are you?" Jacob's friend asked.

I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't. My throat was tight. When have _I _ever been too nervous to talk.

"Scarlett!" Nessie grinned. "Scar, this is Embry, he's Jake's BFF! Other than me of course."

"Y-y-yeah, I-I'm Scar-Scarlett." _Face palm. Get it together, Hunter._

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"She's not a people person. I tried to tell Seth-"

"Forget Seth." Embry clutched me tighter. _WOOOOOOO! _"Wait!"

I stopped and he turned to me, he crouched slightly and stared into my eyes.

"Um..."

"Shh!" He put a finger to lip to keep my quiet. I looked down. "No! Look into my eyes, right here."

_AHHHHHHH!_

"Embry, let it go, it's not happening." Jacob laughed, what was he talking about? Was everyone Nessie knew a little bit crazy?

"Ugh, fine. Come on, Scarlett." He kept an arm around my shoulder and sighed heavily, pulling me with him.

"Guys!" Nessie grinned, skipping slightly, holding Jacob's hand.

"What?" One of the _HOT RESERVATION BOYS WHO WERE LOOKING AT **ME**_ asked, turning around.

"This is my friend, Scarlett, Scarlett, this is everyone."

"Nice to meet you." I said. _Thanks for working with me, mouth. _

"I'm Jared, nice to meet you, too."

"Just wait until you get to know me." _Damnit, mouth, I thought we on the same page!_

"Are you talking to your mouth?" Jacob asked. _Perfect, now my mouth is truly out to get me._

"Nope." I turned to Nessie, who turned to the boys.

"So, Jared, Collin, Brady, Sam-" Nessie got cut off from introducing everyone when two guys, in mid-fight, pushed the huddle of HRB (_HOT RESERVATION BOYS YAYYYYYYYY) _apart.

They both just stood, innocently. As if they'd done nothing wrong.

I looked at them. I recognized them both, for different reasons.

"Hi, I'm Quil."

"Yeah, I know... we used to hang out at the park together, when we were kids." I smiled an _extremely _awkward smile.

* * *

_He had just turned sixteen, and I was still fourteen. He came to the park, groaned and jumped on the swings._

_"If Saul or-"_

_"-Sam and Paul."_

_"That's what I said. If they hurt you, I'll beat them up."_

_"You couldn't, Scar. They're stupid. They want me to join the cult."_

_"Ew." _(Bearing in mind, I'd still never met these guys. I didn't even know who the 'cult' were)_. "You said no?"_

_"Of course!" He sighed. "But they're taller, bigger... I don't know why."_

_"Again, ew."_

_"Hall monitors on steroids." He muttered. I laughed and started to swing._

_"You're too good for them. " I kind of wished I'd told him how awesome he was, or something, because after that day, I never saw him again._

* * *

"Oh? Hmm... Oh! Of course! Charlotte!"

"Scarlett."

"Oh... nice to see you again."

_My life is just awkward, isn't it?_

"And that's-" Nessie started.

"Paul." He held his hand out, I took it and shook his hand. _You're Paul... and he's Sam... QUIL DITCHED ME FOR THE 'HALL MONITORS ON STEROIDS'!_

He looked me up and down. My eyes squinted. _Is he... checking me out? _Then my memory pushed it's way to the surface.

"You're the guy who pushed me yesterday."

He stared blankly at me.

"You're gonna have to be more specific."

"On my way out of the principle's office! You pushed me and laughed."

He seemed to think for a little bit, like he was trying to remember it, "Oh, yeah. That was hilarious."

"No, it wasn't."

"It was."

"Paul!" Nessie stormed over and swatted his arm. "Apologize. Now." Nessie may have been my tiny height of five-three, but she was _terrifying _when she wanted to be.

"Sorry," Paul said, not really meaning it. I didn't care. I probably would've fallen down myself, without his help. I _did _walk into him on my way out to begin with. "You were wearing a frumpy sweater and ugly jeans, I didn't know that you were gonna look like _this_."

I tried to reign in my feminist side. I _really_ did.

"_Excuse me? _What do you mean, _this_?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but I couldn't stop my mouth from obeying me. _Okay, lips, you are _so _not getting anymore nourishing chapstick anymore. _

"I shouldn't _have _to look like _this _to be respected, especially not by some _hall monitor on steroids!" _I shut up when I really looked at his face. He looked _beyond _pissed. He was shaking. _Damnit, mouth! I hope you get hurt more than any other part of my body right now-_

"Paul." Sam commanded. Paul turned to him and huffed. He turned to me and stopped shaking.

"Sorry, dude." I whispered. _Are you **really** scared right now? You're such a loser, Scarlett._

Internal me, shut up! Geez.

"Sorry, I pushed you."

"It's totally okay, I fall a lot on my own, so..."

I just wanted to run away.

"Let's go swimming."

"Ew, no." I scrunched up my face. I didn't mean too. I wanted these people to think I was great, but my true self just... _wanted to break free._

I need help.

"Aw, come on, Scar!" Nessie grinned. She grabbed Jacob's and my arms and pulled us towards the water. _Damn, is that strong._

I felt warm arms wrap around my waist and suddenly we were all at the water. Did I just black out for a second because a HRB touched me? _I'm pathetic. _I was spun around and came face-to-abs with Paul.

"Strip."

"No."

He rolled his eyes and unzipped my hoodie, he laughed, forced it off of me and threw it down.

"This is illegal."

"You're annoying."

"_You're _annoying."

"Good comeback." He picked me up and threw me into the water.

_It was cold. _

* * *

"I don't remember you having such a potty mouth." Quil said, as we sat on the beach, looking at the sea.

"I don't! It was _really _cold." I grumbled. He just laughed.

"You're gonna have to meet Claire. Wait, you still love babies right?"

"Yeah... You have a_ baby_?"

"No!" He laughed. "She's Emily's niece. We're like... best friends though."

"Oh. You're best friends with a _baby_?"

"She's not a _baby_, she's four."

"Aw!" I grinned. I hated most people, but children below the age of seven were awesome.

_"Quil!" _Jared yelled. "_Kim and Emily need _your_ help!" _

"Sorry, I'll see you later though?"

"Of course!" I smiled. It was like old times... except a little different. Quil talked _a lot_ about Claire. I thought they were dating until he said she was a baby. It was sweet, though. He got up and ran to Jared, Kim and Emily.

I'd met Kim briefly, but she'd been busy setting up the barbecue. I felt like an intruder. They were all best friends, and here I was, having been a creep on them for years.

"Hey!" Embry and Paul sat down either side of me. I had my hoodie on again, but not zipped up, because Nessie said that came across as too 'uptight'.

"Hi." I smiled. They'd been the two I'd hung out with most, because the rest of the guys had been busy with their girlfriends. _Lucky bitches._

"So, Scar-" Embry started.

"_Embry! We need you as well!" _Kim yelled. Paul smirked at Embry, who got up and ran over. "_You too Paul!" _He grumbled and got up.

"Howdy, stranger." Nessie sat beside me. She was in her bikini, looking stunning. I forced a smile. "Well, aren't you Miss Popularity?"

"Well, you know me. I'm lovable."

"If you say so." She giggled. "Everyone thinks you're great. Especially Embry. He says it's nice to have a girl who isn't im-going gaga over someone else."

"Im-going gaga?"

"I was gonna say..._ imfluenced_ by the other guys. He thinks you're cute."

I smiled a little. _Lier_. Okay, I full-out grinned and felt like running around crying and screaming and to just tell the world that a HOT RESERVATION BOY FOUND _ME _CUTE!

I was pretty happy.

"_Imfluenced." _I mocked.

"Shut up." She huffed.

"You're a five year old."

"_Three._"

I laughed and lay back on the beach. Nessie lay back too. I heard her take a breath in, like she was about to speak, but my stomach growled and cut her off. _Damn, Nessie made me skip breakfast and I didn't have time for lunch._

"Is the food ready?"

"About to be, the boys are helping put it out, but they keep conveniently dropping plates and having to stop and pick them up."

"So?"

"The plates are all already half empty, and I'm pretty sure Paul ate a raw burger."

* * *

We lay on the beach for a little while longer, and let the boys eat first. _Finally _they finished, and we got up. Nessie was only peckish, and got a small plate. _I, _on the other hand, hadn't had the delicious pancakes that Esme had offered, so I was busy cleaning out the rest of the food when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Not now, Nessie, please. _I need to eat." _I turned around and she just scoffed. A guy and a girl came over behind her. I kept my eyes on my plate.

_She's gonna make me offer to share. _

"Guys, this is Scarlett, Scar, this is Seth and Leah, they live here too..." She trailed off as I turned away from them. I didn't really care about meeting anyone else.

I stayed half turned to the food.

"Whatever." I heard a girl growl. She pushed passed me and grabbed some food, I was gonna start bitching at her for taking the food, but realized it wasn't mine, much to my annoyance.

"Hello."_  
_

She turned and looked at me. She was stunning, in a ridiculously natural, I-woke-up-this-beautiful-this-morning-and-I'll-wake-up-this-beautiful-tomorrow kind of way.

"I'm Leah."

"Scarlett." I held my hand out and she shook it. "Nice to meet you."

"We'll see." She left, without another word. I just turned back to the food and filled my plate... more.

"Scarlett, leave some-"

"Nope."

"Whatever, I'm gonna go see Jake. Okay?"

"See you later." I didn't bother looking up.

"Hey." _Well, that certainly isn't Nessie._

"Hello." I reached out to get the last muffin when a tanned arm reached out and took it. "I saw it first!"

"You've got the rest of the table on your plate, all I've got is this one muffin..."

"It's _mine_." My eyes were glued to the muffin.

"I'm Seth."

"I want that muffin."

"You're Scarlett, right?"

"Yes, now, the muffin-"

"You're Nessie's friend?"

"Yes, now, that muffin is-"

"You go to the school in Forks right?"

I nodded, I was getting _really _annoyed now. It wasn't about the muffin anymore. Somehow,_ it had become my pride. _I snapped out my hand, but he moved his back too quickly. I looked up, with a scowl that could rival the one Leah was giving Sam and Emily.

But then something happened, and I wasn't even hungry anymore. My stomach was full of butterflies. He wasn't as tall as some of the others, so I was up to his chest, as opposed to his abs. _His abs._ His body was amazing. It wasn't as muscular as Paul's or Jacob's, but, it made him look nicer. More human, less Abercromie-zombie.

I looked at his face. He. Was. So. Good. Looking.

_His eyes. _They were just so _deep _and _chocolately._

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading my second chapter. I appreciate your feedback. Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3: I've Just Seen A Face

_**I Saw Her Standing There**_

**I'll update as soon as possible. Please give it a chance and leave me feedback, both good and bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any characters associated with it. I do, however, own Scarlett Hunter, the Hunter family, and her friends. Anything you don't recognize is mine! :D**

**Title and Chapter Song **_The Beatles_**  
**

**Chapter Three **_I've Just Seen A Face_

* * *

_Seth POV._

"Leah, you don't have to go."

"It's fine, Seth. I can talk to Jacob... but he's got _that thing_."

"Nessie's great, Leah-"

"No thanks, bro." She brushed me off and kept driving. We'd been out with mom and Charlie for breakfast, which was great... until the waitress started talking about how she always thought that Leah and Sam would end up together.

I was excited. Jake texted me that Nessie had invited her friend. The one in the pictures. The one who was plaguing my mind. I didn't want Leah to go. I didn't want her to meet the girl I liked. I didn't want her to embarrass me on purpose, or be really mean to the point where Perfect-Girl wanted nothing to do with me.

I'd phased once since I'd seen the pictures, and _boy, did I regret it._

* * *

_She was so... hot. And funny. And... perfect. I definitely had to meet her. _

_**"Oo, who?" **Ugh, Paul. No. Go away. **"I was only asking. God! I just wanted to know who Seth's little crush was."**_

_**"Ew, no, Seth. Stop thinking about it. Now." **Sorry, Leah. I didn't realize you guys were out._

_**"If you like her, Seth, bring her to the barbecue, tomorrow."**  
_

_**"I'm not going if **_**that thing _is going."_**

**_"Leah!"  
_**

**_"Stop yelling at me, Jacob!"_**

**_"Be nicer to Nessie-!"  
_**

_I'm phasing, talk to you guys later.__  
_

**_"No, man, get here, quick! Leah and Jake are about to go at it!"_**

* * *

I just phased and walked home after that. It wasn't pleasant. Mom was lecturing Leah on not being mean and not fighting, I'd laughed at her misfortune, so she took to mocking me, which made mom lecture her more, which made me laugh, which made Leah be mean to me... poor Charlie had such a headache by the end of it.

"If you're thinking about 'Miss Perfect'_,_ then stop it. You'll be disappointed if you build her up in your head to much."

I scoffed. She would never disappoint me. She's perfect in every way.

"Dude, did you_ seriously_ say that?"

"What?"

"_'She would never disappoint me. She's perfect in every way.'"_

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah." She rolled her eyes. "We're here. Think you can get to the beach yourself? You know, without running to _her _within the first five seconds of getting there?"

I scoffed, but couldn't help but smile at the thought of meeting her. We started walking down the beach, Leah linked her arm through mine.

_This is weird. We never have brother-sister moments. It's kind of nice... __Then I realized she was holding me back, stopping me from running._

"Thanks." I murmured. She smirked and kept walking to the beach.

"If I hate her, just promise she won't hang around in the house, okay?" She chuckled, but I knew she was a little bit serious. _Maybe more than a little bit. _I laughed with her, and kept pulling her down the beach.

"Do you see Nessie?"

"No, but I _smell _food. C'mon, there's still some left!" She started pulling me. I wanted to find Nessie, but it had been an hour since we last ate, so I figured I could eat first.

"Not much."

"I'm older, I get more."

"What?" I snapped my head up, glaring at Leah, who turned to me and grinned a knowing smile. "What?" I urged. She rolled her eyes and looked straight ahead.

Nessie was eating a tiny plate of food. Leah scoffed. Nessie waved us over, and Leah let go of my arm. I realized there was a girl next to her._  
_

"Yeah, I heard that." Leah smirked, quietly. _She heard my heart skip a beat. I'm never gonna live this down. _

Nessie hugged me when we got closer. She looked Leah up and down and decided against hugging her. Leah scowled at Nessie. _Man, she hated that girl . _Nessie turned back around and tapped _the girl _on her shoulder, only to be swatted away.

"Not now, Nessie, please. _I need to eat." _I grinned at that. It's pretty awkward sitting, eating everything on a menu in a restaurant while a stick thin girl orders water and a side salad. She looked up at Nessie, but didn't _really _look at us. _Come on! I need to see your face in person!_

"Guys, this is Scarlett, Scar, this is Seth and Leah, they live here too..." Nessie said, I smiled a thanks at her, but frowned when she turned away, but moved so she was half turned to us, still staring at the food on her plate.

"Whatever." Leah. She _was _going to be nice. She pushed passed _her_ and started filling a plate. _She _looked like she was going to yell at Leah, but thankfully, for her, she stopped.

"Hello."_That voice!_

"I'm Leah."

"Scarlett." They shook hands. _Oh god. _I was jealous of my _sister__._ "Nice to meet you."

"We'll see." Leah walked away, glancing at me and raising her eyebrow, a smirk forming on her lips. _Did Leah actually... like the girl I was interested in?_

_Scarlett_ got more food. I was a little jealous of her now. I was starving.

"Scarlett, leave some-"

"Nope." _  
_

"Whatever, I'm gonna go see Jake. Okay?" Nessie looked at me and shook her head. She giggled, quietly- so quietly, I don't think _she _heard it. I waved a goodbye and walked closer to _her_._  
_

"See you later." She wouldn't look up. _Please _look up!

I'd moved _really_ close to her, without realizing it. I felt the words catch at the back of my throat. _Why couldn't I be Paul for just two seconds?_

Oh god. I'm going crazy._  
_

"Hey." _Thank you, brain! _She stayed looking at the food, but I heard her heart speed up. I must've startled her. I held my breath. I didn't want to _scare_ her. I never wanted that. I finally took a breath, when her heart when back to normal, and immediately smelt the food. I _had _to have the last one of Emily's muffins.

"Hello." I took the muffin, then realized that she wanted it. I was gonna give her it when her eyes widened and she stomped her foot, lightly. "I saw it first!"

That was... _cute._ I couldn't resist messing with her.

"You've got the rest of the table on your plate, all I've got is this one muffin..." I looked at her face, her eyes didn't meet mine. She stared at the muffin. _Look up. Let me see the color of your eyes._

I imagined they were gray or light brown. _I needed to know_.

"It's _mine_." Her eyes stayed in place. I grinned.

"I'm Seth."

"I want that muffin."

"You're Scarlett, right?"

"Yes, now, the muffin-"

"You're Nessie's friend?"

"Yes, now, that muffin is-"

"You go to the school in Forks, right?"

She nodded. Her nostrils flared a little for a second. She rolled her eyes, but didn't look up. I kept mine glued to her face. She was about to look up. I was gonna see the color that I had been thinking about for twenty four hours, non-stop. If you don't believe me, ask the pack.

She looked up, with an annoyed look on her face, she looked into my eyes and...

It just happened.

I couldn't breathe properly. My heart was racing. My brain filled with _her_. I felt it happen. The shift. My world stopped revolving around the sun. It revolved around her. I'd be anything she needed. I'd protect her. I'd never let her feel hurt. I'd never leave her.

She was looking at me. I'd never felt more self-conscious. She was the most beautiful girl in the world. What if she didn't like me?

I took in her appearance. She had full pink lips, and an adorable button nose. Her cheeks were rosy and her cheek bones were high. Her hair was short and dark blonde. It stuck up a little in different places, but I could tell that she didn't care. I looked into her eyes.

_Her eyes._

They were a beautiful green that made me think of the pistachio ice cream you got at that one place in Port Angeles. There were flecks of darker greens running through them. There was a thin circle of hazel surrounding her pupils.

_They were perfect._

_Just like her._

I had to say something. I had to ask her about herself. I _needed _to know everything about her. I _needed _to speak. I _needed _to say something. _Something. Anything. SAY SOMETHING!_

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

**This isn't as long as my other chapters, but I wanted to show Seth's POV on the imprinting before I kept going in Scarlett's POV. I'll update another chapter tonight, though. Check back later for it :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Hopeless Wanderer

_**I Saw Her Standing There**_

**I'll update as soon as possible. Please give it a chance and leave me feedback, both good and bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any characters associated with it. I do, however, own Scarlett Hunter, the Hunter family, and her friends. Anything you don't recognize is mine! :D**

**Title Song **_The Beatles_** Chapter Song **_Mumford & Sons_**  
**

**Chapter Four **_Hopeless Wanderer__  
_

This is my second update of the day. Check to see if you read the past updates :)

* * *

_"Will you marry me?"_

Oh god.

My eyes widened. _Who just said that?_

I'm such a loser.

I didn't know what to do.

If I tried to back track from saying that, when he said it, he'd think I was crazy. If I tried to answer him, when I'd asked him, he'd think I was crazy.

I just stared into his eyes. He kept staring into mine, like he was looking for something.

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked. I sighed in relief. Finally! I was worried that he didn't know who said it either-

_Wait a second, Scarlett. Look at _him_, and look at _you,_ would he seriously ask you to marry him._

Thanks for the support internal me.

What was I supposed to say? Tell him that his eyes were so dreamy that I wanted to drown in them so maybe we should just get married?

No.

Then it hit me. Sarcasm and lies always work!

"Will you marry me? I'm totally in love with you," _was that a look of hope? _"...I'm totally not just using this to get that muffin, or anything."

His eyes fell slightly, before he grinned.

_Wow. You're smile is dreamy too._ I laughed.

"Wanna share it?"

"Nu-uh." I smiled. "You keep it, I've got-"_  
_

I shrieked as I was almost tackled to the ground by a tall, warm, sexy-as-hell bear.

"Come on, Scarlett. We're going back in the water. I promise not to drop you this time, either." Paul held me by an arm and a leg. I hung off of him like a jacket. He dropped me onto my feet and pulled me to face him, I looked up and scrunched up my nose.

"No-!" He started pulling my jacket off. I scoffed and furrowed my eyebrows. I tried to push my arms back into my jacket, the more he pulled it off, but he was a hell of a lot stronger than me.

"_Paul_." Seth commanded. Paul stopped, leaving my arms tangled in my jacket, as he glared at Seth.

"_What?_" I felt awkward and looked between the two of them. Paul looked angry, but not as angry as Seth, suprisingly. I wanted to hug him and tell him it was okay. He just... didn't look right being so angry. He had a happy face, and an _amazing_ smile. Why was he so angry, anyway? He seemed to be happy just a second ago.

"**Seth, Paul**." I turned my head to see Sam standing there. _Where the hell did he come from? _Paul let go of my arms, so I pulled my jacket back up and zipped it up. Sam gestured for them to follow him, Seth looked reluctantly, before following the two of them away.

I looked for Nessie or Embry or _anyone, _really. It seemed that everyone, including Nessie, Kim and Emily, had gone in the direction that Sam had took Paul and Seth. I sat down on a log and ate some of the food from my plate.

* * *

After what felt like forever, but was probably actually around half an hour, of sitting alone, everyone came back.

From the other side of the beach, Nessie and Jacob grinned at me, Quil and Jared gave me thumbs up, Kim and Emily smiled at me, Collin and Brady didn't look at me any differently, Embry looked sad, Paul looked angry, Sam nodded at me, the pretty girl from earlier glared at me. Rude. I thought we were gonna be friends. She turned away from me and looked at Seth. He was watching me, with a smile on his face. She started talking to him, and he looked angry, again.

I waved, when he looked at me again. He waved back, but instead of coming over, he walked to Quil and talked to him.

_That's fine, I guess. I can talk to him, again, later._

I got up and walked to the other side of the beach, where everyone was. I smiled at Embry, his eyes got sadder, and he looked away. I frowned. What was going on?

* * *

It was half an hour later, when I realized that the people who weren't busy sucking face weren't gonna talk to me.

Embry kept walking away whenever I tried to speak to him.

Paul would look angry and just completely ignore me.

Collin and Brady were just... _young_.

The pretty girl who was now glaring at me had apparently gone mute and could only communicate with scowls, so she was out.

Seth... he was just... missing. He kept leaving every so often. Even when he was there, he wouldn't speak much, because he was busy looking back at his sister's face every two seconds.

I sighed as I walked over to Nessie and Jacob sitting by the waves in each other's arms. I crouched to their level. _Damn. I was still shorter than Jacob!_

"Ness, I'm gonna head home, okay?"

"What?" She leaned up, slightly, out of Jacob's arms. "Why?"

"Uh... it's just not my thing." I smiled lightly.

I didn't want to tell her that I was obviously unwanted. She'd immediately tell everyone to quit sucking face and to talk to me. I'd feel awkward and nervous and I'd be a total freak. I stood up and smiled at them.

"What's up?" Jacob asked.

"Nothing, just... feeling awkward. A little alone..." I laughed, nervously.

"Scarlett-!" Nessie went to stand up. I put my hands up to say stop.

"It's okay. I have homework to do, and I promised Lexi that I'd call her."

"Oh... well, you want me to walk you home?"

"Yeah, Scarlett, my truck is just in the parking lot-"

"No, it's fine. I live, like, ten minutes away." I smiled at them. "Bye, see you at school, Ness, see you around, I guess, Jacob?"

"Sure, later." He smiled.

"I'll see you, Monday, Scar!" Nessie grinned. I waved and walked up the beach. I lied when I said it was ten minutes, but it wasn't that long, so it was okay. I walked out of the parking lot and turned onto the sidewalk.

* * *

I'd been walking for about ten minutes, but I was still pretty close to the beach. I'd been walking ridiculously slowly, without realizing it. I picked up the pace and found myself a couple of miles from the beach. That meant I was right next to the woods again.

I looked at the trees. They were always so beautiful. I was glad we lived near them. Some people hated the trees. Our neighbours moved because they said they felt as if they were being 'watched'.

Lexi always asked me 'how I could sleep with the noises', but I liked them. There was something about those weird noises was comforting.

I _am _a freak.

"No, you're not."

I screamed and jumped a foot in the air. I spun around, half ready to punch a rapist/murderer/talking-bear in the face.

"Woah!" He put his hands up in mock-surrender. I put my fist down.

"Seth?"

"Yeah. Nessie said you left. I didn't want you to have to walk by yourself."

"Well... I'm fine." I turned around, and kept walking. Did I want him to walk me home? _Yes._ Was I admitting that to anyone? _Not a chance in hell._

"Wait!" He ran in front of me. "Let me walk you."

"Why?" I snapped. I didn't mean to, but I was in a bad mood, and I'm a bitch to everyone when I'm in a bad mood. _Even people with big, beautiful, chocolatey eyes that I can't stop staring at and makes me want to-_

"I like you."

_Kill me right now, so I can die the happiest I've ever been._

"You don't even know me." _Damn it, mouth!_

"Yeah, well-"

"You don't like me, you're a stupid boy who saw me in a bikini and now realizes that I'm not just gonna throw myself at him, so, he wants that, because it's a 'challenge'. That's what stupid boys do." _Damn it, feminist me!_

"Uh...-"

"Exactly. You can't even think of a conversation starter." I walked away, quickly. I could feel his eyes staring into my back. _He's a stupid boy. _Ugh, internal me, shut up!

* * *

It was Thursday before I even spoke to Nessie. I didn't want to feel embarrassed by the fact that I'd gone all 'feminist-y' on her ridiculously hot friend(s). We'd been placed together as partners in biology. It'd been awkward. She'd done all the work and let me take her notes, but we'd not really spoken. She'd disappeared from class within minutes of the bell sounded, waving goodbye as she went. I just went to lunch alone.

"Hey, Scar." Logan called from where he and Lexi were sitting. I didn't even know why they sat together. They only had one common interest. _Me_.

"Sup, homies." I sat down. Logan laughed while Lexi rolled her eyes, keeping her head down, looking at her phone.

"Did you hear? Nina Lake apparently made out with an Olympian over summer." Logan said, his voice very close to that of Lexi's. She glared at him.

"She didn't make out with him. It was Michael Phelps and he took a photo with her sister. She wasn't even there." She scoffed. She always knew everything. She loved gossiping and Logan loved making fun of her for it.

"Oh, good to know." I muttered, pulling my lunch out of my back pack. Logan took it off of me and started sorting it into a pile of stuff he'd eat and stuff he wouldn't.

"OH MY GOD!"

Both me and Logan jumped a foot in the air. I, unlike Logan, however, managed to launch myself onto the ground, roll under the table, and possibly get concussion from hitting the table with my forehead. I climbed back into my seat. Lexi's eyes remained glued to the phone.

"What?" Logan hissed, rubbing his back.

"Seth Clearwater was spotted talking to some girl last weekend!"

"Last weekend? You're losing your touch, Morton."

"Why do you care?" I asked, curious. Who was this 'Seth'? Was it my 'Seth'? _My_ Seth? I _need _help.

"Why do _you _care?" Logan asked. Usually I was either making fun of Lexi with him, or not speaking at all.

I ignored him and kept looking at Lexi, waiting for an answer.

"He's only my _biggest _crush, ever!" She grinned. _Please don't be my Seth, please don't be my Seth. _"Wanna see a pic?"

I didn't reply. She held up her phone to show a picture of people I knew all too well.

"Embry Call and Seth Clearwater. Total hotties from the reservation." She said. She put her phone down and huffed heavily, putting her head on the table.

"_Hotties._" Logan grumbled.

"Shut up, Wilms." Lexi groaned. Her head still on the table.

"W-Where was he 'spotted'?" I asked, using her phrase from earlier. I was shaken. My best friend's apparent '_biggest _crush ever' was the guy I'd been obsessing over for the passed week. _What if the girl in that picture was me? _

_What if it wasn't?_

"The beach and then he walked her home." She practically cried. My heart tugged. I'd _stolen her _guy. I climbed out of my seat.

"I have to go, text me later?" I asked. Lexi nodded and Logan waved.

* * *

I was merely walking through the halls when I was so rudely called into Mitch's office. I sat in the waiting room. I looked at Nancy's desk. She wasn't there. I sighed. She hadn't been all week.

"Scarlett, come in." Mitch.

"I haven't done anything all week-" I stepped inside.

"Exactly, Scarlett." He sat down, so I did too.

"I'm in here... for _not _being a bad student?"

"Well... yes. Something's wrong with you. We, as a faculty, are concerned."

"Well... I just fell kind of... down. I don't know why. Last weekend I made these friends-"

"This really isn't _my _field of expertise, Scarlett. Can't you speak to Alexa Morton or Ren... Reen... Renee-may... Miss Cullen?"

"I've not spoken to Nessie in a while... and I can't tell her, they're friends. Lexi... she won't get it-"

"Okay, Scarlett. I want you to speak to the guidance councilor, okay?"

"What-?"

"Go, now." He shooed me, so I stood up and walked out of the office.

* * *

Well... that was awkward. She's a woman who was probably only Emily's age. She hated superheros, Star Wars and Harry Potter, but loved fashion, _if I wanted to look through some magazines with her._

I didn't.

She'd talked about my interests. She'd asked me about my friends. She asked me about_ boys. _She wanted to know all about the boys on the reservation, because she was _sure that my house was in La Push_.

I ran out as fast as I could. I had to go back. She would discuss her 'findings' with Mitch and he'd set up a schedule of when I have to go back. _Ugh._ I kept my head down. I wanted to get to my locker, get my stuff and go home. Maybe I could even convince mom that I was too sick for tomorrow.

Damn. I felt sick. I couldn't sleep, and when I did, it was as if I hadn't. My heart throbbed day in, and day out. I must've caught a cold or something. I was _forced _into an ocean of thirty degrees last week.

The weirdest part of it all, though, was the _person_ who wouldn't leave my head.

_Seth._

I got to my locker and placed my head too it. It was cool. It was nice. I swear that I was actually getting a fever. Whyyyyy?! I don't get sick. I've only been sick once (that I can remember) and I hated it. I suppose that everyone does, but I'm sure I hate it more.

"...And then he chased her down the street, but she doesn't want anything to do with him, or something." I knew that voice. It was a friend of someone I really didn't want to deal with...

"Move, freak." I opened my eyes and looked to the side, not moving my head. I was right. Rome Katsy. She was a pretentious, egotistical girl, who didn't like me. I never knew why, but she took an instant disliking to me. I felt that it was my duty to feel the same way to her. Also because she was pretty, tall, had perfectly curled hair, _all the time._

"Yeah, move." It was her 'friend'. Linny Willis. She was pretty too, taller than me, but not a supermodel. She tried way to hard to be like Bitch-Face. I didn't know why. Bitch-Face had earned her name. Linny was sweet. I'd become her friend when she first moved her, at the end of freshmen year, but she got a chance to trade up, and she took it.

I stayed in place. I was at _my _locker and they only wanted me to move because they _thought_ they had more chance of making me move than the group of guys listening to heavy metal next to me.

"Freak? Hel-lo? Freak?!" I closed my eyes again.

"You're such a freak! Let her in her locker!"

_I honestly would, if I could move my legs._

"Scarlett?" I opened my eyes. Was that... Rose? "Come on, Nessie's waiting for us, outside." She took my hand and pulled me away.

"Rose, what's h-happening?" I whispered. If I was hallucinating, I didn't want to be the feminist-freak-who-talks-to-herself-and-convinces-herself-that-she's-talking-to-a-Cullen.

"Edward told me you weren't feeling very well, so we're gonna take you home with us, Carlisle can check on you." She smiled at me. I didn't understand. Didn't she hate me?

* * *

We got to the Cullen house, where I was told by Dr. Cullen that I was okay, but I should rest. I could stay for dinner with Nessie and for as long as I liked afterwards. I was thankful. I couldn't be bothered with changing into my PJ's, forget going all the way home. I remember being walked upstairs by Alice.

I woke up in Nessie's room. I was lying in her bed. I'd made it messy, and it looked out of place in the room. How did someone even keep their room this clean? Did she have a maid? If I had a maid, there probably wouldn't be bras on the floor in my room, and a pile of Cosmo magazines that I'd been given by Lexi sitting cluttering my 'desk'.

I sat up in the bed, looking all over her room.

When I had stayed over, I didn't look at anything, really. We were watching Disney films and having fun. We'd played games like monopoly. We'd talked about Jacob. We had become best friends.

Best friends who hadn't spoken in a week.

"Hey, honey." Rose came into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Hi..." I felt awkward. She hadn't liked me. Now she did. _That's suspicious. _

"How are you feeling?"

"Good." I lied. I had slept better, but that was probably just exhaustion. I still had a sleepless night. I still had weird dreams.

"Edward came in earlier to check on you. He said you were having a nightmare, mumbling about... wolves?"

I smiled. Eddie was totally a mind reader.

_I want a super power!_

"Um... yeah." I nodded.

"Wanna tell me about it?"

_Did I want to tell her about it?_

"Well... I was in the woods. I was looking at the tops of the trees, when this... thingy... growled. I looked and it was this _huge _wolf. Then a bunch of them came. They were scary... but I wasn't scared. They all started growling, though. They started to circle around me. I got scared and sat on the ground with my head between my legs. Then I woke up."

"Have you had this dream before?"

"All the time. My favorite is this sandy one. He's beautiful..." I trailed off. I looked up, expecting her to look at me like I was crazy. She was staring at the window.

She stood up and sniffed.

_Why are you sniffing? And I thought _I _was crazy._

__She rolled her eyes, scrunched her nose in disgust and smiled lightly, before opening the window and holding her nose.

"Fresh air." She 'explained'. _If it's fresh, why are you gagging? If it stinks, close the window. _

__"Um... okay."

"Well... I'm going to go see everyone. We're going out to dinner. Nessie should be back from La Push soon." She grinned and waved a goodbye. I waved and looked at the window.

I got up and walked to close the window, when I passed my reflection.

I'm not as vain as I come across, honest.

I just... how can you not feel self-conscious when you're around _these _people?

I brushed my hair with my fingers and applied the chapstick from my pocket. I smoothed my sweater and collapsed back onto the bed.

_What's that noise? Seriously, I don't care if you're tired. Sit up. SIT UP! THERE'S SOMETHING OUT THERE! IT'S IN THE HOUSE!_

__I sat up, specifically to shut that voice up. I screamed as a hand clasped onto the window pane. Another hand appeared. I felt my heart race.

_Should've closed the window..._

__I started to get up slowly, looking for some sort of weapon, in the child-like bedroom. I found an alarm clock, made of glass.

_It's probably diamond. These are the Cullen's._

I was about to throw the heavy alarm clock at the creep's head, when he jumped over the pain, and landed on the floor.

"Hey!" He grinned.

"Seth?"

_WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

* * *

__**I feel as if this is really bad, especially compared to how I felt about my other chapters. Maybe I just hate writing not loving Seth ;) hahaha :) I'll update ASAP! :D Read and review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Gonna Sing You My Love Song

_**I Saw Her Standing There**_

**I'll update as soon as possible. Please give it a chance and leave me feedback, both good and bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any characters associated with it. I do, however, own Scarlett Hunter, the Hunter family, and her friends. Anything you don't recognize is mine! :D**

Thanks to all my reviewers, favoriters and followers! You're awesome! :D

**Title Song **_The Beatles_** Chapter Song **_ABBA_**  
**

**Chapter Five **_Gonna Sing You My Love Song_

* * *

_Scarlett POV._

"Hey." He smiled, and stood up. He walked to the open door and walked out. My heart sank, slightly.

_Aren't you gonna stay and smooch with me? _

"Of course, just give me a second."

_Mouth... you better not have-_

He came back in and closed the door.

"Smooch?" He grinned. My eyes widened.

"I was kidding." I said, my voice a few-dozen octaves too high.

"Sure, you were." He kept grinning. _You have a nice smile. _

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He sat down on the end of the bed.

_Did my hair look okay? Is my mascara smudged? __Can he see that my lips are chapped? No one wants to kiss chapped lips-_

Not that he'd wanna kiss me.

Or that I'd wanna kiss him.

"Well, Rose brought me."

"I was coming over anyway."

My heart sank. I could of at least _pretended_ as if he was here because he knew _I _was here.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I plastered on a fake smile. "You sure?"

"Hmm."

_OH, NOW YOU DON'T WORK, HUH, MOUTH?_

"Puppy?" Rose walked in, her arms crossed over her chest. She looked meaner than she had earlier.

"Oh, Rose!" Seth stood up, grinning. Her harsh exterior faltered for a second. She gave the world's smallest smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Jake!" He was just so _happy_. I usually hated happy people. They were always trying to make everyone else around them happy too.

But... Seth didn't have to _try _and make other people happy. I just felt happier when he was there.

"Well, he's not in here, is he?" Rose said, she looked scary. I shifted, slightly. Seth's smile didn't move.

"Are you Jake, in disguise?" He looked at me. I didn't say anything. I was worried Rose would kick me out.

"He's downstairs. Why do you need him?" Woah Rose, you're as nosy as me.

"I need to talk to him about the... the _thing_." His eyes flickered to me. Were they talking about _me_?

"What thing?" _Now you speak._

"It's nothing, honey." Rose smiled at me. Her eyes were kind. She was being genuinely kind to me.

"I'll see you later, Scarlett?" Seth smiled at me. I smiled back, but my heart started crying. _Don't leave me, Seth! I NEED YOU._

Woah, clingy.

"Goodbye, pup." Rose said. Seth smiled at me again, then at Rose, then at me again. He walked out of the room. Rose sat down on the end of the bed, where Seth had, earlier.

"Hi."

"Hi." She smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." I was being honest, now. "I thought you were going to dinner?"

"We were... then we heard a loud noise that dog-Jacob said was probably Seth."

"Oh. Well, anyway. Do you want me to go?" I went to get up. She put her hand out.

"No, just, rest."

"Well, I feel much better. Guess I was just exhausted."

"_Sure_." She scoffed. "I know that I was a little mean to you... I'm sorry. I thought... I thought you were one of those high school girls- using Renesmee because she's popular."

"Oh. How do you know that I'm not, then?"

"I don't know. I... how about I get back to you on that?"

"Sure." I smiled. She sat for a couple of seconds, before standing up and walking to the door.

"I'll come see you, later. We're going to dinner... will you be okay?"

"Of course." I smiled again, and waved. She smiled, gently, and left, closing the door. I got up and walked to the window. Everyone was outside. _Rose was up here just a second ago..._

As if on cue, they all looked up. I waved, lightly. They all waved back, but their faces made me feel... uneasy. I saw Edward look ahead, the others still looking up at me. He said something I had no chance in hell of hearing to someone.

"Scarlett!" Jacob was standing behind me. I jumped.

_Where the hell did you come from?!_

"Um... come over here..." _Was he trying to move me away from the window? Why?_

"How come?"

"Just... uh... you like Seth?"

I snapped my head round to face him.

"What gave you that idea?" I asked, trying to keep my expression neutral. Was I that obvious? Did Seth know?

_Because he **totally** wouldn't guess from everything you say?_

I looked back at the window. The Cullens were gone. Hmm... weird.

"Anyway, I think I'm gonna go. My mom will be worried. Tell the Cullens that I said thanks for their hospitality."

_And Mitch says I'm a bad person. As if. _

"Oh, see ya." He smiled. As I left, he followed me out.

I grinned at the framed graduation caps. I loved quirky-family jokes. Me and my mom had a ton of them. I opened the front door, only to remember that, of course, I was stranded.

I knew that it had taken over twenty minutes to get half way here from my house, and I'd gotten tired by then. I'd pass out and die before I got home. _Perfect._

"Um... Jacob?" I called into the house. _No response._

"Jake and Nessie went to the cottage for... alone time." Seth shuddered. I laughed. They wouldn't be doing anything. Nessie wasn't the type of girl, plus, her big brother was a fricken' superhero who could read minds. They wouldn't risk it.

"Oh..." My smile dropped. I knew that my mom would probably be at work or at the diner or somewhere that _wasn't_ home and my wonderful, wonderful mother believed that cell phones killed relationships.

"What's wrong?" Seth was right next to me, I could feel heat coming from him.

"Are you okay? You're burning up-"

"Shh," he put his finger on my lips.

_I'm totally kissing Seth._

"Why are you sad?" He asked, moving his hand. _Why am I sad? We're not sucking face. Duh._

"Um... I need a ride home..."

"My truck's outside." He grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me out of the front door. _Stop letting strangers touch you!_

_He's so hot!_

_In a weird way! He's probably sick, you hate sick people, run away! He didn't even offer you a ride! Maybe he's just showing you his car because he's a stupid boy and that's what stupid boys do._

"You're quiet." He pushed me up against the car. _Well this isn't almost-rape or anything._

"You're really close." What did they call it on Mean Girls? Word vomit? Well, whatever it was, I had it. _NO! I'm logical and against this relationship, yet, even **I** know you're not supposed to tell the hot guy to move away!_

"Oh." He took a _big_ step back. Too big, if you ask me. "Sorry." Did he look... sad? _No, he just thought you were an easy lay._

Geez, my internal self was a loser. Even _I_ was cooler than it, and _I _compared myself with myself.

I NEED HELP.

Seth opened the passenger side door, and stood by it until I had climbed inside of the truck. He closed the door and walked to his side, climbing in with a lot more ease than I did.

_Well, at least you didn't fall on your face._

"How old are you?"

"F-fifteen..." _He's probably asking because he thinks you'll be an easy lay but doesn't wanna be the 'statutory rape guy'._

"You look older." _Oh, well then. He_ was_ going to lay you, until you said that. He's at least nineteen and the only reason that he's still in school is because he's a stupid boy._

"Like, old lady-old?" _Stop talking._

"No, like seventeen or eighteen."

"I'm in Nessie's grade." _Seriously, shut up._

"Oh, yeah."

"My house is next to La Push." _He saw you walk half-way home. He knows._

"I know."

"Oh. It's next to the border."_ Why do I even bother?_

"I know."

We were silent for a only a little while, but it felt like eternity.

"Sorry I went all feminist-y on you when you tried to walk me home." _I'd hoped you'd given up on talking._

He smiled ever so slightly.

"It's fine. I liked it."

"But... that defeats the object of even saying what I said." _SHUT UP._

He smiled more.

"Okay. Then... I hated it. That was terrible."

"Well... you're supposed to learn from it... not hate it." _YOU WERE DOING SO WELL._

"I'm fighting a losing battle, here, aren't I?"

"Sorry."

He smiled and took his hand off the steering wheel to graze mine as it lay in my lap.

"You're trying to fight telling me to keep both hands on the wheel, right?"

"Sorry."

His smile became a grin and he put his hand back on the steering wheel. I was relieved that he did, but I missed him touching me.

_Clingy._

SHUT UP!

"What?" He looked at me, his eyes wide.

"Um... did I yell?"

"Yeah..." He looked back at the road. _That'll teach you to yell at me._

That's it. Tonight, I tell my mother I need professional help.

"Just... my inner self." _Perfect. He didn't know you were_ that _messed up._

"Oh." He grinned. "Is your inner self saying something you don't like?"

"All the time. It's out to get me."

"Inner-Scarlett, stop trying to get yourself," he looked at me, grinning. "did it shut up?"

"Uh-huh." I couldn't speak. Why was he so nice? I'm a total dork who _needs _to be told to shut up.

"Well..." He looked at me. I kept looking at him, expectantly. "...You okay?"

"Yes. Why?"

His eyes flickered past my head and out of the window, he tried to stop himself from laughing. I turned my head. We were outside of my house. _Smooth.__  
_

"Oh..." I put my hand over my eyes._  
_

"It was great seeing you." And I think he genuinely meant it.

"You too. Bye." I got out, avoiding eye contact. I was probably bright red.

_Scarlett-red, get it?_

I practically ran inside the house, not looking back. I fell onto my knees, but scrambled to get up and to the window. He was still sitting there.

_He can probably see your face, idiot._

I waved, and he waved back, grinning. He pulled away. I jumped onto the couch, sighing. My phone started vibrating in my pocket, and I pulled it out.

**Babe, me, you, Wilms, diner, tonight. I'll pick you up in 10 - Lexi xxxxxxx**

* * *

The car ride had been interesting. Lexi was the only one with a car, but Logan had the license, so he had to sit in the front with her. She yelled at him for giving 'stupid directions that made no sense, just like his hair' and he yelled at her for 'driving on the wrong side of the road, trying to get some _hotties_ to look at her'. I sat in the back, silent.

We were going into the diner, Lexi on her phone, while me and Logan sang The Proclaimers.

"But I would five hundred miles..." Logan sang in his best Scottish accent.

"And I would walk five hundred more!" I sang (probably a bit too loud for being out in public), as Lexi led us inside. She froze, Logan walked into her, and I walked into him.

"_What?_" He hissed at her, she nearly dropped her phone. _Nearly._

"Um... let's just... uh, sit here." She pulled out a chair on a table for four. This was weird. Lexi was never nervous and she certainly didn't stumble on words.

"What, why?" I asked, walking around her and Logan. We always sat in one of the booths at the back. Sure, there was only three of us, but it was so spacious and comfy that we didn't care.

Then I saw what made Lexi freeze, and I froze as well.

_HOT RESERVATION BOYS._

"Yeah, here is fine." I replied, my voice high. Logan pushed passed the two of us.

"I wanna sit in the booth." He went and sat down. Lexi walked slowly toward him, sitting on his left, her chair back to back with Jacob's. I walked over as well, and sat on Logan's right. I looked around the room.

_Perfect._

It was us, them, and an elderly couple. A woman came out from the kitchen with what looked like a bill.

_Please be for **them**. _

No such luck. The elderly couple left.

I looked at Lexi, who was on her phone, probably tweeting about her _crush_. My eyes flickered to her right to find a familiar pair of dreamy, brown eyes staring at me.

"So, what are you having?" Logan asked, totally oblivious to what was going on.

"Um... Strawberry milkshake." Lexi muttered, still looking at her phone.

"Scarlett?"

"Uh... Hmm... Well..." Geez, I'm awkward.

"Hello!" The woman who'd came out earlier came to our table.

"Hi." I smiled, lightly. She was a happy person. I love happy people.

"Hey, I'll have coke and a burger, and can you please not put lettuce on my burger?"

"Strawberry milkshake and this salad, without the tomatoes." Lexi pointed to the menu, then put it back on the table and picked her phone back up.

I sat, staring into space for a couple of seconds.

"Scarlett?" Logan chuckled, and nudged me. I looked up, to see the woman grinning at me.

_I totally recognize you from somewhere..._

"Scarlett! Oh, you're so pretty! It's so nice to meet you!" She hugged me, I half-hugged back. "Seth hasn't stopped talking about you since-!"

"Mom!" Seth stood up. _Oh! That's where I recognize your smile from. It's Seth's!_

"Oh, Seth, nobody likes an eavesdropper." She laughed. I grinned. Mrs Seth's Mom was awesome.

_WAIT, SETH'S BEEN TALKING ABOUT **ME**!_

I looked at Logan. He was confused as hell, and a little bit annoyed. He valued privacy and didn't like strangers spending time with him. I forced myself to look at Lexi, to see her looking up from her phone, with a hurt expression on her face.

_Oh, damn it._

"What can I get _you_, sweetie?" She put her hand on my shoulder, and smiled. I usually hated it when people touched me or tried to be nice to me. Well, really, I guess I just hated people.

"Um... a cheese burger and um... a... um... uh..." I couldn't think. Mainly, because now the entire table next to us was looking at me. "...milk."

_Milk? You don't even drink milk at home._

Logan looked at me like I was a freak, Lexi still looked hurt.

"Milk." I heard Paul smirk. _I'm such an embarrassment._

I was about to start talking to myself, out of nervousness, when Justin Bieber's voice filled the air.

"I'll give you a thousand dollars to change the song." Logan grunted, handing me a quarter to go to the jukebox on the other side of the room. I nodded, and took it.

I started to stand up, but caught my foot on the table leg and fell. Just before my face smacked off of the floor, warm arms were wrapped around my waist.

"Thanks." I murmured and kept going to the jukebox. Anything to get away from Seth's arms at the moment, and hopefully away from Lexi's kill-list.

I spotted Logan's _favorite _band and just had to put it on, regardless of the embarrassment I was sure to feel when the people who didn't know the inside joke heard what _I'd _selected.

I ran back to my seat and sat down as quickly as I could, just as the song started.

"ABBA?! You put on ABBA?!"

I laughed. Maybe if I did it loud enough, everyone would get my joke. I glanced at Lexi, who still looked hurt, but was now back on her phone. I pulled mine out.

**Lex? What's up?- Scarlett xxx**

**Nothing. -Lexi**

**If you're thinking about Seth, he gave me a ride home from the Cullen's yesterday, we're friends, I guess - Scarlett xxxxx**

**Why didn't you tell me?! - Lexi x**

**Dude, this is good, I can get him to ask you out! - Scar xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You would do that for me?" Lexi smiled, looking up.

"Of course! I love ya, Lex." I grinned. She looked back at her phone, smiling.

I was happy. I'd be helping a friend, and making a friend and life would just be awesome.

But then I realized.

_I didn't want to just be Seth's friend._

* * *

_Seth POV._

She was funny. Yeah, I'd kind of thought she was serious when she proposed, yeah, I'd kind of _wanted _her to be serious.

She shrieked as Paul nearly tackled her to the ground.

_What did _he _want?_

"Come on, Scarlett. We're going back in the water. I promise not to drop you this time, either." He _dropped_ her?

He held onto her by her arm and leg, she couldn't have been comfortable.

"No-!" He started pulling her jacket off. She was trying to get him off of her, but he didn't care. How _dare_ he touch her when she didn't want him too?

"_Paul_." He stopped, holding her arms still, he glared at _me, _as if I'd done something wrong.

"_What?_"

We glared at each other. Ten minutes ago I would've crumbled and left, but now I just... _couldn't._ He started to get worse, I could see the wolf in him, ready to burst out and rip me to shreds.

"**Seth, Paul**." Sam. Paul grunted and dropped her, following Sam back to the house. I didn't want to leave her alone, but I _had _to go. As we walked, Sam called all of the other guys in, and told them to bring their imprints.

* * *

"Paul almost lost it back there! Nessie, you have to take Scarlett home." Sam told us.

"What the hell was that?" Paul pushed me, ignoring Sam.

"You were hurting _her_."

"Oh." Sam grunted. He looked at Emily, she grinned. _Would I end up having cute, telepathic-couple-conversations with Scarlett?_

"Seth!" She hugged me and ruffled my hair.

"What? What's going on?" Quil asked.

"Sethy imprinted!" Emily practically squealed.

Kim jumped and clapped and hugged me, then Jared patted my shoulder. Collin and Brady togother and muttered something about 'how smoking hot she was', then congratulated me. Quil and Jacob hugged me.

"NO WAY!" Nessie jumped into my arms and squealed. She let go and started to jump and clap with Kim.

"What? On who?" Oh Embry, did you really have to ask?

"Scarlett, of course!" Nessie grinned. "...It was Scarlett, right?"

"Yeah-"

"Ahhhh!" She screamed and hugged Kim.

"What?" Embry looked crushed. I felt bad. _He must've liked her. _

Oh well. She's _mine_, dude, back off.

"No way." Paul said, with disbelief. "There is no way, _that_ would go for _him_!"

"Shut up, Paul!" Emily grunted. _Thanks Emily!_

"I mean, _me_? Sure. I could see that happening, but not _him_!"

"_Paul._" Sam commanded him, note-to-self, thank Sam later. Paul grunted and crossed his arm.

"We better get back out there- she'll know something's up." I said. _I have to see her again._

"He's right, come on. Nobody say anything." Sam looked at Nessie.

"I'm not promising anything." She giggled and grabbed Jake's arm, pulling him out.

* * *

I saw her sitting alone on the beach, her plate of food empty. _How long had we been in there? She was alone that whole time?_

She was smiling and waving, I couldn't help but smile too.

"Seth!" _Oh, god. I forgot about Leah._

This whole time I'd been desperate to imprint, I'd forgotten Leah and her hatred of imprints.

"Oh, hey Leah..."

"I can't believe you did that!"

"It's not my choice, Leah-"

"You're forcing her to like you! You _wanted_ to imprint on her."

"No, I-"

"She should have a choice."

"I can't help it-"

"Yes, you can! You _could_ let her choose to like you, but you won't, because you're just like every other wolf."

"Leah, I'm not gonna _force_ her-"

"Whatever, but _don't_ expect me to like her." She stormed off. I couldn't stop myself from growling. How could she talk about my imprint that way? Sam pushed me to Quil, slightly. He didn't want me to be near _her_ when I felt like this. I walked to Quil and tried to ignore that nagging voice in my head.

_I LOVE SCARLETT I LOVE SCARLETT I LOVE SCARLETT __I LOVE SCARLETT I LOVE SCARLETT I LOVE SCARLETT __I LOVE SCARLETT I LOVE SCARLETT I LOVE SCARLETT_

* * *

_Scarlett POV_.

"Call me." Lexi kissed my cheek and pulled Logan to her car.

"_Please_ come home with us."

"Dude, I live ten minutes away."

"A plague 'o' your house, Hunter." He climbed into the car.

"That's from that Leo DiCaprio movie, right?" She climbed in, too.

*Cue eye roll*.

"Bye, bitch!" She yelled as she pulled away. _I swear I heard yelling as they left the parking lot._

I turned the other way, shoved my hands in my pockets, and walked.

* * *

An unfamiliar truck drove by, slowing down.

_Please don't rape me, please don't rape me._

"Scarlett. Get in." The door opened and arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me inside.

* * *

**Hope you guys like this and are okay with the part in the middle going back in time! Hahaha! **

**Leave any feedback, good or bad!**


	6. Chapter 6: Friends Will Be Friends

_**I Saw Her Standing There**_

**I'll update as soon as possible. Please give it a chance and leave me feedback, both good and bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any characters associated with it. I do, however, own Scarlett Hunter, the Hunter family, and her friends. Anything you don't recognize is mine! :D**

Thanks to all my reviewers, favoriters and followers! You're awesome! :D

Also, a note, because I got asked about it-

The _italics_ are Scarlett (or whoever else's) thoughts, you know, the ones that disagree a little! Haha! The reason why people sometimes here them is because they're accidently said out loud! :D

**Title Song **_The Beatles_** Chapter Song **_Queen_**  
**

**Chapter Six **_Friends Will Be Friends_

* * *

_Scarlett POV._

_"Scarlett. Get in." The door opened and arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me inside._

I was sitting in between Collin and Brady, while Jared drove and Quil turned to look at me.

"Do you _like_ Seth?" Quil asked.

"Um..-"

"Do you _like_ me?" Collin.

"What about me?" Brady.

"I knew we shouldn't have offered the puppies a ride!" Jared said, he sounded frustrated.

"Sorry, Jared."

"Yeah, sorry."

"I was supposed to pick up Kim ten minutes ago! She's gonna be angry!"

"Calm down, tell her you were-" Quil stopped. "Oh, wait... no... that wouldn't work... she isn't four years old..."

"Oh, for god's sake, Quil!" Jared scoffed. He was going into La Push. I was gonna end up further from home than I'd started.

"Um... I live around here... I'll walk-"

"Do you_ like_ Seth?"

"I have homework..."

"Nessie says you don't do homework."

"Oh, never mind."

"Say I was Seth, would you_ like_ me?"

"Um-"

"Kim's gonna punch me, which'll hurt her, which'll hurt me!"

"Kim loves you, she'll say 'oh, like, hey, like, Jared, like, hey, OMG!' And don't kick me out of the car!"

"Shut up!"

"Seriously, can I go?" I tried again.

"No way, I can't stop until we're at Kim's." Jared said, turning the corner. He stopped outside a small, sweet house, and ran out of the car.

"Ugh," Quil got out of the car and climbed into the back, climbing over Brady to sit next to me. "Stupid Kim... but we'll not tell Jared I said that."

Jared came back, holding Kim's hand. She looked like she was pretending to be mad at him, but secretly wanted to just suck his face off.

_Couldn't blame her._

"Hey guys! Oh! Scarlett! You're coming?"

"Um-"

"Seth certainly wants her there, but, the question remains... do you _like_ Seth?" _Shut up, Quil._

"Shut up, Quil." Jared said, as he climbed in.

_Jared, are you a superhero, too? Can you hear me?_

Nothing.

"Well, Scarlett?"

"What?"

"Are you coming to Sam and Emily's?"

"Only if Seth's there." Quil said in a high pitched voice.

"I don't sound like that!" I huffed and put my hands over my chest.

"Oh, sure." He rolled his eyes. I fought the urge to find something to stab him with.

"Shut up." I snapped.

"Let's not fight!" Quil put his arm around me, squishing me into his side more, and laughed, "To Emily's!"

* * *

"Here, sweetie." Emily put a plate of cookies in front of my. _Wipe the drool, WIPE THE DROOL._

"Thanks, Emily." I grinned, taking one. She sat in the seat next to me, and turned sideways so that we were face-to-face.

"Quil said to ask-"

"Do I _like _Seth?"

"Well, do you?"

"Um... I don't _not like_ him..."

She grinned and stood up, her grin getting wider.

"I'll leave you two love birds alone..." She left the room. Seth sat down in her place. _Was he... blushing?_

"What are you doing here?" I asked. _Stupid question. Sam and Emily are his friends!_

"Just visiting Sam and Emily. You?"

"I got kidnapped by Quil, Jared, Brady and Collin about half an hour ago."

His eyes looked angry, for a second, before he grinned and any problems he had just seemed to float away.

"You're an idiot."

"Ugh, I'm not an idiot, _you're _the idiot." I scoffed.

"Will you go out with-"

"My friend has a crush on you." I blurted out. Lexi would _kill _me, but, she'd kill me more if I went out with him. _  
_

"Oh?" He smirked and he raised an eyebrow. _He thinks you're talking about yourself. He thinks you mean a '**friend**-friend'._

"Yeah." _TELL HIM IT'S LEXI_

"Well, I think I know who your friend is."

"Well, you don't _know_ her-" _JUST SAY 'IT'S LEXI MORTON'_

"I have a crush on her too."

_TELL HIM IT'S-_

Seth has a crush on me.

_Tell him it's Lexi._

Can't.

_MOUTH, SPEAK. TELL HIM IT'S LEXI._

"Her name's Lexi."

His face dropped.

"Uh..."

"She was with me today in the diner... she's really pretty."

"I didn't notice."

"Probably because she had her face in her stupid phone." I laughed, but there was no real humor behind my voice.

"I don't think that's the reason." His eyes bore into mine. I giggled, nervously. He smiled, gently, and took my hand.

"Maybe it was me falling down. I'm pretty distracting... or the fact that Jacob and Paul were covering her and they're huge... and she had her back to you and so you couldn't-"

_WHAT'S ON MY MOUT_H?

_IS THAT...?_

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_Seth was kissing me._

_ME!_

Of all the girls, in all the world, Seth chose _me_.

His lips were hot, just like the rest of his (and the other reservation boys) body. They were soft and sweet, almost innocent... but he had experience! He knew exactly how a girl should be kissed, but, looking like him, it was to be expected that he'd kissed a lot of girls-

Ew. No. Seth didn't kiss _anyone _else, other than his mom and maybe his sister. He didn't kiss a lot of girls. He only kissed _me_.

Wow, I'm getting creepier by the second.

_Well, it's gotten you a kiss from a HRB, may as well keep going._

Thanks internal-me! You're finally on my side!

I felt him put his arms on my face and through my hair. I silently wished I had the long hair that every guy liked to play with when kissing, but couldn't really focus on myself right now.

Not with _him_ hanging off of my face right now.

"Oh, so you do _like_ Seth?"

We pulled apart, and I almost screamed.

_Quil, I am **so** getting revenge on you._

* * *

After a short, embarrassing silence, where Quil had laughed at us, Embry had looked solemn and Sam had groaned at the 'two hormone-bags _doing _it in his kitchen', Seth took me outside, pulling me along, saying we were walking to the beach.

"C-can I..."

Was he _nervous_?

"What?" I asked, turning my head to look at him.

We were walking on the pavement together, but on opposite sides. He had a foot on the concrete and one on the grass, I was walking on the curb. We were keeping our distance. Or, rather, _I _was keeping my distance, and he got the hint.

"Can I hold your hand?"

I stopped. We were in the middle of the street. We were in public. We were almost at a well-known, well-used beach.

"Definitely not." I looked away before I could see his hurt expression and kept walking.

"Can I walk closer to you?"

"I suppose." I side-stepped in and he did the same.

"Can I stay this close if my hand _happens _to brush against yours?" His smile was cheeky and boyish and made me weak at the knees.

"Well... it wouldn't be your fault..." _  
_

"Good to know."

As he finished speaking, his hand brushed over mine, lightly. I felt tingles shoot up my arm and go straight into my heart.

_God, when did your life become a Taylor Swift song?_

We walked in silence for the rest of the trip, but his hand was never away from mine for more than fifteen milliseconds.

* * *

We sat on the nearly deserted beach. His hand would lightly graze over my leg, or my arm.

"So, do you have any other siblings? Other than your sister?"

"Leah? No, you?"

"I have a sister who lives in Michigan with my dad's wife"

"What's her name? Wait, let me guess, Charlotte?"

"Skylar. I know, right, and you thought _Scarlett_ was pretentious." I rolled my eyes.

My family had a history of pretentious names. My father was named Rivers Orion Hunter. My grandfather was named Cornelius Maxford Hunter. Apparently a great-great-great-etc. grandmother of mine decided that all the 'classy' named people were successful, it's been a tradition since then.

I liked the name Seth.

_DO YOU HEAR YOURSELF?_

"I love the name Scarlett." He whispered. I grinned.

"My middle name is Rivers Junior."

"No way."

"My dad expected a boy."

"I like you better as a girl."

"Hey, me too!" I grinned wider and lay down on the beach. He lay on his side, resting on his arm.

_This is so romantic._

"So, about that date-"

"My friend Lexi really likes you."

"I really like her friend."

"She's got a lot of 'em. You're gonna have to be more specific..."

"Well, she's got big, green eyes with a halo of brown. Her hair always sticks up, but she doesn't care..."

_My hair is sticking up? Where?!_

"...her nose is small-"

"No, it's not."

_Shut up._

"My nose is normal. It grew into place in freshman year."

"-and it's cute and fits her gorgeous face perfectly."

_Well, aren't you the charmer, Mr... uh..._

"What's your last name?" I asked.

"Clearwater."

"That's a nice last name." I mumbled.

Scarlett Clearwater...

_GET PROFESSIONAL HELP, SCAR._

"Yours is Hunter."

"Yeah."

"That's a nice last name." He copied my mumbling, and laughed at the end. I scoffed and pushed him. He didn't move. I left my hand on his shoulder.

"You're really hot." I blurted out.

"Thanks!" He smiled a cheeky smile that made me blush.

"Warm! Really warm!" I tried to backtrack, but it only made me redder. I sat up and buried my face in my hands.

"You're really hot, too." He sat up, whispered in my ear, and kissed my temple.

"_Scarlett?"_

I looked up and saw Logan standing next to us.

_Oh god, where's Lexi?!_

_"_What are you doing here? Lex called you, like, thirty times, we thought you were sick."

"I left my phone at Em- at, uh, Nessie's house. Where _is_ Lexi?"

"Getting phone reception, where else?" He snapped.

"Oh... why didn't you go home after the diner?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He seemed annoyed. What had _I_ done? It's not like he cared about Lexi's feelings for Seth, he didn't even like her._  
_

_Oh god. Lexi's feelings for Seth._

"Logan, why doesn't the sea have any service? I'm pretty sure it's the moon or something-" She froze. What had happened-?

I was still sitting right next to Seth, his hand was still holding mine, his face was still close to mine.

"Scarlett?"

"Lexi!" I shot up, and felt Seth mirror me. He still stood really close. I stepped toward her, but he followed. "Lexi, this is Seth, see, Seth? I told you she was pretty."

Lexi remained unmoved by my 'talking her up to Seth', but shook his hand and blushed when he smiled at her.

"And Logan, meet Seth."

They stared each other down, slightly. Both were muscular and, you know, hot. It made perfect sense. They were playing alpha-dog, seeing who'd break first.

"I heard a rumor that the Res high school is falling down. Apparently, you're coming to us." Lexi said, distracting the boys.

"Yeah... in a few weeks, actually. The school is pretty old, the roof isn't stable, so we have to move for a while."

"What?" I snapped my head back and forth between the two. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I only just found out." Seth said.

"Why do you care?" Lexi scoffed. She was _pissed_ at me.

* * *

Seth had walked back to Emily's, and Logan had gone to football practice, or something, so it was just me and Lexi, in her car, navigating through the small town.

"Why are you lying to me?" Lexi asked.

"What?"

"You're clearly sleeping with Seth, yet you lie and say you'll help me."

"No! That's-"

"It's true! Paul Lahote told me _everything_."

"Paul?"

Why would he-?

"You slept with _Paul Lahote_?"

"Yes, I did! He really likes me." She snapped.

"No he doesn't-"

"Oh, why? Because he's yours? Just like Seth, I guess!"

"Lexi, I can't help it if Seth likes _me_-"

"He doesn't. He _pities_ you. You're always staring at them when we go to the beach! He feels sorry for you.

"Paul didn't say that."

"No, he said that he doesn't _really _like you. He clearly did it as a joke and feels sorry for stringing you along!"

"That's not true!"

"Really? Rome and Linny heard him talking to Embry Call and he said 'Embry, I can't help it, I hardly asked for _her_!'"

I knew it was the way _she_ said it, but it still hurt.

"You're running with Rome and Linny? That explains a lot."

"Well, they're a lot better at being best friends than _you_."

"Stop the car." I undid my belt and opened the door.

_"Freak._" She whispered, just for good measure.

* * *

**So, this has been eventful-ish? Haha! I'm updating as quick as possible, honestly. Thanks for reading, and thanks for reviewing, *hint, hint* ^.^**

**What do you think of the schools merging?  
What's gonna happen to Lexi and Scarlett?  
**

**SO MANY QUESTIONS! :D**


	7. Chapter 7: She Is Love

_**I Saw Her Standing There**_

**I'll update as soon as possible. Please give it a chance and leave me feedback, both good and bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any characters associated with it. I do, however, own Scarlett Hunter, the Hunter family, and her friends. Anything you don't recognize is mine! :D**

Thanks to all my reviewers, favoriters and followers! I'm very glad for my anonymous reviewers, also! Ask any questions you need! :D

**Title Song **_The Beatles_** Chapter Song **_Oasis_**  
**

**Chapter Seven **_She Is Love_

* * *

_Scarlett POV._

I lay in bed. It was early Friday morning, and after last night, I _needed _the day off.

I'd broken down and cried in my bed for an hour, until Nessie came over for biology and I ended up telling her _everything _about what had happened. She cried more than me.

At this very moment, I held a blow dryer to a thermometer, and a wet cloth to my head.

_"Scar?" _Mom called from the front door. I threw the blow dryer under my bed and put the cloth on my chest, back, neck and threw that to the other side of the room.

"Mommy?" I croaked out. I didn't feel ill at all. In fact, I expected to feel bad after the fight, but I felt... good.

"Oh, Scar!" She ran in and checked the thermometer. "You're burning up, oh, and you're sweating!"

I rolled my eyes. _How many times had I done this? _

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I just... ill..."

"Scarlett, this better not be an excuse to stare at those boys, outside?"

"No! Don't be silly, mommy."

"Okay, I'll come see you later."

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Scarlett!" Nessie walked into my house, Jacob in tow.

"Nessie?" My mom asked, walking into the hall-living room, from the kitchen.

"Hi, Ms Hunter!" She hugged Mom and walked to the living room where I was.

"Hey, Ness, hey Jacob." I said, not looking away from the TV, and not offering any of _my_ gummy bears to them.

"Ms Hunter, this is Jakey, he's my _boyfriend_." Nessie turned and looked into Jacob's eyes and just gazed.

I saw my mother gag lightly and suppressed a giggle.

"Anyway..." She turned to me and walked over. "Why weren't you at school yesterday?"

"I was sick *cough*" I lied.

"Is this about Lexi?"

"What about Lexi?" Mom asked.

"We're not really... friends anymore."

"What? Why?!" Mom was Lexi's mom's best friend. They'd grown up together dreaming that their kids would get married or become best friends.

"Seth says he's super sorry-"

"Who's Seth? You didn't fight over a boy?"

I put my hands up to shut everyone up.

"Seth's got nothing to be sorry about. Lexi and I aren't friends anymore. I did something to her that, terribly, I can't seem to regret, okay?" My mother glared at me. I don't think she's ever done that before.

"Seth wants to know if you'd like to go to his house right now..." Jacob started.

"...He doesn't have your number." Nessie finished. _Ugh, couples._

"Okay. Let me go get dressed."

"Scarlett-"

"Not now, mother."

* * *

Half an hour later, I ran downstairs in skinny jeans, a superman t-shirt and sneakers. I wasn't even wearing make up (other than my trusty chapstick) and I didn't even care. I didn't think Seth would mind that much either.

"Finally!" Nessie stood up and hugged my mom goodbye, before running to the truck. I did the same, and Jacob shook her hand and left.

* * *

I was thrown to the wolves at Seth's front door. Jacob and Nessie had driven away without so much as a goodbye. I walked to the door and knocked harder than I should've.

"Scar!" Seth grinned. I immediately did too, despite wanting not too. _At least feel a little bit bad about Lexi!_

"Seth!"

"Come in, come in!" He pulled me through the door and hugged me. I swear I died.

"Scarlett!" Seth's mom came and hugged me tightly.

"Mrs Clearwater!"

"Please, Sue. Seth, have you offered her snacks or beverages?"

"Not yet, mom-"

"Well, make yourself at home and I'll go get you kids some!"

It felt like a 'date' your parents set you up on when you're eight, with the boy you've had a crush on for a week. I went on three. One with Larry from PE, one with Logan (which was considerably better) and one with Quil, who was fourteen and _really_ didn't want to be on a date with me.

_This, by far, has been the best one._

"Wanna... Sit?"

"I love sitting." I blurted out.

"Great!" He pulled me to a couch and we sat down. "I'm sorry about Leslie-"

"Lexi."

"Right, sorry. Anyway, I'm sorry that you lost your friend because of me."

_Nessie Cullen, I'm gonna kill you._

"It's okay. It's honestly not your fault. We out grew each other years ago."

"On a different note, I'm coming to your school on Monday, maybe I'll see you?"

"Yeah, what was Lex- um... What were you guys talking about yesterday?"

"In two weeks, our schools merge for the rest of the year."

"Oh. Why are you there tomorrow?"

"Your principle-"

"Mitch."

"-_Mitch_, wants us to come in groups to look around and get our schedules."

"Oh. You should compare yours to the Cullens, see if you have their classes."

"Why would I? Other than Nessie, they're all seniors." I stared at him, blank faced. "Scar? I'm sixteen."

**FIST POUND UP IN THE AIR.**

"I'm in your grade. So is Brady and Collin. Quil said he might, but I don't know..."

"Will you be here for lunch?"

"I don't know-"

He was cut off by the obnoxious vibrating coming from my leg.

_Dude, you better not be forcing yourself on poor Sethy, right now - Paul_

"Um... Just Paul..."

He looked... Jealous. I smiled.

"He says for me not to force myself onto you."

So much for convincing Seth I'm not a totally dork. Oh well. He was bound find out, eventually.

He burst into laughter and took my phone.

"He's such a jerk." He laughed.

"Why do you hang out with him?" I found myself asking, I regretted it, instantly, but tried to hide that on my face.

"When he... Hit puberty, he hung out with everyone. You sort of get used to him after a while..."

"I love him! He's hilarious and mean with me so I can be normal me to everyone else."

He looked torn between anger, jealousy and laughter.

"When's your birthday?"

"Halloween."

"Awesome. Favorite food?"

"Um... Ice cream."

"Flavor?"

"Chocolate."

"Boring."

"You're boring."

"Favorite word?"

"Scarlett."

"Favorite name?"

"Scarlett."

"Favorite letter?"

"S."

"For Seth?"

"Scarlett."

"Color?"

"Beige."

"Are you kidding?"

"Yes, kiss me."

He put his hand on my chin and pulled me close to him, stopping before out lips met. I could feel his breath on my lips. I could practically taste his lips.

This was torture.

He pulled me even closer, slowly. Our lips barely brushed when-

"Ew."

We looked up, Leah stood, scowling at us.

"Leah-"

"What happened to 'she won't hang around the house'?"

"She's not hurting anyone-"

"Go." She turned to me slowly. I would've listened to her, out of fear, had my body not been frozen in place.

"Leah-!"

"Are you deaf?" She started to walk closer to me. "Did I stutter?!"

"Leah!" Seth pushed her back. I felt tears brim my eyes. She saw them and scoffed.

Seth grabbed my hand and started pulling me up a small flight of stairs and into a small room.

* * *

_His_ room. I was sitting in _his_ room.

_His_ bed. I was sitting on _his_ bed.

_I was sitting on Seth Clearwater's bed._

Keep it together, Scarlett.

_He_ stood up on the other side of the room, showing me some posters of Star Wars and some video games.

"You're such a dork." I breathed out. I was so relieved! He was weird, like me! We could go to the comic book store together, and play with the action figures and get married and-

"Oh..." He stopped smiling and sat down on the bed, near the pillow, away from me. "Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked, moving to sit closer to him.

"...Because you're awesome and I want you to like me..."

"I do like you." I moved again and sat cross legged, facing him, as he sat on the edge.

"Sorry I'm a dork." He murmured. I grabbed his arm, without thinking.

"I'm a freak, it's okay." I smiled, hoping he'd see that I was telling the truth.

"You _are_ a freak." He said. I frowned. He looked up and grinned.

"You _are _a dork." I started smiling again. "So, who'd win in a fight? You or Luke Skywalker?"

"Luke, definitely. You verses Luke... you, definitely."

"So, I could beat you in a fight?"

"No way-!"

"But you said-!"

"I'd win, hands down-!"

"There's only one way to settle this!"

"We have to find out who's stronger!"

"Thumb war." I held my hand up. _This is for your pride, Scarlett. You can do this!_

"Of course." He grabbed my hand. _Hold it together, Hunter! Sure... his touch is nice and sends shivers down your spine... _

I held as well as I could, before he decided to grab my entire body and throw me onto his bed, hovering over me, still holding out hands between us, still thumb-fighting.

His eyes locked on mine, briefly, by accident, and suddenly, the fight was forgotten, and we realized how we were lying.

"...Hi." _Oh, mouth._

"Hi." He grinned, and laughed.

"This is..."

"Nice."

_I was gonna say awkward, but..._

"You're really pretty."

Oh god, it happened again. I don't know who said that, but I couldn't speak after it. It was like when I'd proposed to him. I couldn't say anything because if I was wrong, then I'd come across crazy.

"Thank you." He whispered, grinning.

"Sorry." _Damn, I'm awkward._

"You're even prettier than me." He kept grinning.

"You're always so happy... it's nice." I smiled. I had the urge to kiss him, again, but this time, nothing special, but one of the kisses you could only do if you were dating somebody...

Not that _I_ wanted to date Seth. Pft. Please.

"I've been told it's annoying."

"Who by? Want me to beat them up?"

"Paul, Jake, Embry, Quil, Sam, Jared, Mom, Leah-"

"Okay, I'll beat up everyone except your mom and your sister." I smiled and subconsciously put my arms around his neck.

He smiled and leaned closer to me. You'd could barely fit a piece of paper between our faces. I could feel his breath on my lips. I wanted to feel his _lips _on my lips.

_YOU CAN DO THIS._

I listened to myself and lifted my head up, closing the gap. He seemed surprised.

_How__?_

Had he not noticed that I liked him? I'd asked him to marry me _and _called him pretty. If a guy did that to me, I'd have his clothes off in a second.

_You know, if I were legal..._

He _finally_ settled and got over the shock.

His lips pressed into mine and I couldn't believe that it was happening.

I mean, sure, it'd happened once, but he probably just slipped and fell onto my mouth.

He ran his down the sides of my body and rang his tongue along my lips. My eyes opened, but his were closed, so he didn't notice me freaking out.

I'd kissed four boys in my lifetime.

1) Larry Davis from PE who came to my house when we were ten, asked to play 'Doctor', showed me his _thingy_ and then kissed me, on the mouth, for a total of three seconds.

2) Logan Wilms, my best friend, when were were eleven, after we watched My Girl and decided that _we _should be Thomas J and Vada... without the ending, of course._  
_

3) Quil Ateara. My old friend/crush/current friend. He was fourteen, and I was thirteen. He wanted to kiss because that's what kids his age did on dates. I said yes, and got a short kiss from him, which was nice, but creepy, because it honestly felt like I was kissing a brother.

And, 4) Seth.

None of these kisses had ever been open-mouthed or used tongue, and I was freaking out.

I was freaking out because if I was bad at it, Seth wouldn't want to kiss me anymore, and I _really _didn't want that.

I opened my mouth a little bit, hardly enough to let anything but a _very_ persistent tongue in, but Seth's was.

I felt awkward and nervous at first, but I settled into it.

In fact, I settled into it so much, that I didn't even hear the bedroom door click open. I didn't even notice the very annoyed pretty girl standing with her arms folded.

Actually, I only really registered her existence when she started shouting.

"_Mom!_"

It wasn't just any pretty girl.

No, it was only the very pretty girl who didn't like me at all, who just so happened to be Seth's sister.

"Leah!" Seth jumped up, and glared at her.

_Stand up. You're on his bed and your shirt's riding up. His mom is almost here. GET UP!_

But I couldn't. My legs were jelly and my brain was dazed.

"Is there nowhere in _my _house I can go where _she _isn't?!"

"It's _my _room, Leah!"

"It's bad enough that it happened to _you_ before me, Seth, you don't have to rub it in my face!"

It was silent, and I sat up, putting my legs to the side of the bed, as quietly and as subtly as possible.

"Kids?" Sue came into the room and looked back and forth between them. Leah just turned and walked out of the room, Seth glanced at me and then back at his mother.

"Nothing, Mom, just Leah being Leah." He said, calmly. Sue didn't look convinced, but I'm sure she'd have said something to them both later on, when I'd left.

"Alright. Scarlett, sweetheart, are you staying for dinner?" She asked, looking at me, smiling.

"... Sorry, I can't. My mom will have cooked... a lot."

"Next time?" She grinned

"Definitely!" I grinned back. She was about to leave, when she looked at the room, she frowned, glared at Seth, pointed to the piles of clothes on the floor and left, closing the door, shaking her head and muttering about how important it was to '_impress the pretty girl'._

"Sorry about-"

"We keep getting interrupted. It's super annoying." I huffed. He grinned and pulled me into a hug.

"Will you go on a date with me?"

"This isn't a date?"

"Not at all. On a date, my sister wouldn't bust through the door and yell at us... twice."

I giggled and pulled away.

"Yes."

"You'll go on a date with me?"

"Yes, of course!" I screamed internally. _I WAS GOING ON A DATE WITH SETH CLEARWATER. _"I'll have to go, my mom'll worry."

"I'll drive you."

"Ew, no, my mom will be there."

"What's wrong with your mom?"

"She's crazy, Seth. _Crazy_."

* * *

He'd convinced me that my mom would be on her best behavior, so I was sitting outside my house, in his truck.

"Just wait. Five, four, three, two-"

My mother came outside and stood at my front door, bending and squinting, trying to see _who _I was with.

"Like I said, crazy."

He just grinned and leaned over, closing his eyes.

"If you want a kiss, that's not gonna happen."

He opened his eyes.

"What? Why?"

"My _mom_ is there. I'll never be allowed out of the house again."

I'm allowed friends. I'm allowed friends who are boys. Hell, I'm allowed to become a lesbian, as long as I don't have a boyfriend.

It's not my mother's rule (_well, the lesbian part is_), it's my father's. His dream was to have a perfect son, and instead got a cynical daughter. Still, he wanted his daughter to be daddy's princess and for her to marry and nice accountant with a big house in Bel Air, and she certainly wasn't going to meet him in high school, therefore, there was no point in the silly high school romances.

He settled for holding my hand in silence for a few seconds, before I jumped out of the truck and walked to my mom.

"Is he your boyfriend?" She scowled and I realized that I needed a lie, fast.

"No. He's... In love with Jacob."

_Oh mouth, you say the strangest things._

* * *

**So, Seth and Scarlett are a _little_ together! But, with Seth coming to school on Monday, will it all be smooth sailing!**


	8. Chapter 8: High School Never Ends

_**I Saw Her Standing There**_

**I'll update as soon as possible. Please give it a chance and leave me feedback, both good and bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any characters associated with it. I do, however, own Scarlett Hunter, the Hunter family, and her friends. Anything you don't recognize is mine! :D**

Thanks to all my reviewers, favoriters and followers! I'm very glad for my anonymous reviewers, also! Ask any questions you need! :D

**Title Song **_The Beatles_** Chapter Song **_Bowling for Soup_**  
**

**Chapter Eight **_High School Never Ends_

I've changed the ages slightly, so the grades I want them to be in fit. I'll write a list of it next chapter! :D

* * *

_Scarlett POV._

Today was school. My enemy of ten years.

Today was different, however. Today was worse.

I'd skipped school on Friday, so I had avoided Lexi. I hadn't, however, stuck to my plan of avoiding Seth.

_Seth_.

I was falling for him. I didn't even regret falling for him. And I think he was falling for me too. Hell, he'd asked me on a date! _A date!_

"Scarlett! Nessie Cullen's outside." Mom said, coming in and brushing my hair with her fingers, flattening stubborn pieces of hair that refused to lie flat.

"Okay, okay!" I swatted her hands away and hugged her. She kissed my head, wished me good luck and said goodbye.

* * *

I got to school, and walked in with Nessie, Edward and Bella. I felt, for just a second, like I was one of them. We were what everyone wanted to be like. We were-

"_And did you hear? She's doing Lexi's boyfriend?"_

_"I heard that she's pregnant and it'll all just to get back at Lexi."_

_"He does drugs, obviously. Haven't you seen them at the beach? Meatbags taking steroids."_

I felt like turning around and running out. They were talking about _me_. I was used to hearing what a freak I was, not being called a bitch or a slut!

"Scar, it's okay." I felt Rose link her cold arm with mine. "They're all just jealous."

"Thanks, Rose." I hugged her arm a little, hoping to warm her up. She laughed, slightly, like she knew what I was doing, Edward _definitely_ knew and chuckled from in front.

"Okay, Scar, hold strong!" Nessie hugged me and kissed my cheek. I wiped her lip gloss off and waved goodbye to my... _friends_.

* * *

I turned into homeroom, and I physically gasped when I saw it.

Lexi was sitting on Linny's desk. Rome was on her own, and Linny was sitting in her chair, looking up at the two girls. I couldn't believe it. I'd missed a day but apparently they were best friends.

"_Scarlett!"_ I turned my head to see the always loyal Logan sitting in his seat, the one just in front of mine and diagonally right of Lexi's.

"Logan." I smiled, slightly, and sat down.

"Thank god you're back. She's becoming _one of them_."

"Well, she doesn't want anything to do with me. I can't change her back... any gossip?"

"Of course!" He scoffed, and laughed lightly. "The Quileutes are here."

My throat went dry. _SETH!_

"You'll be ogling them all lunch then." He scoffed and turned around, just as the teacher told everyone to shut up and pay attention to his taking of attendance.

Lexi didn't look at me once.

* * *

It was almost lunch, and I had chemistry. I checked my phone, at my locker, and found a text from Paul.

**_You still never gave your tonsil-tennis-buddy your number, but he's at your school from 12 till 2 and so are Quil and the puppies - your dream guy, Paul_**

I rolled my eyes at him, but grinned. They'd be here for lunch at 1 'o'clock PM, so I wouldn't have to worry about Lexi not being there! Yay!

I grabbed my books and went to chemistry, before Rome, Linny and Lexi could arrive at the locker one down from mine.

* * *

"Late, I see, Miss Hunter." _Smith._

"I'm not late, Prof."

"_Professor, _Miss Hunter. Do you _want _to go to the principle's office?"

_Yes. Seth will be there._

"Ugh, no."

I sat in my seat, trying to keep up with the work, honestly, I tried!

But Seth was still in school and I was still obsessed with him. I couldn't talk the periodic table with Max Point or even tell Smith the elements in salt. I couldn't even argue with him.

"All I'm saying, is that I've had salt that contains iron-"

"The symbol for iron isn't even I!"

"It's my interpretation!"

"_Miss Hunter, out!"_

* * *

I wandered through the school, not really caring about having to see Mitch. Maybe after today, he'd think I was 'cured' and I wouldn't have to talk to Miss Todd, the guidance councilor, about the Quileute boys again.

"Miss N!" I whined and put my behavior notice on her desk. She smiled, read the notice and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well, Principle Mitchell is showing the new students around campus. Have you met any of them?"

"Yeah, Nessie Cullen is friends with them all, so..."

"They're just the sweetest bunch. Shame about their school! I've been chatting to Paul- Paul Lahote, you know him?- and he's been applying to come back to because he dropped out when he was sixteen."

"Oh, really?"

"Joined that gang. Well, not _really_ a gang, they're all such lovely boys!"

"You know 'em well?"

"Of course! I went to high school with their mothers and fathers!" She grinned, remembering the old times.

"I know a few of the 'gang'. I think some are in today..."

"Who? I shouldn't really tell you if they're in..."

"...but you know I won't tell Mitch..."

"Hmm... Okay, names?"

"Seth, Quil, Collin and Brady?"

"Oh, such sweet kids!"

"Totally."

"You and Seth would be perfect together."

I started grinning, I tried to hide it, but sometimes... _you just can't._

"Oh! So you _are_ perfect together!"

"No! Don't be silly! So... how long with Mitch be?"

"He'll probably be back at lunch."

"I have to talk to him over lunch?"

"Sorry, honey. C'mon, have a seat." She stood up and walked over to me, walking me to the seats next to her desk. "Where were we last week?"

"Um... im-per-in-tation-ant?"

"Imprinting! Of course, I'd just begun to tell you about imprinting!" She sat back down at her desk, the paperwork she was doing when I walked in was long forgotten.

"That's it. I knew I was close. So anyway, the guy was married twice and then he met her..."

"It's just _so _romantic. It's my favorite part of the entire story!"

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help but lean forward and listen to every word she said.

* * *

"I fricken hate pale faces." I muttered. Miss N chuckled and put files away. "Thanks for the stories."

"It's a pleasure! I loved hearing them when I was young. Okay, it's almost lunch... how about we just forget this little behavior notice?"

I grinned and thanked her, hugging her.

"Scarlett?" I turned and saw Mitch frowning and covering his eyes with his hand.

"She just came to help me sort some files out, she only just got here." Mrs Norris is the sweetest woman.

"Yup." I grinned. He kept frowning.

"Well, perhaps you should've waited until class let out?"

"Well, we know that now." I rolled my eyes.

"Off to lunch, Miss Hunter."

"Yes, yes, of course! Later, Miss N, Mitch!"

"_Principle Mitchell-"_

I left as quickly as possible.

* * *

I'd stopped by my locker. I was putting my stuff in my locker when my leg started vibrating.

**_Dude, seriously, give Seth your number. I was with a chick when he called. He says to meet him in your cafeteria - Paul_**

I rolled my eyes.

**Dude, seriously, I'm never giving Seth my number, just to be a bitch, love ya - Scarlett**

I put my phone back in my pocket and grabbed my backpack. I turned to the cafeteria. **  
**

_Wow. I've avoided Bitch-Face, Linny and Lexi all day. I'm awesome._

* * *

I walked into the cafeteria to see Lexi, Linny and Rome at Linny and Rome's table. I looked around the room. Logan sat with a couple of reservation boys I didn't know. At other tables, reservation kids. There weren't that many of them, but Seth said that they were coming in groups, so there'd be more.

I went and sat with Logan, putting my lunch on the table. He grabbed it and started to sort two piles- his likes and dislikes.

"Hey, I'm Max, and he's Darren. We're from the reservation."

"I see that. I'm Scarlett." I shook their hands. They were cute-ish. _BUT THEY CERTAINLY WEREN'T SETH-!_

"Dude, those guys are totally staring at you." Logan pointed to a table behind us, as he took a bite out of the candy bar I was looking forward to eating.

I turned around to see Quil, Collin and Brady waving and signalling for me to come over. I waved and turned to the table.

"I'm just gonna go see them, for a little." I stood up, grabbing my lunch and walking to their table.

"Hey, Scar." Brady grinned, starting on his huge plate of food. Collin and Quil had the same big plates.

"Hi!" I waved a little. _Why did you wave? Loser!_

"Seth's getting food." Quil said, as if he knew I'd be thinking about him. _Quil, are you a superhero?_

_"He's not." _I heard as the Cullen's passed our table, glaring at the guys slightly. I didn't realize they didn't like each other.

"Thanks, Eddie!" I yelled, turning back to the guys. Seth sat down, waving at the Cullen's. Guess they _did _like each other.

Even Rose waved slightly.

"Scarlett!" Seth grinned, then did a strange glare at Brady, who he quickly swapped seats with.

"Seth!" I smiled back. It was hard not to smile when he was around. It seemed to be the case with everyone, but it was affecting me more, somehow.

"Aw, well aren't they just the cutest!" Brady mocked. Collin laughed, and Quil nudged Seth, raising his eyebrow.

"How do you eat so much?" I said, without realizing it. Seth's plate seemed even more full than the others.

"We're growing boys." Quil said simply.

"Oh. Well, is anyone doing anything special this evening?" I asked, changing the subject.

"We're going to Emily's, as always." Collin motioned to he and Brady.

"I'm going to see Claire!" Quil grinned, he was so happy to see her. It was adorable. He was practically bouncing at the thought of it.

"And I have to work." Seth groaned, before grinning again.

"Where do you work?" I asked.

"It's...uh...just...so Jake, Jared, Kim and Paul are coming in tomorrow." Brady said. I rolled my eyes at the obvious change of subject, but I nodded along.

"Awesome! I love 'em."

"And Embry's coming on Wednesday. He got put in a different group."

"Aw, poor thing! I'll keep him entertained." I wiggled my eyebrows, winked, and laughed. Everyone but Seth laughed as well, but they shut up when they looked at Seth.

"Seth, calm down, dude." Collin grabbed his arm.

"Seriously, bro." I mocked in a deep voice. _Why must you make a joke of everything? Finding out what made Seth mad might have been a good thing to know._

Seth immediately smiled and continued eating.

"I gotta get more food." I stood up. My stomach was growling, and Logan had taken half my lunch.

* * *

I was standing in the queue to pay, rolling my eyes as freshmen still counted out pennies and dimes. I felt a friendly tap on my shoulder and spun around.

"Quil, I'm _so _not paying for-"

"_Excuse me_?" Lexi.

"Oh, Lexi... hi..."

"You're sitting with Seth Clearwater."

"Yes." I bit the inside of my cheek. "We're friends."

"_Friends_. Whatever." She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, friends. Just like I'm friends with the other guys-"

"You're probably sleeping with all of them too."

"Hardly-"

"They've all got girlfriends, but that doesn't stop you."

"You're not even dating Seth-"

"No, I'm not. Why would I want to? Who knows what diseases he's contracted from you and _your family.__"_

"He's contracted nothing because-"

"Whore." I felt tears well up in my eyes. I've never been called that before. Certainly not by my best friend.

She'd given Logan and I an earful about her feelings on the word _whore_.

_"It's lower than low, you know. It's the bottom of the barrel, even if a girl is one. You're calling her a prostitute and not even the ones who charge, like, three thousand dollars. Like, the ones with pimps who make ten dollars an hour and enjoy their trade."_

I was next in queue, so I paid for my food and went back to the table. I couldn't eat, but _they_ could.

* * *

I got to the table, noticing Lexi, Linny and Rome laughing at me. I sat down, tears in my eyes, and put the food next to Quil. Seth was gone. I frowned. I really... _needed_ him.

"Where's Seth?" I asked, my voice quivering as I held back tears.

"He... went to the bathroom..." Brady said.

"Are you okay?" Quil put a hand on my arm.

"Of course, I, um, have to... um... go." I stood up and grabbed my bag.

* * *

I walked through those cafeteria doors and walked straight to the front doors of the school.

_What's last class? Study hall? Mom won't care you skipped it._

I couldn't stop the tears. I hated crying. I hated crying in public. I hated giving those bitches the satisfaction of crying over them.

_They're not worth it._

"Where are you going?" I heard someone say as I started to go down the steps. I jumped at them and slipped.

I felt my life flash through my eyes and I threw my arms out onto the ground to stop myself from face planting the ground.

Just as my hands grazed the gravel, I felt warm arms wrap around my waist and pull me up to face them.

_Seth_.

Seth. The boy who had caused all of my problems. The boy who had made me and my best friend fight. The boy who'd caused my embarrassment for things I hadn't felt embarrassed about for years. The boy who was always on my mind.

I pulled out of his arms and wiped furiously at my face.

"You're crying." He walked back to me and cupped my face.

"Leave me alone." I pushed him back and walked backwards.

"What's wrong? Is it what Lexi said?"

"It's none of your business! I met you two weeks ago. _Two weeks._ I wouldn't even tell Logan some of the things you ask me about!"

"Then why do you tell me things?"

"Because!" I yelled. I put my hands over my eyes, then moved them to pinching the bridge of my nose and resting on my hip.

"We're friends, right?"

"Stop trying to _be_ my friend, Seth!"

"Are you going back into school?"

"Clearly." I muttered sarcastically. I turned back to the road and started walking.

"My truck is-"

"Leave me alone, Seth." I demanded. _Woah, I was such a bitch._

I walked home, alone.

* * *

My mother was at work, as I stormed into my house and upstairs.

I sat on my bed, stretched out. I started to fall to sleep. I was almost there. I was almost completely unconscious...

_Tap, tap._

I sat up, and looked at the window. I screamed and threw myself on the floor.

Seth was tapping on the window, holding onto the frame. I froze.

Internal self, internal self! What do I do?

_*Silence*_

I walked to the window and pushed it up, opening it. He practically jumped through the window, and landed nicely onto my desk chair, breaking it.

I walked as nonchalantly as possible to the other side of my bed, and kicked some bras beneath it.

He stood up and dusted himself off. He looked at the chair, looked at me and grinned.

"Sorry."

"...My room's a mess."

"I've seen worse. My room's _pretty _bad, and you should see Leah's."

I sat on my bed, near the pillow. He sat at the end, but faced me. He grinned, but then frowned and reached under him. He pulled something out and his eyes widened.

"You don't get things like this in Leah's, though..."

A bra.

Not just any bra, though.

_The _bra.

The one that my step-mother (of the time) thought would make me feel more mature. The one I didn't wear, ever.

_The black, lacy, lingerie __bra_.

He kept holding it. I didn't know what to do. All I could do was blush.

"That's... n-not mine... P-Paul left it, when w-we had a girls night..." I tried using sarcasm and lies. It didn't work. He was still holding it, and I was only becoming more purple.

He _finally_ put it on the ground and looked at me.

"Sorry for being your friend." He said.

"You're in my bed."

"Yeah, I forgot I was gonna try and not be your friend."

"Oh. Wanna go watch a movie downstairs?"

"Only if I'm allowed to cuddle." He grinned and got up. I followed, grinning too.

_Who doesn't love friendship?_

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Next chapter everyone will go to school, I think. Hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Education

_**I Saw Her Standing There**_

**I'll update as soon as possible. Please give it a chance and leave me feedback, both good and bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any characters associated with it. I do, however, own Scarlett Hunter, the Hunter family, and her friends. Anything you don't recognize is mine! :D**

Thanks to all my reviewers, favoriters and followers! I'm very glad for my anonymous reviewers, also! Ask any questions you need! :D

**Title Song **_The Beatles_** Chapter Song **_The Kinks_**  
**

**Chapter Nine **_Education._

_Sophomores - 15-16._

_Scarlett, Nessie, Seth, Quil, Brady, Collin._

_Seniors - 17-18._

_The Cullens, Paul, Jacob, Embry, Jared, Kim._

_The Cullens are still at school, because I want them to be in the story, but I just love Forks and La Push too much for them to all move!_

_All of the wolves look around 23-25 ish, but these are the ages they are for the story. _

_Sorry if anyone is confused or anything. Feel free to ask questions! :D_

* * *

_Jacob POV. (Controversial, I know (; )_

Seth and Scarlett. Scarlett and Seth. Sceth. Selett. It's all I hear. What about Janesmee? What about _me_? Nessie's more focused on their relationship than she is on ours.

'_Ours is safe and beautiful, Jakey. Scarlett is stubborn and she hates romance. She needs me!'_

Ugh. I love them all, but,_ c'mon._

Not to mention, the worst of the worst.

_School._

I didn't go, but now, Seth, Collin and Brady _had _to. Kim too, so that meant Jared was. That meant that Quil was forced too. That meant that Embry _had _to be there too. Suddenly, Paul was going with them, and I was left with Sam and Leah. Not my favorite combination, I must admit.

_'Pretty pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease, Jakey! Come to school with me!' _Nessie would whine, and whine... but I loved her, so I kind of _had _to go.

"Dog, don't sit with us." Blondie hissed, we were all standing at the door to Bloodsucker Manor, waiting for none other than Renesmee.

"Just for that, we're _all_ sitting with you."

"Emmett!" She shrieked, storming to him, huffing and whining that I was disgusting and she '_knew that I'd done it on purpose'._

"Nessie, c'mon!" I yelled up the stairs. She finally floated down them, ridiculously expensive-designer bag that Pixie had given her, on her arm, almost weighing her down.

"Alright, alright!"

"We have to get there early to get to Scarlett." Blondie's face became serious, and she rushed out of the door, Emmett in tow.

"What's up with her?" I asked Nessie, as we made our way to my truck.

"Scarlett'll be alone with _the dogs._" She rolled her eyes. We got into the truck and she grabbed my hand. "C'mon, _baby_, let's go!"

_I love you so much._

* * *

_Scarlett POV._

I stood at the steps to school like I had every morning. For the past two weeks, since me and Lexi ended our friendship and since I blubbered to Nessie about it for hours, the Cullen's had treated me like I was one of them.

Today, however, was different.

You could see the change in everyone. Boys looked buffer, and their t-shirts were tighter. Girls looked sluttier, with make up on heavier.

Even _I_ had changed.

I was wearing a dress. _A dress. _It was purple and velvety and looked great with a white cardigan and white, knitted pantyhose. My hair was flat, and my eyes were lined.

_I looked like a girl. _Weird, right?

Well, the change that was on everyone's minds, and was the reason for the gathering of students in the parking lot was...

_Them._

The trucks pulled in, and they all jumped out.

_Wow._

They looked so uniform and perfect.

_But you've seen them shirtless, you handled that, you can handle this._

"...totally want my body... hope the supply closets are clean..." Paul. He made eye contact with me and raised an eyebrow, smirked and looked me up and down. He nodded and wiggled his eyebrows.

Ugh. He was a pig, but damn, was he useful.

So, my outfit looked good. All that I needed now was-

"Scar!" He ran over and hugged me.

"Seth!" I grinned, forgetting the crowds around us.

"Quil's here, too!" I released Seth (and suppressed my cries) and ran to say hi to everyone else. Quil first, because he tackled me.

"Scarlett." Rose walked over, Emmett a second behind her.

"Rose!" She hugged me, and sniffed.

"What have you been doing? Playing with the dogs?" She tsked.

"Shut up." Paul grumbled.

The rest of the Cullen's arrived, and the reservation bunch went off to find their homerooms in the significantly-larger-than-theirs school.

It must've been weird being a new kid, and not being one of the 'cult' or their girlfriends (note to self: find a new name for the cult). The eyes weren't on them. They practically blended in... Kind of... _Not really._

It was homeroom time. I walked in and sat down behind Logan, like always. The teacher took attendance, and we left.

* * *

I ran to English, to find a _very_ confused Embry standing in the door.

"Dude, this is Sophomore English." I whispered as I passed him. He yelled a thanks and left the room. I rolled my eyes and sat at my desk. I was... early?

_How the hell had that happened?_

The jocks came in, the nerds came in, the Bitch-Faces (with the addition of Lexi, Linny and Rome were 'officially' a clique, and needed a name) sat down together, glancing at me, who was sitting at the back, in the corner closest to the window. I looked up as someone sat in front. He turned around.

"Ateara!" I yelled, throwing my arms up, as Quil smiled.

"Dude, you better rock at English."

"As if. I don't even know what we've been doing."

"Seth's in this class. He's gonna sit next to you, okay?"

"Okay." I felt myself subconsciously glance at Lexi. She'd been even more annoyed at me.

"Hello!" Seth sat next to me, with a thud. He grinned at me and Quil.

"So, Quilliam-"

The two looked at each other and laughed at me. _  
_

"-how was seeing Claire last week?"

"Oh, you've only gone and done it..."

"She's gotten so big! I hate being away from her, and now I'm at school, and it's just... ugh! You know, I miss her, so much. She was _so _happy to see me, did I tell you, Seth? She was dressed as a princess and..."

The entire class pretty much went like that.

* * *

"Scarlett!" I was greeted as I walked into math. I sat next to Brady. He grinned. "How are you with math?"

"Good, I guess."

"Awesome, you can work and I'll provide the entertainment!"

_God, help me._

* * *

I had Biology with Nessie, which was uneventful. We (she) did the work and we (I) talked a lot about randomness (including all about Claire, because she'd just had Quil in her previous class).

"But, I get that they're fifteen-sixteen, but they look like nineteen year olds."

"I know, it's just the genes. Quil's eighteen, but he got held back a year and decided to repeat sophomore year again because none of the pack are in junior year."

The pack, that could work.

"Oh, that seems stupid, though. I'd hate to go through _years and years and years _of high school."

She giggled.

"Talk to my parents." I heard her murmur. I rolled my eyes at her weirdness, and told her to get back to work. She glared at me, but then giggled and continued to finish the worksheet.

* * *

I got to Spanish to find Brady and Collin sitting together. My seat was away from theirs, so I waved and sat down at the front.

_Stupid teacher, making me sit alone at the front to 'improve my learning'. _

It was stupid and again, uneventful.

Unless you count getting yelled at for speaking in French.

* * *

I got to lunch in record time. Again, I'd been quick at my locker, and again, I was standing, looking for Logan. I finally saw him, walking from the lunch queue. He sat down at a full table.

_The jocks table._

I wasn't welcome, but Logan always had been. He _was_ a jock. He usually never sat with them, but occasionally (mostly right after gym class), he'd sit with them instead of me and Lexi.

He'd sat with the jocks when I'd sat with the pack (_love _the new nickname) when they'd came in on the Tuesday. I'd sat with him and Embry on Wednesday. I'd had detention Thursday and Friday. We'd sat together almost everyday last week (except for Monday, when I got detention again).

I waved at him and he waved back, so I knew he didn't hate me or anything. But, I still had a problem.

_Who was I supposed to sit with?_

I didn't have Lexi like I used to. Maybe this is karma. I have to sit alone for stealing her guy. I was about to sit at the empty table by the door, when I heard my name.

_"Scarlett!"_ I looked up to see Alice's little hand waving for me.

_The Cullens want to eat lunch with you?_

They never sat with anyone. Not even me, and I was becoming a family friend. I walked quickly, and sat down. I felt eyes bore into my head, and heard whispers being thrown around. Of course people were talking. This was an anomaly.

"Thanks." I mumbled. They looked at me, confused. _Woah, way to make things awkward._

"Oh, yes, of course! We don't _normally_ sit with others, but, you're our friend, Scarlett." Edward said, smiling. I smiled back at him. He had probably read my mind. He chuckled. _There you go again, Edward, reading my mind._

"You know I hate it when you start laughing randomly, Edward." I heard Jacob grumble as he and Nessie sat down. Rose scrunched up her face, and the others all leaned back slightly. Nessie just leaned closer and rested her head on his shoulder. Those stupidly beautiful ringlets falling onto his chest.

"Great, Nessie's gonna need a hose down before she comes home." Rose groaned.

"Shut up, Aunt Rose!" Nessie snapped her head up.

"Aunt Rose? You people are such freaks." I couldn't help myself from laughing. They all laughed lightly too.

"Aunt Rose, Uncle Emmett." Emmett grinned, like he _was _a proud uncle. It was sweet. They were so close for all being adopted, even if it was at such a young age.

"Don't forget Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper!" Alice squeaked. Jasper smiled, lightly, and moved his chair closer to Alice.

I heard chairs scraping along the ground and turned my head to see Embry, Brady and Quil sitting at the table, between me and Edward. Edward shuffled closer to Bella, who moved closer to Emmett, who moved closer to Rose, who didn't move at all.

"Told you we'd all sit with you, Rose." Jacob smirked. Rose glared at him and moved a hand to cover her nose. _Funny, I don't smell anything._

"Jared and Kim are getting food, Collin's lost somewhere in the English block, Paul's most likely in a supply closet and Seth's-"

"Right here!" He pulled up a chair and pushed himself between me and Brady. I moved, knowing Rose wasn't going to move to let everyone else move as well.

"Hey, guys." Jared smiled, and pulled a chair between Jacob and Jasper, who moved, making Alice move right beside Rose, who continued to hold her nose. He motioned for Kim to sit, and she did. He got another chair and put it next to her. Jacob moved closer to Nessie, who moved closer to me.

"This is cosy." Seth grinned. Rose scoffed, keeping her hand on her nose.

"This is _so_ not working." She grunted. Emmett put his arm around her waist and hugged her. She scoffed, but didn't push him away.

"Make room." Paul bellowed from behind us, He pushed a chair between Jared and Jacob. I turned my head to see the whole cafeteria watching us, trying to be casual.

I couldn't blame them for staring, there were sixteen people at a table that usually sat seven people, six of which didn't eat their lunch and barely spoke, letting little Nessie carry the conversation.

"Have you had a nice day so far?" Nessie asked everyone.

"I like it here." Kim smiled. Jared grinned, and nodded in agreement.

"I don't. I got lost three times and almost always ended up in Sophomore English." Embry grumbled. I laughed, remembering finding him in my class.

"What have you got next period?" I asked, eating my lunch.

"Math." Embry, Paul and Jacob said in unison. Rose glared at them.

"We have that." She frowned. I assumed she meant her and Emmett, who looked down, as if he'd done something wrong.

"Babe, that's not their fault-"

"Whatever." She huffed, folding in the arm that wasn't _still_ clasped to her nose.

"I have AP English." Nessie grinned. _Stupid smart Nessie. _

"I have Chem." Seth said, eating his food.

"Who with?" I asked. I had Chemistry with Smith next. I hoped he wouldn't be there, because then he'd see what I was really like.

"Professor Smith, I think." Seth looked at me.

"Oh, we have that together..." I tried to fake smile. Edward gave me a sympathetic look, which made me smile. _Super-Edward was so cool._ He grinned at that.

"Thank you, Scarlett."

"What's going on?" Jared asked, looking between us.

"Just superhero business." Edward said, like that was a good explanation. No one said anything.

"Wanna walk to Chem together?" Seth asked. I nodded and smiled again. This time I wasn't pretending, because his enthusiasm made me actually happy.

_Okay, seriously, stop sounding like a Taylor Swift song again! Oh great, now there's a Taylor Swift song stuck in my head._

I swear I heard Edward humming the tune to Love Story. I stood up, and everyone looked at me.

"Not yet, Scar, it's still lunch." Seth grinned. I blushed purple and sat down.

"Yes, I knew that."

* * *

Seth and I walked to my locker, where I got out my Chem textbook.

"And then he took her to the zoo-"

"Where she could name _all_ the different animals!" I laughed. Seth had been telling me what Quil had told him about his day with Claire.

"She's staying with Emily this weekend, you'll have to meet her." Seth smiled. I nodded. He was right. I _had_ to meet the 'most beautiful four year old ever with the most magical eyes and cutest little hands'.

"Definitely. Plus, I get some of Emily's food, who doesn't love that?"

"Exactly!" He grinned. I closed my locker, and turned back to him.

"Sam's a lucky guy."

"I'm in the middle of trying to get them to adopt me... my mom's not to happy." He laughed.

"Get me in on that action, bro." I nudged him, slightly. He rubbed the area I'd elbowed him, but I knew he was pretending.

"What time is it?" His eyes widened. "We have Chem!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me to the classroom.

* * *

"Miss Hunter, you finally decided to join us. And, you must be Mister Clearwater." Smith shook Seth's hand.

"Yes, sorry we're late."

"Please don't allow Miss Hunter to influence your education." Smith pleaded. I scoffed and rolled my eyes, walking to my desk at the back of the room. Smith looked around.

"Where should I sit?" Seth asked, still standing next to Smith's desk. Smith looked over the room again. I rolled my eyes again. The only seat that wasn't taken was the one next to me. The other spare desks were now filled with other reservation kids.

"The desk beside Miss Hunter will have to do."

I always sat alone in this class, because Smith was worried that I'd rub off on anyone I sat beside. I grinned as Seth sat next to me. Smith went about teaching us about bonds or whatever it was.

"I didn't think you'd care about being late to a class." I whispered, turning to Seth. He shrugged.

"I figured you would, you seem like the academic type." I laughed. Smith stopped teaching and glared at me, but went back to teaching.

"Hardly." I scoffed quietly. "I usually try to skip as often as possible."

He grinned, and wrote his name in the front of his textbook.

I decided that this would be the class where I showed Seth that I wasn't a pathetic loser who was obsessed with him. I'd show him the badass-feminist woman who didn't have any trouble forming sentences.

I needed to do that, not to get Seth to like me or anything, but because I had to get my pride back.

But I was fine with it making Seth like me more.

_Lexi's not fine with it._

I frowned. I kept forgetting about her. Seth nudged me, and I looked up. People were looking at me. Smith was standing next to my desk.

"Miss Hunter, out!" He pointed to the door. I rolled my eyes, took the notice and stood up.

"You suck." I turned around to see Seth looking at Smith. Smith's eyes widened.

"Well, it seems you've rubbed off on our new student, already. Mister Clearwater, Miss Hunter can show you the way to Principle Mitchell's office."

* * *

Me and Seth left the room, and strolled to the office.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"I didn't want you to be alone." He grinned. I grinned back and kept walking.

"Mitch will probably let you off with a warning..." I said. I looked at my notice. _Failure to respond to a question asked six times and a generally sassy attitude._

"He asked you which element has one proton." Seth said.

"I don't even know the answer, anyway. He'd have sent me to Mitch for that!"

"Hydrogen."

"I'll forget that." I giggled.

_STOP GIGGLING, YOU'RE BADASS REMEMBER._

"You are pretty badass." Seth smirked. I blushed purple.

I _really _wished my mouth wouldn't talk without my permission.

* * *

**So, they've had school for a day! What will happen in the office, with a woman who knows all the stories, a boy who's living the stories, and a girl who just wants to drink tea and hear about some wolves?! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	10. Chapter 10: You're My Best Friend

_**I Saw Her Standing There**_

**I'll update as soon as possible. Please give it a chance and leave me feedback, both good and bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any characters associated with it. I do, however, own Scarlett Hunter, the Hunter family, and her friends. Anything you don't recognize is mine! :D**

Thanks to all my reviewers, favoriters and followers! I'm very glad for my anonymous reviewers, also! Ask any questions you need! :D

**Title Song **_The Beatles_** Chapter Song **_Queen_**  
**

**Chapter Ten **_You're My Best Friend_

* * *

_Scarlett POV._

"Hello, Scarlett, Seth!" Miss N grinned and put an electric kettle on. It was the kind most college dorms have, but nobody else really does. I was glad she had one, though, because I _always_ got a cup of tea out of it.

"Hey, Nancy." Seth smiled. I looked at him, curiously.

"Please, Seth, Miss N when we're at school!" She laughed. "I know Seth's mother, Scarlett. Have you met her? She's the sweetest, just like Seth, here. Seth mows my lawn during the summer."

I smiled and sat down in my usual seat beside the desk. Seth sat next to me.

"I haven't seen you since Wednesday, Miss N." I told her, putting mine and Seth's notices on her desk. She read them, then put them back down and returned to making tea.

"I know! Even then, we barely saw each other."

"You still haven't finished telling me about the Cold Ones."

I felt Seth go rigid beside me. I glanced at him, he looked like he'd just seen a ghost.

"You're friends with Seth, why hasn't he taken you to the bonfire yet? Billy Black tells the stories much better than I do!"

"Yeah, Seth, how comes I don't get to go to the bonfire?" I scoffed, then grinned, telling him I was kidding. I was trying to get him to relax.

"It's... um... not the time." He murmured. I frowned. What did that even mean?

"Oh, okay." I turned back to Miss N. "So, how do you spot a vampire out of a regular group of people?"

"Well, they're _extremely_ beautiful, even more so than you, Scarlett." I blushed, Miss N was too nice for her own good, just like Seth and his mother.

"Are you a vampire?" I asked, she grinned at me.

"Oh, you're too kind, Scarlett! Anyway, they're as cold as ice, so don't touch them-"

"You'll turn to ice!" I grinned again, but before she could continue, Mitch came out of his office, rolling his eyes when he saw me.

"Come in, Scarlett. We'll deal with you first."

* * *

I walked back out, five minutes later, after being told I'm a bad person and I shouldn't spread my evil around. Seth stood up and walked in after me, brushing his arm against mine as he left. I felt shivers go up my arm when it happened. I tried to pretend that it had no effect on me, and sat down. He came back out ten minutes later.

"Do we have to go back to Chemistry?" He asked. He looked... _off_. He wasn't grinning, which almost never happened.

"Yes." Miss N answered for me. We said goodbye, and walked out of the office.

* * *

We walked down the hall, almost to the Chemistry classroom. I grabbed Seth's arm, and stood still. He could've easily pulled away, but he stopped, and turned to me, he didn't look me in the eye.

"We have to get back." He said, quietly. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's ditch."

"No-"

"Come on, I _really_ don't want to go back there." I felt myself start pouting. I couldn't wait to roll my eyes at myself later.

"Fine." He cracked the smallest smile, and we walked to the door.

* * *

"And I can get my backpack tomorrow. I think I have Spanish homework, but I'll just steal Brady and Collin's answers!" I grinned, as we walked together, away from the school.

Well, 'together'. Seth was walking really quickly, and I was practically running to keep up with him.

Seth stayed silent. I was getting really worried about him. Maybe a little _too_ worried...

"Seth, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Seth, seriously, tell me." I grabbed his arm again, and he slowed down, to my pace. I breathed a sigh of relief. I almost had a stitch.

"It's nothing."

I was getting annoyed. I hated secrets and I hated when people didn't just say how they felt.

_ARE YOU KIDDING ME?_

"Seth Clearwater!" I demanded. He stopped and looked at me, but not in my eyes. He kept looking away. I frowned. I _really_ liked looking into his eyes. "Tell me what's wrong, right now, or... I'll... I'll..."

Damn, I hadn't thought that far ahead.

"It's just... the principle..."

"What did he say?"

Mitch wasn't _mean_. He was enthusiastic when he got here. I broke him down. Sure, he's a little sarcastic, mean and generally uninterested in me, but he was better with everyone else.

"He started..."

"What?"

"He kept saying things about..."

"What about?"

It was so quiet and low, that I almost didn't hear it. I leaned forward, trying to hear what he was saying. It was making him so upset. I had to-

"You." He kept looking away. I didn't understand. Why would he care if Mitch was talking about me?

"What do you-?"

"He kept saying that you were a bad person and that people should stay away from you."

"Yeah, he always does." I tried smiling, but Seth wouldn't look at me.

"He shouldn't." He growled.

"I know, but, it doesn't change me at all. I'm awesome, you know it, I know it, Mitch sure as hell knows it." I grinned. He smiled, and looked at me.

"What should we do?"

"We could go to Port Angeles."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "_Shopping_?"

"Not for shopping, pfft." I scoffed. "To cause trouble, of course!"

"Of course." He laughed and we kept walking.

"To the bus stop!" I threw my arm up and started running.

* * *

We got to the bus stop quickly, and sat down. He was fine, I, of course, was panting and was thankful for the seat. He laughed as I took deep breaths. The bus pulled up and we climbed on. Seth, the gentleman he is, paid for the both of us. I ran to a seat, falling into it. He slid in next to me.

"Quiet today." I muttered, looking out the window. On the bus, it was us, two old ladies sitting in separate seats and a woman with a little girl.

"And to think, my truck's at home."

"I like the bus."

"I like my truck."

"Yeah, yeah, your trucks awesome." I rolled my eyes. "You're just bitter that you had to pay."

"Probably." He grinned. I put my head against his shoulder, but he didn't seem to mind. "You don't think that Professor Smith will mind us leaving?"

"Me? He'll be glad. You? Probably just glad one of his _boys_ is having fun."

"You don't like Professor Smith?"

"Not really. I liked him at first, but he's sexist and I like voicing my opinion." I frowned, I felt Seth stiffen. I took his hand, and he relaxed.

"You look really pretty today."

"Thanks." I blushed a color darker than my skirt.

"You always look pretty, but you look _really _pretty today."

My face was _very_ dark. I just looked at my hand in his. They seemed to fit together so perfectly. He traced my palm lines.

"You know Miss N?" I asked, not looking up.

"Yeah, Nancy's pretty good friends with my mom."

"_Nancy_." I giggled. "So, what can _you_ tell me about vampires?"

"Not much." I swear he was holding his breath. He stopped tracing my palm.

"But you grew up hearing it!" I frowned, but didn't look up. "I think it's interesting."

"Really?" He relaxed.

"Yeah, I love stuff like that! I mean, could you imagine it? All things supernatural were real?"

"What's your favorite supernatural thing?"

"Superheros. Superman, preferably. Or X-Men."

"X-Men?"

"I like Professor X..." I thought of Edward and how he was always in my head. "...but in light of somethings, I don't like mind readers as much."

"Oh, really?"

"Now my favorite is Wolverine."

He stiffened again.

"Sure, he's a jerk sometimes, but he has claws, a cool beard and can heal super quick."

"That does sound like an awesome guy..." He relaxed and seemed happier than earlier. Wolverine must be his favorite too.

"Yeah, he is." I grinned. Seth put his arm around my shoulders. I smiled and shuffled closer. "You're so warm."

"Genes."

"Lucky. I'm cold blooded. I get it from my dad. My mom's always toasty warm and keeps the AC on all the time. I sit shivering in six sweaters."

"And you live in one of the coldest towns?"

"My mother and I like the rain." I wrapped my arms around his waist and closed my eyes. "Are you almost there?"

"Almost."

"Good."

"Scarlett?"

"Yes, Seth?"

"Don't go to sleep."

"Of course not."

* * *

"Scarlett?"

"Yes, Seth?"

"You fell asleep."

"Of course." I opened my eyes and sat up. I looked out the window to see that we were five minutes away. I stretched, almost punching Seth in the face. My eyes widened and my hands flew to my head. My hair would be standing up on end.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything." I groaned, rubbing my eyes.

I went back to flattening my hair, when Seth grabbed my hands. He held them between us, and kissed them. I smiled.

"You look beautiful."

I'd never been called beautiful. Not even by my parents.

"You too." I blurted out. He laughed and we stood up. I fell when the bus jerked to a stop, but Seth grabbed me before I hit the ground.

"Come on." He pulled me down the aisle of the bus.

"Let's go cause mayhem." I grinned. We said thank you to the driver and went into the mall.

* * *

"Okay, come on, we have to go to the McDonald's and eat and _then_ we cause chaos!" I pulled him to a McDonald's and we sat down across from each other.

"I guess _I'll_ go order?"

"What a gentleman! Get me a plain cheeseburger and a chocolate milkshake, pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"I'll be right back."

While he was gone, I collected straws and napkins. He came back with a tray and gave me my food.

"And to think, _those_ losers just got out of school." I grinned, looking at the time on my phone. I put my phone back in my pocket and ate my food.

After a small, surprisingly un-awkward silence, I realized that Seth was staring at me.

"Dude, don't watch me eating." I said, drinking my milkshake. He snapped his head down.

"Sorry."

"What's up?" I asked, putting my fries in the middle of the table. He gladly ate half of them.

"This isn't a date."

_Woah, that hurt_. I knew that we'd never said it was a date or anything, but I certainly didn't hold my friends hands a whole bus journey or sleep in their arms.

"Okay." I said, pushing the fries towards him. I didn't want to eat. I felt sad, and I didn't know why. I never usually cared if a guy didn't like me.

"I just... I don't want our first date to be in a McDonald's."

_Well, that was unexpected._ I grinned, and he definitely noticed. He smiled.

"Okay." _Well, that was high-pitched._

"What?"

"Nothing." _Go down a few octaves, okay?_

"Tell me."

"I thought... I thought you didn't like me." I rolled my eyes. _You're becoming a Taylor Swift song._

"You couldn't have." He stopped smiling. He was deadly serious. He was worried that I thought he didn't like me.

"I-"

"I l-like you. I _really_ like you."

I smiled and took his hand.

"Will you go out with me tomorrow night?" He asked, looking into my eyes. I could only nod. He grinned. We left McDonald's.

* * *

After changing outfits on mannequins and being kicked out of three stores for singing loudly, we ended up on a bench in the drizzle.

"So, where are we off to next?" He asked me. I looked around. I pointed to the bookstore and pulled him towards it.

We got inside and looked around. We looked at comics and at random books, and I found a very interesting book about the Quileute legends. I was busy reading about the pale faces, when Seth told me we should go. I reluctantly put it back and followed him back to the bus stop.

"Apparently, if they have black eyes, you keep away, because they're hungry." I told Seth, as we waited for the bus.

"I wouldn't worry about it." He muttered.

The bus pulled up, but this time it was busy. We got on, and Seth paid.

"I see a seat at the back." He told me. I looked to see where he meant, but I saw something he didn't.

_Lexi. _

She didn't see me. I realized that she was alone. Usually I was the one dragged out to Port Angeles with her. I prayed that our seats were away from hers. They were three behind and on the other side of the aisle. There would be no cuddling into Seth's shoulder tonight.

We sat down, and he took my hand. As much as it hurt, I knew I had to shake him off. I squeezed his hand, patted it, and crossed my arms. Mostly just to keep them to myself.

"What's wrong?" He asked. My heart started to swell. He _really _cared about me. My eyes flickered to Lexi, who was on her phone. I shook my head at Seth, and he dropped it, though I think he knew I was lying.

"Nothing." I lied through my teeth, and it hurt again. I didn't want to lie to him when he had such a concerned look on his face. He put his arm around my shoulder, but I shook him off again. I didn't even want to look at his face.

"Scarlett-!"

Everyone on the bus turned to look at us. _Everyone._ Lexi's eyes widened and she turned back around in her seat. I frowned and sat back in my seat. I turned and looked at Seth. He was staring out of the window, looking frustrated. That made my heart break.

"Seth, I'm sorry." I whispered, so quietly that I don't even think he should've heard it, but he did. He took my hand, wearily.

"Will you still go out with me tomorrow?" He looked hopeful and worried.

"Definitely." I told him, and his face lit up. He grinned and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me tight.

As comfortable as I was, I couldn't miss the glares we were receiving from three rows in front, on the other side of the aisle.

* * *

**Next chapter will be their date! Also, I'm gonna change the summary, I think, so don't be confused. Hope you liked some fluff and some angst, next will be _so_ much fluff!**

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11: First Date

_**I Saw Her Standing There**_

**I'll update as soon as possible. Please give it a chance and leave me feedback, both good and bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any characters associated with it. I do, however, own Scarlett Hunter, the Hunter family, and her friends. Anything you don't recognize is mine! :D Wedding Love is my invention, too. **

Thanks to all my reviewers, favoriters and followers! I'm very glad for my anonymous reviewers, also! Ask any questions you need! :D

Guest - thanks! I'd love more reviews, but I'm happy with as many as I get! Haha! Thanks! That's a lovely thing to say! :D

**Title Song **_The Beatles_** Chapter Song **_Blink 182_**  
**

**Chapter Eleven **_First Date_

* * *

_Scarlett POV_

I'd sat through the day until lunch, patiently. I'd been _not_ thinking about _tonight_ as much as possible, but once I saw him, I lost it. I sat down at the Cullen lunch table. The pack were sitting there too. I was shaking as I slipped into the seat next to Seth. Edward chuckled lightly to himself.

"Dude, seriously, stop." Jacob said, Nessie giggled and nuzzled his shoulder. Rose rolled her eyes, and Emmett fake gagged.

"So, Scar, did you get yelled at for ditching yesterday?" Seth asked, eating his lunch. My heart skipped a beat. Oddly enough, everyone started laughing lightly. I looked around the table, waiting for someone to tell them to stop being weird, but no one did.

"Um... no. I don't think they knew we left... Mitch thinks we went to Chem, and Smith thinks we were with Mitch."

"Oh, that's good."

He was acting calmer than usual, and that made me nervous. _Why was he so calm when I was freaking out over tonight? _

I stood up.

"I'm gonna get some water, do you guys want anything?" I smiled, lightly. I needed to walk around. I needed to calm down. I was freaking out and being around Seth wasn't helping.

Embry handed me money and asked for something sweet, while Collin and Brady started getting out change, working out how many fries they'd get each if they both chipped in. I stood, tapping my foot, waiting.

Seth didn't even look at me. What happened to the staring at me? Now that I had agreed to date him, was the attraction gone?

_What if our date didn't mean as much to him as it did to me?_

Collin and Brady _finally_ gave me their money, and I turned to leave.

"Scarlett." Edward called. I turned back around to listen. "It does." He smiled, knowingly. I grinned and nodded. I heard Jacob grumbling as I walked away, happy.

**8PM, he'll pick you up. Give him your number tonight, or I'll murder you both. :) - Paul, the guy who was having sex when Seth texted.**

I turned my head, to see Seth putting his phone away. I grimaced at the thought of Paul having sex somewhere in this school, right now.**  
**

I shuddered and went to buy the food.

* * *

"And then the white dress with pink lace..." Alice rambled, mostly to herself.

It was one of Nessie's virginal dresses that Alice had said would fit me, but I was _not_ wearing that on my date with _Seth_!

Mom didn't mind that I was dating. Of course, I wasn't supposed to, 'but my dad didn't need to know', according to her.

"Nope."

"But, Scar-" Nessie held up a dress I'd wear to church with my great grandmother. I shook my head, and Alice crossed her arms and stomped her foot. It was kind of adorable.

"You're so difficult! We could make you look so good for_-!"_

"I don't need your help!" I groaned.

I'd been ambushed by the two of them an hour earlier, they had suitcases of clothes with them. All clothes that would fit me. God knows how Alice knew what would fit me perfectly.

"If you want to make out on this date-!"

"Alice!" I fake-gasped.

"Well, Nessie is too innocent to do any of this and Rose and Bella are both _long_ passed that stage!"

"Alice!" Nessie real-gasped. I rolled my eyes and pushed the two of them out.

"Come on, get out."

"Scar-!"

"Out."

"Don't eat the shrimp, or you'll see it tomorrow morning. _Trust me!"_ Alice giggled and winked. I pushed them both out of the door.

"Look classy, Scarlett, the skirt has to reach your-"

"Fingertips, Ness, I know."

"Knees! What would daddy say if I wore a skirt that short on a date with Jake?!"

"It wouldn't be pretty!" Alice laughed.

"Get out!" I pushed them, trying to close the door. Alice put her hand on it and pushed back.

"I expect a phone call tonight, Scarlett." She grinned. Nessie pulled her away, and I watched them jump into a very expensive car and drove away.

* * *

I was wearing a dress that reached mid-thigh with little sleeves and a floral print. I wore knee length boots and chapstick. If Alice ever found out, she'd probably freak out that I wasn't wearing enough makeup or showing enough skin, or showing too much skin or-

_"Scarlett! There's a very attractive young man at the door for you!"_

* * *

I was shaking as I walked down the stairs into the hallway-living room. Mom was grinning, too widely, and her eyes kept flickering between me and Seth.

_Seth_.

He looked amazing. He wore jeans, a black t-shirt that did nothing to hide his abs and a leather jacket.

I felt over dressed. _Very _overdressed.

"Wow, you look beautiful." He grinned. I blushed red and put my head down. Mom squealed by accident a little bit.

"Hi, I'm Joy Hunter." She held her hand out and shook Seth's. "So warm." She murmured.

"Okay, let's leave before my mom gets weirder." I pushed him out of the door and slammed it before my mother could walk us to the car.

"Ready?" He asked, taking me hand. I almost squealed.

"Where are we going?"

"Port Angeles." He pulled me to the car.

* * *

"Alphabet game, countries, go." I said. We'd been in the car for about ten minutes, and there's only really so much to say about your day when you're in a whole class together and have lunch, still, it didn't seem awkward or anything.

"Um, America."

"Brazil."

"Canada."

"Denmark."

He paused. "England."

"Finland."

"Um... Greece."

"Hungary."

"...Iceland?"

"Japan."

"...K? Nowhere starts with K!"

"I can think of five... and I know I'm forgetting some."

* * *

After I had beat Seth at the alphabet game more than enough times, we got to Port Angeles. He was being a perfect gentleman, which made me blush... too often. He walked me to the movie theatre, holding my hand the entire time.

"What do you want to see?" He asked, spinning around to face me. I was gonna sarcastically say the chick flick that had that preview that had made Nessie grin and had made me and Emmett gag last week.

There was something about that face- those eyes- that made the sarcasm stick in my throat.

... Unfortunately, the words still came out.

"The one with the pink poster."

"Oh... _really_? _Wedding Love?_" He looked worried. It was supposed to be about some workaholic who got swept off of her feet by some guy at a wedding or something. How it missed going straight to DVD... I have no idea.

"Yeah." The sarcasm wouldn't appear. He nodded, smiled at me, and pulled me to the ticket booth.

"Uh... the... the wedding thing."

"Wedding Love? Awesome choice! My girlfriend loved that! It got me..." He looked at me. "Well, you know, dude!" The ticket guy was our age, but I didn't recognize him, so he couldn't have gone to our school.

"Hey-" Seth started, but the guy had given us tickets and started talking to the next couple before he could get yelled at by my apparent knight in shining armour.

"Come on." I rolled my eyes at myself.

_Lack of sarcasm, knight in shining armour? WHAT'S HAPPENING TO YOU?_

* * *

"_Jennifer, please, will you be... my wedding love?" _

I cringed and covered my eyes with the hand Seth wasn't holding. I glanced at the screen. Jennifer and Topher were currently kissing, while it snowed. I glanced to my left to see a couple, cuddling, the woman crying. I looked in the row in front, the people were all cuddling and crying. I rolled my eyes and looked at Seth. He was staring at me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I started swatting at my face. He grabbed my hand, and pulled me closer.

"Do you care about the ending?"

"Can we leave?" I grinned. He chuckled and stood up, pulling me out with him.

* * *

"And then, when she got hit by the bus, and he was in the diner across the street?" I laughed as we left the theatre. Seth pulled me to a pizzeria next door to the movies. We sat in opposite each other.

"You said you wanted to see Wedding Love-"

"I meant it sarcastically." I laughed.

"What kind of pizza do you want?"

"Plain."

"Boring."

"I'm a boring person, get used to it."

"I like that you're boring." He grinned.

"Charming." I rolled my eyes, but I still blushed the same purple as the leather on the seat we were in.

"Hey, I'm Lindsay! I'm your waitress!" She was tall, her chocolate brown hair almost hit her hips. I felt self concious. She was pretty. _Very pretty. _

"Hi! Um, we'll have a large pizza to share, half plain, half with everything on it, oh, except anchovies, I hate anchovies." He chatted. _Lindsay _was standing close to him. Very close.

_Too close for my liking._

"Is that all, sweetie?" She put her hand on his shoulder. Seriously? _Seriously_? Wasn't it obvious we were on a date?

_Of course not! Why would someone like **him** ask **you** out?_

"Yeah, thanks." Seth brushed her off. I smiled and grabbed his hand as she walked away.

"Why did you wanna go out with me?"

"I l-like you, obviously." He'd stuttered like that when he said he liked me the last time. It made me feel uneasy.

The latest rumor about their date was that the 'cult' had a bet about dating losers.

1) Kim. She was totally in love with Jared, but had been for years, and one day, he suddenly noticed her. It'd left the Reservation school in confusion until someone offered the idea of the bet.

2) Nessie was weird. Sure, she was stunning and smart, but she was one of the Cullen's- 'a total freak'. People mocked her for being happy all the time and for the fact that all her siblings were dating

3) Me. I'm a feminist freak.

People had decided long ago that the only explanation was a bet... but I'd seen Kim and Jared, and Nessie and Jake. That was love.

"Oh... okay." I murmured. He grabbed my hand and grinned. I smiled back. I couldn't help it. He was just... _dreamy.__  
_

* * *

"That was yummy." I mumbled. Seth grinned. He'd tried to slow down, obviously, but he'd still finished before me.

"Hey, sweetie, you finished?" _Lindsay _strutted over, and spoke to Seth, ignoring my existence all together now.

"Yeah, thanks, can we have the check, please?" His eyes didn't leave mine. I grinned. Lindsay frowned and got us the check. Seth paid, and pulled me close to him, putting an arm around my waist and pulling me out of the door.

* * *

"It's ten... want me to take you home?"

"No." I whispered, sure he wouldn't hear me. He did, and pulled me into a hug.

"Come on, we'll go back to Forks-"

"And beat the traffic?" The roads were almost empty. He said nothing, but smiled and pulled me to the truck, opening and closing the door for me. I blushed.

_Will my cheeks ever be normal colored again?_

__"So, Forks?"

"La Push? We could sneak into Jake's house and see if he and Nessie are secretly doing the nasty?"

He made a disgusted face but chuckled, pulling out.

"People we know, go."

"...Ateara, comma, Quil?"

"I'll allow it." I smirked. "Brady."

"Collin."

"D. D. D. D..."

"Little Miss Alphabet-Game isn't so cocky now, is she?"

"Well, _someone's_ not getting lucky tonight."

* * *

**I could've done better, but I wanted to upload a chapter for you guys! Also, it's the bonfire soon! And a lot will happen thanks to my AMAZING reviewer - SethyBooILY. Thanks! :D**


	12. Chapter 12: Dazed and Confused

_**I Saw Her Standing There**_

**I'll update as soon as possible. Please give it a chance and leave me feedback, both good and bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any characters associated with it. I do, however, own Scarlett Hunter, the Hunter family, and her friends. Anything you don't recognize is mine! :D **

Thanks to all my reviewers, favoriters and followers! I'm very glad for my anonymous reviewers, also! Ask any questions you need! :D

**Title Song **_The Beatles_** Chapter Song **_Led Zeppelin_**  
**

**Chapter Twelve **_Dazed and Confused_

Little bit more angst-y... hope you like it!

**PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM! :)**

* * *

_Scarlett POV._

"Maybe if you hadn't stayed up until three AM, you wouldn't be rushing." Mom said, sipping her coffee as I ran around my house, looking for my backpack.

We'd gotten home and gone to the beach. We'd gotten so caught up in discussing getting revenge on Quil and Leah for disturbing us, that it was three when we went home. Mom hadn't waited up, but I'd awoken to a bucket of cold water tipped over me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah-"

"I'm leaving, sweetie, I'll see you later." She put her mug in the sink and picked up her coat from the counter.

"I need a ride-!"

"Again, three AM on a school night?" She scoffed, opening the door. "Lock up, dollface, I don't want those fricken wolves in the kitchen."

"Mother-!" The door slammed shut.

* * *

I was walking quickly, secretly hoping that if I walked the opposite way of leaving my street, through the line of grass at the bottom of the dead end and onto the sidewalk leading up from First Beach, one of the Pack would drive passed and save me from the rain that was currently threatening to pour.

"Come on, Sethy..." I whispered, stepping onto the pavement.

I glanced up and down the street, before turning and walking. I knew that I wouldn't be picked up by a Cullen (here was something about La Push that made the family stay away), but that didn't mean I couldn't hope that they'd speed by.

Cars passed me, none of them stopping. Hell, by the way the clouds looked, I would sit in a car with Jared and Kim, making out. _I'd sit with Quil after he'd spent the day with Claire, right now._

"Scar!" I turned to see a truck pull um beside me. I grinned and walked to the passenger window. It was Embry. He signaled for me to get in, and I gladly did.

"You're a hero, Embry." I said, as I pulled the door shut. The rain started almost immediately.

"Well, I wasn't gonna let you walk in the rain. You're so small, I wouldn't want you drowning in a puddle." He chuckled. I frowned.

"I'm not that short-!"

"You reach my knees."

"You suck."

"What was that? Drop you off here?" He slowed down.

"No! You're totally awesome, and your hair! Your hair is great-!"

"Nice save." He rolled his eyes. "So, you and Seth, huh?"

"Um... I don't... I think... um..."

"He _really_ likes you." He said, slightly sadly.

"Oh... thanks." I said, in a high pitched voice. He chuckled, but still seemed upset. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." He murmured.

"Dude, talk to me like I'm 'one of the guys'." I deepened my voice, "So, bro, is this like some chick or somethin'? Is she hot? Tap that, dawg."

"_Bro_, you sound like Paul."

"I try."

"Please, never try again."

"Tell me!"

"I... like someone... but she's into someone else, and that's okay, I'm getting over it."

"Oh... okay. Well, can you tell me who it was?"

"No."

"Please?"

"When you're older."

"Perfect. I'll wait." I made a mental note to _never_ forget to ask.

"So... did you see the game on Saturday?"

* * *

"But _why_?" I whined as we pulled into the school parking lot next to Jared's truck and got out.

"Why what?" Kim asked, pulling her face off of Jared's. I pushed back a gag and walked to them, Embry following me.

"I'm just curious as to why people want to sit watching strangers run around doing sports."

"Because the boys get all excited and adorable." Kim smiled.

"Why am I not surprised you hate watching games?" Jared rolled his eyes. Kim giggled and went back to sucking his face.

I glanced around to see another truck pull in. It was Jacob and Nessie. I frowned. Seeing Jared and Kim sucking face made me want to the same.

"Well, pleased to see you too." Jacob muttered as they walked over. I rolled my eyes and grinned at them. "Seth's picking Quil, Collin and Brady up. He shouldn't be long."

I grinned even wider. Everyone seemed to notice this and laugh at me. I blushed, but kept grinning. Finally, the truck pulled up.

"My truck just wouldn't start, dude, don't have a cow." Paul walked around the side of the truck, smirking. Seth came round, looking stressed.

"I wanted to pick her up, it was raining this morn-" He looked at me, and grinned. "Scar!"

"Seth!" I matched his smile, and he hugged me. I tried not to scream with joy.

"Did you get to school okay?" _Aw, cute_. He was concerned about me.

"Yeah, Embry gave me a ride." Seth turned his head to Embry, who nodded. I felt eyes on me. I glanced to the side, to see people looking at the group. I realized that Seth still had his arms around me. I pulled away, and turned back to Nessie, and started discussing our Biology project.

* * *

Soon enough, it was lunch. I walked into the cafeteria, to see our table only half filled. Rose wasn't yelling at Jacob, Emmett and Paul weren't fighting about who was stronger, Jared and Kim weren't practically doing it and Seth wasn't watching the door as if he was waiting for someone. The only people that sat at the table were the Cullens and Jacob. I walked over.

"Hey-"

"_Scar!_" I turned my head to the opposite corner of the room, the Pack were sitting down. Paul was waving for me.

"_Scarlett._" Rose said, in a commanding tone. My head snapped back to the table in front of me. Their gold eyes were all focused on me.

"_Hunter!"_ I turned around, Logan was standing at the table we used to sit at with Lexi, calling me over. I looked between the three, and chose Logan. This was the only was I could avoid showing favoritism to either of-

Oh god, what was I thinking? Logan was still my current-oldest-best-friend and that's why I was sitting with him. I walked over, sitting down.

"We haven't sat together since last Monday, when you left to sit with the cult."

"They're not a cult." I muttered. He shrugged his shoulders, unconvinced, and reached across the table, taking my lunch. I frowned. I had gummy bears that I was planning on- "Ooh! Gummy bears!"

"Can I have those?"

"So, are you and Lexi friends yet?" He asked, completely ignoring my requests for _my _gummy bears.

"No." I reached for the gummy bears, but he held them out of my reach.

I realized that this was how me and Seth first met... but Logan wasn't half as perfect as Seth was, so I wasn't willing to give this treat up as easily.

"What can _you_ do for me?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"_Outside, now." _I heard Jake's voice boom as he pushed Seth out of the cafeteria. I turned to look at the Pack, they were all looking at me, then looked away when they met my eyes.

I didn't know what was happening, but my legs extended, and I was standing up, ignoring Logan's confused voice. I was walking outside, and I couldn't really figure out why. My brain knew it was a bad idea, but my heart was in control. It wanted to see Seth. It wanted to know why he was going outside. It wanted _him_.

I saw Jacob and Seth go into the woods. My brain was screaming that something was wrong, but not even my internal monologue could affect me now. I walked towards the woods. I was about to step inside when cold fingers wrapped around my arm. I turned around to see Jasper holding my arms. It was weird, I felt... calm. I wasn't worried about what Seth was doing in the woods anymore.

"Oh, hey, Jasper."

"Come on, Scarlett. We're all going to back to school."

"Oh, okay." I linked arms with him and walked back to their cars. We were almost at the Cullens, when the school entrance caught my eyes. The rest of the Pack were walking out of school, quickly.

"Scarlett." Emmett stood in front of me, looking into my eyes. His gold ones were distracting. The color was just so... perfect.

"Where are they-?" I stopped as the Pack started running. They were headed into the woods. "Why are they all in the woods? What's going on?" I started walking passed Emmett, when he grabbed my arm.

"Scarlett." Rosalie demanded. I looked at Emmett's hold on my arm.

"Let go of me." I tried to pull away, but he was ridiculously strong. His grip got tighter. It was starting to hurt me. "Let go."

"Emmett, you're hurting her." Edward told him. Emmett let go, and I turned back to the woods, Nessie ran in front of me and put her hands up.

"Scar, don't."

I pushed passed her and kept going to the woods. I knew they were all following me, but I didn't care. I needed to see Seth. I needed to know why they were keeping us apart.

"Scarlett!" Rosalie yelled behind me. She was worried about me.

"Scar!" Nessie tried.

I felt bad, I was totally ignoring them.

I pushed the feelings away and stepped into the woods. A stick crunched under my foot, and a wolf's howl hit the air. I jumped.

"What the hell was that?" I whispered, taking another step into the forest.

I loved the trees, from a distance, but being in the woods was a whole other thing. I walked further in, and looked around. The Cullens hadn't followed me. I looked around, hoping to see one of the Pack.

I saw a flash of brown pass through the trees. My eyes widened.

_Bears hang around in these woods. Not to mention the wolves.._.

"Scar." I heard a voice greet me. I turned my head to see Paul and Embry walk towards me. "You shouldn't be in the woods, it's dangerous."

"Paul's right. I'll walk you back to school." Embry said, walking closer, taking my hand.

"Dude, no contact." Paul said quietly, but I still heard him. Embry let go of my hand and motioned for me to walk with him.

"I saw something. I think it was a bear." I murmured.

"All the more reason to-"

"Or a wolf."

They froze. They must be afraid of wolves.

_More so than the bears who'd attacked Emily?_

"I don't know what it was... where's everyone else?"

"W-what?" Embry stuttered.

"They all went into the woods-"

"Go back to school, Scarlett." Paul instructed.

"I don't want to go back-"

"Then go home." Paul walked closer. He was trying to scare me into leaving.

"Why can't I stay in the woods?"

"You said it yourself. Bears. Wolves." Paul said, staring at me, trying to make me break.

"Then why are you staying?"

"Go home. Now."

I flinched and felt tears prick to my eyes. If he hadn't been fully committed to the scary-thing, he'd have been smirking right now. I turned and walked out of the woods. I walked quickly back into school and straight to the nurse, telling her I was sick and that Mom would need to pick me up. I got home before lunch ended.

* * *

**So, this happened! I know exactly what's gonna happen in the next chapter, and then, hopefully, some happiness! **

**Also, I was thinking about making some of the other wolves imprint. I love the idea of a happy ending for everyone. I was thinking of bringing the characters into this story, and then possibly branching off into other stories in this universe. Let me know if you think that sounds like a good idea! I love Scarlett, and I love some of the characters she knows/will-know. Let me know, please! :D**


	13. Chapter 13: Secret

_**I Saw Her Standing There**_

**I'll update as soon as possible. Please give it a chance and leave me feedback, both good and bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any characters associated with it. I do, however, own Scarlett Hunter, the Hunter family, and her friends. Anything you don't recognize is mine! :D**

Thanks to all my reviewers, favoriters and followers! I'm very glad for my anonymous reviewers, also! Ask any questions you need! :D

**Title Song **_The Beatles_** Chapter Song **_The Pierces_**  
**

**Chapter Thirteen **_Secret_

* * *

_Scarlett POV._

I was confused.

It was Friday.

On Monday, a bunch of hot guys came to school, I went out with a guy I had a huge crush on and then he asked me out.

On Tuesday, I went on a date, and it was _amazing_ and we cuddled on the beach.

On Wednesday, I arrived at school, and got self conscious and pushed the guy I had a huge crush on away. I then sat with my best friend. The I followed all of my new friends into the woods because they were being weird, and things got even weirder.

On Thursday, none of the Pack or the Cullens spoke to me. Seth didn't come to school, at all. I didn't get offered a ride from anyone. Nobody was waiting when I walked in to the parking lot. Nessie gave me her answers in Bio, but didn't speak. No one seemed to notice me all day. Not even Embry or Rosalie.

Today, I had planned on skipping, but I had to see if someone would speak to me.

I walked into the parking lot. I looked at the huddle of trucks. The Pack were standing, chatting. It almost seemed like a normal day. I walked to the entrance, but I caught my foot in a pot hole, and was sent to the ground. It almost felt strange that warm arms weren't saving me. Seth just stood there.

_Like I didn't matter._

I walked to homeroom and put my head down.

_It'll all be over soon, Scar._

* * *

It was lunch. I'd not spoken to anyone, or rather, no one had spoken to me. I stood at my locker, my back to the closed door, as I daydreamed about our date and afterwards on the beach.

_Seth cupped my face and pulled me close to him. He smelt like trees. It was oddly comforting. He leaned down, barely brushing my lips with his. He was about to put more pressure into the kiss, but stood up straight and looked at the ocean. _

_"Tease." I mumbled. He laughed and pulled me to the ground. He started to kiss my jawline. I felt like I was in heaven. I never wanted it to end. He was-_

"So, you're all alone?" I heard an all too familiar voice say beside me, her voice laced with venom.

"Lexi..."

"I told you. He was doing it for a joke, and now he can't be bothered to pity you anymore." It was too friendly of a tone. It was the tone that had said my eyes were pretty and that my dad was sorry he'd missed my birthday...

"Well, I guess you owe me an 'I-told-you-so'." As much as it hurt, I couldn't let her win. She frowned.

"I told you so." She smiled. "Maybe now that his judgement isn't clouded by sympathy, he'll finally-"

"See that you're perfect for him? He never looked twice at you before... but I'm sure _now_ is _different_." I matched her smile. Her face tensed and she stormed away.

* * *

I was sitting with Logan at lunch. He took half of my food, but I wasn't even hungry... except for the jelly beans.

"I want the jelly beans."

"That brings me back to yesterday, before you took off barfing or whatever... what will _you_ do for _me_?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Logan, shut the hell up, or I'm gonna castrate you." I glared at him. He gave me the jelly beans and sighed.

"Geez, I was only having a bit of fun."

"I know, I'm sorry. I just feel... out of it."

"You miss the cult and freaks."

"Yeah, I do." I murmured. I didn't like his phrasing, but I couldn't be bothered to fight him. I'd not been sleeping. I kept having dreams about wolves.

I'd pretty much had them for weeks now, but they used to be friendly wolves. Now, they were like the ones I'd been having when everyone had ignored me at the beach right after we'd met.

_I still favored the sandy-grey colored one._

"Scarlett!" I turned my head to see Nessie sit beside me. She was grinning like it was Christmas morning and like she and her friends hadn't been ignoring me.

"Can I help you?" I didn't mean to snap, but I couldn't be bothered with manners. She didn't seem phased by it.

"We were wondering if you'd like to come to the bonfire tonight?" She said, motioning to the table, where everyone was sitting together again. They were all looking at me. All but one.

_All but the one with the dreamy brown eyes..._

I had to think about it. Of course I wanted to go. Not just to see everyone, but because it always looked like fun when you were on First Beach while they were held. No one just sat and listened when Billy Black started telling the stories, but we'd all wanted too.

"No thanks." I murmured. Logan's eyes practically fell out of his head.

"Please, Scar! We all want you to come! Seth _really_ wants you to come!"

"Then why didn't Seth come and ask?" Wow, I was really letting the bitch out of the cage.

"Because then he'd blubber and stutter and end up talking to you about sports and Brady's latest haircut!" She laughed to herself. I felt internal-me laugh, but outer-me didn't. She stopped and looked at me expectantly.

"I have no way of getting there-"

"You live next to the beach, I'll come and meet you and walk you."

"Why?"

"_Because!_" She pouted like a little kid. Edward came up behind us.

"Renesmee, stop acting like a child." He commanded. She frowned and stood up.

"I'd really like you to consider joining us, Scarlett." I didn't turn to look as Edward walked her back to the table.

"Woah, dude," Logan said, glancing over my shoulder, to the Cullen-Pack table, his eyes widening, "Lexi's approaching..."

I turned around to see Lexi walk over and pull out the chair in between Seth and Nessie. _My chair_.

"What the hell is she doing?" Logan asked. I shrugged, and kept watching. She sat down. Everyone at the table seemed shocked, but remained polite, while Paul and Rose glared at her. I smiled. _Maybe they were still my friends..._

I heard Lexi laugh, loudly. She was trying to rub it in my face that she was sitting there. I didn't feel affected by it, because, somehow, I knew that none of them wanted her there.

She turned her head and we made eye contact. She smirked, as if she knew it would bother me when she placed her hand on Seth's arm. It did bother me. I may have known that he didn't want her hand on his arm... but it still made me wanna punch her in the throat.

"_Oh my god, Seth, you are, like, so funny!_" I would've stood up and punched her in the throat, boob, face, eyebrow, general-body, but I suddenly felt calm; similar to the feeling I had yesterday when I went to the woods and saw Jasper. I looked at him, he was watching me. I looked at Edward, he was watching me too. He could probably hear me saying that I was gonna punch Lexi in the boob.

I _knew_ he'd heard when he laughed, loudly. I smiled at him, and he waved. I waved back, feeling like maybe, just maybe, we were all okay again.

I couldn't help myself. The bitch inside of me wanted to get her back.

"Ness!" I yelled. She tore her eyes away from glaring at the pretty girl beside her and looked at me. Everyone at the table looked at me too.

"Scarlett!" She grinned.

"What time was the bonfire?" I kept looking at Nessie, but I could feel Lexi's glare.

"I'll text you tonight?"

"Sure." I smiled. She kept grinning and leaned back into Jake's arm. I still couldn't contain my bitchiness, and I waved at Seth, who was still watching me. He waved back, and grinned. I turned back to Logan, who smiled, knowingly.

"You're such a bitch, Scarlett Hunter."

"You too."

* * *

Somehow, I'd managed to not text Nessie that I couldn't make it. Somehow, I was walking along the path to the beach. Somehow, I was there.

"_Scarlett!_" Emily ran up and hugged me, a bowl of potato-salad in her hand.

"I wasn't supposed to bring anything, was I?" I asked, gesturing to the bowl.

"No, no! Of course not! I just _have _to feed the boys, or they get antsy." She pulled me down the beach, to where the bonfire was being set up.

_A month ago you would've been watching this from your window._

I looked up in the direction of my house. I didn't notice when someone came and stood beside me.

"You made it." Quil said, I jumped a foot in the air. He laughed. "Just in time, too. Claire isn't here yet, so I won't totally ignore you."

_Because you haven't all week?_

"Mmhmm." I nodded. "Well, what happens at these things?"

"We hear all the legends, hang out on the beach, you know, the usual."

_The usual... I'VE NEVER BEEN BEFORE, QUIL._

_"_Billy Black usually tells us the stories of the tribe, but before that, we hang out on the beach, and-" He stopped, raised his head, sniffed, listened for something, then smiled as widely as Seth.

"Dude?"

"Claire's here!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me back up the beach. We got to the parking lot, and he dragged me to where a car sat, plates of wrapped up food on the roof. I assumed it was Emily's.

"How did you know?" I asked, but he ignored me, pulling me towards a different car. Emily was standing by, talking to a woman, who was holding a little girl.

"Claire!" Quil dropped my arm and ran over to them. Her mother looked worried for a second, but smiled when he started fussing over Claire. She whispered something in his ear, and he walked her over to me.

"Hi." I said to her. She was adorable. She looked a bit like Emily, but her hair was more brown than black and she was missing her front teeth. She didn't say anything and cowered into Quil's shoulder.

"Claire, this is Scarlett, Scarlett, this is Claire, my best friend in the whole entire world." He said, more for her benefit than mine. She grinned, showing off her lack of teeth and waved her little hand.

"Qwil!" She tugged on his shirt, and he smiled at her. "Can we play in the water?"

"Of course! Whatever you want!" He waved goodbye and jogged down the beach with her. I stood awkwardly, contemplating if with Claire around, Quil would notice if I just went home. Emily might have forgotten too, she _was_ pretty busy.

Surely, I could just walk home... if I hopped the fence into the park, ran through Mrs Carpenter's bed of tulips, then I'd make it back without anyone seeing me-

"Scarlett!" Seth walked up to me. I almost grinned. _Almost._ I was still pissed that he'd been such an ass the past couple of days. If he noticed I was mad, he didn't comment on it. "You came!" He went to wrap an arm around me, but I moved, avoiding him.

"Hi." I walked side by side with him down the beach. He brushed his hand across mine, but I ignored him.

When we got to where the bonfire was being set up, Nessie jumped up from the log she and Jake were sitting together.

"Scarlett!" She wrapped her arms around me. I made a point of pushing her off, and took a step away from her. She frowned, but quickly recovered and grinned. "Are you excited about tonight?"

"Mmm." I mumbled.

"Walk with me!" She pulled me to the sea, and made me walk with her. "What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Lier. Tell me _now_."

"I'm just... nothing."

"Scarlett!" She stopped me and stood in front of me. Her big, childlike eyes bore into mine.

"I'm mad at all of you, okay?" I said, loudly. No one else seemed to hear though.

"How come?"

"You were all being weird and rude on Wednesday and then you all just... ignored me!" I was almost yelling.

"We'll explain it all, tonight, okay? We can't until later, I'm sorry." I could tell she really meant it.

"Fine." I murmured. She grinned and looped her arm in mine, and pulled me back up the beach.

* * *

After half an hour of one word answers, pretty much everyone but Seth had given up on talking to me. I didn't mind that they were leaving me alone. I was still angry at everyone. I think I got even madder at the thought that there was a secret that everyone knew but me.

"So, you and that guy you sit with at lunch... what's that about?" His voice was high. I was caught by surprise by that question. He'd been asking about my favorite movies and what kind of weather I liked... this came out of nowhere.

"Um... Logan?"

"Yeah... is he your..." He paused, a practically pained expression crossing his face. "...boyfriend?"

I burst into laughter. My eyes started watering, but I couldn't stop. My side started hurting. I wiped the tears from my eyes and pushed the laughter away until it stopped. I looked at Seth, to see that he was looking away, hurt. My heart exploded.

_He thought I was laughing at him._

"That's a traumatizing thought." I muttered. He looked at me, curiously. "Logan's my oldest friend, if he ever thought of me _that way_, I'd gouge his eyes out."

"Awesome!" He grinned and shuffled down the log, closer to me.

"Okay, everyone, let's start telling the legends!" Billy called. Everyone came over to listen.

* * *

Nancy Norris was right. The legends were great when told by her... when told by Billy Black, they were on a whole new level. billy was in the middle of telling us a story, when the music from The Omen started playing. I stood up and apologized.

"Sorry... that's my sister." I walked away from the bonfire. I glanced behind me to see everyone looking at me. "Hello, Skylar?"

_"Scarlett! Oh thank god you answered!" _

I was worried. I rarely got a phone call from my sister, and when I did, it was _never_ pleasant.

"Scar." I turned to see Seth standing next to me. "You _have_ to hear the rest of the legends."

"One sec, Sky...It's okay. You go listen, I have to deal with the Antichrist." I motioned to my phone. He didn't move. "Sky?"

"_Scar! I'm running away!"_

"Why would you possibly run away?"

"_Daddy is being mean!" _I rolled my eyes.

_Daddy_ had money. _Daddy_ had a big house. _Daddy_ gave Princess Skylar anything she wanted.

"What happened now?"

_"Stupid **Ally** thinks she's the greatest thing to walk on earth, and Daddy treats her like she is!"_

_"_Poor baby." I rolled my eyes again. "Go home, okay? I'll call Dad and tell him to buy you a new purse."

"_Oh... okay! Call me later, Scar, love you!" _She hung up. I rolled my eyes again. I wouldn't bother calling my father- he knew to buy something when _this_ happened. It had worked with me when I ran away, two years earlier.

"Is everything okay?" Seth asked, I nodded, but sighed.

"Sisters." I mumbled. He chuckled and motioned to behind us.

"Mine yelled at me earlier for stealing_ her _place at the bonfire."

I laughed, lightly. We turned back to the bonfire, to see everyone standing up. Jacob and Nessie walked towards us.

"You missed the ending. All about _imprinting_." Nessie emphasized the word. Jacob nodded. The two shared a look with Seth, leaving me feeling awkward.

"I'll tell her myself... later."

"Now, Sethy." Nessie teased.

"Scarlett, will you come with me?" Seth motioned to the woods. I shook my head.

Sure, I _loved _the woods, but, after what had happened on Wednesday, when I saw that bear-wolf thing, I was terrified. I _hated_ bears. I was more afraid of them than anything in the world. Me and Emmett Cullen had bonded over hating them, actually.

"No way."

"Come on, Scarlett, just for a little while."

"Embry and Paul told me to stay out of the woods. It's dangerous."

"It's... please, Scarlett." He stared into my eyes. _How could I say no to him?_

"If I see a bear, I'm leaving."

"Fair enough."

He took my hand and we walked into the woods.

* * *

**So, is Scarlett gonna find out the truth? What do you think of this chapter? Let me know in a review, down below! :D Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14: Seeing The Real You At Last

_**I Saw Her Standing There**_

**I'll update as soon as possible. Please give it a chance and leave me feedback, both good and bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any characters associated with it. I do, however, own Scarlett Hunter, the Hunter family, and her friends. Anything you don't recognize is mine! :D**

Thanks to all my reviewers, favoriters and followers! I'm very glad for my anonymous reviewers, also! Ask any questions you need! :D

**Title Song **_The Beatles_** Chapter Song **_Bob Dylan_**  
**

**Chapter Fourteen **_Seeing The Real You At Last_

Embrace1another - Thanks for an idea used in this chapter! It made me laugh, hope you feel the same! :D

* * *

_Scarlett POV_

"Seth, what's going on?"

We were getting really far into the woods. I was getting worried that a bear would come out and eat us. I really didn't want us to be eaten.

"Seth!"

He stopped and turned to face me. He looked nervous.

"Seth, what's going on?"

"I'm a werewolf."

I tried to not smile, but he was too adorable.

"No, no, don't laugh." He put his hand up. "I didn't say that right... but... it's true. T-the legends, they're..." He pointed to the direction of the beach, "... true."

"Okay." I raised my eyebrows, a smile creeping back onto my face. I snickered and looked down.

"Scarlett!" He walked over and grabbed my shoulders, forcing me to look into his eyes. "I'm _not _joking."

I was getting slightly peeved. He was really going for this joke, but it wasn't funny anymore. I wanted to know why I was brought into the woods. If it _was _for joke, I'd be pissed off.

"Seth, I'm leaving." I turned, but realized we were in the middle of the woods. I was lost. I turned around to ask the way out, but Seth wasn't there. "Seth? Seth?!" I was lost in the woods, alone, with bears around. _Perfect._

I heard rustling. I swear that my heart nearly exploded.

"Seth?" My voice came out as a whisper. I was too afraid that it was bear or something.

A huge wolf walked out of the bushes. I felt stupid for thinking it, but... I knew it from somewhere. I knew it's sandy-grey coat... I knew this wolf.

"Hello, Mr Wolf." _Stop talking to the wolf._ "Please don't eat me." _Seriously, shut up. _"Did you eat Seth? I kind of hope you didn't." _STOP CHATTING TO THE WOLF._ "I'm just gonna..." I motioned to the bush from where it had come from, and moved slowly towards it. I kept my distance from the wolf, of course, and peeked behind the bush. There was a pile of clothes sitting behind it.

_Isn't that the shirt that Seth was wearing?_

"Seth? Are you naked and hiding because there's a huge wolf and your pants are right here-!" I stopped and turned back to the wolf.

It sat down and put its paw up.

_Wow, like a big dog._

"Mr Wolf, if you eat me, please don't eat Seth, the buff guy that went into the woods, okay? And I know I'm scrawny, but don't eat anyone on the beach either, because they're awesome, okay?" I moved slowly back to the place I'd be standing. I was sure that Seth and I had walked mostly straight to get to this point.

_You're rambling to a wild wolf. You have officially reached the point of insanity._

"Run back to your family, little wolf." _Little wolf? It's the size of a horse, if not bigger. It's got muscles bigger than my head. _"I-I'm gonna..." I pointed behind me, and stumbled backwards, even though I had no idea where I was going. The wolf turned and ran back through the way it came in. I let out a sigh of relief and broke into a run to get out of the woods.

I ran straight and found the beach soon enough, but something stopped me.

_Seth was still in there_.

"Seth!" I yelled, turning around, I heard rustling. Seth emerged from the bushed. "You're okay!"

"Scarlett... the wolf..."

My eyes widened. It couldn't be true... could it?

The wolf _had _come from where a pile of Seth's clothes were.

The wolf _hadn't _attacked me.

I did the only thing I could think of doing, and ran.

* * *

I ran towards the bonfire, out of breath.

"...woods...Seth...wolf!" I panted. Nessie stood up and put her arms around my shoulders.

"Breathe, and tell me what happened."

"Nessie, Seth's a giant wolf." I knew that I sounded completely insane, but Nessie didn't seem phased by it.

"Calm down, Scarle-"

"Calm down? Calm down!?" I yelled. Jacob walked over to us, followed by Embry and Paul.

"He turned into a wolf?" Embry asked. _How the hell did he hear that?_

"She was gonna find out eventually..." Jake started.

"What?"

"Scarlett... remember how I had that secret...?"

"No. Freaking. Way." I mumbled.

_And that's all I remember._

* * *

"_She didn't believe me-"_

"_You're supposed to **explain** it, not scare her half to death!"_

"Mother?" I mumbled as I sat up. I looked around, I was in Emily's living room, lying on her couch. I looked to see Seth and Sam hovering over me.

"She's awake!" Sam bellowed. I covered my ears. Seth sat down on the edge of the couch, and cupped my face.

"Do you remember fainting?" He asked, quietly.

"I don't faint, I'm a badass." My voice was weak. What the hell had happened?

"Scar!" Nessie ran in, the Pack, Emily and Kim, following closely behind.

"Ow." I covered my ears again.

"Oh, sorry." Nessie whispered.

"Do you remember anything?" Seth asked, he seemed like he was on edge. I just wanted to kiss him and stroke his hair and tell him it was all-

_Seth was a wolf. _

I jumped back and looked around the room.

"Oh. My. God." I moved away from him, as he tried to calm me down. I climbed over the arm of the couch and back into the corner of the room.

"Scarlett, let me explain."

"You're a _protector_ of people, from the... cold ones..."

"Leaches." Paul said, with a disgusted look on his face. Nessie scoffed.

"Y-you're _one_ too?" I pointed.

"Yeah, we all are." Embry told me. My eyes widened. _EMBRY? __  
_

"W-what's a leach?"

"Vampires." Nessie said, quietly.

"Vampires aren't real."

"Scar..." Seth started.

_It all went dark._

* * *

_"Are you gonna tell her about you guys?"_

_"No way, she still has to hear about imprinting... I'll wait..." _

"Mmm." I opened my eyes. I was on the couch again. I sat up, slowly, to see everyone looking at me.

"Scarlett, do you remember what we were talking about?"

"V-vampires and were-werewolves... exist..." I gasped and stuttered.

"Do. Not. Faint again." Paul commanded.

I jumped up, standing on the couch.

"I need to walk around." I stepped off the couch. I avoided Seth, so Emily walked me to the biggest space in their living room. "On a cold floor."

"Ooo! The kitchen." Emily walked me to the kitchen, where I paced back and forth.

"You've been wolves this whole time?" I asked, crossing my hands over my head.

"Yeah, we start phasing when we're around sixteen." Sam started.

"But Seth did it when he was fourteen." Jake said.

"Why? Why is he different?" Why is the one _I _like the weird one?

_THE WEIRD ONE? THEY'RE ALL WEREWOLVES!_

"Leah changed in front of me... it made me do it too..." He murmured. Apparently they'd hit a sore spot-

"_Leah__'s_ a wolf?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "..Well, a shape-shifter."

I rolled my eyes, and stopped pacing. I picked up a broom from the corner of the room and walked back towards the Pack. I smacked Seth with the brush.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"For not telling me that you're all freaking werewolves!" I continued to hit him with the broom, before hitting the others with it too.

"Stop." Sam took the broom, I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Who else is a wolf?"

"Well... me, Sam, Jake, Quil, Embry, Paul, Leah, Collin and Brady." Seth said.

"That's a lot. In the legends, there were only a few."

"The more vampires in the area, the more wolves."

"Oh." I didn't want to ask about the vampires. I wanted to- "What time is it?"

"Eleven thirty, why?" Emily asked.

"I have to go home. My curfew is midnight. Ugh, I'm gonna be grounded and it isn't even my fault this time." I groaned to myself and walked passed the... _wolves_ and to the front door.

"Let me drive you." Seth said, as everyone followed me.

"Mmm." I thought for a minute. I hardly wanted a _wolf _to drive me home, but I had to make curfew. "Mmm, yes, okay."

* * *

We were sitting in silence. I kept my eyes on the road ahead, but I could feel Seth keep glancing at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I made out with a wolf." I murmured. He chuckled.

"I can't decide if that sounds more awesome more creepy than it actually is."

"Is that why Quil stopped coming to the park? Because he became a wolf?"

"Yeah. When we join the Pack, we usually just stop hanging out with other people."

"You hang out with me."

"That's different."

"How?"

"It's a long story." He turned to me, stopping the car.

"I want to know."

"You have a curfew."

"Come to my window in twenty minutes." I climbed out of the car and went inside.

* * *

I said goodnight to my mother and went upstairs. I moved my bras off of the floor and into a closet. I changed the sheets on my bed and changed into my most body-covering pajamas. I sat on my bed, watching my alarm clock. Seth should've been here by now. I jumped when I heard tapping on my window. I jumped up and opened it, Seth climbed in, shutting it behind him.

"Hi." I murmured and walked back to my bed. He sat opposite me.

"So, what do you want to know?" He asked. I sighed and thought of my questions. I should've written them down. I switched on the lamp by my bed and switched off the main hanging light of the room, and started pacing. He turned around, lying on my bed, sitting the pillow up and leaning on it.

"How old are you, really? I've heard the Third Wife story and that dude didn't age."

"I really am sixteen, but I've looked like this since I was fourteen."

"And you got all buff and twenty year old-looking because you became a... wolf?"

"Yeah."

"Why _are _you a wolf?"

"It's a gene that we have."

"So your kids would have it?"

"Maybe."

"Mmm... are there any other girls? Kim?"

"No, of course not." He laughed. "We didn't know that girls could be wolves until Leah phased."

"Phased?"

"It's what we call changing into wolves."

"That's not what teen wolf called it." I murmured, so quietly that he couldn't hear it. He chuckled. "How did you hear that?"

"Super hearing, super strength, super healing..."

"Awesome." I mumbled, without thinking. I was supposed to be questioning a wolf, not think it was awesome because it was like a comic book.

"Yeah, I guess... any other questions?"

"Hmm... what was the long story?"

He sighed and sat up straight. He put his head down, and covered his eyes.

"What? What is it? Seth?" I stopped pacing and walked over to him. He didn't reply, so I sat down opposite him.

"Some wolves do this thing... called imprinting... have you been told that story by Nancy Norris?"

"No."

"Perfect." He murmured. "Well... it's kind of... um..." He frowned, and took my hand.

"Seth?" I nudged. I was exhausted. _Who knew gaining knowledge was so tiring?_

"Well... it's kind of like a soul mate, only much, _much_ stronger. It's something in your genes that make you drawn to the person you've imprinted on. It's to try and create the strongest wolves possible. The Third Wife, she was an imprintee-"

"Oh, I get 'cha. _Dude_ was drawn to her and that's why he stopped being a wolf for her."

"Yeah, anyway... your entire world revolves around her... gravity doesn't hold you to earth anymore... she does. You're only job is to protect her, and to be whatever she needs you to be, a friend, a boyfriend... anything. No matter what."

"Sounds totally cheesy." I giggled. My inner romantic wanted to cry at that, but my sarcastic side was too busy gagging.

"Sam imprinted on Emily, Jared imprinted on Kim, Jacob imprinted on Nessie, Quil imprinted on Claire-"

"_Claire?_ She's four years old. Everyone else that you mentioned are _couples_."

"He's her best friend, right now. It'll be her choice when she grows up if she wants anything more. Quil says he won't stop phasing until she's his age. He wants to grow old with her."

_That's sweet._

"That's weird."

"Sam is gonna stop phasing after he and Emily get married."

"Oh." I nodded. Sam and Emily would be normal. Maybe I could talk to them about all of this. "Has anyone else imprinted?"

He froze and wouldn't make eye contact with me.

"I did."

"On who?"

He said it so quietly that I almost didn't hear it.

"On you."

"Oh. So... so... can I watch you become a wolf?"

"Maybe one day."

"Tomorrow?"

"Maybe."

"So, if you bite me, will I become a werewolf?" _Is that hope in your voice? You're such a dork. _

"No, you have to be born one, sorry."

"I didn't want to be one anyway." I scoffed. He chuckled.

_"Sure, you didn't._"

"Is the same for vampires? Are they born like that? Or do they bite people to make others?"

"_Most of them_ are bitten."

"Oh. Do they burn in the sunlight?"

He laughed. "Of course not, they... sparkle."

"Dracula _did not_ sparkle."

"Dracula isn't real."

"Of course he is. Maybe he's just the exception."

"So... are you okay with this?" He looked at me, a hopeful expression on his face.

"Yeah, I think. I _am _still in shock, of course. Tomorrow I could wake up and try to shoot you with silver bullets... we just don't know." I grinned, showing him I was kidding... well, half-kidding.

"Come here." He pulled me into his arms and let out what I think was a sigh of relief. He lay back onto my bed, with me still cuddling into him.

"Can I ask you a question about me being your impretint?"

"_Imprint_. But, sure, go ahead."

"Well, is that why you want to date me and stuff?"

He pulled me to look at his face. His eyes were serious. "No. It's why I'm overprotective and why it hurts to be away from you, it's why I trust you completely."

"Oh... thanks." I mumbled. I was blushing bright red. Part of me wished that we'd done this in the dark. He grinned.

"I _like-like_ you because you're really pretty and funny and you always say what you think, even if by accident sometimes." He laughed.

"I am pretty awesome." He smiled and my heart melted. "You're awesome-er."

"Not as awesome as you." He rested his chin on my head.

"Sleep over, okay?" I murmured, closing my eyes and nuzzling into his chest.

"I don't want to get you in trouble-"

"I won't, shut up." I said into his chest. He chuckled, but didn't move. He kissed the top of my head and within seconds, I was fast asleep.

* * *

**Scarlett knows! Hope you liked this chapter! Please review! :D**


	15. Chapter 15: School

_**I Saw Her Standing There**_

**I'll update as soon as possible. Please give it a chance and leave me feedback, both good and bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any characters associated with it. I do, however, own Scarlett Hunter, the Hunter family, and her friends. Anything you don't recognize is mine! :D**

Thanks to all my reviewers, favoriters and followers! I'm very glad for my anonymous reviewers, also! Ask any questions you need! :D

**Title Song **_The Beatles_** Chapter Song **_Nirvana_**  
**

**Chapter Fifteen **_School (_I'm creative, haha)

__THIS IS MY SECOND UPDATE OF TODAY, PLEASE CHECK YOU HAVE READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER.

* * *

_Scarlett POV_

Since the night I found out, it'd been perfect. We'd spent all Saturday watching movies and TV and spent Sunday on the beach, talking about the legends. I was worried that I'd bore him with the questions, but he seemed happy to tell me. The only thing I did wrong was asking him about the day both he and Leah 'phased' for the first time. He told me about his dad. I couldn't believe he'd tell me that. No one had _ever_ shared something like that with me.

Today it was Monday, and I was getting dressed for school. I wore jeans, a grey tank top and a blue hoodie. My hair was sticking up slightly, but I couldn't be bothered to flatten it. _It wasn't like Seth would mind. _

I grinned at that thought. Seth was unconditionally linked to me. _Me!_ What a thing to happen! The sweetest guy in the world is _mine_.

Plus, he's _so_ hot.

"_Scarlett! Your ride is here!_" I ran downstairs, grabbing my backpack.

* * *

"Do. Not. Skip anything today, or you won't see _anyone_ for a long time, including lover-boy at the front door." Mom threatened me as I grabbed my lunch from her hand. "I can't believe that you're _early_."

"I know." I muttered as I walked back to the front door. Seth was standing patiently at the staircase for me. I grinned and grabbed his hand, opening the door.

"Love you, sweetie." Mom said, standing at the door and waving us goodbye as we walked out.

"Love you-" I paused and coughed. "Sore throat. i _better_ not get sick."

We walked and got into the truck. I went to sit in the front, but Paul was there. I jumped in the back, climbing over Quil to sit in between Brady and Collin.

"This is cosy." I murmured, patting Brady's knee. He and Collin laughed, Quil grunted. With the addition of me, he was pressed against the door.

"_That's_ your mom?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"She's smoking hot."

I rolled my eyes. My mom _was_ really pretty, and she looked more like a young aunt than my mother. She had high cheekbones, sparkling blue eyes and long blonde hair that naturally fell into beachy waves. I only got her hair color, her naturally skinniness, her midget-like-height and her lips. _Damn genetics. _I looked like my dad _and_ I was paler than almost everyone in school. Mom was always only a couple of shades lighter than the people on the Reservation.

"Paul's totally right." Collin said, Brady nodded in agreement. I glanced between Seth and Quil. Both of them were rolling their eyes at the other three.

"Hey, Scar, did you do the Spanish paper?" Brady asked.

"What paper?"

"We had to do a four page essay on Spanish verbs." Collin chuckled at my surprise.

"Oh well... I haven't see Mitch all week, he probably misses me."

Everyone laughed at me, and soon enough, we were at school.

* * *

"You know! I'm so glad!" Kim grinned. She was really coming out of her shell to me. It was nice to know that I had made a group of friends from this whole weird thing.

"Hey, me too!" I laughed. She jumped onto me, hugging me. Everyone laughed at her enthusiasm. We all began walking into school. Seth grabbed my hand and I couldn't help but blush.

* * *

I was at my locker, and Seth was talking to Jared, as Kim put things in her locker, a little bit up the hallway. I was looking over my Spanish notes, wondering if I could come up with an excuse as to why I hadn't done the homework. I was about to rip my notebook in half and blame it on being hit by a car or something, when I felt something push me into my locker.

"Right in the boobs!" I yelled, without thinking. I threw my notebook inside of it and wrapped my arms around my chest. I turned around to see Lexi, Linny and Rome standing innocently at Rome's locker.

"Sorry, tripped." Linny muttered, running her hand through her hair, looking completely unapologetic. I was about to attempt to break her nose, when I felt warm arms wrap around my waist.

"Are you okay?" He asked, he sounded really concerned.

"Peachy." I took his hand and pulled him down to Kim's locker. "Stupid bitches always body slamming me."

I forgot all about the whole super-hearing thing, until Seth pulled me closer, my back to the lockers, like he was protecting me.

"They'll never hurt you again." He whispered. I rolled my eyes and pushed him back, but I couldn't-not smile.

"You're such a dork, Seth." I grinned, my smile only getting wider when he leaned in and kissed my nose.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your homeroom."

* * *

I got to English without a hitch. I'd sat alone in homeroom- Logan was ill. I sat down in my seat, behind Quil and to the left of Seth. Quil told me about how he and Claire had spent the whole weekend playing that they were fish. I grinned, did Seth talk about me as often as Quil talked about Claire when I wasn't around?

* * *

My morning classes went okay. Spanish passed quickly, and after crying in front of the whole class, my teacher believed that my pet hamster had fallen out of my bedroom window, the teacher told me that I didn't need to do the paper. I got to lunch as quickly as possible, and after waving to the table of Cullens, I sat down with the Pack _(hey, don't wolves travel in packs? Oh, I get it!)._

"And, I mean, come on, even as an old dude, who wouldn't want me?" Paul finished his _fascinating_ story about how unimportant imprints are.

"What a beautiful story." I murmured, standing up."I'm gonna go talk to Ness about our Bio homework."

"Eat some of your lunch, first." Seth motioned to my bag.

"I'm not really hungry." I walked to the Cullen table and sat down.

_Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about it._

Edward smirked at me.

"Hey guys. Ness, can I see your question paper for Biology?" I asked. She took a notebook from a pile of them sitting on the table in front of her and took a paper from it. She handed it to me. I grinned and pulled my own question paper out of my pocket. She'd finished in class, while I told her all about the latest episodes of How I Met Your Mother and Dexter.

"That's not very honest, Scarlett." Bella said, a smile forming on her face.

"We can't all have _Renesmee's_ brain." I joked, copying her answers. I felt everyone at the table tense slightly more than they always seemed to be, naturally. Even Jake coughed, uncomfortably. I turned my head to see what had happened.

Lexi sat in my seat at the Pack table, one hand holding Seth's, the other in his hair.

"That bitch!" I gasped, my eyes widening. I stood up, dropping mine and Nessie's sheets onto the table, and walking over.

"Oh, _Sethy, _you're just _so_ sweet!" Lexi giggled.

"Hi guys!" I grinned, trying to hide my insane jealously and trying to stop myself from ripping her hair out.

"Oh, hey, Scarlett." Lexi said, still playing with Seth's hair. I swear to god- if I was werewolf, she'd be eaten by now.

"Hi, Lexi, can you move now?" I asked in the sweetest tone I could muster.

"Why?" She turned to look at me, her hands _finally_ moved away from Seth.

"Because-"

"Shouldn't you be at Logan's house apologizing for giving him mono?"

What? I didn't know what was up with Logan, but I certainly haven't given him_ the kissing disease_. Then I realized, she was trying to make Seth think I'd been kissing Logan.

"I haven't had mono, and I certainly haven't kissed-"

"Then you're probably gonna get it. It develops slowly, right? You kissed him Thursday night... he's had it all weekend... you'll probably get it by tomorrow."

"You _do_ have a sore throat and you _do_ have a loss of appetite." Quil said, stuffing half of his sandwich into his mouth. _Thanks for the help._

"I don't have mono." I rolled my eyes.

"And Seth wouldn't get it!" Paul pointed, as if he'd figured out a big mystery.

"I don't have mono." I groaned.

"Well you did sleep with Logan on Thursday night." Lexi murmured.

"No, I-"

"He told me, Scar. We _are_ still best friends, after all."

"You hate each other! Logan would never tell you anything!"

"What? You honestly think that me and Logan would hang out just because of you? We'd go out separately with you, obviously." She scoffed.

"I didn't do anything with-"

Seth stood up, his chair colliding with the floor. He was shaking and wouldn't look me in the eye. Paul and Embry stood up and dragged him outside.

"Oops." Lexi grinned.

"You bitch!" I yelled at her face. Her smile widened. I don't know what happened, but I think it had something to do with Seth's hurt expression.

I slapped her face. She gasped and thumped my forehead. I slapped the top of her head. She started clawing at me, so I started slapping her hands away. I finally pushed her away and moved passed her, running outside and into the woods.

* * *

"Seth, Paul, Embry?!" I looked around. Embry emerged and walked up to me.

"It's too dangerous for you to be here, Scarlett, Seth's _really_ mad."

"I know, but I have to talk to him-!"

"Scar." Paul came out too. He looked more stern than Embry.

"Scarlett?" Seth came out from the bushes, pulling a shirt on.

"I didn't do anything like _that_ with Logan, I promise!" I practically cried the sentence. I must've looked pathetic. Embry and Paul shared a look and walked in the direction that I'd come from.

"I know, I know." He came over and put his arms around me. "I just... I couldn't stand the thought of you like that with someone else."

I looked up to see that he was blushing. I giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"As if I was happy when that _whore _had her man-hands all over you."

He grinned. "How serious was your mother's threat this morning?"

"Pretty serious. Come on, we have to go back." I grabbed his hand and we walked back to school.

* * *

"Scarlett Hunter!" I heard a voice from behind as I stood at my locker with Seth. I turned to find Mitch looking at me, a pissed off expression on his face. I followed him to his office, passed Miss N, and saw that Lexi was sitting in a chair opposite his at the desk. I sat down beside her, and Mitch sat in his chair.

"Ugh, why are _you_ here?" Lexi grunted, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Because you two need to sort your differences out, before one of you is seriously injured." Mitch said, his voice full of worry. Me and Lexi shared a look- Mitch didn't care about our safety. He cared about losing his job- that and that he didn't want Logan to be hurt in any way; Mitch was _very_ concerned about the sports teams.

"I don't wanna." Lexi huffed like a child. I rolled my eyes, but I agreed with her.

"You two are going to sit and talk in this office until you have worked this out."

"And if we don't?" I asked.

"I'll call your mothers." He stood up and started to pace, slowly.

Neither of us were expecting that. Our moms were friends and hated when we fought. My mom was still bitter that we weren't as 'close as we used to be'. Lexi hasn't told her mom that we're not friends anymore either.

"How would your mothers feel about you fighting over a boy?" He asked, walking to us and sitting on the edge of the desk.

"Not good." Lexi murmured.

"I mean, he's a great kid, but is Logan Wilms truly worth it?"

Lexi and I turned to each other, and burst out laughing.

"_Logan Wilms_? Ew!" Lexi laughed.

"As if that would _ever_ happen!"

"Oh... well... talk it through." He left the room.

Lexi turned to me, a hateful look in her eye.

"I will _never_ be your friend."

"I will _never_ want to be your friend." I mocked her serious tone. She scoffed.

"I'm sorry I clawed at you."

"I'm sorry I hit you over the head."

"Sorry I thumped you."

"Sorry I slapped you."

"Sorry I provoked you."

"I'm sorry I stole your guy." I whispered. We sat in silence for no more than a minute, but it felt like hours.

"_I'm sorry!" _We said together. "_No, I'm sorry! You're my best friend in the whole world and I-"_

__"I love you!" Lexi threw herself into my arms.

"I love you!" I grinned and hugged her.

"Scar, I give you and Seth Clearwater my blessing... as long as you tell me _everything_."

"Agreed." It was a total lie. I wouldn't tell her about werewolves or vampires. I wouldn't tell her that Seth imprinted on me. I'd tell her what she wanted to here. Seth was a good kisser and took his shirt off all the time.

"So, your new friends. Collin and Brady right? They're both really cute. They kept looking at me today. I think they like me."

I thought for a second. Had Collin or Brady imprinted on Lexi? That'd be perfect. I could tell her about imprinting and about why Seth chose me. She'd stop caring about me taking Seth from her.

"I'll ask them about it."

"Don't be obvious." She demanded. I rolled my eyes. She looped her arm in mine and we left Mitch's office.

* * *

**So, will Scarlett and Lexi remain friends? Has Lexi been imprinted on? Review below, please! :D**


	16. Chapter 16: Love Story

_**I Saw Her Standing There**_

**I'll update as soon as possible. Please give it a chance and leave me feedback, both good and bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any characters associated with it. I do, however, own Scarlett Hunter, the Hunter family, and her friends. Anything you don't recognize is mine! :D**

Thanks to all my reviewers, favoriters and followers! I'm very glad for my anonymous reviewers, also! Ask any questions you need! :D

**Title Song **_The Beatles_** Chapter Song **_Taylor Swift_**  
**

**Chapter Sixteen **_Love Story _

Merry christmas! Hope you all had fun. I'll go back to regular updates now. Also, yes, I did update the summary, let me know what you think of it, please! :D

* * *

_Scarlett POV_.

I got a ride home from school by Seth, and an hour later, I walked to Emily and Sam's house. I walked to the door to hear some people arguing. I knocked lightly. The arguing quieted down, before stopping. A couple of seconds later, Emily answered the door.

"Oh, Scarlett! Just walk in next time, sweetie." She laughed, lightly, and pulled me inside.

I couldn't help but pay closer attention to her scars than ever before. Sure, she was still ten times more beautiful than me with them, but I'd heard about what had happened.

_'Emily Young was in the woods when a bear attacked her.'_

I heard the story a hundred times from my mother whenever I walked through the woods to get home from Lexi's house faster. Now, however, I was questioning it.

_Could a wolf have been the cause of those scars?_

"Scarlett?" Seth came over to me. I looked around the living room to see the Pack gathered. I noticed how Jared stood with Kim behind him, and how Sam had immediately gone to Emily when she'd walked me in. Collin and Brady were glaring at each other, shaking.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You should've called. It's not... okay for you to be here." He was standing in front of me like Jared was with Kim and Sam was with Emily.

"Did Collin or Brady imprint on Lexi?" That got their attention. The two turned to me and then walked quickly over. Seth turned and faced them, keeping me behind his back.

"Did she say anything about me?" Brady asked.

"Why would she? She's _my _imprint!"

"_I _imprinted on her!"

"You both did? Can that even happen?" I asked, looking at Seth.

"Jake's talking to the Elders about it, but we're not sure. It's never happened before."

"We've never had female wolf either, but look at Lee-Lee." Sam said, gesturing to Leah, who was sitting on the couch, watching Collin and Brady shake furiously at each other. The amused smirk fell off of her face when Sam spoke, her scowl returning.

"Lexi wanted to know if either of you liked her." I forgot to be not-obvious.

"_I_ like her!" The two yelled together, before turning back to each other and resuming their who-can-shake-more-fight.

"Why are they shaking like that?" I whispered to Seth, before Paul, Embry and Leah stood up and dragged the two of them out. Once they were out, Sam kissed Emily and then followed. Jared hugged Kim and followed afterwards. Seth waved at me, awkwardly and left with Jared.

"Can you believe it? A double imprint?" Kim said to Emily. They didn't seem affected by the argument that had just taken place.

"I don't know... maybe one of them just has a crush?" Emily suggested, sitting on the couch. Kim sat beside her.

"Well, I've seen her and she is really pretty... if one of them _did_ imprint on her, which one?"

"I don't know... Brady."

"That's what I thought!"

"What do you think, Scarlett?" For a second there, I thought they'd forgotten my existence.

"Um... I don't really know..."

"Who is she least like?" Kim asked, grinning. I furrowed my brow, confused.

"Collin, I think, but I don't know him all that well."

"Oh, I thought for sure it would be Brady."

"What do you mean, least like?" I asked, sitting down in an armchair.

"Well, we're pretty sure that imprinting depends on your personality." Emily started.

"I'm less shy now, but I used to be painfully shy and Jared was cocky and confident- we sort of balance each other out. Sam's commanding and strong, and Emily's kind and motherly."

"Nessie's childlike and talkative, Jake's tough and keeps to himself. Seth's the happiest guy on earth-"

"And I'm sarcastic and rude."

"You're realistic." Emily said, a small smile forming on her face.

"How are you finding school?" I asked Kim.

"Um... it's a lot bigger than my school... I've been lost three times." She blushed.

"That's good!" I said, trying not to sound patronizing. "I got lost at least a dozen times in my first few weeks."

"Everyone stares at us. I mean, yeah, they used to stare at the Pack at our school, but not like this. I know I'm '_different'_ because I'm Quileute, but... they just... _stare_."

"They stare at everyone. Freaks." I smiled, hoping to settle her nerves. It seemed to work, and she smiled slightly, but it quickly fell and she looked down at her fidgeting hands.

"They whisper too." She murmured.

"What do they say?" Emily asked, concerned, and placed a hand delicately onto Kim's shoulder.

"Just... stuff..." She blushed. I knew what they were saying. It was what was being said about me.

_Why would he go for a loser like that?_

"Like I said, they're all freaks."

She kept looking down. God, I wish I knew what to say at times like these.

"This chick who sits in front of me in Math said that you had pretty hair." I offered. She looked up, her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"What?" She asked.

"Well, I heard her talking to her friend about the Pack- me and Brady were having the best time laughing at them thinking they were being quiet- and then they were talking about each of their hotness, and then they got Jared and were talking about how they hated you because you were dating Jared and then they started discussing how nice your hair is."

"People hate me because they're jealous?" She looked stunned, her jaw was dropped. "...Wow."

"Good work, I guess, Kim." Emily chuckled. Kim smiled the biggest grin I've seen on her face (when Jared isn't whispering in her ear). She looked more confident than usual too.

_Who's awesome at comforting people? ME._

_"...imagine how she'll react to them._" I heard Sam's deep voice grumble as he walked in, his exhausted expression changed to a smile when he saw Emily. Jared walked in closely behind, pulling Kim into a hug straight away.

"You seem happy?" He said, confused, pulling away to look at her. Kim just grinned and kissed him. That's probably the first time I've ever see her kiss him- he usually kisses her, and then she blushes and looks at the ground.

Seth came in and grinned when he saw me. He walked over and picked me up in a bridal carry. I blushed harder at the way I blushed when he scooped me up. He turned around and fell back into the chair, keeping me in his arms. He noticed my blush and laughed. I frowned, but blushed even more.

Quil, Embry, Paul and Leah walked back in, followed closely by Collin and Brady, who still looked pissed off. Nessie and Jake followed in behind them.

"Hi guys!" Nessie grinned.

"The Elders said that they don't think that a double imprint is possible, but they wanna wait and see." Jacob said.

"It's not a double imprint. She's_ mine._" Brady grunted.

"She's _mine_!" Collin growled. They both started to yell at each other again. Seth held me closer, watching them.

"Why don't I just call her?" I said, quietly. They both looked at me. I pulled out my phone and scrolled to Lexi's name.

_"Lexi Morton." _I rolled my eyes at her greeting. She thought it made her more mature-sounding. Collin and Brady could hear her, and grinned at her voice, before glaring at each other for smiling.

"Hey, Lexi, it's Scarlett."

"_Oh, Scarlett! Hey! Where are you? Are you in Forks? I'm on my way home from the grocery store- fricken child labor, right? I can be at yours in five-"_

"I'm in La Push."

"_Oh...? Oh! Are you with-" _She paused. "_You-know-who...s."_

"Yes." I rolled my eyes. Collin and Brady were still torn between grinning at my phone and glaring at each other. "So... um... just out of curiosity... which one do you like more?"

"_Well...wait... they're there aren't they? You told them! Oh my god, Scarlett Hunter, I will hunt you down and I-"_

"Dude, I'm alone."

"_Oh. Well, I've never been with either of them individually, so I can't really say. I know that I like **them**. I miss _**_them_**_... that sounds stalker-y, right?" _

"Yes, it does. Look, come to the bonfire on Friday, they both want you there."

"_Are you going?"_

"I assume so."

"_Oh, okay. I'll be there. See you tomorrow, babe!" _

She hung up, so I closed my phone. Brady and Collin couldn't stop grinning, not even stopping to glare at each other.

"Come on, Scarlett." Seth stood up and took my hand. "Bye guys!"

"Bye!" I yelled as Seth pulled me outside.

* * *

"That was nice of you." Seth told me as we walked to his truck.

"What? Calling Lexi? It was nothing. I wanna know as much as everyone else who imprinted on her!"

"So, you two are close again?"

"I don't think we're 'close', but... we probably will be after she hears about dogs and imprinting and everything."

"Dogs? Gee, thanks." He said, sarcastically, but a smile stayed on his face.

He opened the door and closed it behind me, before sliding into the seat next to me. He patted the middle of the seat, so I shuffled closer.

"You're like a sweet little doggy who just wants affection... Aw."

"I like dogs."

"I'm a dog person." I told him. He grinned wider and wrapped his arm around me, pulling out.

"How much is it killing you that I only have one hand on the wheel?"

"So much so I think I'm gonna cry. _But, _I'm loving your arm around me to much to let you go." I wrapped my arms around his waist, and snuggled into his side. I let my eyes close as he took me... "Where are we going?"

"I figured we could hang out at your place. Is that okay?"

"No way. Lexi'll be waiting." I groaned. I may have started to like Lexi again, but I didn't want this moment of sweet-lifetime-movie-Taylor-Swift-eat-your-heart-out-moment to end.

"Oh... my place?"

"As long as Leah isn't there." I mumbled. _You've really quit trying to hide your true self, haven't you?_

He laughed. "I'll protect you from her."

* * *

He pulled me out of the drivers side and didn't release his grip on me.

_Not that I was complaining. _

We walked into his house and he pulled me straight to the kitchen and sat me down at the kitchen table, sitting down opposite me. Sue came in, grinning at the two of us, a laundry basket in her hands.

"Seth, I'll put your laundry on your bed and if it ends up on the floor then I'm getting out the baby pictures." She teased, walking straight back out of the room again.

"Please put your laundry on the floor." I begged. Embarrassing baby photos are one of my favorite things ever. I knew that Seth's were bound to be the most adorable thing ever and Leah's were bound to be hilarious... or terrifying (and reveal serial-killer-like-tendencies). Probably both.

"No way." He stood up and walked to a cabinet, pulling out potato chips. "Wanna go upstairs? If we stay here, Leah's bound to ruin everything."

I just nodded, stood up and followed him to his room.

* * *

"Seth?" I asked, nervous about what I was about to say.

We currently lay on his bed, after a play-fight over whether or not his laundry was going on the floor or not. It was intense. He'd lost one of his shoes in the fight and I didn't even know where my hoodie had ended up. He ended up winning, after holding me down with one hand, while putting his laundry away with the other. After winning, he'd celebrated by lying down and _forcing _me to cuddle into him.

"Scarlett."

"What are we?"

"What?" He pulled my up so that our eyes met.

"Like... are we friends who have weird couple moments, or a couple who haven't defined the relationship yet?" I felt stupid, like one of those stupid, annoying bitches who ask their boyfriend for marriage proposals and gifts and ruin a perfectly good arrangement for nothing.

"Whatever you want to be."

"I want you to decide."

"I want what you want."

"Well, I want what you want."

"Scarlett-"

"Seth."

"You're infuriating." He chuckled.

"You're a bitch." I sat up and folded my arms over my chest. He sat up too, but his face wasn't serious. He was laughing at me being mad.

"You're adorable when your angry." He kissed my bare-shoulder and rubbed my arm. He placed a hand on my chin and pulled my face to meet his. "What do you want us to be?"

"I asked you first."

"I'll be whatever you want... but I'd like to be your boyfriend." He smiled. I tried to laugh at him caving in, but my face was heating up and my stomach was filling with butterflies.

_SPEAK YOU MORON._

"Um... okay." I mumbled.

_YOU'RE HOPELESS._

"Okay? Okay, what?" He looked stressed. I couldn't help but grin at his concern. _How is this guy into me, again?_

"Okay... will you be my boyfriend?" I asked, biting my lip. He grinned the biggest grin _anyone_ has every seen and kissed me. It was sweet and simple but made me go weak at the knees and made my heart swell. I couldn't believe what had just happened.

I, Scarlett Hunter, was Seth Clearwater's girlfriend.

How the hell did that happen?

* * *

**A little bit of fluff, but mainly a filler chapter. Again, Merry Christmas! Thanks for reading! Review below, please! :D**


	17. Chapter 17: With Help From My Friends

_**I Saw Her Standing There**_

**I'll update as soon as possible. Please give it a chance and leave me feedback, both good and bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any characters associated with it. I do, however, own Scarlett Hunter, the Hunter family, and her friends. Anything you don't recognize is mine! :D**

Thanks to all my reviewers, favoriters and followers! I'm very glad for my anonymous reviewers, also! Ask any questions you need! :D

Guest - Haha! Well, you'll have to wait and see! Haha! Thanks! :D

**Title and Chapter Song **_The Beatles_**  
**

**Chapter Seventeen **_With A Little Help From My Friends_

Thanks for all the reviews! A lot of you said last chapter was cute, I don't know if that's good or bad... anyway, thanks!

* * *

_Scarlett POV._

It was Friday. A full five days since I'd become Seth's girlfriend. Not much had changed, but he'd always kissed me goodbye when we parted, and he always gave me a ride to and from school, which was awesome, because guess what that meant? _No more running for Scarlett!_

It was the bonfire tonight, and I was glad. Hopefully, we'd find out who had imprinted on Lexi and end the hostility between Brady and Collin. I had changed my mind and was _sure_ Brady had done it, but, you never know.

It was lunch, and again, we'd moved back to one table. I wish they'd quit being bipolar about that and choose to sit together or not. I kept having to look around at lunch for them, which made me look like some sort of new kid and I'd been asked three times if I needed help.

"And I mean, _come on_, I'm gonna be hot when I'm old." Paul told us, _again, _about how he didn't have to worry about never imprinting.

"Shut up." Rosalie snapped. I giggled at her, and she glared at me. I laughed again, which made her huff and throw herself into Emmett's open arms. "I hate you, dogs."

_Why did she call them that? Did she know about their wolf-tendencies?_

"Come on, Rose, even me?" Seth asked, grinning.

"You're a little bit tolerable." She said. He scoffed, pretending to be offended.

"I like you." I whispered into his ear. He grinned and kissed my cheek, making me blush.

"Not while I'm eating." Paul groaned. I blushed more.

"Lexi!" Collin and Brady called out at the same time. I turned around to see her at the door, looking at us. She was uneasy about sitting with us, like I'd been. Rose scoffed as she pulled a chair and pushed it between Brady and Collin. They glared at each other as she sat down.

"Be nice." Edward told Rose.

"It's just annoying. The puppies are acting like brats about this, when it's obvious, Brady did it!"

"What?" Lexi asked, pulling out a tub of pasta, glancing at the two boys who stared at her.

"Rose's right. Collin has a crush, but Brady did it." Alice said. Collin glared at her.

"I agree." Jasper said. Others nodded, and Collin made sure to glare at them all.

"Oh Collin, stop being such a chick about it." Paul said, barely understandable as he shoved food into his mouth.

"Shut up, Paul." Collin grumbled. "How comes no one's on my side?"

"...Because Brady did it and you didn't?" Nessie offered, trying to be sweet about it. Collin scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, huffing and grumbling.

_Did it? Did they know?_

"Hey, how comes you guys hardly eat?" Lexi asked the Cullens. They said nothing, but shared a knowing look with each other and the Pack.

_What were they hiding?_

"Scarlett, get me a cookie." Lexi ordered, I rolled my eyes and stood up, but both Collin and Brady shot straight up and glared at each other.

"I'll get it!" They said in unison, before racing each other to the line and fighting when they got there. I rolled my eyes again and sat down.

"Thanks!" She called to them, unaware of the fight that seemed to be getting more intense behind her.

"Should you stop them?" Kim asked, shyly.

"Nah, they'll be fine-" Paul started, as a lunch-tray flew over the top of his head, grazing his hair. "What the f-?!"

"Collin, Brady, out! Go!" Jacob stood up and walked over, quickly. Jared and Paul followed, grabbing the two by their shoulders and pulling them out.

"EVERYBODY, FIGHT OUTSIDE, NOW!" A jock yelled, standing up and fist pounded the air. All of the jocks stood up and ran out. Everyone started to run out too.

"But... they're not fighting, aren't they-?" I started, but was cut off when a hand wrapped around my arm. I looked up to see Logan pulling me up.

"Come on, it'll be awesome."

_More like life-threatening._

I'd been told about a thousand times how dangerous an angry wol-

_Hi Edward._

I glanced at him and he smiled. I stood up, ignoring him. I couldn't tell. It wasn't my secret.

"Scarlett!" Logan whined, pulling me up. I stood up and walked with him, turning my head to see everyone following.

"Woah, Kimmy, Jared will never allow you-"

"Shut up, dog." Emmett slapped his back and pushed past me to get outside. _Typical._

* * *

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" The crowd cheered.

"Where are the teachers?" Kim asked, obviously stressed.

"_Collin, Brady, don't!" _Jacob demanded, trying to calm the two down.

I was pulled to the front by Logan, so I quickly grabbed the arm of someone. I was hoping for Seth or Emmett, but it wasn't hot or cold enough. I looked to see that I had pulled Lexi with me.

"Hey, hey!" I yelled, in a desperate attempt to stop my friends from shaking. "Look who it is!" I pointed all around Lexi.

They turned and seemed to calm slightly, but once they realized that each other were looking, they started glaring and shaking even harder.

_Well, that idea backfired._

"HIT HIM!" A jock yelled. I rolled my eyes. Why would you want two best friends to fight over a girl?

Collin raised his fist, but Jared quickly grabbed his arm. Paul quickly grabbed Brady's arms.

"Wait!" I yelled.

_Where're you going with this?_

"Let them!" I told Jared and Paul. "Let them fight!"

I had no idea what I was saying, but something was telling me that we should let them fight, and I'm not much of a violent person.

_Unless you count kicking everyone's asses at Grand Theft Auto. _

Paul and Jared let go, hesitant. Brady took advantage of the fact that Paul released him first, and punched Collin in the face. I heard Lexi gasp.

_Collin must be her-_

Collin recovered, and threw his fist at him, Brady stumbled back, slightly.

"Brady!" Lexi screamed, throwing her hands over her mouth.

_Well that deals with that._

Collin looked at her, hurt filling his eyes. He looked back at Brady, but instead of hurting him like I thought he was going to, he pushed his way out of the crowd and towards the woods. Brady looked at him briefly, and almost guiltily, but a smile formed on his face when he saw Lexi. She ran towards him and immdiately started to look at his face, examining it.

"You're bleeding!" She gasped.

"This blows!" A jock yelled, before everyone walked back inside school.

We stayed behind and watched Lexi and Brady. He brought his hand up and touched his eyebrow. He pulled it away and saw the blood on his hands.

"Don't worry about it." He grinned. "Will you come to the bonfire with me tonight?"

"Are you kidding me?" I couldn't help myself. Everyone turned to look at me. "How comes she finds out after a week and I had to wait a month?!"

"I didn't have to wait. Jake told me at the start." Nessie said.

"I had to wait a month." Kim told me. I looped my arm with hers.

"We're rebelling." I stated.

"You're rebelling?" Jared asked, a smirk on his face. I shoved Kim ever so slightly.

"Yes..." She said slowly, unsure of herself.

"Yes. Come on, Kim." I pulled her with me, walking towards the exit of the car park.

"Where are you going?" Seth called after us. I spun around, pulling Kim with me.

"To find more people to join the rebellion."

* * *

We walked down the street from school and to the bus stop. As we sat down to wait, Kim turned to me.

"Um, Scarlett? Where are we going?"

"To get Emily... how long until she was told?"

"A couple of weeks, I think? I don't know, it wasn't right away, I know that."

"Perfect."

"Emily and Sam don't like us cutting class-"

"So, what's your story?" I asked.

"My story?"

"You and Jared?"

"Oh... well... I've had a crush on him for almost my whole life... then he was sick and when he came back, he actually... noticed me. And he... liked me." A smile formed on her face at the memory. "Then after a month of me having no idea what was going on, I got annoyed at him for having suddenly started being so overprotective and stuff and he just... told me."

"Didn't you worry that he only liked you because of the imprint?"

"Of course... but he does love me, I think the imprint just... brought us to each other."

"That's sweet." I murmured. Before either of us could say anything else, the bus pulled up. "Oh, and I don't carry money."

"I don't even know why I'm surprised." She rolled her eyes, but paid for the both of us anyway.

_Who would've thought it? I, Scarlett Hunter, was making friends!_

* * *

"Emily!" I called, as me and Kim walked through her front door.

"Scarlett? Kim? Why aren't you in school?" Sam asked, walking to meet us in the hallway from the living room.

"Don't blame her, it was me. Collin's in the woods, you should probably go talk to him. Bye Sam!" I continued to the kitchen. Kim waved goodbye to him and followed me through.

"Emily?" I asked, as we walked in. She sat at the table with a Quileute-looking girl I'd never seen before. She was beautiful.

_What the hell is in the water in La Push? _

"Hi! Why aren't you in school?" Emily asked.

"I was kidnapped." Kim stated, sitting at the table. Emily chuckled, and didn't press the matter any further. "Hi, Rachel."

_Why is so believable that I would kidnap someone?_

"Hey." 'Rachel' said, smiling.

"Scarlett, this is Rachel Black, one of Jacob's sisters. Rachel, this is Seth's girlfriend." Emily introduced us.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Rachel held her hand out. I shook it, and sat down across from her.

"You too." I smiled.

"So, what are you girls doing here?" Emily asked.

"We're rebelling against the boys."

"We want you to join."

"What are you rebelling against?"

"The fact that Lexi-"

"Scarlett!" Kim said, making me shut up. "...Um, the fact that Lexi has waited no time for Brady to... _tell her how he felt_. We all had to wait weeks."

_Rachel didn't know? Her brother was a wolf, how is that even possible?_

"I knew it was Brady!" Emily declared. "How's Collin?"

"Not in the best of shape... so, will you rebel?" I asked.

"How are we rebelling?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"...I don't know." Kim said.

"We're going to completely ignore them."

"What?! You never said that! I would never ignore Jared-!"

"Just until they make a big romantic gesture to get you back." Rachel said. I liked Rachel. She got me.

"Exactly."

"Fine." Emily rolled her eyes and giggled.

"So, Rachel, how's school?" Kim asked, quietly, unsure of herself.

"Great, but I'm glad to be home, you know? I've been away for nearly a whole year and I've seen Dad three times. At least Becky's only an hour away, though."

"That must be nice, having your sister so close by. I'm so glad you're visiting! I've missed you!" Emily grinned.

"I've missed you too!" She smiled. "I've missed a lot... when I left, Sam had only just proposed, Seth was still the baby of the group and Kim didn't speak."

"Have you seen everyone yet?" Kim asked, blushing slightly at Rachel's last comment.

"Not yet, I've seen Jake, Jared-" Kim's head shot up. "-Embry and Seth-" My head shot up. "But that's all. Oh, and Sam and you guys."

The door opened, and Sam walked in, Collin behind him, not looking happy.

"Hey, Collin, you okay?" I said, turning around. He sat in the chair next to me, but turned his head so he wasn't looking at anyone. Sam walked over to Emily and leaned in for a kiss.

"Sorry, sweetie, we're rebelling." She laughed.

"What? What have I done?" Sam looked stressed at the lack of kisses he was being showered , Rachel and I burst into laughter, while Collin sulked.

"So, Collin, how're you?" I asked. He turned around and glared at me.

"Hi, Collin." Rachel smiled. Collin turned to look at her and blushed.

"Hi, Rachel." He murmured. I held back my laughter. Collin clearly had a huge crush on her. I couldn't blame him, if I was into chicks (and not obsessed with Seth), I'd be blushing every time she looked at me.

She had Jacob's eyes and his smile, but she had shoulder length black hair that seemed to be naturally pretty. Fricken Quileutes. They're all so perfect-looking.

"Alright, I'm gonna head home. I'll see you guys at the bonfire, I guess?" I stood up.

"I'll walk you out. I'm gonna go home. It was nice seeing you, Emily, Kim, Sam, Collin." Rachel stood up and walked around the table.

We walked out together, she even hugged me goodbye. I grinned as I walked in the opposite direction to her. I was making friends quicker than spreading fire.

That really only confirmed a previous thought of mine.

_I'm awesome._

* * *

**So, it's more of a**_  
_


	18. Chapter 18: Everybody's Changing

_**I Saw Her Standing There**_

**I'll update as soon as possible. Please give it a chance and leave me feedback, both good and bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any characters associated with it. I do, however, own Scarlett Hunter, the Hunter family, and her friends. Anything you don't recognize is mine! :D**

Thanks to all my reviewers, favoriters and followers! I'm very glad for my anonymous reviewers, also! Ask any questions you need! :D

**Title Song **_The Beatles_** Chapter Song **_Keane_**  
**

**Chapter Eighteen **_Everybody's Changing_

* * *

_Scarlett POV_

I walked straight upstairs when I got home. Mom would be at work, like usual. I pulled off my hoodie as I walked into my room, throwing it on the floor. I pulled my t-shirt up over my head, stumbling and walking into my dresser, falling on the floor. I pulled my shirt off, and scrambled to get up. I walked into my bathroom and turned the shower on. I was about to un-clip my bra when a figure caught my eye in the bathroom mirror.

"Please don't rape or kill me!" I yelled as quickly as I could. The figure came closer and I let out a sigh of relief, before feeling anger bubble to the surface. "Seth!"

"Sorry, I didn't-!"

"You could've said 'hey, Scarlett, stop getting naked-!'"

"I was enjoying the show-!"

"Perv-!"

"Oh, come on, Scar-!"

"I'm rebelling against you-!"

"I won't tell if you don't-!"

"It was my idea-!"

"Shh." He put a finger to my lips, then pulled it away and kissed me lightly.

"Jerk."

"Have your shower. I'll wait downstairs?" He kissed my forehead. I rubbed away where he had just kissed.

"Nope, get out. I'm rebelling against you for real. Jerk." I smirked, he rolled his eyes and walked to the door.

"Well then, fine." He scoffed, but grinned still, and blew me a kiss before shutting the door.

* * *

I arrived at the beach to find almost everyone already there. Emily, Rachel and Kim were carrying food from the car, Sam stood near them, a somewhat-pained expression on his face. I smirked. I guess I wasn't the only one taking the rebellion seriously.

I looked around to see Lexi and Brady sitting at the unlit bonfire, chatting. They both had huge grins on their faces. At the bottom of the beach, Collin and Embry sat. Collin kept glancing at Lexi and Brady. I felt sorry for him, but Brady and Lexi were meant for each other.

I kept looking around, to see Seth, Nessie and Jacob sitting together. Seth wasn't smiling, so I knew something was wrong. He was telling Jake something, it looked kind of like he was trying to calm him down. Nessie looked sympathetic and angry at the same time, she held Jacob's hand like their lives depended on it. Jacob looked _pissed._

Paul, Leah, Jared and Quil were nowhere to be seen, so I assumed they were all on patrol, or whatever it was called. All I knew was that it kept Seth and me apart, but hey, if it meant a bloodsucking leach wasn't gonna come and eat me when I was sleeping, I was fine with being away from my imprint for a while.

I realized that Seth had left Nessie and Jake, who still weren't talking. Seth grinned at me and went to hug me. I put my hands up to stop him.

"Rebellion, remember?" I smirked.

"I missed you." He tried. I ignored him, which made him sulk.

"What's up with Jake?" I asked.

"You'll never guess what!" His mood forgotten, and a mischievous smile crossed him face.

"What?!"

"Paul imprinted!"

"Shut up."

"I'm not kidding."

"On who?"

"Rachel Black!"

"Shut up."

"I'm not kidding!"

"So that's why Jake's pissed?"

"Yeah. That's also why Paul isn't here. Jared's off trying to calm him down. Leah and Quil are on patrol."

"Oh my god, Paul!" I yelled to no one in particular. I grinned. "So, what's happening tonight? Is Rachel finding out?"

"No, Brady's telling Lexi, though."

"Are they doing the legends?" I asked.

"We do the legends once a month- that's why it took me so long to invite you to hear them- but we have the bonfires every week. Brady's using tonight to introduce her to Emily and Kim so that she has people to convince her that being an imprint is great."

"Joke's on him." Seth looked at me, confused. "We're all rebelling, so therefore we'll tell her that imprinting sucks."

"If you're all rebelling, then why is Emily hugging Sam like that?" He pointed and I turned around to see them hugging. I rolled my eyes at them. I turned back and stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed and motioned for me to follow him, I did, and he took me to the bonfire.

"Are we lighting this thing?" He yelled to Sam. Sam nodded, and soon everyone was sitting on the logs around the bonfire.

Seth and I sat on the floor in front of Lexi and Brady. Every time I heard the sound of spit moving, I made sure to throw all of my weight into Lexi's legs. I received multiple thumps to the back of my head, but it was worth it. The squelching noise behind me was making my stomach turn.

"Scarlett, I'm very sorry, but I can't take part in your rebellion any more- Sam made his big romantic gesture." Emily grinned at me.

"What was it?" I asked, my eyes squinting. _I'd_ be the judge of that.

"We set a date for the wedding!" She practically squealed. Pretty soon, even Jacob and Collin were smiling, as we all hugged and congratulated them.

"Will you be my date?" Seth whispered in my ear. I couldn't help but grin.

"If I'm not still rebelling." I teased. He rolled his eyes, but kissed my cheek. I stood up and stretched.

"Can we eat yet?" Embry asked, standing up too. Emily nodded, and everyone rushed to the food.

"Girls go before boys, and Lexi's allowed to get her's first." The Pack" started to protest, and I even found myself frowning.

"Oh... thanks." Lexi mumbled, and walked to the front.

* * *

Everyone was finished eating, and it was getting late. I was practically asleep, leaning against Seth's shoulder, when Lexi jumped when her phone started to play Justin Bieber... very loudly.

"Seriously?" Embry muttered. I laughed and turned back to Lexi, who stood up, out of Brady's arms, and walked a few feet away from us.

"Oh, hi, Daddy!" She grinned into her phone. "Oh? Oh. I'll see you then I guess... oh? Oh. Well, I'll walk to Scarlett's, if you want? Oh? Love you too, Daddy!"

"Oh?" Embry whispered to me. I chuckled and looked back towards Lexi to see her walking back to us.

"Scarlett! I'm going to your house, Daddy wants to take me home, now." She told me. Brady stood up, quickly.

"B-but, I wanted to, um, talk to you, um, about something..."

_Smooth._

"Well, I'll talk to you tomorrow, I guess." Lexi smiled, lightly. Her smile dropped and she slapped her hand onto her forehead. "Scar! Logan texted earlier- we're hanging out with him tomorrow." Seth froze.

"What? Why?" I had planned on spending the day with the Pack, especially when I had thought that Lexi would find out tonight.

"Something about how 'we're friends, so now we can go back to being the Three Musketeers', or whatever." She scoffed. I rolled my eyes, but nodded. "I'll pick you up from your house at noon."

"I'm not dressing up." I warned. Seth chuckled from next to me.

"You could wear a nice shirt-" She stopped, realizing she was fighting a losing battle. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye everyone!"

"I'll walk you to Scarlett's." Brady grabbed her hand. She giggled, nervously. I stood up, grabbing Seth's hand. He stood up too.

"We'll walk you there, too." I said. Brady glared at me. "It's _my _house!"

* * *

Brady and Seth left together when Lexi's dad arrived. I threw myself down on the couch, next to my mom, and before she could even ask if I'd had fun, the doorbell rang.

"Scarlett." Mom said, simply. I sighed, heavily, and stood up, dragging my feet to the door.

"Scarlett!" Nessie threw her arms around me. "Wanna sleep over? My family are at dinner and Jake _demands_ he sleeps at home tonight."

"I'll go get my stuff from my room, you can tell my mom." I turned around and ran upstairs.

I returned five minutes later with my bag to find my mom interrogating Nessie on Seth.

"They're not _doing anything_, right?"

"What do you mean?" Nessie asked, innocently. I rolled my eyes and couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, Scar... how long have you been standing there?" Mom asked.

"Long enough." I squinted my eyes, and she raised an eyebrow, challenging me.

"I'll be sure to have Scarlett back by ten, at the latest." Nessie said.

"As if I'm gonna get up before ten on a Saturday." I scoffed.

"You have to be home so that you can be ready for Lexi at twelve."

"I know-"

"You and Lexi made up?!" Mom grinned.

"Yes. Anyway, I'll get up at ten, eat some of Momma-Cullen's breakfast and be out of your hair by eleven-thirty." I grinned at Nessie. She sighed.

"Fine."

"Scarlett, leave Nessie's house when she wants you to."

"No way." I threw my bag over my shoulder, and Nessie looped her arm in mine.

"Come on!" She pulled me to the door, opening it to reveal Jake sitting in his truck, looking angry. "Don't mention what I'm sure Sethy told you, and we'll be fine."

"Bye, Mom!"

* * *

"Good morning!" I jumped as I opened my eyes to find Nessie hovering above me, fully dressed. I clasped my hands over my eyes, shielding them from the bright white walls that seemed to reflect sunlight oh-so-well.

"What time is it?" I almost didn't want to know.

"Nine AM."

"Nine AM?! We didn't go to sleep until midnight!"

"We require eight hours of sleep, you got eight hours- nine, actually!"

I sat up, running a hand through my hair, hoping to flatten it, even just by a little bit. I didn't dare open my eyes. If I opened my eyes, I'd have to admit that it was morning.

"Come on! I'll help you get ready! Alice is currently choosing you an outfit as we speak!"

"I'm don't think so."

"Seth's coming over at ten-thirty." I opened my eyes immediately. "There are fresh towels in the bathroom, so have a shower. Alice will leave your outfit on the bed. I'll be downstairs, see you!"

"I am _not_ wearing one of Alice's outfits!" I called as she left the room.

I groaned and stood up, walking into the bathroom. I got into the shower, thinking about whether it would be awkward spending time with Lexi and Logan. We hadn't all sat together in a few weeks.

I hadn't really spoken to Logan since he before he was sick for the whole of last week. I didn't even know if he knew that Lexi had started a rumor that we'd... _you know_.

I shuddered.

I was busy trying to choose between a strawberry scented shampoo, and an orange scented shampoo when a thought popped into my head.

_When do the Cullens sleep?_

I thought about it. They'd gotten back well after we'd gone to bed, but they were all already up and ready to go. I'd have to ask them their secret, then I could stay up late on a school night and not end up with a bucket of ice water dumped over me in the morning.

I finished applying orange scented things to myself, and jumped out, slipping and ending up face down on the bath mat.

_Today was just gonna end up being one of those days._

* * *

I walked out into Nessie's room, dressed in skinny jeans and a blue t-shirt. I didn't even look at the clothes that Alice had snuck in and left. I just grabbed Nessie's blow-dryer and flattened my hair. I put on mascara and chapstick, grabbed my bag, shoved anything that I owned (as well as Nessie's iPod and a Hershey's bar I found hidden underneath her pillow) into it and threw it back onto Nessie's bed. I put my phone in my pocket and ran downstairs, tripping on the last two and falling down.

"That settles it. I'm following you around with a video camera for the rest of your life." I frowned and looked up to see Emmett laughing away at my despair.

"I'm having a bad day."

"It's nine-thirty." Edward walked in, chuckling.

"Precisely why it's going to suck, all day."

"_Scarlett?"_ I heard Nessie yell from the kitchen.

"Go through, Esme made you two pancakes." Edward smiled. I grinned at the two of them and walked though to the kitchen.

* * *

"So, Paul and Jake go inside and sit on the couch, and Rach comes downstairs to see who it was, you know, to say 'hey, nice to see you after a year'? Well, Paul looks up to say hi, and he just froze!" Nessie told me the story of the Paul-Rachel imprint, while she ate her pancakes.

"And then?"

"And then he and Jake had patrol together! Paul was trying to convince himself that nothing had happened, then Jake realized that he was thinking that he wanted nothing to happen, then Jake called Paul on it, and Paul let it slip, and Jake started to get angry, and Paul said 'there's nothing to be _beep _about', and Jake told him that he knew imprinting was and-"

"Did you say _beep_?"

"Well, I wasn't going to say what Paul said!" She scoffed.

"Anyway?"

"Oh! And _then_, Paul said that he only thought that Rachel was hot, you know, trying to act like that's why he was thinking about her? Anyway, apparently, according to Quil, who saw Jake's thoughts about it, Paul kept thinking _dirty_ thoughts just to try and prove his point. Jake's pretty annoyed."

"Oh my god! I can't even get over the fact that Paul imprinted!"

"I _did not_ imprint!" We snapped our heads to the side to see Paul, Seth and Embry standing in the kitchen, next to us. Paul was shaking. _Vibrating_. His fists were balled and his face was turning red.

_Oh, crap._

* * *

**So, I'm not 100% pleased with this chapter, especially since there's not much Seth-Scarlett, and I think this is mainly a filler chapter, but I know what's happening next chapter, so bear with me! **


	19. Chapter 19: Dirty Little Secret

_**I Saw Her Standing There**_

**I'll update as soon as possible. Please give it a chance and leave me feedback, both good and bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any characters associated with it. I do, however, own Scarlett Hunter, the Hunter family, and her friends. Anything you don't recognize is mine! :D**

Thanks to all my reviewers, favoriters and followers! I'm very glad for my anonymous reviewers, also! Ask any questions you need! :D

**Title Song **_The Beatles_** Chapter Song **_All American Rejects_**  
**

**Chapter Nineteen **_Dirty Little Secret_

Also, I know that Paul's imprint is different than the books, but I've done it this way to help my story, so I hope no one is confused or anything! If so, just tell me in a review or a PM and I'll answer you! Thanks :)

* * *

_Scarlett POV_

"Paul, calm down." Nessie pleaded.

_Oh, Scarlett. You're just amazing. I mean, come on, you've managed to get a werewolf to be angry enough to kill you without even trying! Now, that's talent._

"Scarlett, go away, now." Seth instructed. I nodded, slowly, but for some reason, my fricken feet decided that they didn't want to go inside.

I realized why; I wanted to watch one of them phase, even if it meant they were phasing to attack me.

_Talk about a masochist._

Seth and Embry started to hold Paul back, and try to say things that would calm him down.

"Daddy!" Nessie yelled. Suddenly, my feet weren't planted into the ground and my arms were moving without my brain giving them orders. I realized that I was grabbing Nessie, trying to pull her away.

_Woah, when did I become selfless?_

"Ness, come on." I tugged on the sleeve of her dress. She didn't move.

"Daddy!" She yelled again. Suddenly, Edward, Emmett and Rose appeared in the kitchen.

"This is why we shouldn't let the dogs in the house!" Rose scowled. I reached out and grabbed her ice cold arm, she turned around, shocked. Edward and Emmett moved around us and stood in front.

I didn't have anymore hands to pull them back.

"Paul, calm down." Edward said, slowly. "You _can't_ hurt Renesmee or Scarlett, remember?"

He seemed to calm down, just for a second, before he got angry again. Rose pulled out of my grip and moved in line with Edward and Emmett.

_Oh my god. They're going to die for me. That's not right. We need to get out of here. We need to_-

"We'll be okay, Scarlett." Edward said. _Shut up, Edward! Move out of the way! He's a wolf! A WOLF!_

"Paul, just calm down, okay? Besides, Jake's on patrol and if you phase then he'll be angry again for you thinking about... _doing stuff_ to his sister." Seth tried to make Paul relax.

"I didn't imprint." Paul said, firmly.

"Okay, okay. We were just kidding, I don't know if you did, I can't even hear your thoughts, dude, I'm busy thinking about _my_ imprint. Jake's probably thinking of his imprint and accidentally mixing his thoughts with yours..." Seth lied. I could tell he was lying, he wasn't very good at it. Thankfully, Paul didn't seem to notice.

"You need to tell Scarlett the truth." Paul said, not shaking anymore. I frowned. Seth had more secrets?

I realized that he wasn't talking to Seth. He was talking to _the Cullens_.

"We're not ready-" Nessie started._ Nessie? Nessie was lying to me?_

"We're not lying about anything, Scarlett-"

"Except for having a heartbeat." Paul cut in.

"What... what's, um, going on?" I asked.

"We're not ready for her to know, yet, dog." Rose snapped. _Okay, so now they're just totally ignoring me._

"She needs to know _what_ she's been sharing a house with." Paul told them.

"Everyone in the living room, now." Edward demanded.

* * *

I sat on the stool from the piano, next to Seth, who held my hand and told me it was all gonna be okay. I was confused. What wouldn't be okay? What were they gonna tell me? Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Edward and Nessie sat on the couches and chairs around us. Paul and Embry had decided to wait outside- something about a 'smell'.

"Carlisle's at the hospital, Esme, Alice and Jasper went shopping... so I guess it's up to us..." Bella said, quietly.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"We're not... we're not what you think we are." Nessie stood up and began pacing.

"You've heard the legends, haven't you?" Edward offered. Nessie shot him a look that simply said 'thank you'.

"Yeah..." I nodded. _Where were they going with this? _

"The Cold Ones." Seth whispered, so that only I could hear it. Everyone in the room nodded, slowly, like they'd heard it as well.

"Yes?"

"Are you really not getting it?" Rose asked.

"Getting what?"

"We're cold..." Bella started.

"We're strong..." Emmett butted in.

"We're beautiful." Rose smirked. I laughed slightly, but rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... what does this have to do with anything?"

"Oh my god." Rose stood up and walked around the couch, slamming her hands into the back so hard, I swear I heard the frame snap. "We're ridiculously fast and we _never_ eat. Don't you understand it?"

"Understand what?"

"Seth, just tell her." Emmett sighed, throwing himself back into the couch, making it move backwards, slightly.

"What?" I huffed. I was getting impatient_. Why couldn't somebody just tell me?_

"Scarlett, breathe, okay?" Seth said, turning so that he was facing me. He took both of my hands. I took a deep breath in and smiled. "The Cullens are vampires."

I stopped talking deep breaths in. In fact, I just stopped breathing.

"They can't tell you because they're not supposed to. I'm allowed because you're my imprint."

My eyes widened, but I still wasn't breathing.

"Scarlett? Are you..."

* * *

I opened my eyes to find Seth sitting with me. He grinned when our eyes made contact.

"Are you okay?" He asked, helping me sit up. I nodded slowly, turning my head to the side. The Cullens all sat around me, with the addition of Alice, Jasper and Esme.

I let out the highest-pitched scream I even thought I could, and flew into Seth's arms.

"You let me stay in a house full of leaches?" I yelled. He was supposed to protect me, yet he let me stay with bloodsuckers and let me hang out with them and introduce my mother to one-

"Scarlett, calm down." Edward said. _THAT'S HOW YOU READ MY MIND, ISN'T IT?_

"They're not gonna hurt you, though. They're vegetarians, which means that they only drink animal blood, and when they usually say that they're going to dinner, they're hunting."

"And I'm not a full vampire." Nessie said, quickly. "I was born when my mom was still human and my dad was a vampire. I can survive on human food, plus my eyes are normal."

"Veggie vamps have gold eyes." Embry said, as he and Paul walked in.

"Oh, and Bella is my mom and Edward is my daddy." My jaw dropped. "Esme is my grandma and Carlisle is my grandpa. Rose and Jasper aren't twins, either."

"Oh god." I keeled over and put my head between my knees. My brain was slowly wilting. I _really_ didn't understand it now.

"I'll tell you more about it later... you have to go home so that you, Lexi and Logan can all go out."

"Oh god. They're so normal." I lifted my head up, and let Seth stand me up.

"Come on, me, Embry and Paul will take you home." Seth led me to the door.

"Bye!" I yelled to the room of vampires.

_Woah, that'd take some getting used to. _

* * *

"I slept in a house of leaches." I stated. Embry laughed from the seat behind me, and ruffled my hair.

"You smell like oranges and bloodsuckers."

"Quit sniffing my imprint." Seth chuckled.

"I've shared a bed with a half-vampire... twice." I curled my lip up, slightly. I glanced to the seat behind Seth, to see Paul's reaction. He was just staring out the window.

"Come on, dude, this is your moment to shine." Embry joked. Paul flared his nostrils.

"I just... I feel a little... sick."

"Wolves don't get sick, dude." Seth told him.

"Well, I'm feeling under the weather today, okay? Drop it." Paul growled and stared out the window.

Seth, Embry and I all shared a look, and tried not to laugh. It was ridiculously clear to everyone that he was hopelessly in love. It was crazy to think that he was trying to deny it. I loved being imprinted on! It's my excuse for having a boyfriend way out of my league.

"Where're you kids going today?" Embry asked. I laughed at 'kids'. He was two years older than me- just because he looks like a thirty year old and I resemble a ten year old boy, doesn't mean anything.

"I don't know, where're you old dudes going?"

"Touche."

"Do you think Brady and Collin will ever be as close as they were?" I asked.

"Definitely not, but only because Brady will spend more time with Lexi than he will hitting on innocent girls with Collin." Seth answered.

We sat almost in silence on the way back, with a few comments here and there from me, Seth and Embry, while Paul sulked the whole time.

"See you guys later, I'll text _you_." I pointed to Paul. He glared at me, so I just smiled my widest smile.

I turned to Seth and kissed him on the lips. I quickly kissed his cheek. I was about to get out, when Paul cleared his throat.

"Where's our kisses?" He motioned to himself and Embry. Seth growled lightly, which made me laugh, but I decided to humor them. If it made Paul calmer, I'd kiss his cheek until it hurt, but I was sure he'd much rather Rachel did that.

"Oh, of course!" I leaned over the seat and grabbed Paul's face, planting the wettest kiss I could on his cheek. I turned around to see Embry leaning forward, puckering his lips. I turned my head to the side so that he kissed my cheek, which made Seth let out a breath he'd apparently been holding and made Paul laugh.

"See you guys, later." I jumped out of the car and walked to my door. I waved goodbye, and went inside.

"Did I _seriously_ just watch you kiss three boys?" Mom's eyes squinted, as she stood with her arms folded over her chest.

"Jealous, much?"

* * *

"_Scarlett Rivers Hunter, we're waaaaaaiiting!_" A car horn beeped. I groaned. If Lexi was in this _loud_ of a mood, I wasn't gonna survive the day.

"Go, now, before I get angry calls from out _lovely_ neighbors." Mom chuckled and shoved me out of the door. "Love you!"

"Love you too!" I yelled, walking to the car. I climbed in the back and thumped Logan's head. "Hey, girls."

"Hey, boy." Logan smirked. I thumped his head again. "Quit doing that."

"Where are we going?" I asked, leaning in the gap in between the two seats.

"Diner, then movies." Logan said, pushing my head back through the gap, and turning back to the road.

"Yeah." Lexi said, simply. She was looking at her phone, and smiling. I assumed she was reading the latest gossip, until she seemed to read my mind and showed me her phone screen.

**Text me soon, miss you xxxx**

"Brady." She said his name in a sing-song-y voice and grinned. I rolled my eyes, but smiled anyway.

"What a dork."

"Oh, so you and Seth don't text like this?"

"I don't even have Seth's number. We text through Paul Lahote." I told her. She laughed, loudly, before putting her phone on her lap and putting her hands on the wheel.

"Okay, so reverse..." She muttered to herself. Logan stiffened and clutched his seat belt.

"Look in the rear view mirror, first. Morton! MORTON!" Logan began yelling, which caused Lexi to yell, which made everything feel... right.

"I shouldn't have missed the yelling so much." I murmured, leaning back in the chair.

* * *

"I mean, my hair isn't black, so if I got highlights, it'd look cute, right? Or would that be weird, a black girl with blonde highlights?" Lexi asked, digging through her purse and she walked along side us to the diner from where the car was parked.

"Well, you're not that dark and _you'd_ probably look ridiculously good with them." I muttered. I kind of hated Lexi for that. She was always so... pretty. Maybe she'd been drinking the Quileute water, too.

"Ugh, shut up." Logan groaned. I laughed. I knew he was okay with it, really. It was normal for Lexi to talk about making herself even prettier and for me to tell her to do what she wanted because she was pretty enough. She grinned and flipped her hair, opening the door to the diner.

I slammed into her back when Lexi stopped dead in front of me. I looked over her shoulder to see what she meant. Seth, Brady, Embry, Paul and Quil sat in a booth in the diner. Logan rolled his eyes and turned around to face us.

"Here." Logan grumbled, pulling out a chair at the table of four by the door.

"The booth's free." Lexi said, looking at half of the Pack, who didn't seem to have noticed our entrance. I could see that she wanted to be closer to Brady, like I wanted to be closer to Seth, but looking at Logan's face, I knew we had to keep our distance. I pulled her arm back, so that she sat across from Logan. He pulled me over to sit beside him.

"What are you getting?" I asked him, trying to act casual about the fact that my totally hot boyfriend was sitting on the other side of the room.

"Burger, no lettuce, coke." Logan said. "Lex?"

"Um... salad, no tomatoes, strawberry milkshake... wait, how many calories are in a strawberry milkshake?"

"Hopefully enough to stop you from becoming malnourished." Logan muttered.

"Lexi, get a burger." I told her. She shook her head.

"I'll get the milkshake." She nodded to herself. "Scar?"

"Cheese burger without the vegetables, extra fries and coke." I told them, and looked passed Lexi's head.

_Could I risk whispering Seth's name, very quietly? Or would Logan hear and get annoyed with me? _

Why wasn't he looking, anyway? He and Brady didn't seem to even acknowledge our existence. Sure, Quil, Embry and Paul weren't looking, but they weren't our _imprints_!

Lexi giggled, and I looked at her to see her looking at her phone, before she turned her head. She and Brady were grinning at each other, and he had his phone in his hands.

Okay, now I was pissed. I was being ignored and Lexi wasn't. That's not _fair_! Apparently, imprinting really brings out the attention-seeker in me. The diner was near to empty- he could hear me speaking, with or without the wolf-hearing. Before I could cause a scene and yell Seth's name as loud as possible, Sue emerged from the kitchen, and grinned when she saw me.

"Scarlett!" She rushed over and pulled me into a hug. I stood up, and hugged her back. She let me go and let me sit down, before turning to the booths. "Seth! Seth! Scarlett's over here!" I blushed bright red, which made Sue laugh.

"Yes, Mom, I see that." Seth looked at me, finally, he was blushing lightly, but it was less noticeable on his tan skin.

"Okay! You should come and say hi, then!" Sue grinned. I was beginning to think that her mission in life was to make me blush as dark as possible. "What can I get you?"

"Cheese burger without any vegetables, extra fries and a coke, please." I smiled.

"Burger without lettuce and a coke, please."

"Salad with no tomatoes and strawberry milkshake, please." Lexi grinned, glancing back at Brady, who was still watching her.

"Oh, you must be Lexi! Brady just doesn't stop talking about you! He's worse than Seth with Scarlett."

"Nice to meet you." Lexi said, simply, looking at her hands in her lap, embarrassed.

"I'm Logan." Logan put his hand up, Sue shook it, and smiled.

"Well, I'll go start on your food!" She left, grinning.

The Clearwaters had such lovely smiles. When Seth and I get married and have babies then I hope they get-

_Woah, now you're officially creepy, clingy and desperate. _

I held the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes tightly.

"So, what's this rumor that we're doing it?" My eyes snapped open. Logan was smirking at me.

"Sorry!" Lexi said, wincing at the memory. "...but... just think! One day we'll look back on this and laugh!"

"Oh, yeah, in fact, let's look back on the time Lexi had a huge crush on Logan when she first met him!" I decided that playing dirty was my best option. It'd make me feel better, plus I could embarrass Lexi.

"Well... so did you!"

"Well... you used to be in love with Sam Uley!"

"You used to have a crush on Quil!"

"You flashed Jared!"

"You flashed Embry!"

"You used to stalk Doctor Cullen!"

"You had a sex dream about Jasper Cullen!"

"You had one about Billy Black!"

"That's low!" She gasped, and I realized too late that we were standing up, yelling each other's darkest secrets. Logan was sitting, his jaw dropped, but laughing his head off. I didn't want to look at the Pack table, so I just closed my eyes, tightly.

"And Jasper Cullen wasn't?!"

"I don't have anymore for you!"

"I don't have anymore for you!" I held the bridge of my nose again, and sighed, heavily. "So... we've just stood in a diner and yelled _all_ of each other's secrets?"

"Yes... and now... we're going to go to my car, where I will drive us to my house, where we will lock ourselves in the basement. Forever."

"Sounds good." I turned and walked out of the diner. Lexi followed closely behind. I couldn't even think of us ditching Logan, right now, so we just got in the car and drove home in silence, despite the fact that it was technically illegal without a licensed driver.

* * *

**So, hope you enjoyed this! I ended it here because it was getting ridiculously long, so I'll update as soon as possible! :D**


	20. Chapter 20: Getting Better

_**I Saw Her Standing There**_

**I'll update as soon as possible. Please give it a chance and leave me feedback, both good and bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any characters associated with it. I do, however, own Scarlett Hunter, the Hunter family, and her friends. Anything you don't recognize is mine! :D**

Thanks to all my reviewers, favoriters and followers! I'm very glad for my anonymous reviewers, also! Ask any questions you need! :D

******Title and Chapter Song **_The Beatles_

**Chapter Twenty **_Getting Better_

Happy New Year! Hope everyone had fun! :D_  
_

* * *

_Scarlett POV_.

I was given a ride home by Lexi's dad at four PM. We'd spent three and a half hours sitting in her dark basement, in silence, asking ourselves one question.

_What had we done?_

I groaned and threw myself onto the couch. Mom wouldn't be home for a few hours, so I had time to clear my head and possible attempt suicide if the embarrassment became too much. I grabbed a cushion and pressed it to my face. I screamed into the fabric, only stopping when I felt heat surround me.

"I don't remember you flashing me." Ugh. I couldn't face Embry. I kept the cushion to my face. "Jasper Cullen, seriously, Scarlett? I thought you were more tall, dark and handsome and less cold, pale and bloodthirsty."

"So, you used to have the hots for me? Not surprising." _Quil, touch me and I_ _will hurt you. _

"Leave me alone." I said into the cushion. I closed my eyes as tightly as possible when someone pulled it away. I tried to hold on, but I'm no match for anyone, wolf-strength or not.

"Now, is that anyway to talk to the object of your affection?" Quil laughed, and I assumed it was him who decided it would be a good idea to sit on my stomach. "Ooh, you're comfy." He bounced up and down a couple of times. "Seth's a lucky guy."

"Dude, she's not breathing." Embry said, which made Quil stand up, lift my legs up, sit down, and throw my legs onto the ground, causing me to fall off of the couch. I took a deep breath and wrapped my arms around my stomach.

"Are you aware that you weigh more than this house?" I asked, sitting up and opening my eyes.

"Is that why you love me?"

I sighed and got back onto the couch. Embry jumped over the back of the couch and sat next to me.

"So, you, me, flashing?" Embry smirked, and I assumed that meant he wanted an explanation.

"It was last year and Lexi decided that she wanted to do something crazy. We went to the beach and you and Jared were there, so she suggested hitting on you guys, but I was too embarrassed, so I joked that we should just flash you." I paused.

"And?" Quil asked.

"She didn't realize that I was kidding, so when Jared stood up to leave, Lex ran over and flashed him." I paused again. "You turned away from him and towards me so I just figured that I might as well just do it too... so I did."

"I'm pretty sure I'd remember that."

"I know _exactly _what you mean!" Quil laughed, ignoring Embry. "He was thinking about it all day. He was _sure_ he'd imprinted."

"Dork." I elbowed him in the ribs, and instantly regretted it. I grabbed my elbow and held it close.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." Quil muttered. "Along with weighing as much as a house, we're built like one."

"Only stronger."

"That must be why I always hurt myself when I run into you guys, which, let's be honest, happens a lot." I rubbed my elbow and pulled up my sleeve to examine it.

"Do you wanna see Doctor Cullen for your elbow or something?" Embry asked.

"No way. I don't wanna go near the Cullens right now... I'll be fine." I rubbed my elbow once more, for good measure, and pulled my sleeve back down.

"If you're sure." Quil stood up. "Come on, let's go see if Seth and Brady are still tied to that tree."

"What tree?" I asked.

"They were getting really pissed off at Sam and Jared and Billy and everyone and phased, so we did what anyone would do!" He said, acting like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"We tied them to a tree and ran away." Quil laughed. He simply turned and walked to the front door. Embry stood up and walked to him.

"See you later, Scar." He waved. Quil waved and opened the door. I waved back and stretched back out across the couch. I closed my eyes, thinking about what I was supposed to do about everything that'd happened today.

Nessie was a vampire- half-vampire. _All_ of the Cullens were. I'd had all of my most embarrassing secrets revealed to my boyfriend and his friends.

_AND HIS MOM!_

I hadn't even thought about the fact that Sue was in the kitchen when Lexi and I were yelling!

Today just got worse by a thousand percent.

I stood up and climbed the stairs, slowly. I still smelled of oranges, and I probably still smelled of vampire, and while I couldn't smell it, it made my skin crawl at the thought.

* * *

I got into the shower and scrubbed my skin until it was bright red and hurt. Once I was done, I jumped out and threw on sweats and a hoodie, before throwing myself onto my bed, holding a pillow over my head. My phone started to vibrate, so I grabbed it.

_"Hey, Scarlett... you know that whole rebelling thingy? Are you still doing that?" _It was Kim.

"Yes, how'd you get my number?" I said.

Okay, so, I'd kind of been _not_ rebelling... but she didn't need to know that.

"_Paul gave me it, hope that's okay... but... I'm going to have to stop... I just love Jared too much_!" She did a nervous chuckle.

"That's fine, Kim. See you later."

_"Bye._" She hung up. I sighed and threw my phone onto the floor.

I lay back onto my bed. I could totally stop rebelling and just get revenge on Seth some other way, but part of me wanted me and Kim to be doing that together. I sort of needed her... I needed a friend who knew all about the wolf-vampire thing and I didn't want to go to Nessie. The leach thing was creeping me out.

"Scarlett?" I froze. Seth was here, which was great, but he was probably angry about the whole diner-incident. I felt him sit on the end of the bed, so I sat up, keeping my eyes down.

"Hi."

"Hi..." He sighed. "Are you okay?"

_NO._

"Mm-hm." I mumbled. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You seemed pretty upset at the diner today... Embry and Quil said you seemed sad when they came over earlier."

_Of course I was upset! _

"They said they had to check if you were still tied to that tree... were you?" I changed the subject. I didn't want to talk about the secrets that had been revealed.

"Yeah... I decided that they were probably right... Brady left though."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he said he was gonna go and beat up Sam and Jared first." He chuckled, lightly. He moved closer to me and raised his hand, but put it back down quickly.

"I don't like Logan. Or Quil. Or Embry... and definitely not Jasper Cullen. I only like you." I said, quickly. I looked up and met his eyes. He grinned.

"I know."

"You're very cocky."

"I like you too."

"I know." I mocked him. He laughed and raised his hand, running it down my arm. I shuffled closer. He closed the gap between us and pulled me onto his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. I was about to start a sucking face-session, when I heard the front door close.

"_Scarlett! I'm home!" _

"I'm just in my room!" I yelled back down. I heard her walking up the stairs. "I'm not allowed boys upstairs!" I whispered loudly.

"I'll meet you outside in fifteen minutes." He walked to the window, and climbed out. I jumped up and closed the window. I threw myself back onto my bed as my door opened.

"Scar? Hi, sweetie!"

"Hi!" I said, far too high pitched. She didn't seem to notice, and sat on my bed, where Seth had been sitting just minutes earlier.

"I was wondering if you wanted a ride to Lexi's or Nessie's?" She asked. I squinted my eyes. Why would she ask that? If I was intending to go somewhere tonight, I'd ask_ her_.

"Why?" I asked, hoping that the suspicion was evident in my voice.

"...I have a date." She said quickly.

"With who?" I asked.

"This guy I see at the diner every morning on my way to work... I don't know if it's serious, but..."

"Who?" I asked, again, impatient. My mother was dating someone? Sure, she was beautiful and young and everything, but she _never_ dated.

"I don't wanna say anything, yet!" She sighed. "I mean, we haven't even gone out!"

"Okay, okay, fine. I'm gonna out anyway." I stood up, and she followed. She grabbed me into a hug, before leaving.

I still had seven minutes, so I changed into skinny jeans and a t-shirt and brushed my hair until it was flat. I left my room, running downstairs.

"Love you!" I yelled.

_"Love you too!"_

I left the house, looking around for Seth. I jumped and let out a small scream when something grabbed me.

"Calm down, Scarlett, it's just me." He said. I let out a sigh of relief, and let him lead me to his truck.

* * *

"Hey, Seth?" I said, as we drove further into La Push.

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going?"

"To my house."

"No way." I frowned.

I couldn't face Seth's mom.

Not only had she heard about my crushes, she was also aware that I'd flashed Embry, which therefore meant that Seth had probably seen that memory in wolf form, which therefore meant that her son had seen me shirtless. She was also aware that I'd had a somewhat sexual dream, which she probably thought meant that I was ready to have sex with her son.

Mom's don't generally like girls_ like that. _

_I'm not even a girl like that_!

"Why not?" He sounded hurt.

"_Because_!" I huffed. "She heard _everything_!"

"She doesn't mind that you flashed Embry!" He said, laughing, lightly. "_I_ don't mind that you flashed Embry."

"How come?" I asked, confused. Seth may have been calm and everything, but I'd _flashed_ one of his _best friends_. I felt pretty ticked off, as silly as it was.

"We share memories in wolf form." He said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Go on."

"You pretty much flashed us all, Scarlett. Especially after you reminded him. He's been thinking about it a lot today." He chuckled. I blushed, and looked down.

"You'll have to beat him up for that, later." I said, trying to act as if it didn't bother me. He laughed and put his arm around me, pulling me closer. I shuffled closer to him.

"Don't worry, I already did." He kissed my hair.

"Still." I groaned and moved away, out of his grip. "Everyone's see me half-naked."

"Well... if it makes you feel better, your secrets weren't as bad as Lexi's. Brady's tried to beat up Sam twice."

"Does Jacob know about...?" I trailed off. Seth nodded, and laughed again.

I couldn't help but burst into laughter. I remembered when she'd first told me. It was the most traumatizing moment of my life. I couldn't believe the _detail_ she went into. I couldn't look at her for a month.

"Fine, we'll go to your house."

* * *

"Nessie ages ridiculously fast. She was the size of a ten year old when she was two." Seth told me, as we walked into his house.

"That's weird. How old is she, really then?"

"Three." He said. I gasped, loudly.

"She's _younger_ than Claire?!"

"Yeah, weird, huh?" He chuckled, and walked into the kitchen, I followed him, closely. "Hey!" He went to the fridge, where Sue was busy taking things out, and kissed her cheek.

"Hi, honey." She smiled. I stood awkwardly at the door. Sue, Leah and a man I didn't recognize were all in the kitchen.

"What's _she_ doing here?" Leah asked, glaring at me. I shifted awkwardly between my feet and stared at the ground.

"Leah!" Sue scolded, and came over to me, pulling me into a hug. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"Yeah, I brought her over for dinner." Seth explained. My eyes widened and I looked up at Sue.

"Oh, I don't want to impose... you didn't say you were having dinner, Seth." I frowned at him.

"It's fine, Scarlett! Come in, come in!" She pulled me further into the kitchen and pushed me to a seat at the table, next to the man I didn't know.

I studied his face. I knew him from somewhere, I just couldn't place it.

"Charlie, Scarlett, Scarlett, Charlie." Seth said, sitting down in the seat separating me and Leah. "Charlie is Bella's dad."

That's where I knew him from. He looked like Bella and Nessie.

"Scarlett and Nessie are best friends." Seth told him. I nodded, nervously. I didn't know if me and Nessie were still best friends. She was half-vampire, after all, and I hadn't handled it all that well.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Scarlett. Seth talks about you, non-stop." He said, looking somewhat annoyed at the last part. I giggled out of nervousness and was relieved when Sue put food on the table.

"Seth, Leah, leave some for everyone else." Sue scolded. Seth started handing me the dishes that he'd last used so that I could get some before everyone else. "So, Scarlett, how's school?"

"Okay..." I lied. School sucked. I wasn't good at it and none of the teachers liked me... but my boyfriend's mom didn't need to know that I was such a bad influence.

"Did you do that English paper yet?" Seth asked, his mouth full. Sue glared at him for it.

"What English paper?"

"The essay on 'Of Mice and Men'? What we think of chapter four?"

"Has Quil done it, yet?"

"He finished this morning. I'm almost done. I think Brady said that Lexi finished hers before she went out with him tonight."

"What happens in chapter four again?"

"You can borrow my notes." He grinned. I smiled a 'thank you' and looked down at my plate.

_Well, that's my cover of being smart blown._

"And Brady wants your Math homework." He said. I smiled and nodded.

_Back in the game._

"So, Scarlett, you have fun at the diner today?" Leah said. I looked up to see a grin on her face. It kind of scared me. I almost preferred the glares she usually gave me.

"Leah." Seth glared at her. Leah kept grinning the evil grin she had. I tried to stop feeling scared and nervous about it. I was pretty sure I was about to start crying. I could feel the fear-tears brim my eyes.

"Scarlett, sweetie, you okay?" Sue asked, kindly. I nodded, but looked down, avoiding Leah. I _really_ didn't want to cry at Seth's dinner table. I'd die from the embarrassment.

"What? All I asked was if she had fun." She said. I guessed that she was probably still doing her scary smile. "It was fun to watch."

The embarrassment got to me, and tears started to roll down my cheeks. Seth grabbed my hand and rubbed my back, trying to calm me down. Charlie awkwardly patted my shoulder.

"Are you _seriously_ crying?" Leah asked. I didn't say anything, and kept looking down. "Stop crying."

"Leah." Sue scolded.

"Stop crying." She ordered.

She stood up, her chair screeching across the stormed out of the room. Seconds later, she returned, but instead of sitting down, she stood behind me.

"Leah?" Seth asked, sounding a bit nervous. I turned my head to see her holding a book.

"Stop crying, or I won't show you Seth's baby pictures." She held the book up to show me it was a photo album.

I sniffed and tried to hold back anymore tears. _Was this a peace-offering? Was Leah actually trying to make me feel better?_ I also _really_ wanted to see those baby pictures.

"Perfect, come on." She walked back through to the living room.

I looked around the table. Sue and Charlie nodded, indicating it was okay for me to leave. Seth shook his head. He was growing paler by the second. I suddenly couldn't wait to see the baby photos at all.

"_Hurry up!_" I stood up and ran to the living room to find Leah sitting, flicking through a photo album, with two other photo albums beside her.

_Suddenly, I loved Leah._

* * *

**Another chapter that I'm not 100% happy with, but I had to update for you guys! 85 reviews! That's just... *faints*.**

**Thanks! :D**


	21. Chapter 21: You Get What You Give

_**I Saw Her Standing There**_

**I'll update as soon as possible. Please give it a chance and leave me feedback, both good and bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any characters associated with it. I do, however, own Scarlett Hunter, the Hunter family, and her friends. Anything you don't recognize is mine! :D**

Thanks to all my reviewers, favoriters and followers! I'm very glad for my anonymous reviewers, also! Ask any questions you need! :D

**Title Song **_The Beatles_** Chapter Song **_New Radicals_**  
**

**Chapter Twenty One **_You Get What You Give_

A little bit on the short side, but hopefully you'll enjoy it! :D Also, I'm so happy! So many reviews! Thanks everyone!

* * *

_Scarlett POV_

I sat on the couch next to one of the scariest women alive, laughing and chatting about embarrassing pictures of her baby brother.

"And here's when he wouldn't stop copying Mom, look, that's her lipstick." Leah pointed.

"Leah!" Seth grunted from the doorway. "Not those ones-"

"Look, here's little Sethy in the bathtub!" She ignored him. I laughed at the photo. He scowled and reached out to grab the album from her hands. She pulled it back. "Scarlett's having fun Seth."

_Ooh! The imprint card. That's harsh. _

Seth let go and sat down next to me.

The first photo album had been Leah when she was a baby and near the end there were pictures of Seth as a baby. I wasn't allowed to see the little-Leah ones, so that'd gone by quickly.

The second album was the two when Seth and Leah were little kids. Leah had the Clearwater-smile, one completely un-terrifying, surprisingly enough. Their dad seemed like the sweetest father ever. He was in most of the photos, just like Sue.

She picked up the third album. Seth and Leah were either teenagers or almost there. They were the most recent photos. It wasn't full, and it appeared to still be being added to.

"Seth, trying on my bra. He was twelve at the time, so of course, that's creepy." She pointed out a picture. "And here's me, Jacob and Quil- we used to be made to play together because our parents were friends- and, if you look closely, you can see Seth in the background. He used to try and hang out with us. We didn't let him, though."

"Shut up, Leah." Seth grumbled from next to me. I nudged him, slightly, giggling.

"Hey, look, look at this one, Seth!" Leah smiled. It was like the pictures. She was even more beautiful when she smiled.

She pushed the album across me and to Seth. He immediately started grinning too. I looked over his shoulder to see the photo. It was a photo of Seth, Leah and their dad.. They looked like they were near a river, and their dad was holding a fishing rod. They were all grinning. It was a perfect family photo.

"Was I thirteen here?" He asked, looking at Leah.

"Yeah, I think so." She smiled, looking down. I was sure she was about to start crying. I turned back and looked over Seth's shoulder.

He turned the page, and I briefly saw Leah and a girl who I thought was Emily, before she was scarred. He flipped the page quickly. I saw a picture of Leah kissing a boy on the cheek. I don't know, but I could've sworn that was Sam. Seth quickly shut the album, but not before Leah saw the page. She stopped smiling and stood up. She grabbed the photo album, picked the other two up and stormed out of the room.

"What was that about?" I whispered. Seth shook is head and mouthed '_I'll tell you later_'. I nodded and took his hand. "You were a really cute baby."

"And I'm not cute now?"

"Definitely not." I joked. It was a total lie. Seth had stayed just as cute, growing up. He scoffed and put his arm around me.

"Well, I'm not as cute as you." He whispered, and kissed my forehead. I was about to start snuggling into him (_more like jump his bones_), when Sue and Charlie walked in.

"Where's Leah?" Sue asked.

"She... got upset." Seth said, slowly.

"Oh..." She sighed.

"Come on, Scarlett, I'll take you home." Seth stood up and pulled me with him.

"It was nice meeting you." I said to Charlie. He gave a small smile and nodded. "Thank you for dinner, Sue."

"It was nice seeing you, Scarlett. Come over, soon?" She smiled. I nodded and followed Seth out of the house.

* * *

"Is your mom married to Charlie?" I asked.

"No, but I'm almost certain he's gonna ask any day now."

"You like him?"

"Yeah, Charlie's awesome." He grinned.

"So, if your mom marries him, will you live in Forks?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I wondered how far away Charlie's house was from mine. Maybe it'd be round the corner and I wouldn't have to walk far.

"I don't know. It depends. Mom might give me and Leah the house or something."

"Oh... speaking of Leah... what was with that photo? Was that Sam? I could've sworn that Leah hated him."

"She does."

"Oh, bad break up?"

"Sam and Leah were that couple that were madly in love and gonna go to college together and stuff. Sam started phasing, but couldn't tell Leah, of course." He stopped and frowned. "Emily's our cousin and one of Leah's best friends. She came to visit, and when Sam saw her..."

"He imprinted."

"Yeah. He and Emily started dating a little while after that. She was in a bad mood one day and arguing with Mom when she phased, right there in our living room, and-" He stopped and seemed to grip the steering wheel harder.

He'd told me the story of his dad. How Leah had phased, then Seth had phased, two things which shouldn't have happened. Their poor dad had a heart attack, and now Leah blamed herself.

I shuffled along in my seat and wrapped my arms around his waist. He took a hand off of the steering wheel and put it around me, hugging me close.

"How comes you're not scared of me not having both hands on the wheel anymore?"

"I guess... I guess I don't feel scared when you're around... well, you know, if Leah's not here." I smiled at him. He chuckled and hugged me closer.

"Will your mom be home?" He asked.

_No, she's busy with some creepy diner-guy I've never met before and I probably will never meet him, unless it's a courtroom because, as a creep, he'll have killed my mother. _

"She's on a date." I curled my lip. Sure, I wanted my mother to be happy, but chances are, he's probably a loser, I mean, look at my dad. A world-class douche-bag who prefers my sister because she doesn't have feminist-y moments.

"Perfect!"

_Hardly._

* * *

I pulled Seth into the living room and curled up into his side the minute he sat down. He pulled me onto his lap and held me as close as possible.

"So, how do you feel about the whole 'the Cullens are vampires'-thing?" He asked.

"Not very happy..."

"The Cullens are great. The guys will say otherwise, but they're still the people that you used to like last night."

"Why do you like them? I mean, they're your mortal enemies."

"They don't hurt people, plus, Nessie's sweet and she means a lot to Jake. Esme is the sweetest lady on earth and always gives me food. Doc is great! He always fixes us up when we need him. The rest are all nice, even Rosalie. They're nicest to me, of course, because I'm nice to them-"

"It's also impossible to dislike you, dude."

"Scarlett?" His face got serious, but the faintest smile remained on his face.

"Seth?"

"I love you."

_Breathe, Scarlett, breathe. Don't widen your eyes or try to move, you'll make him think you hate him. Don't cry. Don't pace. Breathe._

I tried to take a deep breath, but I couldn't. I was too busy widening my eyes and climbing off of his lap. My wide eyes brimmed with tears, and I felt myself start pacing, holding my breath the entire time.

"Scarlett?" He asked, timidly. That made my tears fall. I was stunned. Seth _loved _me. "Scar?"

I walked back over to him, almost falling onto the couch as I sat down beside him. I put my arms round his neck and pulled him into a hug.

"I love you too." I whispered into his ear. I felt more tears run down my face. He pulled away and rested his forehead on mine. He cupped my face and wiped my tears away.

"You cry at everything." He whispered.

"Only when I'm scared or nervous or embarrassed or if I'm nervous and in disbelief, which is where I'm at right now."

"How can you be in disbelief?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"Because... I'm_ me_ and you're_ you_... _you_ don't love _me_!" I told him. He was about to argue, but I cut him off. "The Seth Clearwaters of this earth do _not_ go for the Scarlett Hunters."

"The other Seth Clearwaters are idiots." He kissed me, lightly. I kissed him deeper, opening my mouth.

_He wasn't getting away with the cute little pecks tonight. _

I moved onto his lap and wrapped my legs around his waist. He pushed me back, until I was lying on the couch, and he was hovering over me. I was feeling brave, so I pushed my tongue into his mouth. He seemed shocked by my courage, but got over it quick enough. Feeling even braver, I tugged on the bottom of his shirt. I almost had it halfway up those perfect, perfect abs.

"Wait, wait." He pulled away. I was aware of the small whimper I made when he sat up, moving as close to the other side of the couch as possible. "We're not gonna do this."

"Do what?" If he meant sex, then he was correct. I'd never do it on the couch where I eat popcorn and watch Sex and the City with my mom, or where Quil sits on my stomach and makes me stop breathing. That'd be creepy.

"_This_." He motioned between us. "We are _not_ having... _you know.._."

I giggled. Seth was nervous. He jumped up from the seat and stood next to my TV. His face held a determined expression, and he furrowed his brows. He crossed his arms across his chest and stood straight.

"Oh, aren't we?" I stood up and walked towards him. He started to back away, which made me laugh again.

"I understand that you might be feeling these... urges..." He sounded like a father sitting his daughter down for the 'talk'.

"Dude-"

"...But I'm not prepared to do that right now. I'm sorry."

I wasn't ready. I wasn't ready _at all_. I didn't want to do the dirty when I was fifteen. I'd heard horror stories from my mom about teen pregnancy and I feared what she would do if she found out. My dad would probably send me to a convent somewhere and force me to be a nun.

"Okay." I rolled my eyes and sat back down on the couch.

"I hope you're not angry..."

"I'm not." I said, folding my arms across my chest.

_Okay, so I_ _was pissed that he even thought that I would have sex when I was only fifteen_...

"Scar..." He moved and sat next to me, wrapping his arms around me.

"I don't want to do that, okay? I'm fifteen, you're sixteen. I'm not waiting for marriage or anything, but I'm not even legal yet."

"Well, that's awesome then!" He hugged me close, grinning.

"_Scarlett?_" Mom walked into the living room and chuckled. "What's going on here?"

"I was just leaving." Seth kissed my cheek and stood up.

"You can stay for a little while longer, Seth." Mom said, talking off her coat.

"Thanks, but, I have _work_. I'll see you later, Scar." He left. Mom threw herself on the couch next to me.

"How was the date?" I asked.

"Nice. It was really nice." She smiled to herself. "Sex and the City?"

"Go for it."

* * *

**So, I'm ending this before it gets too long, but I'll update soon! Thanks so much for your feedback! It means so much to me! :D**


	22. Chapter 22: Anything Can Happen

_**I Saw Her Standing There**_

**I'll update as soon as possible. Please give it a chance and leave me feedback, both good and bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any characters associated with it. I do, however, own Scarlett Hunter, the Hunter family, and her friends. Anything you don't recognize is mine! :D**

Thanks to all my reviewers, favoriters and followers! I'm very glad for my anonymous reviewers, also! Ask any questions you need! :D

**Title Song **_The Beatles_** Chapter Song **_Ellie Goulding_

**Chapter Twenty Two **_Anything Could Happen_

Hi guys! I hope you like this chapter! :D

* * *

_Scarlett POV_

I waved 'goodbye' to my mom as she pulled her car away. I turned and looked at Emily's house. It was bound to be full of wolves, and not just any wolves.

_Wolves that have seen me half naked. _

I sighed and walked inside.

"Scarlett!" I was tackled by Lexi the second I walked through the door. "I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"What?"

"Brady told me last night! I'm dating a werewolf! Can you even believe it? Oh, of course, you are too!" She rambled.

"We're not werewolves, exactly-" Brady tried.

"Werewolves are awesome!" Lexi grinned and ran back over to him. She jumped into his arms and he caught her easily.

"You, outside, now." Paul stormed through from the kitchen and came up to me.

"M-me?" I stuttered.

_I'd been here less than five minutes, what could I have possibly done, wrong?! _

"Outside, now." He demanded. I stumbled back to the front door, where Paul pushed me out.

* * *

"Why were you in my house last night?" He yelled. "If you thought telling my father about this imprint crap would-!"

"Dude, I wasn't at your house last night!" I yelled, hoping he'd hear me over his own voice.

"Your smell was _everywhere_!"

"I was with Seth last night!"

"I smelled you!"

"Well, it wasn't me!"

He made a large groan and kicked over a plant pot.

_What did the poor plant ever do to you?_

"Paul... go see Rachel." I instructed.

_Because he doesn't almost phase anybody tries to tell him that he's imprinted, or anything._

"What?" He turned and glared at me.

"She'll make you feel better."

"I didn't imprint!"

"Why are you fighting this so much? You imprinted, enjoy it."

"I... I'm Paul. I sleep around and get pissed for no reason... I don't..." He looked down. "I don't _deserve_ an imprint."

"You're an idiot, you know that?" I laughed, dryly. He looked up and glared at me. "Rachel won't care, okay? The imprinting works both ways... trust me."

"...Really?" He seemed genuinely surprised. I rolled my eyes.

"Really." I walked closer to him. "When did you start liking imprinting?"

"...Pretty much since Sam and Jared imprinted." He admitted.

"Dude, why the hell are you still talking to me?" I asked, lightly swatting him arm, careful not to hurt_myself._

"I have no idea. Later." He grinned and took off running.

"Well... bye! Tell Rachel I said hi!" I yelled, before turning and going back inside the house.

_I was awesome at this whole 'friendship' thing. Hell, I was the next Emily! What with the comforting and general awesomeness. _

"_Scarlett!_" I jumped when Seth yelled my name. I turned around to see him and Leah following me inside.

"Hey, Scar." Leah passed me and threw herself down on the couch beside Embry, who was busy gagging at Lexi and Brady, who sat on the floor, sucking face.

"So, what's with this threat Jared and Collin found?" Seth asked, putting his arm around me and leading me to the floor beside Lexi and Brady.

"They're guessing a few nomads. They don't see it as anything too serious, but we're all gonna check it out." Embry said, nonchalantly. I couldn't believe how relaxed they were about vampires in the area. Then again, they were _born_ to kill them.

"We're skipping English. I worked on that damn paper all Friday night." Quil muttered, sitting down next to Leah.

"Language." Emily warned, coming into the room.

"That's not fair!" I threw my arms up. "_I_ have to go! They should, too!"

"We're protecting you from evil vampires, show some respect." Embry chuckled.

"And I'm probably gonna ditch you in Math, too." Brady said, pulling his face from Lexi.

"I hate vampires." I decided. Sam walked into the room, kissed Emily, then looked at Seth.

"You ready?" He said. Seth sighed, kissed me on the forehead, and stood up.

"You did patrol last night!" I whined.

"I traded with Embry to get tomorrow morning off, but I have to go anyway for the stupid nomads." He grumbled. Embry laughed.

"Sorry, bro, but I'm not switching back."

"Well then, Em. You'll have to be my Seth for the day." I stood up and put my hands on my hips. "I want to go to the movies."

"We weren't gonna go to the-" Seth started, confused.

"Come on, Seth, let's go." Sam walked out. Seth followed, reluctantly. I turned back to Embry.

_So, I hadn't technically arranged to go anywhere with Seth today, but I might have! I was gonna use this time to my advantage and score free movie tickets and dinner, without feeling like a bad girlfriend. _

"Let's go, Embry." I grabbed his wrist and started to try to pull him up. Nothing happened. At all. He just _didn't move_. "Embry! You're gonna have to help me, here!"

"_I'm just saying, it could be someone we know, you don't have to rush it."_ Nessie walked into the room, her hand clutched around Jake's arm. "Scarlett!"

"Hi." I waved, briefly, before turning back to pull Embry off of the couch. I slipped and fell to the ground. "Stand up, Embry!"

He huffed and stood up. I looked around the room, grinning in triumph, hoping that everyone had seen _me_, Scarlett Hunter, intimidate a giant, mutant wolf. Quil made a whipping noise to Embry, Leah scoffed, Brady gave me a thumbs up, Nessie and Jake laughed, and Lexi blushed. She was blushing so much that it was completely visible, even with her dark skin.

"Come on, Scarlett." Embry grabbed my arm and pulled me up without even trying.

_Stupid wolf-strength._

* * *

"So, which movie are we seeing?" He asked, driving down the street, away from Sam and Emily's house.

"Um... What sort of movies do you like?" I asked back.

"...Horror movies with death and violence. Lots of violence." He said, not looking at me. There was something off about all of this...

"Those are my favorite kinds, too." It was the truth, but it'd definitely tell me if he was lying. "Wanna go see that new slasher movie?"

"Mm..." He tried to fight the look of distaste that spread across his face.

"Dude, you can tell me if you hate horror movies." I rolled my eyes.

"I hate horror movies. Action movies are okay-"

"-I pretty much despise action movies."

"-But- and, do _not_ tell the Pack this- I'm into chick flicks."

"Dude, seriously?"

"I live with my mom" it's not my fault! I was raised with them!" He defended himself.

"Fine. We'll see a chick flick, but it can't be corny and has to make me laugh."

He grinned widely and I was worried that he was gonna squeal or something.

_Chicks._

* * *

"That was the corniest movie of the century." I rolled my eyes as we walked out. He shot me a glare, before leading me over to his truck.

"You're just heartless." He scoffed, pushing me towards the truck, lightly.

"Wanna go for dinner?" I asked. He nodded, enthusiastically, pulling my arm back and dragging me to a cafe across the street.

He sat at a table for two in corner, pushing me down in the seat opposite him.

"So, what do _you_ make of this whole 'Paul imprints on somebody that is probably too good for him'-business?" I asked. He rolled his eyes and seemed somewhat annoyed by the question.

"I'm so sick of imprinting." He growled. I held my hands up in surrender.

"Woah, dude, calm down."

"It's not fair. I get to hear all day, everyday, about how amazing it is to have an imprint."

"Well, you might imprint-"

"I won't." He snapped, lifting his head up and looking me in the eye. "It's supposed to be rare, but because the Pack is so big, it's 'okay' that more of us have done it."

"So?"

"So, more than half the Pack have done it, now. It's unlikely that I, Collin and Leah will imprint now." He looked down. "It's... it's not fair."

"Well, you're a total babe, Em, you'll find a girlfriend."

"Well, yeah, I guess... but I'm never gonna have that special connection my brothers have." He sighed. He looked up slowly, smirking. "You think I'm a total babe?"

"Obviously." I rolled my eyes. All of the Pack were hot, there was no doubt about it. He sat up a little straighter, his head held a little bit higher. "So, you're looking for potential girlfriends now?"

"Well... if I do find an imprint, I don't want to be in a relationship and have to hurt someone..." He sank back in his chair. _  
_

"Oh!" I nodded, understanding what he wanted. "You want a fling?"

"Um..."

"Preferably a slutty girl, am I right?" I raised an eyebrow. He nodded, slowly, then put his head down again. I looked around the cafe to see a group of girls a little bit older than me, sitting, chatting, giving us the occasional glance. "Them?"

He turned around, but almost immediately turned back. "I don't like what they're saying about you." I frowned, but nodded to make him explain. "_'How could a guy like that go for her?'_"

"But I'm even more of a babe than you!" I laughed. He nodded, but laughed lightly.

* * *

Embry dropped me off later that day. I was about to open the door when someone put a hand on my shoulder. I jumped a foot in the air.

"Scarlett, it's just me." Logan said, spinning me around.

"Dude, are you okay?" I asked, leaning in slightly to examine him.

He looked stressed. His eyes had huge black bags underneath them and his hair was a mess. His clothes didn't seem to fit him properly. His t-shirt was stretched over his chest like it was made for a ten year old. His pants were sweats that didn't hit his ankles.

"I... I don't know." He moved closer to me, he frowned and his eyes widened. I felt sorry for him, and I couldn't place why. He put his hands on my shoulders and lowered down until we were level.

_Wait._

I was pretty short, but Logan usually only had to angle his head lower. He's never had to physically lower himself to look at me. He'd had a growth spurt of about a foot and was probably nearer the Pack's height now.

"I'm... scared." He whispered, and pulled me into a hug, wrapping his arms around my neck and resting his head on mine. I tried to wrap my arms around his chest, but my hands could barely meet. I could feel myself burning up, even when a breeze passed through.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"I don't know... I... I woke up on Monday feeling weird... I've gotten bigger all weekend..." He snapped his head up in the direction of the woods. "Come with me."

I hardly had a choice when he grabbed my hand and pulled me across the grass patch, across the road leading further into La Push, and into the trees. He pulled me to a small clearing and looked around.

"I... I swear I heard something." He kept looking in all different directions, but didn't release my hand.

"Was it a bear?" I knew that chances were this 'bear' was Seth or Sam, but I couldn't chance it. I wanted to run away screaming.

"N-no..." He trailed off, still looking around. He released my hand and walked around the edge of the clearing.

"Dude, how did you get so big since yesterday? I swear to god, you're twice the size!" I said, distracting him. He turned back to me and nodded.

"Last night I couldn't sleep... I kept hearing these weird noises... and I got really hot, so I went to splash some water on my face and my t-shirt was ripping... I had to crouch to even see my face in the mirror... I woke up this morning and I was even bigger."

"You haven't been doing steroids or anything, right?" I asked, suspiciously.

"What? No!"

"Because Mark June- from _your_ jock table- got caught with them, and we _all_ know that Coach Garner doesn't exactly discourage them..."

"I'd _never_ do that, okay? So, shut the hell up!" He stormed back to me and grabbed my shoulders. I winced ever so slightly as he gripped my shoulders.

"Well... that's gonna bruise." I murmured. _Good job, Scar._

"Shut up!" He tightened his grip and started shaking.

_Wait a second..._

Before I knew it, he was turning bright red and hunching over. I jumped backwards as he exploded.

_Into a wolf._

I didn't know what was happening when another wolf tackled Wolf-Logan.

_Is that-?_

The two started fighting, Logan was losing. Another, bigger, wolf ran into the clearing and barked, loudly. Logan and the wolf immediately stopped fighting and stood up. Logan started to run up to me, but both of the wolves growled. I looked at them.

"S-Seth?" I asked. I didn't know whether my voice was shaky because someone had just phased right before me or because _Logan_ was apparently a wolf now.

_Logan Wilms, a sweet, blonde, white boy with light blue eyes and a knack for sports, was a wolf._

"_Scarlett!_" I heard Embry's voice enter the clearing. I felt his arms wrap around my body and pull me up. "Come on, Scar." He dragged me out of the clearing and pulled me into his truck.

"W-Where are we going?" I mumbled, my words were slurring, ever so slightly.

"To the hospital. Doc will fix you up, don't worry." He said, reassuringly. I frowned.

_What was he talking about? I was fine, albeit a little bit shaky, but that was to be expected. _

I was about to ask but I couldn't. I couldn't speak anymore. I barely registered my eyes closing until all I could see was darkness.

* * *

**OOOOO WHAT WILL HAPPEN I hope that you guys like this chapter. I know it's short, but... sorry! Thanks for all of the great reviews! You guys are awesome!**


	23. Chapter 23: Pain

_**I Saw Her Standing There**_

**I'll update as soon as possible. Please give it a chance and leave me feedback, both good and bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any characters associated with it. I do, however, own Scarlett Hunter, the Hunter family, and her friends. Anything you don't recognize is mine! :D**

Thanks to all my reviewers, favoriters and followers! I'm very glad for my anonymous reviewers, also! Ask any questions you need! :D

Guest - That's so sweet! Thank you so much! :D I'll try! Haha! :)

**Title Song **_The Beatles_** Chapter Song **_Jimmy Eat World_

**Chapter Twenty Three **_Pain_

* * *

_Scarlett POV._

_"Will... doc?"_

_"...tell, but... imagine..."_

_"...woods... told her... god..."_

I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to risk making the dizzy feeling I had any worse. I tried to lift my hands up my face, but they were covered by a normal hand and a warm one- neither of which would let go.

What the hell had happened?

I was in the woods when...

OH. MY. GOD.

Logan's a wolf! How? He's white. At least, I think he is. I'm sure he's not Quileute, though.

_Well, clearly he is, stupid._

_Hey, I ache all over, be a little nicer, inner-me._

"Scarlett?" A voice asked.

I opened my eyes, but immediately shut them at the bright light. I flickered them open again, slowly. I looked straight ahead to see the inside of a hospital room. I was obviously sitting up in one of the beds. How did I end up here?

I looked to my right to see my mom sitting by my bed, her eyes watering and her face stained with old tears. At my left, Embry sat, he looked sad, but smiled when we made eye contact. At the foot of my bed stood Sam and Dr. Cullen. My eyes widened when I saw him.

_Oh god. Don't drink me, okay? Please don't drink me, or Mom, or Embry, or Sam!_

_Oh crap. You're not Edward, you can't hear me!_

Embry squeezed my hand. He must've seen my worried expression.

"W-what happened?" I stuttered. I was only stuttering because I was more than a little afraid of the bloodsucking-elephant in the room. I suppressed laughter at the thought.

_A vampire elephant?_

"You were going hiking with Embry in the woods when a bear came out of nowhere, you broke your wrist, twisted your ankle... but... you're okay..." Mom started.

_Hike? What hike? I don't do exercise._

"What?"

"And, um, the marks..." Embry reminded her. She frowned and clutched my hand, tighter, it hurt ever so slightly and I definitely knew where my wrist was broken.

"You have, um, scratch marks... on your stomach... um..." She said quietly.

_Scratch marks? A BEAR CLAWED ME? I sure as hell don't remember that happening! _

Oh, not bear.

_Wolf_.

"You're incredibly lucky, Scarlett." Carlisle said. "The scratch is purely superficial and while it may leave a faint scar, it missed all of your internal organs."

"I don't even know how you escaped." Mom whispered, stroking my hair.

_I know how. Seth attacked Logan before he could hurt me and Embry dragged me away before I bled to death, not realizing I was even hurt._

"Mrs. Hunter, Embry, let's give Scarlett some space..." Carlisle smiled, slightly at me. "Sam would like to talk to Scarlett about the bears." My mom looked at him curiously.

"To make the woods in La Push a safer place." Sam said, simply. Mom nodded and kissed my hand, before standing up and walking out. Embry patted my hand, gently, and left too.

"Scarlett, do you remember anything?" Carlisle asked, he and Sam moved closer to me.

"Where's Seth?" I asked, ignoring him.

"We just forced him to the cafeteria. He's pretty worried about you." Sam told me. "Now, what do you remember?"

"Well, um... I guess... Logan came over and we walked to the woods... I don't remember why... we were talking... then... Logan's a wolf!"

"You were in the woods with Logan when he phased for the first time. You broke your wrist when you threw yourself on the ground. He was angry... He... attacked you." Sam winced, slightly. I felt bad. This probably brought back memories of Emily being attacked by a bear.

"He didn't mean to, Scarlett." Carlisle said, sincerely.

"Where is he? I have to talk to him."

"He's in the woods with Jared and Quil. They're trying to get his phasing under control." Sam explained.

"_Scarlett!_" I heard yelling from the hallway. The door was thrown open and Seth walked in, quickly.

"Sorry, Dr. Cullen, I tried to keep him outside." A nurse apologized as ran in after Seth. He pushed passed Carlisle and grabbed my hand. He immediately started to kiss all over my face.

"Scarlett, oh my god!" He sounded like he was about to cry.

"We'll leave you two alone." Sam said. Carlisle nodded and the two exited the room.

As soon as the door closed, a threw the sheets off of me and started lifting the hospital gown I _really_ hoped I hadn't been dressed in by Dr. Cullen.

"Don't look." Seth grabbed my hand. He sounded concerned.

"I want to."

_Please be wearing underwear. PLEASE BE WEARING UNDERWEAR!_

I was, which made me let out a sigh of relief. Seth gave me a curious look. I shook my head, so he dropped it. He went back to looking worryingly at me as I lifted the pale yellow gown. He grabbed the blanket and placed it over my bottom half. I smiled at him, thanking him for preserving some of my modesty.

I looked down to see a bandage around my waist.

"Can I take this off?" I asked, looking up.

"I wouldn't until Carlisle tells you it's okay."

I ran my hand over the white bandage. It didn't hurt, surprisingly. I ran my hands along the edge of the bandage. If I could just find a loose part, I could rip it off and see underneath...

Seth grabbed my hand and pulled the hospital gown down.

"The accident happened yesterday. Carlisle says you can't leave yet." He pulled the covers up to my neck, trapping my arms inside, too.

_He is your protector._

"Are you okay?" I asked. He sighed and sat down in the chair next to me.

"You scared me." He whispered, shuffling his chair closer to the bed. "You didn't even react to the pain."

"I didn't realize." I admitted. He glanced up at me, before looking at the ground and chuckling.

"Sorry." He said, trying to stop laughing.

"Don't be. I'm the idiot who didn't notice a werewolf claws sticking into her." I smiled. He looked up, grinning. It made me feel better to see his smile. "Plus, you totally beat him up for it."

"When he phased, me and Sam were pretty confused over who's thoughts they were... then I felt how angry he was towards you... then he scratched you." He looked down again.

I couldn't muffle the laughter that came out.

"Scratched. Like a kitty." I laughed. "Plus, I'm pretty sure _I_ broke my wrist when I jumped back."

"Yeah, you're an idiot."

"Shut up! I'm wounded, you know?" I feigned offense. He laughed again and pulled my covers down until I could pull my arms out without too much effort. He grabbed my hand and started rubbing circles on the back of it. I lifted up the other one to examine the cast on my wrist.

"So, we found the vampires." He said.

"Oh. Did you get them?"

"Sure did. There was three of them, so it didn't take long..."

"Did you have to go to school? Ha!" I grinned. Evidently, I'd missed an entire Monday of classes.

_I didn't have to do my English paper! WOOOOOOO-!_

"No, I stayed here..." He smiled. I frowned. I wanted missing this much school to be _my_ thing... but I did feel butterflies in my stomach at the thought of Seth staying with me all-

_Oh my god. I probably look gross. My hair will be dirty and probably sticking up. My lips are probably chapped. I probably stink!_

"Pretty much the only time I left was when Lexi and Nessie came by before school to 'make sure you looked okay'." He chuckled. "Lexi was impressed at Nessie's ability to carry you to and from the shower."

"They bathed me? Perverts." I muttered, but really, I was relieved, you know, as long as Nessie didn't try to drink me or whatever.

My mom came back into the room. She glanced at Seth for a second, before realizing that he probably wasn't going to leave, even if she asked him.

"I called your dad." She told me. She looked slightly pained at the very idea. I knew that she hated having to talk to him, but she rarely ever had to.

I visited him like clockwork- two weeks with him after Christmas, six weeks with him during summer vacation- so, she never really needed to.

"What did he say?"

"He's coming to Forks." She said, deflated. I frowned.

"Why?"

"To make sure you're okay, idiot." She rolled her eyes. "He said he just had to clear up some things with work and then he'd be on the next flight."

"Is he bringing Skylar?" I asked.

"Yes." Mom frowned, ever so slightly.

Skylar was the result of an affair when my parents were still 'happily married' and I was one year old. Mom had no relation with Sky, so she didn't have to bother over looking her annoying habits, like everyone in my family (other than Dad) usually had to do.

Skylar and I still looked almost exactly the same, because we both looked like Dad. The only differences were that she had dark hair (which, last time I saw her, was dyed the same blonde color as mine), she was more athletic, she was nearly five foot six and her lips were thinner than mine.

"Is Ally coming?" I winced at the thought. My dad's latest twenty year old girlfriend was a total bitch. Even Sky hated her, and Sky didn't usually hate the women that were only six years older than her and liked shopping just as much as her.

"She better not be." She muttered. "Maybe we should let you rest..."

"Do I have to go to school tomorrow?"

_There was no doubt that I'd be expected to hand in my paper tomorrow!_

"Nope, but you're going on Wednesday." She told me. I frowned. "Tomorrow you can stay home." She paused. "Well, not home- Sam and Emily are taking care of you while I'm at work."

"I'm not a child, mother-"

"You twisted your ankle-"

"I'll just not move-"

"The bathroom?"

I didn't have a counter argument for that one, so I just sighed and nodded.

"Okay, me and Seth are gonna let you rest-"

"I'll rest better if Seth stays."

"Scarlett." She raised an eyebrow.

"Mother." I challenged.

"Fine." She turned to leave, but not before adding "Just don't expect me to warn you before your father comes in."

_Please. Seth could take dad in a fight._

"Come on, babe, hop in." I shuffled along as best I could, and patted the bed beside me. He looked hesitant. I rolled my eyes. "I'm not gonna jump your bones or anything..." He smiled and sat on the bed. "...I mean, I'm not up to it... right now." I looked up to see shock in his eyes and blush on his face.

"Scarlett-"

"Fine, fine, if you really want to." I pushed the covers off and slowly pulled the hospital gown up to the middle of my thigh. His eyes widened and he jumped off of the bed.

"Scarlett!"

"I'm _kidding_." I pushed the gown pack down and grabbed the covers (a blanket and a sheet, where do we live, the Bahamas? I was freezing!). I picked the side up, gesturing for him to get in the bed. He looked even more hesitant, but I pouted and gave him my best puppy dog eyes and he climbed back on, hesitantly.

"You're mean." He murmured.

"You're just _so_ much fun to tease." I snuggled into his chest and closed my eyes. He kissed the top of my head before resting his head on top of it. I fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

"_Ahem._" A voice sounded.

I fluttered my eyes open to see all black. It took me a moment to register the fact that it was Seth's t-shirt, over Seth's chest, the thing I'd been using as a pillow. I felt Seth's arms release me and his chest moved away. I turned to see who had so _rudely_ interrupted _my_ Seth-cuddling time.

_Oh my god. You are such a dork._

_"Well, she can't be in that much pain._"

"Hi guys." Seth said to the Cullens. Rosalie looked pissed and Emmett looked amused. I sat up and plastered on a fake smile.

_It's too soon! I've just been through a traumatic ordeal! WHAT IF I'M STILL BLEEDING? _

"You're not." Edward said, chuckling, lightly.

_I FORGOT YOU COULD HEAR ME! _

I suddenly felt calm.

"Jasper, let her feel her own emotions." Edward told him._ What?_

"Jasper has control over other people's emotions." Alice said, grinning. "And I have visions."

"Like, of the future?" I asked. _Woah, this is kind of... cool!_

"Uh huh!"

"So, you couldn't have told me that I shouldn't mock Logan yesterday?" I said, smiling to show I was joking.

"I don't see anything to do with the mutts, sorry." She curled her lip slightly at the mention of the wolves, but soon recovered and grinned at me. "Bella's a shield, which means she can block other vampire powers."

"And I can project my thoughts to others!" Nessie said, excitedly. "It works best by my hand on someone's cheek, but I've been working with Mom and Aunt Kate from Denali on spreading my power."

_Okay, that sentence right there? Those were just words that I didn't understand put into one sentence._

"It's easier if I show you." Nessie pushed passed Seth and put her hand on my cheek.

_"Hi." I couldn't help but smile when she did._

_"I'm Renesmee."_

_My eyes widened, "you're gonna have to run that by me once more."_

_She laughed, "Ren-ez-may, Renesmee."_

_I remained silent, staring at her with wide eyes._

_"You can call me Nessie."_

_"Oh... perfect," I smiled, "like the lochness monster!" _

She pulled her hand away.

"That was us..."

"Freshman Year, biology, first period." She grinned. I nodded.

"That's-"

"Oh my god, Scarlett, you smell like a dog." Rose said, clasping her nose. She sounded like she'd been holding in saying that. I laughed slightly. I grabbed Nessie's arm and rubbed it on face. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Go put this smell on Rose." I pushed her. She laughed and ran to Rose, who's eyes widened.

"Emmett!" She squealed. He grabbed Nessie, easily, and held her an arms length away.

"Ugh, Nessie, you stink, too."

"But she always stinks." Jasper chuckled. The Cullens all nodded.

"So, you broke your wrist and twisted your ankle _falling_, huh?" Bella asked, coming closer. I nodded, a little bit ashamed. She leaned in and whispered "I used to do that sort of thing _all_ the time."

"_Is she awake_?" A voice yelled through the door.

"No, go away." Rose commanded. The person didn't listen and walked in. I realized it was Quil, and that Embry was walking in behind him. Rose huffed when they walked in and put her other hand over her nose too.

"Ha-hey!" Quil laughed and pushed passed Bella to hug me.

"Scarlett, how are you containing yourself when your dream guy is in the room?" Embry asked, then he and Quil laughed. Edward's eyes widened.

_Oh. My. God._

"Cold, pale and bloodthirsty." Quil listed. I frowned at what now seemed to be our 'inside joke'. Edward's jaw dropped.

_OH. MY. FREAKING. GOD._

"Yeah, did you guys hear?" Embry turned to the Cullens. Edward burst into laughter. "Scarlett had a dream-"

"Embry watches chick flicks by choice and forced me to go and see one with him yesterday!" I yelled. Embry glared at me. Everyone (even Rose!) started laughing, except Quil, who smiled, but didn't seem that shocked.

"Of course he does! He's seen every single episode of Sex and the City, too."

"My mom likes it!"

"Yeah, that's why it's hidden in the desk in _your _room!"

"Shut up!" Embry frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oo, Em, we'll _have_ to have a girls night!" I grinned, wiggling my eyebrows. He rolled his eyes, but the way Edward shook his head a chuckled told me that the girl's night would be happening soon.

"Ness is even more embarrassed than the dog." Jasper chuckled. We all looked to see her face bright red.

"It doesn't sound very... _appropriate_." She said, quietly, putting her head down. Edward and Bella were the only ones not laughing.

"Emmett!" Edward snapped, glaring at him.

"Well I _do_ feel sorry for the guy." Emmett defended himself.

"I don't think I wanna know." Seth muttered. We all laughed, except, Nessie, who blushed, Edward, who looked pissed, Bella, who looked a mixture of confused and pissed, and Rose, who'd gone back to being angry at the _dogs_.

Then something in my head seemed to click, and I asked a question that hadn't occurred to me.

"How the hell is Logan even a wolf?"

* * *

_Quil POV_

"How the hell did we even let this happen?" Sam yelled, angrily. "Why didn't anyone realize?"

I got why he was angry. I was, too. God, I didn't even know what was going on. I wasn't allowed to follow Seth to the hospital. I'd been elected to help the new guy.

"Embry said he looked like he was ready to phase... I thought he was kidding... the kid's a pale face, for crying out loud!" I defended myself.

"We need to figure out why the kid even phased in the first place." Sam decided. "Find a family tree or something..."

"My family tree? The kid's not _mine_!" I stood up from the couch. Sam rolled his eyes.

What can I say? I've met the kid before and he's in a couple of my classes, and from what I've seen, he's a total douche.

"And go and help Jared afterwards." Sam totally ignored me. I growled. He got a look in his eyes that said '_don't make me alpha-command you, bitch_'.

I nodded and walked out of his house quickly.

_Why did Emily have to go grocery shopping when Sam's mad at me? _

* * *

I ran back to my house and started looking for a family tree.

"Mom!" I yelled as I dug through a box in a closet.

"Yes, dear?" She asked from behind me.

"Do we have a family tree?"

"Hm..." She thought for a second. "Ask your grandfather." I kissed her goodbye and ran back out. The kid better appreciate the effort I'm putting into finding this thing.

* * *

As I dug through drawers and closets and even the garage at my grandpa's house, I received a text from Jake.

**Sam and I have ours, come on, dude, you're letting the side down. Hurry up. **

I groaned and went back to digging through a box full of papers. I pulled out a piece of paper that looked promising and ran to say goodbye to my grandpa.

Like I said, the kid better appreciate my effort.

* * *

"No."

"How about this one?" Jake pointed to a name on his family tree. The kid shook his head. I rolled my eyes. We were currently sitting in the woods, in a small clearing. I was currently taking a break from finding the pale face's wolf gene and was lying down, not even looking at the guys.

"Wait, let me see that. I think that's my grandma!" He pointed to...

Oh god. Don't let that be...

"Oh, would you look at that, Quil, he _is_ yours." Sam said, with what I was sure was a smirk. I sat up and took the paper from his hands. The kid stood up and pointed to Quil Senior's sister.

"We're cousins!" He announced.

"We _are not_ cousins." I snapped.

Great. Now _I'm_ gonna have to help him.

* * *

_Scarlett POV_

I was left alone.

_Sigh._

Mom had shooed everyone out, even Seth.

'You need to rest, Scarlett.'

Please. I need _Seth_.

I closed my eyes, but I couldn't sleep. Every time I tried, all I saw was claws and fur and my stomach hurt. I realized that I only dreamed about these things- memories?- when I was alone, but I couldn't tell anyone that. They'd treat me like I was made of glass, and that would just piss-

"_Scarlett!_" A far too chipper voice sounded.

_Please let this just be a nightmare._

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter! I'll update ASAP! Thanks for the reviews and follows and favorites! It means the world to me and I _promise_ it helps me write faster, I don't know why... it just does! :D **


	24. Chapter 24: Half A Person

_**I Saw Her Standing There**_

**I'll update as soon as possible. Please give it a chance and leave me feedback, both good and bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any characters associated with it. I do, however, own Scarlett Hunter, the Hunter family, and her friends. Anything you don't recognize is mine! :D**

Thanks to all my reviewers, favoriters and followers! I'm very glad for my anonymous reviewers, also! Ask any questions you need! :D I have no _beta_, so any mistakes are my own! :)

**Title Song **_The Beatles_** Chapter Song **_The Smiths_

**Chapter Twenty Four **_Half A Person_

* * *

_Scarlett POV_

Everyone had been asleep at eleven-thirty last night, when my father, sister and father's latest girlfriend arrived in my room. They'd left at eleven-forty-five. I'd not slept at all, but surprisingly, I wasn't tired.

"We're discharging you today." Carlisle said.

"And you're going to Sam and Emily's." Mom told me. I nodded.

"If you would wait outside so that I can check Scarlett's wound, please." Carlisle smiled. Mom nodded and walked to the door.

"I'll fill out those discharge papers." Mom told me, closing the door behind her.

This left me alone to sit half naked in front of a vampire.

_Awesome._

"As I said yesterday, your wound is purely superficial, so, while it hurts and may leave a scar, it shouldn't bother you. I'll give you a new one today and some to take home. By the time you've used them, your wound should be fully healed." He said, tugging on the edges of the bandage.

"Sure." I nodded.

"As for your wrist, that should heal in a few weeks, so come and see me when you think your ready... in fact, we could probably remove the cast in my office at home."

"Awesome."

"Your ankle should be good by next week. If you come and see me next week, I can tell if it's okay to walk on and do exercise." I scoffed. "Or just to walk on."

"Thanks, Doc." I smiled. He nodded and put the bandage into a medical waste bin.

"I'll just add a new bandage and you'll be on your way."

I nodded and tried to keep my eyes ahead, but my curiosity won over and I looked down. It was a jagged scratch, red and torn. I cringed at the sight. Carlisle immediately covered it with a new bandage.

"I look gross." I muttered. He smoothed over the bandage and I flinched at his ice cold touch. He shook his head and smiled at me. I smiled back, but it didn't reach my eyes.

"Renesmee dropped some clothes off for you and told me to tell you that 'they wouldn't smell like home'." He smiled. I nodded, but couldn't find it in me to laugh. He pointed to a pile of clothes, before turning and leaving.

I glanced down at the white bandage, unable to forget the mark underneath.

"Heal, okay?" I whispered, climbing off the bed and hopping on my good leg to the bag.

I pulled out a pink t-shirt and grey sweats. I was shocked, but happy she'd given comfy clothes instead of a ballgown.

* * *

I changed into the clothes with a little bit of difficulty when it came to my cast. I pulled my tennis shoes on slowly, then limped to the door, where my mom grabbed my arm and helped me out into the hallway.

"Do you have everything?" Mom asked, holding a bag of what I assumed were my things. I nodded and went to take it. "You seem to be forgetting that cast on your wrist, sweetie."

I rolled my eyes and let her carry it.

_At least I don't have to! YAY!_

I frowned when I saw that no one was outside.

_Where's my fanbase? Seth? Embry? Anyone?_

"They all went back to school." Mom said, seeing my face. I nodded and walked to a desk, where Carlisle stood, holding a clipboard.

"So, change the bandage before bed, when you wake up and when you've had a shower." He instructed.

"Thanks, Dr. Cullen." My mom said, with a slight giggle. I rolled my eyes.

_Mom's in love with Carlisle. _

"I'll see you around the house, I guess, Scarlett." Carlisle smiled. "It was nice meeting you, Ms. Hunter."

"You too." She practically squealed.

"Thanks. See you, I guess." I smiled and waved.

* * *

Mom helped me limp to the front door, where I went to open it.

"Scarlett, where are your manners?" She hissed, swatting my hand away. I rolled my eyes as she knocked lightly on the door. Leah answered the door, a scowl on her face, which softened when she saw us.

"Hey." She walked back inside, leaving the door open.

"Love you." Mom said.

"Love you too."

I followed Leah into the kitchen, where Emily was busy at the stove. Leah sat in one of the chairs. I sat beside her.

"Ten minutes." Emily muttered. Leah nodded.

"Sam's on patrol, but he should be home soon." She grinned.

"Who's out with Sam?" I asked. _PLEASE BE SETH WHO WILL RESCUE ME FROM THE AWKWARDNESS._

"Quil and Embry." Leah said.

"Oh." I frowned. Emily chuckled. "I mean... yay."

"They're helping the kid with phasing." Leah said, glancing at the kitchen units.

"The kid?"

"Yeah, new guy." She glanced at the units again. "Um, Emily... is that almost finished?"

"Like I said earlier, Leah, ten minutes." She smiled. Leah just scowled and looked at the table.

"What are you doing here, Leah? You're not here to see _me_ are you?" I grinned. Leah had gotten less scary after we looked at the baby photos. She glared at me.

"I'm waiting for my shift to start and I knew that Emily would be making food." She said. I nodded and smiled.

"If that's what you wanna tell yourself..." I smirked. She rolled her eyes, but a smile tugged on the corners of her mouth.

"Emily?" She asked.

"Six minutes."

"_All I'm saying is, we should be in school, right?"_ Quil walked into the room, Embry walked with him, rolling his eyes, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Scarlett!" Embry grinned. I stood up, holding onto a chair. He came over and hugged me, carefully. "How are you?"

"I'm good, actually." I smiled. Quil came over and gave me a hug.

"I'm glad you're out, Scar. Hospitals give me the creeps." He shuddered.

"Same here, dude." I sat back down. "What's up with you?" They sat at the table.

"Quil and Logan are cousins!" Embry announced. Quil shot him a glare.

"No, we're distantly related." Quil growled. "Food, Emily?"

"Four minutes."

"_But seriously, how do I get this alpha-command thing?"_ I looked up to see Sam come in, an expression matching Embry's earlier. Logan came in behind him. "Hey, cuz." He waved to Quil, who's nostrils flared.

"You don't." Sam growled. He walked over and kissed Emily, the annoyed expression falling off of his face.

"Scarlett?" Logan grinned and moved quicker than a human should over to me. He pulled me into a tight hug. I winced as he squeezed me.

"Hey!" Leah pulled his arm, which made him release me.

"Sorry." He murmured, then pulled away and looked me over. He studied my face for a while.

"Um... it's fine." I sat back down. Logan pulled on Leah's chair, which made her jump up.

"What the hell?" She seethed. Logan ignored her and pulled the chair closer to me, he sat down and stared at my face.

"Emily? Food?" I said, quietly.

"Three minutes."

"Ugh." Quil frowned.

"Calm down, Quil." I muttered. He shot me a glare.

"Back off." Logan snapped at him.

_W-What?_

"Huh?" A smile formed on Quil's face. Leah's eyes narrowed. Embry looked curiously at Logan.

"I said, back off."

"One minute."

"Seriously, kid, did you tell me to back off?" Quil chuckled.

"Yeah, I did." Logan stood up. Quil's eyebrows raised, and he chuckled again. He stood up.

"Quil, don't." Embry instructed.

"Seriously?" Quil had a grin on his face. He thought it was funny that 'the kid' was challenging him.

"Seriously."

"Calm down." Sam said. I don't think it was the alpha-command-thingy, but _I_ was intimidated.

"Finished!" Emily ran over to the oven and pulled out a tray of muffins. She put them on a plate and brought them over. She went back to the oven and put another two trays in.

"Kid, get a muffin, you'll feel better." Leah muttered, grabbing two. Sam took two, then Embry took two, as well. Quil sat back down and let out a laugh, grabbing two. Logan sat back down slowly and took three.

"Two." Emily said. Logan put one back, with a frown.

_Must be an Emily-rule_.

"Okay, Leah, you're on patrol." Sam said. Leah let out a frustrated groan and stuffed one of the muffins in her mouth, taking the other one with her.

"See ya." She left the room.

"Paul's already in the woods!" Sam called after her, before kissing Emily again. "I have to go and talk to the Council." He kissed Emily again, before walking out.

"So... how's Paul? I've not seen him in a while." I said.

"He's busy with _Rachel_." Embry's voice rose when he said her name, and he and Quil both wiggled their eyebrows.

"Does she know yet?"

"Not yet. He's 'building up to it'." Quil said, causing him and Jared to laugh.

"He's worse than anyone else was, I swear." Embry said. The two sat chuckling over Paul for a bit longer.

"What time is it?" I asked, turning my head to Emily.

"Ten-thirty." She told me.

"Thanks." I smiled. "Could I use your shower?" I asked, I hadn't showered (at least I think I hadn't) since Lexi and Nessie had 'bathed me' on Monday morning.

"Of course!" She grinned and rushed to help me stand up.

* * *

I managed to make it into the bathroom with little help.

_God, I'm pathetic. I have one lousy twisted ankle and I expect to be carried everywhere. _

I dug through the bag that Mom had packed to find all of my wash stuff, new clothes, bandages, my cell phone and even a candy bar.

_Geez, worry, much?_

I quickly showered and peeled off the bandage that Carlisle had only just replaced. I stared in the mirror.

I'd never... loved my body. I was short and skinny. I didn't have boobs until I was fourteen and a half, and even then, they were tiny. My bones seemed to be crooked and I never had great posture. Still, I'd tolerated my flaws.

Now, I had a jagged gash across my small abdomen. Suddenly, I felt shorter. My bones seemed more crooked. My posture seemed worse... Everything seemed worse.

I shook away the thoughts and covered the scratch.

Please... Just... Heal...

_Snap out of it! Be the loud-ass-sarcastic-idiot who everyone seems to think is charming and stop being so needy. It's pathetic! _

I frowned. Inner-Me could be so mean sometimes... but _I_ was right. I pulled on my clothes as quickly as my cast would allow and hobbled back to where every waited.

* * *

"Time?" I asked, hopping to the table. Everyone still sat there where they previously were; Logan, Quil, Embry and Emily, this time, Sam sat there too, his and Emily's hands locked together.

"Eleven-thirty." Emily smiled, placing a mug of what I prayed was tea on the table in front of the chair I sat down in.

"What? You drown in there, or something?" Quil joked. I nodded, pretending to be sad about it. He laughed and went to grab a muffin from the center of the giant table. Emily scowled at him, causing him to drop it and sink in his chair.

"Save them for the others." She warned.

"They won't be back for hours! You can make more-!"

"Quil." Sam shot him a glare. Quil frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, sulking.

"Claire teach you that one?" Embry asked, causing us all to laugh.

"You just wait until you imprint, Call."

I stiffened, as did Embry. Sure, he was asking girls for their numbers and stuff, but he still wanted to imprint, but he was still certain that he never would.

"Maybe mine will be able to hold a conversation that's not about Disney Channel." He grinned. Quil glared at him and stood up.

"Come on, kid. We need to talk about... something... anything."

"No thanks." Logan said, and I suddenly became aware of how close he was to me. Quil scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Dude, what's with you?" I asked, turning to him, to see that he was _definitely _up in my 'grill'.

"N-Nothing... come on, cuz." He stood up. Quil scowled at the nickname and stormed out. Logan ran after him. Embry rolled his eyes, but followed the two out.

"There's something _very_ wrong with that boy." I muttered, taking a muffin from the pile.

* * *

I sat with Emily at the kitchen table. She was flicking through a bridal magazine, squealing every now and again at a dress. My phone vibrated loudly on the kitchen table.

"Hello?"

_"Scarlett! It's lunch! I miss you!_" I could hear the grin in Seth's voice.

"I miss you too. All of you!" I said back, I could hear talking in the background, before there was a muffled noise.

_"Hey, Scarlett, how are you?"_

"Hey, Brady! I'm awesome, you?"

"_Amazing... I met this chick..." _

_"Brady!" _Lexi yelled at him, I laughed, so did he.

_"I'm lying of course-"_

"_Talk later..." _I heard the muffled noise again. "_Hi!"_

"Collin!"

"_So, your sister's in town..."_

_"Scar!"_

_"Scarlett!"_ Voices yelled from a distance. The muffled noise happened again.

_"Scarlett, it's Seth."_

"Hey."

_"Nessie got you Biology homework._"

Sigh.

* * *

I sat on the floor at the front door. It _finally_ opened, and Seth walked in, almost standing on me.

"Why are you on the floor?" He chuckled, lifting me up in a bridal carry.

"I was gonna stand and wait but I fell and Emily's in the shower."

"Did Emily happen to make any food while we were-?"

"In the kitchen." I muttered. He grinned wider and practically ran us through to the kitchen.

* * *

"And then you called!" I told Seth about everything that had happened through the day. He listened to every detail, intently, eating three muffins.

My phone started playing the music from The Omen, telling me that Skylar was calling. I frowned and flipped my phone open.

"Hello?"

_"Scarlett! Is that you?"_

Nope, of course not. I'm a stranger who just happens to have Scarlett Hunter's voice and her phone. Hey.

"Yes, why are you calling?"

_"Daddy wants to meet your friends. He suggested Joy hold a family dinner."_

My mom? Cook? Please.

"Um... I'll get back to you."

_"Oh, okay. Bye!"_ She hung up. I rolled my eyes and snapped my phone shut.

"My dad wants to meet my friends at a family dinner, even though my mom can't cook and won't want them in her house and-"

"I'll do it! It'll be so much fun!" Emily squealed from behind us.

Oh my god.

I'm having a family dinner with the Pack, Dad, Skylar and Ally Gold-Digging-Whore.

_Awesome._

* * *

**Next chapter I was thinking of introducing my newest character, who links with a new story I will post! Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! **


	25. Chapter 25: We Are Family

_**I Saw Her Standing There**_

**I'll update as soon as possible. Please give it a chance and leave me feedback, both good and bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any characters associated with it. I do, however, own Scarlett Hunter, the Hunter family, and her friends. Anything you don't recognize is mine! :D**

Thanks to all my reviewers, favoriters and followers! I'm very glad for my anonymous reviewers, also! Ask any questions you need! :D I have no beta, so any mistakes are my own! :)

**Title Song **_The Beatles_** Chapter Song **_Sister Sledge_

**Chapter Twenty Five **_We Are Family_

The reviews were AMAZING! I love you alllllllll! I hope this chapter is deserving of your love!

* * *

_Scarlett POV_

Seth lifted me into his truck, carefully. I waved lightly when I saw Quil and a girl I'd never met before. She was ridiculously pretty. She had long, black curls, big brown eyes, full lips and tanned skin.

_Fricken Quileutes._

"Hi." I murmured.

"Hey!" Quil grinned, leaning forward on the seats. "This, Scar, is my oldest admirer-"

"Quil." She glared at him. Seth jumped into the other side of the truck.

"Hi, I'm Scarlett." I stuck my hand out. She just looked at it. I glanced down to see the hand with a cast on it.

"Carmen." She smiled a seemingly perfect smile with bright teeth that all fell straight. And here I am with overlapping canines that even braces couldn't fix and a nose too small for my face.

_Sigh_.

"So, what d'ya do? Get hit by a bus, or something?" She asked, smirking, looking up and down me.

"Bear attack, you know, the usual." I said, nonchalantly. She chuckled and nodded, then turned to stare out the window.

"So, how do you two know each other?"

"Our dad's grew up together, but he went to California..."

"Where he met my mom..."

"And they've pretty much always been friends..."

"And Quilly used to come and visit every summer, but for the past two years, he's been missing." She folded her arms and glared at him. He chuckled at her then pushed her arm lightly.

"Work stuff." He murmured. I nodded. Obviously since he turned wolf, he couldn't leave the Pack to go to LA.

"Where abouts in California did you come from?" I asked.

"San Diego." She smiled at the memory.

"So, you leave one of the hottest states to come to the rainiest?" I chuckled.

"Yeah." She frowned and turned her head back to the window.

_For god's sake, Scarlett. You've known her, what? Ten minutes? Yet, you've already offended her!_

What can I say? It's a gift.

* * *

When I walked into school, Seth's arm locked around my waist, mostly preventing me from falling flat on my face and probably dying or something. I couldn't believe how many people were staring at me.

_"Look at her broken arm."_

_"She can barely walk usually, check her out now."_

_"I think I can see where the scar is on her neck. EW!" _

It was never up to my neck, so I had a pretty good chuckle at that one.

He left me to go to homeroom, and I nearly died three times trying to get to my seat. Lexi stood up and helped me. Logan's desk was still empty.

"Did you meet the new girl, yet?" Lexi asked, leaning to me. I nodded. "Quil's friend, or something?"

"Yeah?"

She glanced around, as if someone was listening intently- not that Lexi would even _care_.

"She's the new school slut!"

"She's been here two days-"

"She had sex with Logan-"

"Our Logan?"

"Of course." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, she slept with him on Friday night, the day she got to Forks- if that's not slut, what is?"

"How do you even know that?" I asked. She hadn't seemed too 'slutty'.

"Collin being Collin was thinking about how hot she was when Brady and Logan were out training, or whatever, last night. Logan said he met her on Friday... Collin's pretty upset..."

"Collin and Brady friends yet?" I asked. I hoped they were. They used to be _Collin and Brady, the definition of friendship, _since the Lexi incident, they'd barely spoken.

"Well... I think they're... getting there."

"Yay!" I cheered, ignoring the looks from the bitches around the room (that includes you, Mrs June).

* * *

"So, we're all going to Emily's tonight, right?" Quil asked, turning around in English. I nodded and went back to doodling on my notebook with my good hand.

"Don't be nervous." Seth reached across to rub my arm.

"I'm not..." I frowned and dropped the pen.

I'd lied to my teacher and told her I was right handed (where my wrist was broken) so that I didn't have to make notes.

_And because she forced Quil to do it instead and that was hilarious._

"What'd you think of Carmen?" Quil asked, now sitting sideways to talk to us.

_School slut, or Quil's best friend? Hmm..._

"She seems... nice." I said, unsure of that opinion. He raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing me.

"You've heard, I see." He said, his face totally blank. I nodded, shyly. He frowned, but quickly went back to the blank expression. "She's... a little... unconventional?"

"She's still nice." Seth smiled, trying to improve the mood.

"_Clearwater, Ateara, Hunter, eyes front."__  
_

* * *

I made it through two classes before I had Spanish.

_Alone_.

Collin and Brady waved to me, before going back to having a conversation. I smiled as I limped to my seat. It was nice that they were back to being themselves again. I always liked them better as a pair.

I sat in my seat and put my backpack on the chair beside me. Having joint tables was awesome in every class, Spanish included. Just because I was alone, didn't mean it wasn't awesome. I got extra space and a chair for my bag and-

"Scarlett, right?" I turned my head to see Carmen pulling out the chair. I was about to grab my backpack, when she picked it up and dropped it on the floor, sitting down.

"Yeah... Carmen?" I smiled at her, moving my backpack so it wasn't in her way.

_Not that she probably wouldn't have done it herself..._

"So, you and that Seth-guy?" She asked, an eyebrow raised. I nodded. She raised both of her eyebrows in _shock._

"Yeah, why?"

"Just, he seems really into you." She put a big over sized bag on the desk. It was like the one Alice insisted all the Cullen's carry around because they were stylish. She lay back in her seat and closed her eyes.

"I guess..."

"What's he like in bed?" She leaned forward again, clearly _very_ interested in this topic. I stuttered and stammered, caught off guard. "Ooo, virgin-alert."

I couldn't stop it. I did try. I honestly did.

"Bitch."

Her jaw dropped in shock, but her eyes smiled.

"I like you." She said, as if this was some sort of honor for me. When she went back to writing the notes from the board, I suddenly realized.

_She's Paul._

* * *

Carmen was half-Latina, half-Quileute, and amazing at Spanish. She was my Spanish-Nessie, I decided. I was now sitting next to Real-Nessie (or Biology-Nessie, if you prefer).

"And then she kissed him." I told her the latest TV news while she wrote out the answers to what she saw through the microscope.

"So, they're dating?" She responded, but she probably had no real interest in it.

"Well, that's the thing, we don't know!" I threw my hands up in enthusiasm, hitting a model-DNA and pulling it down from where it had hung in place from the ceiling. _Oops._ Nessie glanced at me and smirked.

"So, did you meet Carmen?" She asked, changing the subject. I nodded and she went back to looking through the microscope. "I bet _you_ like her."

"Excuse me?" I feigned offense.

"Well, she talks about sex a lot... so do you."

"What?!" I scoffed. What was with everyone assuming I'm some sort of sex addict?! Did I give out a vibe or something?

"Hmm." She hummed in that stupid, perfect voice before chuckling, lightly. I frowned and threw pieces of the broken DNA model at her. "How old are you?"

"Older than you." I grinned. She stuck her tongue out before going back to our Bio work.

* * *

"I mean, come on. Look at us, we're always gonna be hot." Paul told us about how lucky he and Rachel were to have each other. I rolled my eyes, shoving three gummy worms in my mouth.

"So, you're all coming tonight?" I asked. Everyone nodded. I wasn't sure if that was good or bad. I wanted the moral support, but I didn't want them meeting the three freaks I had coming to Emily's house tonight.

"I'll be late." Brady said.

"And I have to leave early." Jared told me. I nodded. _Fricken patrol._

"And Embry and Logan are coming." Jacob said, quickly. Everyone looked at him. "Logan has to be around people..."

"The kid'll ruin it." Quil whined. I laughed. He seriously disliked being related to him and I'm sure his sexual relations with Carmen hadn't helped. He suddenly put his hand up and waved. I turned to see Carmen walk into the cafeteria. She waved back, before walking and sitting at the empty table Logan, Lexi and I used to sit together at.

"Why isn't she sitting with us?" I asked.

"She sat there yesterday." Lexi said.

"Yeah, we told her to come over yesterday when we were sitting with the leeches and she said some pretty inappropriate stuff." Paul smirked. Nessie frowned.

"She said she didn't like the looks they were giving her and Nessie creeped her out." Quil said, sheepishly. Nessie's jaw dropped. "She says you're like a little girl-doll and she finds you creepy. Sorry."

They got into a mini-argument over how creepy Nessie was. I turned and waved to her. She waved back, slightly, before grabbing her phone. I turned back to the table just in time to hear that all wolves were 'disgusting pig-creatures who have no sense of decency'. Sounds more like a Rose-quote if you ask me.

"Do you _have_ to meet my dad?" I asked Seth. He grinned.

"Of course! I have to find the man who helped make the greatest girl ever!" He kissed my cheek and I rolled my eyes at his corniness.

"You're embarrassing." I stuck my tongue out at him and he pretended to gasp. I pushed him, but he didn't move. He laughed at my attempt and grabbed my hand.

"To Chemistry?"

"Ew."

* * *

"I've never been good at Chemistry!" I yelled to my mother. I was in my bathroom, getting ready to shower, while she sat on my bed and lectured me about school.

"_Alright, alright!_" She shouted back. "_I'm taking you to Emily's in two hours. Hurry up!"_

I heard my bedroom door close. I got in the shower and took the time to use one of the scented soaps and shampoos that I'd been given as gifts over the years. I wanted to make a good impression on my family. I didn't know why... I never really cared about what they thought. I lived with Mom and I was happier being her loser-daughter than trying to be like Skylar.

I changed the bandage without looking at the scar... I couldn't look at it. I wrapped myself tightly in a towel and walked through to my room.

I blow dried my hair to make it fluffy and soft and noticed how long it was getting. Maybe I'd grow long hair... Seth'd like it no matter what I did... I could shave my head and he'd think I was hotter than Megan Fox.

_Aw, imprinting... THANK YOU!_

I pulled on the dress that Nessie had let me borrow- a white sundress with a lace covering that hit my knees, went up to my neck and had sleeves. I liked it, and everything, but I wasn't looking forward to having to avoid any sort of spills- I _am_ a klutz. I put flower clips in my hair and applied chapstick. Anything to look sweet and innocent.

That was why I was borrowing Nessie's dress. I had to look virginal and childlike, especially if he was meeting my super hot boyfriend that I was having ridiculously un-virginal thoughts about, lately.

"_Scarlett! Ten minutes!" _I grabbed a blue cardigan and pulled it on, shoving my phone in the pocket. I pulled on white flats and limped down the stairs.

Mom looked me up and down, her eyes wide.

"Who the hell are you, and what have you done with Scarlett?" She joked. I stuck my tongue out at her and opened the front door. She grabbed her keys and held my hand to her car.

* * *

"Are you sure you can't stay?" Emily asked my mom as we walked into the living room.

"Sorry, I'm spending a nice night in Port Angeles."

"She has a date." I rolled my eyes. She blushed. I was definitely my mother's daughter.

_One mention of a guy we like and we go all tomato-y._

"_Woah." _Paul grinned and gave me a thumbs up, then walked over and pulled Rachel into a... _passionate_ kiss.

"Paul! Rachel!" Emily scolded. "You will _not_ do that this evening!"

"_Scarlett_?" I heard Seth yell and walk through from the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway and looked at me, his eyes wide.

_Oh god. I look like a baby, don't I? He isn't Quil. He doesn't go for that!_

Well,_ I_ think I'm funny.

"Seth, you're drooling." Leah laughed, slapping his face lightly as she walked passed.

"Well, I'll see you later, love you." Mom pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek. She went to open the front door, but instead, was hit in the face by the door being pushed open.

_Definitely my mother's daughter._

"Sorry." Embry muttered as he walked passed. His eyes widened why he saw me, too. Mom rubbed her head as she held the door open to leave. The wind blew her hair into my mouth and made me skirt go up. I blushed and tried to push it down, punching my legs with my cast by accident.

"Sorry..." She murmured. "Love you." She closed the door. I turned around and screamed slightly when Paul was standing directly in front of me.

"Your mom is doing my dad." He grunted.

"What?"

"That's why I smelled you in my house. It was _her_." He said, his voice filled with disgust. I was too focused on the way he was talking about my mother to realize what he was actually taking about.

"Paul, sweetie." Rachel walked over and put her hands on his shoulders. He calmed instantly, smiling as he turned around to kiss her... _passionately,_ again.

"Paul!" Emily scolded again.

"Seth!" I said, happily, throwing my arms out.

I decided to make him come to me, instead of hopping over, but he didn't respond. He just kept staring. I frowned and put me arms down. I screamed when arms picked me up from behind and carried me over to the couch, sitting me down. They sat down next to me.

"So, is your sister hot?" Collin asked. I rolled my eyes.

"She's fourteen."

"A hot fourteen?"

"And I'm the princess and I get to tell you what to do because I'm the princess and I tell people what to do!" I looked to the door to see Quil carrying Claire through. Emily's jaw dropped.

"You brought Claire? You didn't say you were bringing Claire!"

"Where did you think I went two hours ago?" He said, as if it were obvious. He carried her away to the kitchen so that they could 'steal candy'. Emily let out an exhausted sigh.

"You okay, Em?" I asked. She nodded, but her expression said differently. She hurried back into the kitchen, pulling the still-frozen-Seth in to help her. I rested my head on Collin's shoulder and let my eyes close.

There was a knock on the door.

_And so it begins._

"_Sam_!" I heard Emily yell, unnecessarily. Her voice was flustered and stressed. He came into the room, quickly. He opened it, grinning.

"Hello, I'm Sam Uley, welcome to our home." He opened the door and they came inside. I didn't miss the gasps that came from Skylar and Ally when they saw the Pack.

Dad was in an expensive suit. Skylar was wearing a green dress and high heels that made her even taller than me and a lot of makeup. Ally was wearing too-short, too-tight, too-skin showing black dress, high heels and more makeup than Skylar (if possible). Collin helped me up and walk over to them.

"Rivers Hunter, this is my daughter, Skylar and my girlfriend, Ally." Dad said, smoothly.

"Hi." I smiled and waved a little bit.

"I'll show you to the kitchen to meet my fiancee, Emily." Sam smiled. Dad and Ally followed him to the kitchen.

Skylar squealed and hugged me. When she pulled away, I turned to introduce her to Collin to see that he was frozen, staring at her with wide eyes.

"Collin! No! Not my baby sister!" I whined. She looked curiously at me. Collin broke into laughter and nudged me.

"Nah, I'm just kidding. She is hot, though." He turned and walked to the kitchen. I rolled my eyes, but was relieved.

_I couldn't handle Skylar being here forever._

"Introduce me to the hot guys?" She whispered. Embry laughed from the couch. I glared at him, to see him looking longingly at Skylar.

"Embry!" I yelled, angrily. He broke his gaze and laughed again.

_Sigh._

* * *

We walked into the kitchen to see Ally and Dad standing frozen, their eyes wide with shock. We walked further in, slowly, and Skylar gasped. I turned to see her looking at Emily. She didn't seem affected by it.

"So, Dad, what do you think of Washington?"

"It's... nice." He lied. I rolled my eyes.

"Is the place you're staying any good?" Sam asked, helping Emily with part of the dinner.

"The hotel is... nice." Ally lied.

"Have you been to the stores in Port Angeles?" Emily asked Skylar, hopefully.

"They're... nice." She lied. I rolled my eyes again and walked to the kitchen table where Leah, Seth, Quil, Claire and Collin sat. I sat next to Seth, a spare seat beside me.

"Hey." I smiled. He smiled, nervously and leaned away from me. I frowned and stood up, walking back over to my parents. "Dad, this is Seth." I pulled him over.

"Yes, we've met." Dad nodded to him. Seth smiled the nervous awkward smile again, but I couldn't help but grin.

_Yes! Seth's already told Dad we're dating and now he's only acting weird because Dad probably told him he's not good enough or something, but who cares?! I don't value his opinion enough to-_

"It's nice that you've made so many friends."

Friends.

_Friends._

_FRIENDS._

"Dinner!" Emily yelled, cheerily.

"Come on, Scar." Dad said, motioning to the table, then his eyes widened. "I... uh... I... Lett, uh, Scar-lett!"

I got the sarcasm of my mother and the social awkwardness from my father, only, I had both and no charm.

_Sigh_.

"Sit, Scar_lett_." Dad grinned. I rolled my eyes and sat down.

* * *

I sat at the table, Seth to my right, then it went; Leah, Quil, Claire, Emily, Sam, a spare seat, Jared, Kim, Lexi, a spare seat, Paul, Rachel, Embry, Collin, Skylar, Ally, Dad, and then it was me again. The Pack were fighting for food and eating like, well, wolves.

"Scar_lett_, how's school?" Dad asked, watching Jared steal food from Lexi's plate every time she looked at the door, waiting for Brady.

"It's fine." I didn't mean to snap, but it seemed like Seth was just ignoring me completely now, and that was pissing me off. The door opened and Lexi started squealing, only to stop and frown.

"Hey, guys!" Logan came in and went to sit with Lexi, she scoffed and shooed him away with her hand. He rolled his eyes and sat between Jared and Sam. He was almost directly opposite me. He watched me, intently.

"You okay?" Sam asked, giving him a look that said 'dude, if you phase right here then Emily's gonna kill you'. He nodded, turning his head back to look at me.

"Here, kid, saved you some food." Jared gave him a small bread plate of food. Quil shot him a glare, before going back to fawning over Claire, who was playing with her food.

"Scarlett, how's your mother?" Dad asked, watching Quil wipe food from Claire's forehead.

"She's _awesome_." Paul growled. Dad looked at him curiously, then glanced between us. My eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, she is." I glared at him. He glared back. "She has a boyfriend." I smirked. Paul smacked his hand against the table, causing most of us to jump.

"Paul." Sam warned.

"So, um, where's Jacob?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"He's with Nessie- she's alone, the Cullen's are at _dinner_." Embry said, stuffing more food into his mouth. I nodded, but inside I was freaking out.

_I'd just gotten back to normal with Nessie... I forgot they were all bloodsucking creeps..._

Everyone was finished eating and there was no more food left. Emily began to collect the plates, rejecting any offers of help from anyone.

"Where's Brady?!" Lexi yelled, frustrated. She sounded like she'd been holding it in for a while. "Wilms, you were _just_ out there! Where the hell is he?"

We all looked at Logan, waiting for an answer, but he was _much_ too busy staring at me.

"Dude, quit staring at me." I rolled my eyes.

"I... can't."

"Leave me alone." I whined. He shook his head.

"What the hell is going on?" Seth _finally_ spoke up, but he was angry.

_Geez, you don't speak for a month and then you're suddenly pissed?_

I love you.

_You're pathetic._

Yeah.

"I... Scarlett, I imprinted on you." Logan said, seriously.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Again, hope it's satisfactory! **

**I'll post the new story with the new character, Carmen, soon. It'll have more details about her and Quil, her encounter with About-To-Phase-Logan, and some other classes, along with her imprint! It's not unnecessary to read it to follow this story (vise-versa), but she will be included in this story later! **

**Thanks! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D **

**Again, LOVE YOU XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**


	26. Chapter 26: When Things Go Wrong

_**I Saw Her Standing There**_

**I'll update as soon as possible. Please give it a chance and leave me feedback, both good and bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any characters associated with it. I do, however, own Scarlett Hunter, the Hunter family, and her friends. Anything you don't recognize is mine! :D**

Thanks to all my reviewers, favoriters and followers! I'm very glad for my anonymous reviewers, also! Ask any questions you need! :D I have no _beta_, so any mistakes are my own! :)

**Title Song **_The Beatles_** Chapter Song **_Eric Clapton_

**Chapter Twenty Six **_(When Things Go Wrong) It Hurts Me Too_

I ADORE YOU PEOPLE.

Sorry for not updating my new story, but I can't get it right. I talk about it more at the bottom of this chapter, so read that, if you're interested :)

* * *

_Seth POV_

I was sitting in Emily's house, waiting for Scarlett to arrive. Emily was freaking out, running around doing god know's what. We kept out of her way, sitting in the kitchen, not interrupting her while she worked and not 'slowing her down' by helping.

"Emily, I can help-" I tried again, I felt bad. I was sitting here day dreaming about Scarlett while she freaked out over dinner.

"No, you'll make it worse! Just sit still and don't speak!" She sighed. "Sorry, Sethy." She ran by and kissed my head before running to the stove. There was a knock on the door and she sighed heavily. "Coming!"

_"Mother, I'm allowed to just walk in, trust-"_

_"Be polite!"_

I stood up.

"Put this in the oven." Emily pushed a tray into my chest, running out to great Scarlett. _My_ Scarlett. I resisted sighing until she left the room and threw it into the oven, before running out to see her.

* * *

Oh. My. God.

Scarlett wasn't like _this_!

Sure, she was the most beautiful girl in the world. Sure, she didn't dress up and she still looked amazing. Sure, Scarlett was sexy!

_But not like this!_

Scarlett did not wear pretty dresses that made her look...

Oh god.

Her dad's coming tonight.

I can't...

I'll just...

"Seth, you're drooling."

I heard someone curse as the door opened. It was Embry. He was staring at Scarlett.

He wasn't allowed to stare at Scarlett. She was mine.

The wind picked up and Scarlett started swearing and gagging as her mom's hair went into her mouth, but I wasn't watching that. I was to busy being a total pervert and staring at her legs when her skirt went up. She blushed and pushed it down, punching herself in the legs. I wanted to run over and make sure she was okay, but I didn't trust myself.

No, no.

I'd just avoid her for the night...

Yes...

That would work...

* * *

"Mr Hunter-"

"Rivers."

"_Rivers__, _this is my wife, Emily." Sam motioned to Emily, who abandoned the stove, leaving me to do it. I heard gasps and a very quiet growl from Sam.

"It's nice to meet you! This is Quil and my niece, Claire, Leah and Seth Clearwater, Seth, sit down, talk to Rivers!" Emily ran back over to the oven. I walked and stood with Scarlett's dad.

"Are you and Scarlett friends?" He asked.

_Should I tell him we're dating? Should I tell him I'm the guy that takes his daughter out on dates and kisses her and has impure thoughts about her?_

He spoke, but my freaking out blocked my brain from comprehending him.

"What?"

"Friends?" There was a tone in his voice, I was sure. He wondered if my hesitation meant we were more than friends, and he didn't like that.

"Friends." I smiled. He nodded and walked to talk to Quil, who ignored him and stayed with Claire.

"You really like that little girl, huh?" He chuckled.

"She's the best." Quil continued to play with her, ignoring his questions about his friendship with Scarlett.

"Dude, I am having the _best_ time with Scarlett and her hot sister!" Collin laughed, walking in. He received a glare from Rivers Hunter which made him shut up and sit down. I followed and waited for Scarlett to walk through the door in that dress...

_Pure thoughts, Seth, pure thoughts._

* * *

_Scarlett POV  
_

_"I... Scarlett, I imprinted on you." Logan said._

I burst out laughing.

_Please. Seth was in love with me- that's all the proof you need of him being my imprint._

"What's so funny?" He growled.

"What's inflinting?" Skylar asked. I remembered that my family were sitting right there, and knew we couldn't talk like that.

"River, would you like-?" Sam started.

"Rivers."

"Rivers, sorry, would you like to come and see...?" He stopped, not knowing what to say.

"Your car? I'd love to. I've always found engineering interesting." _What a load of crap!_

"Skylar, Ally, wanna come see-?" Emily put the plates in the sink.

"Your closet?" Skylar interrupted.

"Definitely." Ally stood up. Skylar quickly followed.

_What can I say? My family are nosy._

"Right this way." Emily walked them all down the hallway. Sam walked out of the room, Dad followed.

"Come on, Rachel, I'll take you home." Paul stood up, taking her hand.

"What's imprinting?" She asked.

"We need to talk." Paul sighed. He was gonna tell her about wolves tonight?

"Good luck!" Jared called after them as Paul pulled her out of the room.

"Okay, the kid imprinted on Scarlett?" Embry asked, putting his hands on his head in confusion.

"No." Seth said, simply, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I did. I know you and Scarlett are dating, and everything, but, we're _made for each other_." Logan smiled. I frowned.

"No." I copied Seth and crossed my arms over my chest, too.

"Kid, you didn't imprint on-" Jared started, but was cut off when the door opened.

"Lexi!" Brady ran over and hugged her tightly.

"We caught a scent near Canada." Leah walked over and sat where Dad had.

"D'ya get it?" Jared asked. Leah nodded.

"Took _forever_ to get the smell of leech off." She groaned. "And now there's no food left. Great."

"I guess that means it's time for me to go." Jared sighed and began to say goodbye to Kim.

"I did imprint on you." Logan said. I shook my head.

"No, you didn't." Seth took a step forward.

"Yes, I did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"Shut up!" Leah yelled. She put her hands on her head and groaned. "I'm hungry and I'm tired and I do _not_ want to listen to you two idiots yelling over some chick!"

"She's not just 'some chick', Leah!" Logan defended me.

I looked at Seth, who was almost shaking.

I didn't mind that he didn't defend me, that much... I mean, it didn't bother me that Leah called me 'some chick'. She was like that all the time, and she didn't really mean it... I don't think...

"She's _mine._" Seth growled. I furrowed my eyebrows.

I was torn.

Half-romantic, half-feminist.

I was touched that Seth was this angry at Logan being interested in me, but I wasn't _his_. I was mine...

"Outside, Seth, now." Embry grabbed his shoulders and started to drag him out of the room, to the front door.

I looked around, Quil and Claire were gone, Jared was in front of Kim, Brady was holding Lexi away from us. They thought Seth was gonna phase and hurt someone.

I should've been afraid. I should've been scared that I'd end up with another scratch, but I wasn't.

Instead, when Embry pulled Seth out of the front door, I ran after them, stopping when a warm, strong hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Scarlett, don't." Logan practically begged. I shook him off and pushed his hand away.

"Seth imprinted on me... you're... crazy."

He started shaking, more violently than Seth had.

"Kid, outside, now." Jared grabbed his shoulders and started pulling him out through the back door. "We'll settle this, here. Get Sam!"

Leah looked to Brady, saying 'I'm not doing that, you are'. He glared at her and stood up, releasing Lexi, reluctantly. He quickly ran out of the room and minutes later he returned with Sam _and Dad_.

"Come on, Mr Hunter, I'll take you to see your other kid." Collin stood up and walked over to him. Dad nodded. He was confused, but followed him out of the room and to the bedrooms.

"What's going on?" Sam asked when Dad was out of earshot.

* * *

We were standing at the backdoor. The Pack were all in the woods while we stood leaning against the door, freezing our butts off.

"This is your fault." Lexi murmured, wrapping her arms around herself. I glared at her and pulled my cardigan tighter.

Finally, they all walked back out of the woods. Seth looked please and Logan looked pissed.

"Logan didn't imprint on Scarlett." Sam said, simply.

"Obviously." Lexi muttered. We all looked at Lexi curiously. "What?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Wilms has been in love with you forever- imprinting's just be an excuse for him to finally admit it to himself." She said, as if it were obvious. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure."

If anything, Logan was in love with _her_.

"I'm not in love with Scarlett!" Logan growled.

I scoffed. "You'd be lucky to have me!"

"Can we go inside, yet?" Kim asked, quietly. Jared walked over immediately and pulled her into a hug. The wind picked up again and my skirt went up again. I rolled my eyes.

_Skirts in Forks. Never a good idea_.

"Geez, Seth, she's not a piece of meat." Embry chuckled, shoving him slightly. I realized he'd frozen again.

"_Guys__"_ I heard Emily yell. We all went inside.

* * *

"So, Scarlett, how was your first day back to school?" Emily asked, as we all sat down in the living room. Seth sat down in the armchair, meaning that we wouldn't be able to sit together. I sat down on the floor in front of him, which made him cross his legs to avoid touching me.

_Seriously, what'd I ever do to him?_

"Um, okay, I guess." I murmured. "I didn't get called to see Mitch, so I guess it's been a good day."

"You done the Math homework, yet?" Brady asked. I shook my head.

"I'll do it later."

_I mean, it's not like I'm going out with Seth or anything._

"How's your school, Skylar?" I asked.

"Not good." She sighed. "I'm failing Chemistry."

_Must be a sister thing._

"We're getting her a tutor, though." Dad assured us.

"I didn't get in trouble during Chemistry!" I announced. I was pretty proud of that fact (though Smith might've been taken pity on me because I had a limp).

"What about when you started singing Hey Mickey and encouraged all of the class to join in?"

_That couldn't possibly be Seth talking to me?_

"Hmm." I decided that I was gonna be a bitch to Seth if he was gonna be a bitch to me.

"How did you meet these people?" Ally asked, shocked that I was friends with such hot guys.

"Through my best friend, Nessie. She introduced us all." I said.

I glanced behind me at Seth, then back to my dad.

I wanted to tell him the truth. Tell him about my boyfriend. My imprint. The guy who was supposed to be devoted to me forever.

"That's when Seth and I met." I could practically hear Seth start freaking out internally.

"Oh?" Dad said, simply. He didn't understand why I'd singled him out.

Ally's eyes narrowed suspiciously and then relaxed. She clearly decided that I couldn't _possibly_ be dating someone like _Seth_.

"Seth'smyboyfriend." I said quickly. My dad eyes widened and he sat up straighter. Skylar's jaw dropped, but the corners of her mouth were turned up, smiling.

"No freaking way!" Ally yelled, her face in disbelief.

_Bitch_.

"Scarlett!" Seth yelled. I didn't turn around, his expression would probably hurt me too much, so, instead, I grinned and leaned my head back so it touched his legs, making my father's nostrils flare and made Ally go red from repressing screams.

"Scarlett!" Dad demanded, standing up. I stood up too, the grin not leaving my face. "You. Are. Not. Allowed. To. Date! What did your mother have to say about this?"

"Not much, really."

"How?" Ally asked, standing up as well.

"I don't know, guess I'm just that hot." I smiled at Ally. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's it, Scarlett, we're leaving. I'll take you home to your mother's-"

"She's on a date! She's not even at home!"

"Where is she?" His nostrils stared flared, like mine and Skylar's did sometimes.

"Well... she'll probably be at Paul's house..."

"She's dating that young man?!"

I laughed. I couldn't help it.

_If Paul Lahote was my step-father... wow._

"Scarlett!" Dad scolded.

"We're pretty sure she's dating his dad..."

"I will not take you to another one of these rundown houses in the middle of nowhere!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes. _Not everyone has a big modern house in Vancouver._

"Fine. We'll go to the Cullens." I smiled to myself. Another house of people on my side, and this time, they'd be able to drink him if he pissed me off.

It was a win-win, really.

* * *

**I promise to upload the companion story soon, but I don't know... I know what I'm doing with the story, and everything, but I can't seem to stick on the start. It might be a little bad/disappointing... but hopefully it'll get better. Please check it out (you know, if you like Embry/OC stories), it's a little different to this one and Carmen is _definitely _not Scarlett, I'll tell you that! It'll be funny and a little bit rude, but I'm not a smut writer, so don't be freaked out (unless you like that, I'm not judging or anything), but, hope you like it if you check it out :)**

**Anyway, hope you like this chapter! I hope it answered a lot of questions and stuff. let me know what you think! You always do, you lovelies! I LOVE YOU GUYS! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**


	27. Chapter 27: Love Is A Battlefield

_**I Saw Her Standing There**_

**I'll update as soon as possible. Please give it a chance and leave me feedback, both good and bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any characters associated with it. I do, however, own Scarlett Hunter, the Hunter family, and her friends. Anything you don't recognize is mine! :D**

Thanks to all my reviewers, favoriters and followers! I'm very glad for my anonymous reviewers, also! Ask any questions you need! :D I have no _beta_, so any mistakes are my own! :)

**Title Song **_The Beatles_** Chapter Song**_Pat Benatar_

**Chapter Twenty Seven **_Love Is A Battlefield_

Just wanna say a big thanks to The Reading Turtle for reading and reviewing my new story that is related to this one! I had other reviews, but it was nice to see a familiar user! :D_  
_

_Sorry for not sending out PMs this week! I wanted to get this chapter out already and replying would've meant no update until a couple of days! I love you all though, really. _

* * *

_Scarlett POV_

"Wow!" Ally grinned as we pulled into the Cullen house. No one had said much in regards to me leaving, Emily had made sure I was okay and Claire had given me a big hug, but Seth had ignored me.

Again.

"These people are friends with _you_?" She asked in disbelief. I rolled my eyes and climbed out of the car. The door opened and Rose walked out.

"Scarlett? What are you doing here?" She came over and pulled me into a cold hug. It felt silly, but whenever I hugged a Cullen, I wanted to hold them as tight as possible- to warm them up.

"Hi Rose." I smiled, pulling away. Rosalie loved me, even when I smelled like a dog. It was nice. "My dad got mad at me and Seth-"

"Rivers Hunter." Dad held his hand out. Rose shook it, smiling that perfect-vampire smile. I looked at my dad, who was grinning. I resisted the urge to puke.

_My dad had a crush on Rosalie_.

I didn't blame him, Rose is one of the most beautiful women, _ever,_ but _UGH_! I didn't want that. Plus, Rose was eighteen (physically), Dad was, like, forty... something...

"I'm Rosalie Hale, welcome to our home." She invited us inside. Ally was annoyed by Rose's beauty, but threw herself into trying to be her best friend.

"I _love_ your hair! What brand is that?" She asked. Rose scoffed.

"It's natural." She smirked and continued into the house. "Emmett!"

The yelling was all for show, just like when Emmett jogged slowly into the room, Esme and Alice behind him.

"This house is huge!" Skylar grinned, following me in. Emmett and Alice stiffened. I realized that Rosalie had moved to stand slightly behind Esme, who's smile was semi-fake.

"What a surprise! Scarlett!" Esme walked over and pulled me into a hug. I doubted it _was_ a surprise. Alice wouldn't know what had happened, but she'd see us on our way over.

"This is-"

"Rivers Hunter." Dad held his hand out.

_Perfect, he's in love with Esme, too. Thank god Alice is as short as a ten year old._

"Hello! I'm Esme Cullen, these are my adopted children, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie. My other children, Jasper, Edward and Bella, and my husband, Carlisle are out at the moment."

I sighed. I wanted everyone's favorite vampire doctor here to make my dad quit flirting.

"Renesmee!" Rosalie called up the steps. Nessie and Jacob appeared seconds later.

"Scarlett!" Nessie ran down the stairs and hugged me. I hugged her back, ignoring the questions from my family. "Hi, I'm Renesmee, but you can call me Nessie!"

"Come in, come in, let's sit down and I'll fetch everyone some tea." Esme smiled, ushering us all onto the couches.

* * *

We'd been sitting, talking, for around fifteen minutes. The Cullens kept away from my family. When Edward, Jasper, Bella and Carlisle returned, Bella and Jasper sat as far away as possible from them and Carlisle sat in the middle- the perfect buffer between them if something went wrong.

"So, Scarlett introduced us to her boyfriend, Sam." Dad said, stiffly. I nearly choked to death on the tea that Esme had given us. We all laughed, hard.

"My boyfriend is _Seth_. Sam's like my... older sister." I decided, earning more laughs.

"Well, I don't like him." Dad looked at me, his expression was harsh and I knew he was telling the truth. I rolled my eyes, but I was hurt.

I didn't care what anyone thought of me and Seth, but I wanted my father's approval... Seth was my forever... Dad couldn't just... not like him.

Nessie's tiny hand wrapped around mine, comforting me. I smiled at her, as she clutched Jacob's hand too. I felt slightly jealous- imprints together, vampire mates together, Dad and Bitch together...

Me, alone. I guess Skylar was alone too, but she wasn't tied to anyone like me. She didn't feel pain at the thought of her imprint ignoring her.

_Sigh_.

"Scarlett?" Edward asked, giving me a small smile. I think he was asking if I was okay- he nodded- so I nodded my head back.

_I'm fine, Eddie, thanks._

He frowned at Eddie, but still chuckled.

_Woah, you're Nessie's dad. I keep_ _forgetting._

He chuckled again. My family seemed lost, the Cullens were curious.

_Hide your thoughts_.

Where did that come from?

_I was lying in bed, holding a warm hand. I rolled over and started kissing a man's face and then down his body, down to his-_

_OH MY GOD. THAT'S JACOB BLACK AND THAT'S JACOB BLACK's-_

"NESSIE, YOU'RE HOLDING MY HAND TOO!" I screamed, shuddering. Edward shot up, his nostrils flared and his eyes wide with rage. Jacob looked afraid, I almost laughed at his face.

Key word; almost.

"Scarlett!" Nessie scolded _me_. I wasn't the one doing _that_.

"But you're so... virginal!" I yelled, jumping up. She stood up too, yelling at me to shut up.

"What's going on?" Dad demanded. We all stood in silence.

"Would anyone like dessert?"

_Thank god for Esme._

* * *

"How long have you and Seth been dating?" Skylar asked, smiling. Dad exhaled loudly.

"Skylar."

"About a month, I think."

"You think? Come on, your first boyfriend and you don't even keep track?" Ally scoffed.

"Ally." Dad looked at her, hurt that she'd encourage the discussion.

"Well, I don't really know when we started dating... it just sort of happened and then we were boyfriend and girlfriend." I grinned.

"Scarlett." Dad was pissed by now. I tried to resist laughing slightly, but I couldn't.

Dad was worried about me, a fifteen year old _responsible_ girl, dating, but he didn't mind when Skylar tried to flirt with Embry (the new Pack-stud, who totally flirted back).

"Yes?" I smiled, sweetly. He exhaled loudly again.

"I don't think that you should be dating-"

"I don't think you should be dating a twenty year old."

"Scarlett!"

"Mmm?" I smiled again. He slammed his hands against the steering wheel.

_God, I forgot how good it felt to anger people who won't wolf-out on you._

"Scarlett Rivers Junior Hunter-"

"Oh Mickey, you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind. Hey Mickey! Hey Mickey!" Ally and Skylar joined in on the claps, which made my dad start yelling profanities.

We sat in an awkward silence for a little bit.

"What's with that kid and that baby?" Ally broke the silence. "I mean, I asked if she was his sister and he said no."

"Maybe he's her cousin or something?" Skylar offered.

"More like it's his kid." Dad murmured.

"They're best friends."

"He, a teenage boy, is best friends with a five year old?" Ally scoffed.

_My best friend is a three years old..._

"Claire's four... That's a fourteen year age difference... oh, hey, wait!" I pointed between Dad and Ally. "Would you look at that!"

"Scarlett." Dad said through gritted teeth as he pulled up outside home.

"Love you all!" I grinned and unbuckled the seat belt. "Oh, look, Mom's home." I noted to myself, limping up the door. I waved one last time at the car, before opening the door and walking into the living room.

_Oh. My. God._

I screamed and clamped a hand over my eyes.

My mother was sitting on the couch making out with an Old-Paul Lahote.

_Though, gotta hand it to him, he makes an attractive old man._

You know, when he's not sucking face with my mom.

"I didn't see anything!" I yelled, separating my fingers to see. They were now sitting apart. Mom stood up and pulled him up by the arm.

"Scarlett, sweetie, this is Jeff Lahote." She introduced Old-Paul. We shook hands. "And, Jeff, this is my daughter, Scarlett."

"Nice to meet you."

"You look like Paul."

"I _am_ his father." He smirked Paul's smirk. _Creepy_.

"So, if you guys got married, I'd be related to Paul?"

"Woah, woah, woah..." They two of them began to stammer, look at each other, freak out, mumble and pretty much be awkward.

_More fun for me._

"And if you had a baby-!"

"Okay, Scarlett, time for bed."

"It's nine thirty-"

"Goodnight, Scarlett!" Mom pushed me towards the stairs. I hopped over and climbed up them on all fours.

"Night _dad_!"

"_You're kid is weird._"

"_Tell me about it_."

* * *

I woke up late, so I figured I's just throw on the first thing I found- a skirt.

_Boo_.

I pulled on the puffy light blue skirt and white t-shirt. I slipped on tennis shoes and combed my hair with my fingers. I hopped down the stairs, grabbing my backpack out of my mom's hands as I hopped out of the door.

"Hey!"

"Embry?" I climbed into Embry's truck, slamming the door slightly.

"Nice to see you too, geez."

"Sorry, Em. Where's Seth?"

"He switched shifts with Quil so that he could look after his friend. He felt bad about ditching her on Monday and didn't wanna do it again."

_WHAT ABOUT ME?_

"Have you met her?" He asked. I nodded.

"She's nice."

"Collin says she's hot?" He smiled slightly. I rolled my eyes.

"Apparently she's a total slut too." I wiggled my eyebrows. He looked away, but I knew he was trying not to smile. "You dog!"

"You wanna walk to school, peg-leg?"

* * *

Embry helped me walk to the rest of the group and then into school, to my locker.

"So, what happened to that Hannah-girl?" I asked, emptying my backpack.

"She gave me her number, but... I don't know... I'm keeping my options open." He leaned against the wall.

"You as a 'player' is weird."

"Shut up." He frowned.

"Don't pout, Embry." I smirked. He rolled his eyes and held some of my books for me.

"_And they did it in the bathroom there!_" I groaned at Linny's voice. I moved along slightly, falling onto Embry, who caught me, laughing at my clumsiness.

"What a whore." Bitch-Face._ Sigh._ "Hey, isn't she _your_ friend, Freak?"

"Yeah." I sighed and threw my backpack onto my shoulder. "C'mon, Call." I glanced at him.

He stood, eyes wide, mouth open, staring straight into the eyes of _her_.

"Embry..." I started to get pissed off when he didn't move. "Embry?"

"Damn, you're so easy!" He burst into laughter and threw his arms around my shoulder, dragging me towards Kim and Jared, who stood at her locker slightly down the hall.

"Hey!" Jared grinned, waving. He was holding all of Kim's books for her while she organized her locker for the day.

"Hi." Kim mumbled.

"I just got Scar with imprinting again." Embry laughed.

"Embry texted me last night asking if we should do our_ Sex and the City_ marathon on Saturday night." I said quickly. Jared burst into a loud, booming laugh while Kim looked at the ground smiling.

"Scarlett!" Embry whined.

"Kim, you wanna come?" I asked, ignoring Embry. She glanced at Jared, but nodded, shyly. I grinned, which made her smile. The bell rang, so I waved goodbye and limped to homeroom.

* * *

By Spanish, I realized one thing.

Seth hated me.

I wasn't sure if it was for the same reason he stayed away from me last night, or if it was me revealing the fact that we were dating to my father, but, there was no doubt in my mind.

He hated me.

"Why d'ya look sad?" I turned to see Carmen sit beside me. I plastered a smile on my face, but she didn't believe it. "Tell me. Now."

"Seth's being a total jerk."

"Maybe he's in love with me."

"Bitch."

"Hooker."

"Slut."

"I really do like you." She grinned. "I'll talk to Seth for you if you want."

"No thanks."

_He'd probably end up giving me another talk about my being a sex-addict again._

"I'll beat him up for you?"

"I'm good."

"If you say so..."

"Do you know Kim, yet?"

"Hmm... Kim... Nope... Doesn't ring a bell."

"Oh, well, if you meet her and you like her, you can hang out with us and Embry on Saturday."

"What are you doing?"

"Sex and the City marathon. You in?"

"I think I love you." She grinned.

* * *

Me and Nessie sat in Biology awkwardly. It was horrible. I couldn't shake the traumatizing thought that she'd shared with me and I was sure that she'd been giving a stern talking to when we left.

I was now walking to lunch alone- Nessie had needed to go and see a teacher about extra credit or something. I walked in and saw the Pack at the table, Seth included, Collin missing. He turned around and waved at me. I purposely ignored him and sat opposite Carmen at her table.

"May I help you?" She asked, suspiciously, placing her phone on the table slowly, as if I was gonna attack her or something.

"We're friends, right?"

"Wouldn't go that far." She murmured. I glared at her, only to receive a laugh. "Fine, you can be my friend if it means that much to you."

"I hate you."

"Girls usually do." She laughed again. I rolled my eyes, but knew that she was probably right. "What do you have next period?"

"Chem." I sighed. "Then study hall, but I always ditch, teach' never takes attendance."

"I have English then study hall."

"Who with?" I asked, she handed me her schedule. I frowned. It wasn't my class.

"Guessing I'm not ditching last period?" She sighed. I shook my head. She picked up her phone as it vibrated. "Hi Quil!" She yelled and waved her hand to behind me.

Suddenly heat surrounded me, and Quil and Seth were sitting at the table. Seth grabbed my hand immediately. I couldn't have pulled it out of the grip even if I wanted to.

"Em's in your study hall too." Quil told Carmen, stealing food from her.

"Em?"

"Embry, obviously." Quil rolled his eyes, his mouth full. I pushed my lunch towards Seth as a peace offering. He smiled at me and ripped open a bag of gummy bears, leaving them open for me to share.

"Oh! I love Embry!" She grinned. "I remember when I was six years old and I was playing with you and Jake and Embry and you and Jake ran off and Embry stayed behind with me so I wasn't alone!" She grinned at the memory.

"So you and Em, huh?" Seth chuckled. Before she could respond, Seth and Quil looked to the Pack table. All of the guys stood up and said goodbye to their imprints.

"See you guys." Quil murmured before catching up with the rest of the group.

"Where are you guys going?" She asked.

"I'll call you later, Scar." Seth kissed my cheek and followed the Pack out.

"Where are they going?"

"...Uh... Work stuff, I guess." I mumbled.

_There were vamps. A lot of them if the whole pack was going. _

"Where do you live?" I asked. I thought that she'd said something about living in La Push- maybe we could walk home together.

"You know where Quil lives?" She asked, I nodded. "Next door to him."

* * *

Carmen and I had walked all of the way to La Push together. I walked to Emily's house where the whole Pack were. Most of them were asleep- Jared was in the guest room, Paul was lying on the couch, Quil and Embry had forced themselves to fit into an armchair together. Seth looked adorable, curled up in the corner of the room.

"I thought I saw a lot of 'em and Leah and Embry agreed that there was a strong smell so I took initiative called everyone." Logan told me.

"There were five of them." Leah grumbled, stretching. "They all had fricken' powers. Threw me into a tree and that landed on Jake. He's back home."

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine."

"Sc-Scar?" I turned to see Seth sitting up and stretching, rubbing his eyes, a dazed expression on his face.

"Seth!" I yelled, which caused Paul to growl in his sleep. I shut up and walked over. "Wanna go to your place?" I whispered. He nodded and stood up.

* * *

We rode in his truck to his house in silence. He pulled me straight upstairs, avoiding his mom, and pushed me onto the bed, sitting next to me.

"Why are you acting weird?" I asked. His smile turned into a frown and he stood up.

"I..."

"Seth!" I demanded. I was tired of being treated like he didn't like me. Hell, I was promised eternal love.

_You're such a loser._

"I... I..." He turned bright red.

"Seth, what's up?" I walked over and put my arms around his neck. He smiled, but then turned an even darker shade of red and pushed me back onto the bed.

"It's just that..." He turned around so that he wasn't facing me and mumbled something incoherent.

"What?"

"You looked... _really_ good last night..." He turned around to face me again.

"Oh... thanks." I smiled a toothy grin. I thought that he thought I looked gross or something.

_Yay_.

"That's the problem, really."

"What-?"

"I can't stop thinking about you..." He blushed again and looked away. I couldn't stop the smirk that crossed my face.

"Bro, I'm not gonna sleep with you, geez." I exaggerated an eye roll before walking over to him and hugging him. "_Yet._"

* * *

**Thanks for the great feedback on the last chapter. Sorry for not replying to my reviews, sorry if not! Thank you to each and everyone of my reviewers! :D**

**And now, for a bit MORE of my cross-promoting! I just uploaded my new Embry/OC story featuring the new character of Carmen- check it out if you like Embry/OC stories! Thanks! :D:D:D**

**Love you all, really! :D**


	28. Chapter 28: Love Me Tender

_**I Saw Her Standing There**_

**I'll update as soon as possible. Please give it a chance and leave me feedback, both good and bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any characters associated with it. I do, however, own Scarlett Hunter, the Hunter family, and her friends. Anything you don't recognize is mine! :D**

Thanks to all my reviewers, favoriters and followers! I'm very glad for my anonymous reviewers, also! Ask any questions you need! :D I have no _beta_, so any mistakes are my own! :)

**Title Song **_The Beatles_** Chapter Song **_Elvis Presley_

**Chapter Twenty Eight **_Love Me Tender_

Thanks everyone for your reviews and thanks for reviewing my other story! :D

* * *

_Scarlett POV_

We walked back downstairs in Seth's house to find Sue and Charlie sitting watching some sports game.

"Hi guys!" Seth grinned, hugging them. Sue stood up and hugged him again, while Charlie sat awkwardly then pushed him slightly so that he could still see the TV. Seth walked back over to me, Sue following him. She pulled me into a hug and kissed my temple. "Scarlett, we haven't seen you in so long!"

"I know!" I hugged her back and let her lead me to the couch.

"How've you been?" I knew what she meant. _Are you okay after being attacked by Logan?_ I nodded and lifted up my wrist.

"I don't have to do homework anymore and Seth's carried me around all week. My ankle's better now though, so it's fine." I smiled, reassuringly. I didn't mention the horrible scratch on my stomach.

"That's great!" She smiled widely. Seth pulled me towards the kitchen and closed the door when I walked through.

"I'm starving." He muttered, walking to the fridge. I sat at the table, silently. He came back over with a plate with four sandwiches on it. He passed me one and started one himself, finishing and starting another before I had even finished my first bite.

"Sethy..." I said, quietly. He looked up from his sandwich.

"Yes?"

"Um... Do you think... that maybe... one day... I could watch you phase into a werewolf?"

"Definitely not." He said quickly, staring down at the table.

"What? I won't stand close enough to get hurt-"

"That's not it."

"Oh." I frowned. "Well... could I sit on your back while you run sometime?"

"That's_ very_ dangerous." He said, looking up again. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Could I sit on your back while you walk very slowly somewhere?"

"When your wrist heals..."

I wasn't expecting that. I thought he'd say that I could when I found a titanium suit that had built-in airbags.

I grinned. "Yay! I can wait until then!"

* * *

We finished shortly after and went back upstairs. I was playing with Lego I found, while he spoke on the phone in a hushed voice that I couldn't hear.

"Okay, I'll tell Scar. Bye." He hung up and walked over to me where I was sitting on the floor.

"What's up?" I asked as he sat down next to me and leaned back on his bed.

"I have to cover Embry's shift tomorrow during second period." He sighed, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. I brought a lego man up and made him walk over Seth's face.

"How come?" I asked.

"Guess."

"Hmm... a giant squid crawled out of the ocean onto La Push beach and-"

"He imprinted."

"No way!" I dropped the Lego and slapped his chest lightly. "No. Freaking. Way!"

"Seriously!" He opened his eyes and grinned.

"I'm glad! He deserves it." I smiled and crawled onto his lap. "We'll have to go and see him later to say congrats."

"He's over at Sam Emily's now."

"Who'd he imprint on?"

"Guess."

"A giant squid-"

"Carmen Bird."

"Because nobody saw that one coming."

* * *

Seth and I walked into the house to find Quil sitting on top of Embry at the front door.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked.

"Stopping Embry from stalking Carmen, you?"

"Just came to be nosy." I sat on the ground while Seth went to get food. "So, Embry, what are _you_ up to?"

"I'm trying to see my imprint, but this jerk won't let me!" He pushed on Quil, who moved slightly, but shuffled and flattened Embry against the floor again.

"Tell me the story." I lay down on my stomach gently, careful not to hurt my stomach.

"Well, I went with Quil, Jared and Leah to get some food and when I went in, there she was... she's so beautiful, isn't she beautiful?" He grinned. "...Let me go see her!" He pushed on Quil again, who shuffled and pushed him back down.

"Dude, you're not going to see her. You'll creep her out!"

"I have to see her!"

"Aw, how sweet!" I got up. "We're friends, I'll put in a good word."

"Scarlett." Paul walked over. "My dad called, we have to go to my house."

"Both of us?" I asked. He nodded and opened the door. "Bye Seth!" I yelled into the house, before Paul pulled me out of the door.

* * *

We walked to the next street of small red houses to get to the Lahote's. Mom and Paul's dad stood up immediately as soon as we walked in.

"What's up?" I asked. Mom grinned.

"We're all gonna go out to dinner together." She said. _Seriously? A family dinner? _

"I'm bringing Rachel." Paul said automatically.

"If he's bringing Rachel, I'm bringing Seth!"

"No way, then it'll be a triple date-!"

"If I don't bring Seth then I'll be a fifth wheel-!"

"No boyfriends or girlfriends tonight." Paul's dad said.

"But you're boyfriend and girlfriend." Paul scoffed. I laughed, causing Mom to glare at me.

"Come on, we're going out to Port Angeles, so we better get going." Paul's dad said, grabbing a jacket and a set of keys.

"Right now?" Paul whined. "I haven't seen Rachel in forever!"

"She's not coming." Mom told him. He scowled and stormed out to the car.

"He's such a woman." His dad rolled his eyes. Mom and me laughed out to the car, where Paul was standing, his arms crossed.

* * *

The car ride had been awkward, silent and somewhat uncomfortable. Much to Paul's dismay, he was made to sit in the backseat with me and took up nearly two whole seats. We now sat in a small restaurant, at a table for four, me and Paul on one side, our parents on the other.

"Move over." He shoved me a little. I nearly fell out of my chair, but moved along to the edge of the table.

"Paul, be nice."

_I loved Paul's dad. He was awesome. Just like Paul but a little nicer!_

"So, how are you two finding school?" Mom asked.

"Okay, I guess..." I murmured.

"Fine." Paul grunted.

The waitress came over to the table and interrupted our awkward conversation.

"Here you go, sir, ma'am." She placed two steak dinners in front of Mom and Paul's dad, before turning to me and Paul. "Yours will be right out."

_Back to the awkward small talk._

"So, Paul, how long have you and Rachel been dating?" Mom asked. That did the trick. Paul grinned and sat up straighter.

"About a week." He said, dreamily.

"Is that all?" I asked, honestly shocked. Seeing them together made it seem as if they'd been in love their whole lives.

"I know!" He grinned again. "I just wanna spend every single second with her, you know?"

I nodded. It hurt to spend too long away from Seth and I wasn't even the wolf in the relationship. I couldn't imagine what he was going through. We were interrupted again as three waiters came out. A guy placed a small plate with a burger on it in front of me while the others placed Paul's food down around him. I had to move further along to make enough room.

"You sure can eat, can't you?" Mom gave a nervous laugh. He just nodded and started eating. Me and his dad were unaffected by it- both of us used to the wolf-appetite, but Mom stared on, her jaw hanging open.

"Just ignore him." His dad told her. She tried her hardest to go back to eating, but after a few more bites she gave up. I didn't blame her. I used to do that when I first met them.

* * *

Since we were in Port Angeles, I decided to visit my extended family and get the bus home. My dad, Skylar and Money-Grabber were leaving on Sunday, so I figured that, as much as they irritated me, I should go say goodbye.

"Hey." I said as I entered the hotel room they were staying in. Skylar jumped out of the chair she'd been sitting in and ran to hug me.

"I'll miss you, sis!"

"I'll miss you, too." I hugged her back.

"Scarlett?"

"Hello, Dad." I hugged him as well. "I just came to say goodbye."

"Aw, goodbye, sweetie." He hugged me back. "I'll see you in a few months though, for summer vacation?"

_I hadn't even thought of summer. I'd have to leave Seth for a month and a half. I definitely was not prepared to do_ _that._

"Mmm..."

* * *

"We'll figure it out, Scar." Seth told me. I'd gotten the bus to the bus stop by Quil and Carmen's houses and walked to Seth's. We sat on the ground in front of his house. I'd just told him that I'd have to leave for six weeks.

"I don't wanna go."

"We'll figure it out." He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer. He kissed my head. "I love you."

"Well, duh."

"You... you wanna come upstairs?"

"It's getting late-"

"You could stay."

We'd never slept in his room before. We rarely slept in my room, anyway- when I was in hospital and when I found out he was a wolf.

"Um... your mom won't mind?" I asked, shyly. He glanced back to his house and shook his head. "Um... okay then."

He grinned and took my hand, leading me inside the house and straight up the stairs. Something told me he wasn't planning on telling his mom or Charlie that we were going up to his room. He sat me on his bed and closed the door, standing by it, awkwardly.

"So..."

"So..." I repeated him. It wasn't really late enough to go to sleep yet, and he didn't have a TV or anything in his room. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and sent two text messages.

_I met up with Lexi in Port Angeles, staying at her place :)_

That was Mom taken care of.

_Lex, I'm at Seth's, lie for me xxx_

...And my alibi was complete. I put the phone down next to me and lay back.

"Your bed is huge." I mumbled, stretching my arms out. It wasn't a double bed of anything, but it was certainly bigger than mine and when my head was on the pillow I only reached a little over half way down on it.

"You're just tiny." I felt him sit beside me, weighing it down slightly.

"You sure you won't get in trouble?"

"Not with Mom..."

"Oh my god. Leah will _kill_ me!" I sat up quickly. Leah may not have hated me, but she was hardly my biggest fan. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back to lying down.

"You'll be fine, I promise."

"Doubt it." I murmured. "So... Lego?"

* * *

"Hey, this one looks like me!" It was a Lego-man, but it had short blonde hair and was wearing the same color sweater as me. Seth picked up a Lego-man with black hair and pressed it's little face to the one I was holding.

"It's us." He grinned. I blushed and looked down.

"And this one is Nessie." I picked up a little ginger-haired Lego woman.

"So, what? We're finding Legos of everyone?"

"Of course."

* * *

By midnight, we were playing with our Lego people. We'd all already beat 'Paul' up twice and 'Logan' was sitting on the other side of the room.

"And then everyone went to sleep." I said quietly. Seth stood up and held his hand out. I grabbed it and he pulled me up into his arms. He let go and went to his dresser. He pulled out clothes and put some down on the bed.

"I'll go use the bathroom." He said, nervously, stepping out of the room. I looked to see that he'd left a t-shirt and pair of boxer shorts.

I got changed into the shorts that reached my knees and the shirt that almost reached my knees. The short sleeves were almost at my elbows. There was a light knock on the door before a shirtless Seth walked in and grinned at me.

"Hi." I murmured, sitting on the bed. He closed the door and pulled me up to stand again. He looked me up and down before laughing.

"You're so tiny." He picked me up in a bridal carry and walked me over to his bed and put me down.

"You act like my legs don't work."

"So do you."

"Well... I'm really lazy." I moved along and he climbed into bed next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I closed my eyes and snuggled into his chest. "I love you, Sethy."

"I love you too..." He sounded as if he was about to say something else, but he didn't. I opened my eyes and looked up.

"What is it?" I murmured, before putting my head back down and closing my eyes.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

**So, it's a short, somewhat fluffy chapter with a dramatic ending! I don't know what I'm doing next, but I want to include some sort of time skip, but of course I have my other story to consider too! I think I could do a time skip here and not there and maybe some explaining there... okay, I'm rambling. Don't forget to check out my new story if you like Carmen :)**

**Anyway, I think I know what I'm gonna do next chapter, but I can't wait to read what you guys think will happen. I adore the reviews you leave, they're hilarious! :D**

**Love you all! :D**


	29. Chapter 29: The Decision

_**I Saw Her Standing There**_

**I'll update as soon as possible. Please give it a chance and leave me feedback, both good and bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any characters associated with it. I do, however, own Scarlett Hunter, the Hunter family, and her friends. Anything you don't recognize is mine! :D**

Thanks to all my reviewers, favoriters and followers! I'm very glad for my anonymous reviewers, also! Ask any questions you need! :D I have no _beta_, so any mistakes are my own! :)

**Title Song **_The Beatles_** Chapter Song **_Alice In Chains _(alice gtfo chains and go make sure jasper isnt eating someone pls thx)

**Chapter Twenty Nine **_Your Decision_

This is a short chapter, sorry :'(

Thanks to the anon reviewers too! :)

* * *

_Scarlett POV_

My eyes shot open and I sat up, looking at him.

"Run that by me one more time."

"Scarlett, will you marry me?" A nervous grin formed on his face.

_Is he serious?_

"Um-"

"Scar, we're gonna be together forever anyway and it's not as if I'm saying we should get married tomorrow or-"

"I'm fifteen." I looked away.

"Scar..."

I climbed out of the bed and paced back and forth.

"We can talk about this in the morning... come on, you have to get some sleep."

"I... I can't sleep. I just..." I sat on the edge of the bed and put my head between my knees. I felt warm arms wrap around me and pull me back into the bed. He pulled the covers back over me and pulled me against his chest.

"I love you, Scarlett." He whispered.

"S-Seth?" I mumbled, but he just shushed me.

* * *

Three hours later, I was still awake, pressed to Seth's chest. He stirred and hugged me closer for a second, before moving me up to look at the confused expression on his face. He kissed my forehead. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. He was acting as if nothing had happened.

"What's wrong?"

"Y-You asked me to marry you, Seth."

"Yeah-"

"We've been dating for, like, a week." I sat up and he followed.

"Three."

"I'm fifteen."

"You'll be sixteen in seven months."

"Emily and Sam aren't even married."

"They will be in four months."

"Seth!"

"Scarlett!" He grinned. "We could get married and have child-" He stopped when he saw my face.

"I need to go home."

"Scarlett-"

"I need to go home and I need for you to leave me alone."

I regretted the words as soon as they came out of my mouth.

His expression made me feel even worse.

"Scarlett, please. We don't have to get married or anything-"

"I'll, uh, um... yeah." I climbed out of the bed and pulled my jeans and my hoodie on.

"Scarlett!"

"I, um... yeah." I pushed open the window and looked down.

_I can probably make it... worst I could do is break the other wrist..._

"Don't you dare." His arms were around me within a second.

"Seth..."

"Just think about it-"

"I have been! For three hours!"

"So... you decide anything?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Um..."

"Seth-"

"Just... yes or no? Yes? Or... No."

"I... I don't know."

"So... that's not a no?"

"I really don't know."

"Oh... alright."

"Sorry."

"No... it's fine. Of course it's fine!" He grinned and pulled me into a hug. "I'll be whatever you need me to be, Scarlett."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

* * *

I'd fallen asleep at some point and had woken up lying in Seth's bed, alone. I rolled over and checked the time. Ten thirty? How could it be ten thirty? It _is_ Friday, isn't it? The confusion was too much, so I grabbed the pillow and pulled it tight over my head. I heard crinkling and found a piece of notebook paper.

_Scarlett!_

_You're awake! I'm out on patrol right now, so I'll see you when I get back. You're not going to school today, as you've probably guessed. Mom went to Port Angeles with Emily and Leah's out somewhere too. I'll be home soon, love you._

_Love Seth xxx_

I dropped the paper back on the bed and dug my face into the pillow. I wasn't getting up. Ever.

I mean, if I just stayed in bed, I'd die of starvation or old age or something and I'd never have to answer Seth.

God.

Seth.

Marriage.

What the hell?!

I wasn't ready! I really wasn't!

But...

How could I say no to him? I loved Seth with all of my heart! How was I supposed to tell him that I didn't know if I wanted to spend my life with him?

I fell back asleep and didn't wake up until their were footsteps by the side of the bed.

"Scarlett?" I heard Seth say, quietly. I pulled the covers over my head. "Scarlett, are you awake?"

"No."

"Morning." I clung to the covers, but against his stupid wolf-strength I couldn't hold onto them when he ripped them away.

"Go away. I'm sleeping."

"Not anymore." He chuckled. I scrunched my eyes closed as he picked me up and carried me somewhere.

I opened my eyes when he sat my down in a chair. I was in the kitchen and there was a big plate of pancakes in front of me.

"You didn't make these."

"No, Emily did. I just brought them over." He grinned, sitting down next to me with an even bigger plate.

* * *

"So, Scarlett." Seth broke the silence that seemed to go on forever after we finished eating.

"Seth." I murmured. I knew exactly what he was going to say. He was going to say-

"Have you thought about it anymore?"

"Yes." I nodded my head. He grinned widely.

"Yes? Oh my god, Scarlett, we're-"

"No! I meant, yes, I've thought about it, I _did not _say yes to marrying you!"

He looked like someone had just brutally murdered a little puppy in front of him.

"Oh."

"Sorry... I just haven't decided yet... I kind of, um, just wanna go home or something."

"Yeah, sure..."

* * *

I got home to find Alice and Jasper sitting on the sofa, waiting.

"Um... hey?"

"Hello, Scarlett." Jasper gave a small smile as they stood up. Alice squealed and ran over. I loved Alice. She was one of the only people I knew who were smaller than me.

"I saw you in a wedding dress!" She grinned. I frowned.

_Guess that's that decision made._

"Come on, come on!" She rushed me and Jasper out of the door and to an expensive looking car. She drove ridiculously fast. I had to hold onto the door handle.

She drove us to the Cullen house and dragged me inside, pushing me onto the couch and sitting next to me.

"Tell me everything."

"You don't already know?"

"I don't see the wolves..." She looked annoyed for a second, before returning back to being happy. "Tell me!"

"Well... I was sleeping over at his place and then he asked me..."

"That's it?"

"Yeah-"

"What did you say?"

"I said that I didn't know."

"Well, you say yes."

"You don't know! You haven't seen me saying yes! You haven't seen us at a wedding!"

"No, but-" She stopped and stared into space.

"Alice?"

"She's just having a vision." Jasper said from beside her. She suddenly looked at me.

"You were with Nessie and some Quileute girls... you all tried wedding dresses on..." She looked confused. I thought for a second, before breathing a sigh of relief. "What?"

"Emily's taking us wedding dress shopping next week. She'll probably make us try some on."

"So... what are you gonna say to Seth?"

* * *

I was lying in Nessie's bed, like I had been since I screamed in Alice's face earlier. Rose, Alice, Bella and Esme had all been in and talked to me about marriage, but I could barely remember what they were saying. I was too stressed by the thought to even think about it. I simply told them not to tell anyone and hugged them goodbye.

"Scarlett?" I heard Seth whisper. I stayed silent. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Scar..."

"I don't wanna marry you, Seth... but... I don't wanna say no..." I sat up.

"I know, Scarlett, I had an idea!" He grinned, but kept his voice low. I imagined it was to stop the Cullens from hearing. "Here." He held up a small ring made of purple and green yarn. He pulled my hand up and pushed the yarn-ring onto my right-ring finger.

"What's going on?"

"You can say that you'll marry me when you're ready to be engaged to me." He smiled, sweetly, and kissed my cheek.

"You're a dork."

"I'm your dork, Scarlett."

"Like, seriously, you're an embarrassment."

"But, I'm your embarrassment, Scarlett."

"Seth! Quit it!"

"I'll never quit on you, Scarlett."

"Seth!"

* * *

We were on the beach, lying on the sand, staring up at the cloudy sky.

"It's cold." I murmured. He pulled me into his arms and held me tight. "Thanks."

"Scarlett Clearwater..."

"Don't start with that crap again."

"It's got a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"Seth-"

"Scarlett Rivers Junior Clearwater."

"Seth!"

"What would we name the kids?"

_Okay, I give up._

"Three, I think. Two girls and a boy, and they could all look like you-"

"No. Our kids would look like you."

"But you're so pretty-"

"We'd have two boys and a girl and they'd all look like you, but one boy would have blonde hair and one boy would be paler, but the girl would look like your family. Duh."

"You've given this a lot of thought."

"I have dreams about it... geez... I sound crazy."

"Yeah, but I love you, so it's okay." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes, which made him laugh more. He kissed my forehead and sat up, taking me with him.

"I love you, Seth." I kissed his cheek and hugged him.

* * *

**So, this is a baby chapter, I think. I don't know... I couldn't find the inspiration... let me know what you wanna see. I'm doing a time skip soon to freshen up the story lines a bit. It seems that all I'm writing is school days and random filler chapters...**

**So, yeah, let me know what you wanna see :)**

**Thanks for reading :) **


	30. Chapter 30: Time Is On My Side

_**I Saw Her Standing There**_

**I'll update as soon as possible. Please give it a chance and leave me feedback, both good and bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any characters associated with it. I do, however, own Scarlett Hunter, the Hunter family, and her friends. Anything you don't recognize is mine! :D**

Thanks to all my reviewers, favoriters and followers! I'm very glad for my anonymous reviewers, also! Ask any questions you need! :D I have no _beta_, so any mistakes are my own! :)

**Title Song **_The Beatles_** Chapter Song **_The Rolling Stones_

**Chapter Thirty **_Time Is On My Side_

Sorry, sorry, sorry this took a while! Sorry I didn't reply! SORRY FOR THIS CHAPTER BEING SUCKY! 

Thanks for sticking with me though- you're legends!

* * *

_Scarlett POV_

"She seems nice enough." Emily smiled. I nodded, but Nessie scowled.

"I hate her!" She crossed her arms and sulked.

"You're just sensitive." I murmured. She huffed and stormed off to Quil, Jacob and Claire.

We were discussing Carmen, who had been brought to the bonfire by Quil (against her will, or whatever).

_Hey, that rhymed! _

"Oh my god!" Lexi ran up to us. "Carmen's talking to Nina Lakes!"

Nina Lakes hated me and Lexi. I'd blame Lexi, but I'd probably done something offensive to her too. Before I could say anything, Lexi was pulling me over to them at the end of the beach. She was chatting away with Nina and Natalie Gergenball as well three Junior boys who I'd never spoke too.

"Hey, Carmen." I smiled. She turned around and waved slightly.

"Hi."

"Oh, hey Nina." Lexi said in her best 'yeah, we're totally BFF's, you know, despite the fact that I hate you' voice. "How's Michael Phelps doing?"

"I didn't start that rumor!" Nina sounded stressed. I rolled my eyes at Lexi. She knew very well that Rome Katsy had started that rumor.

"Whatever." Lexi smiled.

"Everyone was worried you'd left." I talked to Carmen, who rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"I did leave."

"Oh... well... Embry's looking for you." I told her, then instantly regretted it. She didn't really like Embry, god knows why. I loved Embry and I didn't have the connection with him to make me be totally in love with him.

"You're dating Embry Call?!" Natalie gasped.

_Damn it! She and Embry went to the movies and he promised he'd call her, but then he met Carmen... _

Carmen shook her head, but Natalie ignored her.

"So you're the bitch who he dumped me for?" _Harsh_.

"No-!" Carmen tried, but Natalie just scoffed and ran off, the rest of the group running after her.

"Thanks a lot." Carmen snapped at us and stormed off in the other direction. She yelled at Quil and Jacob, before walking off of the beach. I felt bad. We'd probably just ruined a few friendships for her. Embry ran after in a heartbeat, making me smile.

_He really loves her._

I walked back up to Claire and Nessie.

"What's up with her?" Nessie asked, nodding her head towards where Carmen and Embry had left.

"I don't know." I sighed. "Hey, Claire."

"Hi Scarly!" She grinned a nearly-toothless grin and waved her little hand. Nessie kissed Claire's cheek and passed her to me.

"I'm gonna head home, we're going hunting tonight."

"I much preferred it when you went to dinner."

"Sorry, we're going to dinner." She giggled.

"I thought that you didn't have to eat dinner?"

"Everyone has to eat dinner!" Claire announced.

"Oh yes, of course, Claire."

"But yeah, I go once a month usually."

"Oh... weird." I mumbled.

"Bye little Claire, bye little Scarlett." She grinned and ran to say goodbye to everyone else.

"'Ittle Sca-lett!" Claire squealed.

"I'm taller than you!"

"Qwil says you won' be soon!"

* * *

"It's just... blah." Rachel said, bluntly.

We were sitting in the small wedding dress boutique, watching as Emily tried them on.

"It's... nice." Nessie smiled.

"It's not really... you." Kim mumbled.

"I love this color!" Lexi said loudly to herself as she looked through the racks of bridesmaid dresses.

"What about this one?" I suggested, pulling a different dress out.

"Ugh, fine, I get it!" She stepped off the small platform and into the little room behind a curtain. She stepped back out in a different dress.

"No." Rachel said with a curled lip, then went back to the racks.

"Em, I hate to be a pain-" Nessie started.

"Too late." I mumbled, causing her to elbow me in the arm. "Geez." I rubbed my arm.

"Weak." She scoffed, before grinning and turning back to Emily. "Anyway, you said this wouldn't take that long... I have lunch with Jake in half an hour-"

"I have four more dresses to get through, Nessie, this is gonna take at least another hour!" She sounded flustered, as she stepped back onto the podium.

"Well... we can get through this, Em!" Rachel went into the changing space. "Kim! Come put this on!"

"W-What? Me? No-!"

"Kim!" She snapped. Kim stood up immediately and walked over quickly. Rachel pulled the curtain closed, but poked her head through. "Come on, Nessie, you're next!"

"This is too flat." Emily mumbled, then sighed heavily. I wasn't sure that she'd even heard that Kim or Nessie were putting on her dresses. Seconds later, Kim emerged, wearing a puffy white dress with lots of net and lace.

"Nessie, Scarlett!" Rachel called. I walked with Nessie to the little room. Rachel stepped out wearing a long body-hugging dress.

Nessie and I helped each other get into dresses then walked out. I looked at myself in the mirror and burst out laughing. It was too big on the bust and bunched up. Instead of skimming floor like it was supposed to, it gathered at the bottoms and reminded me of a cloud. My cast only added to the overall effect.

"I love that dress!" Kim said, loudly. When we all looked, she blushed red and dropped her head.

"Me too." Rachel mumbled, before going back to looking at herself in her dress.

"You think that you'll get married soon, Kim?" Nessie asked, looking at herself in her too-long dress.

"Um..." Kim blushed and looked down to the ground, fiddling with the dress. "I don't know..."

"You totally will, like, the second you graduate." Lexi pulled out a bridesmaid dress and held it against herself.

_Please stop talking about engagements._

"Lexi, you think Brady'll pop the question soon?" Rachel asked.

"I sure as hell hope not!" She put the dress back and picked out another one. "I am _so_ not ready for it."

"I know... I'd love to marry Paul some day, but I can't imagine him proposing yet."

_Oh god, I'm sweating._

"I know, if Jake proposed I'd probably burst into tears."

_Is my eye quivering?_

"I hope Jared waits until I'm at least twenty."

_Stop it, please._

"What about you, Scar?"

"Mmm."

"I like this one." Lexi said, pulling a wedding dress from a rack, distracting the attention from me. Emily's eyes lit up and she walked over to it.

"Oh my god." She said with a shaky voice. "This is it! This is my dress!"

"Finally." I muttered.

* * *

_"And then blah blah blah."_ Dad's voice continued to tell me all about how awesome summer would be.

"Mmm."

"_Scarlett, blah blah blah_?"

"Totally, I understand."

_"Scarlett!_"

"What?" Geez, calm down, bro.

_"You're not listening!"_

"Yes, I am."

_"You're not!"_

"Yes, I am."

_"No, you're-!"_

"Scarlett, wrap it up." Mom rolled her eyes. She was getting annoyed. She wanted us to leave to go and see Paul's dad again, but Dad had been talking to me for at least an hour and I had stopped listening almost immediately. I mouthed a 'sorry' and started trying to cut off a speech my father was giving.

"Dad, Dad!" He stopped. "I'll call you later, okay?"

"_Oh, well,_ _fine_."_  
_

"Bye, Dad." I rolled my eyes and hung up.

"Can we leave yet?" Mom said, sounding like a girl my age as opposed to my mother.

I rolled my eyes and stood up.

_Who'd have thought that I'd be BFF's with Paul Lahote and his dad?_

* * *

_Three months later..._

Jeff, Paul's dad, and Mom had asked us to sit on the couch in the Lahote house. It was almost the start of summer vacation and thanks to spending more time at the Lahote house (and therefore more time with Rachel, a freaking genius), I didn't have to attend summer school.

"What's this about?" Paul asked, impatiently. He had a date with Rachel later on. Mom turned to Jeff and a smile spread across her face.

"We're moving in together!" She practically squealed.

"What?" I didn't realize they were _that_ happy.

"You guys are moving in here." Jeff motioned to me and Mom. I glanced at Paul. He looked a little pissed. I supposed that he didn't like the idea of having to restrain his wolf in front of my mom. She was always telling Jeff that Paul should be at more often and a couple of times she'd caught him sneaking in at two AM after patrol and had demanded that Jeff ground him...

_Paul didn't like my mom very much sometimes._

"Seriously?" Paul's eyes narrowed. Jeff nodded, hesitantly. I resisted the urge to move along on the couch. Paul stood up. "I'm going to see Rachel."

"Have fun." I murmured. He walked out, slamming the door behind him, causing me and Mom to jump. "Well... I don't mind." I stood up too. "I'm going to Sam and Emily's."

* * *

_"It's not gonna get finished, Sam! We can't get married without my dress!" _I groaned as I stepped inside the little house. The wedding was in a month and Emily was going crazy. According to her, everything was going wrong.

"Hi guys." I smiled, walking into the kitchen.

"Scarlett!" Emily stood up and walked over. I held in a sigh as she carried a wedding magazine. "Flowers, white or pink?"

"Um..."

"White or pink?"

"Uh... pink."

"Oh..."

"White?"

"Okay!" She grinned and sat back down at the table beside Sam. "Who's the best man?"

"What?" He looked confused.

"Who's your best man?"

"Uh..."

"Sam!"

"How am I supposed to choose out of the Pack?"

"I'll, uh, leave you two alone..." I walked out of the room and into the living room. Embry was asleep on the couch while Quil drew on his face with a marker. "Quil-"

"Shh!" He glanced back to me, before finishing up writing 'I Love Quil' on his forehead, before starting on a mustache.

"Is that permanent?" I whispered, sitting on the edge of the couch, by Embry's feet. He lifted up the pen and looked closely at it, before shaking his head. "Good, because he would kill you!"

Embry was in the grueling process of trying to get Carmen to fall in love with him and he was trying everything to not seem like a total loser- poor guy didn't seem to realize that Carmen was totally smitten.

He started stirring, and suddenly I was holding a marker and Quil was running out of the door. He sat up, stretched and yawned.

"Hey, Scarlett." He said, sleepily. "What's that?" His eyes widened when I handed (threw, while screaming) him the marker.

"It was Quil!" I ran out of the room and to the front door. I opened it to find Seth standing there. "No time, come on!"

"What's going on?"

"Embry's about to kill me so, come on!" I pulled him out of the doorway and down the road.

"Why is Embry killing you?" He asked, letting me pull him.

"I may or may not have let Quil draw on his face..."

"Scarlett!" Seth scolded, but with a chuckle. "Come on, let's go to the diner."

"Okay..."

I had a plan.

It'd been my plan for a couple of weeks now.

We walked hand in hand up the road, right by the woods.

"Come on." I pulled him nearer to the tree line, but he stopped me.

"What?"

"My wrist is fully healed and you can't deny it anymore!"

He'd been making a ton of excuses since my wrist had healed, last month.

_I don't wanna risk it._

_"You'll probably fall off my back and re-break your wrist."_

_"Sam'll get pissed."_

_"Leah'll get pissed."_

_"Vampires will find you and kill you... no, that was too much, I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry, oh my god Scarlett, how could I say that? Blah, blah, blah."_

"Scarlett-"

"Don't make one of your lame-ass excuses. Come on, wolf-boy." I grinned at him. He sighed and pulled me into the woods.

* * *

"Seth, we've been walking for _so_ long." I whined as we walked through the trees.

"No we haven't." He chuckled, then stopped. We were in a small clearing. He walked me to a big rock and sat me down. "Stay here, don't move."

"Okay." He walked back out into the woods. "Seth?" He came back out, but as a wolf. "Awesome."

I hopped off the rock, slipping slightly and nearly falling down. He made a whining noise, which made me laugh.

"You as a wolf..." I walked over to him and rubbed his head. "This is great."

He lay down and nodded his head towards his back. I climbed onto him and clutched his soft fur.

"Run, Seth, run!" I yelled, and he did...

_Fast._

"Woah!" I yelled as I almost lost my grip on his fur. Once I had a tight hold, it was amazing. The wind felt amazing and the trees moved so quickly.

It ended too soon, and we were in the woods behind the diner. He let me off his back and turned to walk away.

"Seth! Stay here!" I whined, tugging on his fur slightly. He rolled his wolf-eyes and put a paw over his eyes. "You want me to look away?" He nodded. "Okay?"

I held me hands over my eyes and counted to ten.

_Like hell I was missing this._

My eyes widened when my hands dropped.

"I can see your thingy, I can see your thingy!" I sang, Seth looked up and gasped, making me burst into laughter. I turned around. "Dude, why are you naked? Geez."

"Phasing rips our clothes." I felt his hands on my waist and turned around. He was fully clothed.

"So, you're always naked?"

"...Yes."

"Perverts." I murmured, laughing as we walked out of the forest. "You and Leah-!"

"No way. Only once... Ugh..." He shuddered, making me laugh. "Come on."

* * *

We had to walk back from the diner, so we went to my house (because Seth's lazy, not me, of course).

"And then Carrie and Miranda were in an argument and-"

"Wait." He said, as I went to open the front door. He pulled out his phone and checked a text message. "I have to go."

"What? Why?"

"Uh... it's nothing. Don't worry." He kissed my forehead, both of my cheeks, and then my lips and ran off. I walked to the end of the driveway as he ran up the street. Quil and Embry met him near the forest and I got more nervous.

_What was so important that it required three extra werewolves than the ones on patrol?_

* * *

**I hope you like this. I will not be time skipping my other story, so if you're desperate to find out what happens in those months, check that out. Also, I hope you like future chapters too. I have ideas, but it's more about putting them to paper (screen) in a good way and trying to not become the general stereotypical OC-story (because it's not already?) Please review!**

**Sorry again for not replying to reviews, I just wanted to focus on getting the chapter out. Really sorry :p**

**Thanks!**


	31. Chapter 31: Invincible

_**I Saw Her Standing There**_

**I'll update as soon as possible. Please give it a chance and leave me feedback, both good and bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any characters associated with it. I do, however, own Scarlett Hunter, the Hunter family, and her friends. Anything you don't recognize is mine! :D**

Thanks to all my reviewers, favoriters and followers! I'm very glad for my anonymous reviewers, also! Ask any questions you need! :D I have no _beta_, so any mistakes are my own! :)

**Title Song **_The Beatles_** Chapter Song **_Muse_

**Chapter Thirty One **_Invincible_

SORRY FOR NOT REPLYING TO MESSAGES, I JUST WANTED TO UPDATE AND COULDN'T FIND THE TIME, SORRY, THEY DO HONESTLY MEAN THE WORLD TO ME! :D:D:D:D:D:D:DDD:D:D::D:D

* * *

_Scarlett POV_

I was hiking.

Actually hiking.

I know!

Who'd have thunk it?

Me, Scarlett Rivers Junior Hunter, hiking.

Hiking counts as a sport, right? It's definitely exercise.

So, why am I hiking?

Well, it started at Nessie's house. I was sitting in her living room, playing on Grand Theft Auto, getting my butt kicked by Emmett, while Edward and Carlisle discussed something that had both of them looking a little stressed.

Until I noticed this stressed expression and Edward turned around and smiled.

Faker.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Alice was telling me to go get a snack from the kitchen and Edward was agreeing. The two of them then called a family-only meeting, before they all left, even Ness.

So, after following as best as I could through the woods, I got lost and ended up on a random hiking trail.

At least, I think it was a hiking trail, it could've been a random hill in the middle of nowhere for all I know.

Heck, I was probably in Canada already.

_Maybe I could go see Dad or something._

Fricken woods.

I was lost. Something that Seth had warned me not to be countless times.

Oops.

"_...give you the half-breeds, you raise them, then we'll collect them..."__  
_

_"No, you can't-!"_

Wait...

Was that-?

_"Mmm..." _

_"What is that delicious scent?"_

Before I could comprehend what I had heard, ice surrounded me. I was pulled into cold, strong arms and before I could blink, I was standing face to face with a face whiter than snow.

His eyes...

_Blood red._

"Hello." He grinned a perfect smile and moved. Suddenly, I wasn't in the woods anymore.

I was in a clearing, one covered in snow, surrounded by freakishly pale people in black coats.

"Oh, how wonderful. We have a guest." An angelic voice filled my ears.

I was pushed towards a beautiful man with red eyes and an _evil_, yet perfect smile.

"Oh, isn't it splendid of Forks to give us a snack while we chat with our friends!" He clapped his hands together, then made a hand motion, which caused a man to grab me.

As he grabbed me, I was turned to see a large group of people who were _very _familiar.

The Cullens and the Pack!

THANK GOD.

Wow, this is a great story. Me, Scarlett Rivers Junior Hunter, exercise and probable death on the same day.

_I always wanted my death to be awesome._

They all started to move their mouths, but I couldn't hear. I felt a cold hand grab my neck, and a wolf started running towards us.

_My wolf._

"Seth!" I yelled, stupidly trying to run towards him. The hands on my body tightened and a girl stepped in front of me. Over her shoulder, I watched as Seth let out a howl in pain and began to sink to the ground.

Bella stepped forward, a determined look in her eyes.

The girl before me tensed, before stepping back and dropping her head.

"Release her."

The hands let me go, but I didn't move. Seth stood up slowly and met my eyes. I gave a small smile, saying I was okay.

_Although, being trapped between two groups of vampires isn't really all that 'okay'... oh well._

"A friend of yours, I presume?"

"_Another_ human who knows about us?"

"Alice?"

Alice began to walk forward slowly, Jasper followed her closely behind.

The beautifully terrifying man took a hand that Alice offered, and his eyes glazed over ever so slightly.

"Very blurry." He muttered. Alice glanced at me, her eyes were full of concern. I wanted to reach out and hold her tiny cold hand, reassure her that I was pretending to be okay.

Suddenly, I was calm. I glanced at Jasper, who gave me a small, reassuring smile.

"Why is it not clear?" I was brought back to reality by the angelic voice.

"Wolves cloud my visions." Alice admitted, her shaky, unsure voice told me that she didn't want to reveal this. The man smiled lightly, and released her hand, before turning to his army of vampires.

"Your vision may have shown no danger, but we cannot be sure, especially when the vision wasn't clear. The threat must be... _removed_."

Oh.

My.

Fricken.

God.

_I'M GONNA GET MURDERED BY A VAMPIRE ARMY!_

"Scarlett, don't worry!" Edward yelled, stepping forward.

_Help me, please._

"No!" Edward yelled again, walking forward. "She can become one of us! Let her live!"

"Hmm... No." He grinned again, and I would've laughed if I didn't know I was about to die.

"I think we should turn her." A young boy spoke. The girl from earlier looked angry and shocked.

"Alec-!"

"Oh, look." The man grinned widely. "Young Alec has a crush."

"Please let her join us." Alec practically begged the man, before he walked up to me. _Aw, geez_. He was Alice's height. "I'm Alec."

"Um, hi." I mumbled, as he took my hand. "Scarlett."

"What a beautiful name..."

"Dude, you're like... twelve." _Fricken word vomit._

"Alec, no." The girl said.

"Jane!" He practically whined, before the man raised his hands.

"Stop."

They stopped talking and stepped back. Alec stuck to my side. The man walked back up to me and wrapped a hand around my chin. I could hear Seth's loud growls, but I couldn't turn to look at him.

"She is stunning, even for a human."

"Thanks." _Stop_ _talking._

"She'd make an exquisite vampire."

"Thanks." _Please just shut up._

"You're not shy, are you, _Scarlett_." He emphasized my name in a way that made my skin crawl.

"Well, I'm okay, but I ramble when I'm nervous... When I'm scared I cry. I'm not crying right now because the cold always stops me from crying and sweating and I generally lose any need to pee if I'm outside, which is funny because some people really gotta pee if they're in the cold-"

"How pleasant." He released my face and turned back to the Cullens and the Pack. "I think she could help our experiment."

"No!" Everyone from their side started to move forward.

"How would you like to become one of us?"

"Um..."

"Let her go!"

Edward's arms were around me first. His ice cold grip was more pleasant than the evil vampire's, and I felt comfortable in his arms. Before I could even think a 'thank you', I was in Rosalie and Esme's arms and being pulled away from the clearing.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Carlisle asked me, for the thousandth time. I nodded, my voice still gone with shock from what had happened less than an hour ago.

I was now under threat.

A vampire was after me.

And not just any vampire, no.

Aro.

The head of the 'vampire police'.

Frick.

"Scarlett, really, you should've gone home. The woods are quite clearly dangerous... Blah blah..."

I'd heard enough of this from everyone, especially Seth, so I didn't need him to keep saying it, over and over and over-

"You're not even listening to me!"

I just stared at him, still mute.

"Please talk." He sounded desperate and my heart broke. I needed to speak for Seth.

I had to speak for him. I had to tell him that I was fine, that I could take down a whole bunch of vampires with my wit alone!

I had to tell him that I was so in love with him it hurt to feel like I was in danger, because I knew he'd be hurt from that.

I had to say anything to tell him that I knew what he was saying.

I had to-

"Did you know that there's a league for Rock, Paper, Scissors?"

What is with my head?! What's wrong with me?!

"You're okay!" Seth grinned, and I immediately felt better. Those worry lines were so unlike him, they made me uneasy.

"Of course she is." Emmett muttered, sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and stood up to go trash talk him, but Seth caught me and pulled me into a hug, picking me up off of the ground so that I was his height.

Being tall is so weird.

Nessie and Bella are so short! Wow, Alice is the height of a coffee table!

Edward burst into laughter, and sounded like he'd been repressing it for a while, which made me blush uncontrollably.

_HOW DO I ALWAYS FORGET ABOUT THE MIND READER?_

"Let's get you home before your mom starts freaking out. Do you know if she's at your place or Paul's?" He placed me back down.

"Can I go home?"

I found out this morning that we'd be moving in with the Lahote's, but in the business of this afternoon, I'd forgotten all about it.

"Tough break, kid." Edward said, sounding ever so fatherly. He chuckled at my thoughts again, making Emmett groan.

"Stop making mental jokes! I wanna know!"

"He's just grouchy 'cause he's hungry. Ignore him." Rose rolled her eyes, smacking Emmett's chest lightly.

I was thankful when Seth threw me over his shoulder, turned, and walked out of the door.

"Bye!"

I'd never be used to the eating habits of my extended-vampire family, but I generally didn't hear about it a lot. Occasionally, the Cullen's left me and Nessie alone, but I told myself they were just giving us privacy.

Vegetarian or no vegetarian, I was their dinner, whether they chose to indulge in me or not.

Preferably, 'or not'.

"Scar, whatcha thinking 'bout?" Seth practically sang.

"Being eaten by a bunch of people."

"Don't."

With that short and simple answer, he put me into his truck, before climbing in himself.

* * *

"Seth?"

I broke the long and ever comfortable silence that had been going on since we left the Cullens.

"Yes?"

"How'd you get the truck?" I was confused and not smart enough (too lazy) to figure it out on my own.

"Jake dropped it off for me when he came to be with Nessie."

"Oh." I sat quietly for a little while. "Seth?"

"Yes?"

"You think I'm gonna get changed into a leech?"

_I wasn't expecting to say that. My mouth seriously has issues._

"Scar, don't think about the Volturi, okay?"

"That Alec kid was a freak, huh?"

_Seriously, I have issues._

"Scarlett, don't."

"He thinks I'm a total babe, which, of course, is true, but I'm not Quil, I'm not interested in a baby."

He let out a chuckle, but I swear pain flashed over his face. I felt bad for bringing it up, Seth loved me and it probably killed him that Alec had 'shown interest'.

_Wow, I sound like Carmen._

I'd gotten pretty big headed since becoming an imprint and romancer of the undead.

"But didn't he notice the sexy wolf boy- ..wolf _man_- that rushed to my rescue? I much prefer the tan, hot thing, you know, especially over the cold, pale thing."

"I do love you." He laughed. I grinned, knowing I'd successfully laughed my way out of a confrontation.

_A round of applause for Scarlett, if you will. _

* * *

_Nessie POV._

The Volturi were here.

I was terrified.

"Emmett, quit shooting at me!" Scarlett grunted as she and Uncle Emmett played some violent-shooty-game that I'd played twice and failed miserably at both times. I was more of a logic girl than a... violent-shooty girl.

"I smell you showered." Aunt Rose murmured as she walked into the room and sat next to me. He grinned at her slightly, before going back to beating Scarlett.

"What's going on with them?" I nodded my head towards the back of the room where Daddy and Grandpa were talking. My hearing was supernatural, but when my family didn't want to be heard, I stood no chance.

_Which was really annoying._

My dad shot me a glare for my attitude, before returning to his and Grandpa's conversation.

"_They_ want to meet with us. They have 'something to discuss' with us." Aunt Rose sighed, telling me that she knew more than she was letting on. I glanced at Dad, silently asking if I was right, but he was grinning at Scarlett, who narrowed her eyes before returning to her game.

She knew something was up when the werewolves all got called to a meeting yesterday. It was worrying that we'd be going with them, but knowing Jake would be there made me feel much better.

_Gosh, I love him_.

Oh, oops, sorry Daddy.

"Scarlett, come get a snack." Aunt Alice appeared in the room. Scarlett looked suspicious for a second, before she stood up.

"Yes, get a snack, Scarlett, you're probably starving."

"Should I go with her?" I asked Daddy, but he shook his head.

"Family meeting."

"Oh, okay, sure, I'll steal your food." Scarlett stood up and left to the kitchen.

"Okay, what's going on?" Aunt Rose asked, and suddenly Mom, Uncle Jasper, and Grandma were standing beside her. Mom immediately walked over and wrapped a protective arm around me.

"The Volturi are in Seattle. They'll meet us in the clearing. It's blurry, but I know that Aro's interested in Nessie and how she was... 'created'."

* * *

The Volturi were scary. I could admit that. They could kill us if they wanted to, but I knew that I'd always be safe. My family loved me more than anything- I was eternally blessed with my loved ones.

"Aro, what is it you want?" Grandpa asked, moving closer to him.

"Well, hello to you too."

"Aro." Daddy took a step forward, sounding very threatening- it was worse than the voice he used when he caught me and Jacob kissing in my bed...

Oops, Daddy glared at me, telling me that Mom wasn't blocking my thoughts like I had previously assumed...

_I'll never assume that again._

"I was considering young Renesmee... she's gifted, beautiful, strong, intelligent... everything we vampires are... yet... different."

_Please don't use that as an excuse to kill me._

"So?" Daddy took another step forward, more in front of me and Mom. Jacob and Mom moved closer into my sides.

"She didn't go through the grueling newborn phase... and she was already so advanced after such a short amount of time-"

"We already know this." Mom said, not moving from my side.

"Fine, fine, I'll get to the point, shall I?"

"Yes."

"Well, I believe that the process from which Renesmee was created might be more... efficient." He grinned an evil smile, which made me shiver slightly.

Jacob immediately pressed his fur to my shoulder, making me instantly calmer than even Jasper could make me. I rubbed his fur, uncovering his skin, and pressing my hands onto him.

_We were sitting at a bonfire, each imprint in their wolf's arms, listening to Billy tell the legends. It was perfect. _

"What do you want from us, Aro?"

"I need your expertise, of course."

"Expertise-?"

"We'll give you the half-breeds, you raise them, then we'll collect them from you."

"No, you can't-!" Carlisle yelled, knowing how wrong this situation was.

"Mmm..." Marcus lifted his head, smelling the air. I took a deep breath, hoping to smell something, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. My family seemed to notice what it was however, and seemed somewhat distressed.

"What is that delicious scent?" Caius turned his head towards the trees. Before I could try to smell again, Felix was running.

It all happened so fast.

She was standing right before us.

_Scarlett._

"Oh, how wonderful. We have a guest." Aro smiled at her. "Oh, isn't it splendid of Forks to give us a snack while we chat with our friends!" He clapped his hands together, then signaled for Felix to grab her again.

She turned around and smiled gently.

"Is that-?" Uncle Emmett started, but was cut off by Mom.

"Scarlett... What the hell is she doing here?" She turned to look at Dad, but we all looked at Scarlett as she squealed when Felix grabbed her neck.

"Seth, no, wait, don't-!" Dad started to move, but he was too late, Seth was running towards them.

"Seth!" She yelled, trying to run to us, but Felix only held tighter. Before Seth could reach her, Jane used her power, sending him to the floor with a whine.

Mom stepped out, using her power to save him. My mother was definitely one of my heros. She could use her power so well, after so little time of having it. She was remarkable.

Jane froze, making everyone on our side silently laugh, or at least, it made _me_ laugh.

"Release her." Aro ordered.

Felix let her go, but she didn't move, only giving a small smile to reassure us.

"A friend of yours, I presume?" Marcus said.

"_Another_ human who knows about us?" Caius was well and truly peeved.

"Alice?" Aro loved my aunt, if only for her power.

Aunt Alice began to walk forward slowly, Uncle Jasper followed her closely behind. I loved how much they loved each other, i_t was like me and Jake._..

Aro used his power on, taking her visions of the future.

I nuzzled into Jacob slightly, almost concerned by the way his eyes squinted slightly, like he was trying to focus something.

"Why is it not clear?" He asked.

"Wolves cloud my visions."

_Oh no._

We were supposed to keep the wolves as mysterious as possible- it gave us the upper hand in times like these.

Of course I didn't blame one of my favorite aunts, but still, I wasn't gonna beat around the bush about it.

_This sucked!_

"Your vision may have shown no danger, but we cannot be sure, especially when the vision wasn't clear. The threat must be... _removed_."

I couldn't stop the tears from brimming my eyes. Scarlett was definitely one of my best friends, and I knew that it took a lot for him to be convinced... like he had with me...

"Scarlett, don't worry!" Daddy stepped up to help her. "No! She can become one of us! Let her live!"

"Hmm... No." Aro grinned again, and I swear that Scarlett smirked, before it dropped and she looked scared and confused.

Aro wasn't even going to let her join us.

This was the worst.

"I think we should turn her."

WHAT?

Alec?

Alec, what's going through your head, right now?

"Alec-!" Jane snapped.

"Oh, look." Aro grinned. "Young Alec has a crush."

"Please let her join us." Alec begged, before walking over to Scarlett.

Now, Scarlett isn't tall at all- she's my height on a good day- yet, she was at least a few inches taller than him.

"I'm Alec."

"Um, hi. Scarlett." She looked mortified when he took her hand.

"What a beautiful name..."

_Smooth._

"Dude, you're like... twelve." _  
_

I couldn't help but laugh, but it was okay, because Uncle Emmett did too, as well as Collin.

"Alec, no." Jane ordered.

"Jane!" He whined, sounding his physical age as opposed to his mental age.

"Stop." Aro's eyes rolled ever so slightly.

They immediately stopped talking, and stood close to Scarlett. Aro walked forward to touch her hand to her face. Seth's controlled growls of aggression turned to loud, threatening growls that made _me_ feel nervous.

"She is stunning, even for a human."

"Thanks." _So Scarlett__._

"She'd make an exquisite vampire."

"Thanks." _  
_

"You're not shy, are you, _Scarlett_." He emphasized her name the way he would with ours when he was _f__ascinated._

"Well, I'm okay, but I ramble when I'm nervous... When I'm scared I cry. I'm not crying right now because the cold always stops me from crying and sweating and I generally lose any need to pee if I'm outside, which is funny because some people really gotta pee if they're in the cold-"

"How pleasant." He dropped his hand and turned to us. "I think she could help our experiment."

"No!" Everyone around me moved forward, and I found myself pushed behind my mother, but I wanted to be released, to help fight- to save my friend.

"How would you like to become one of us?" Aro grinned.

"Um..."

"Let her go!" Daddy started running and grabbed her, pushing her back into Aunt Rose and Grandma's arms. I watched them run away with her, taking her back to the house. I stood by Mom and Grandpa held his hands up.

"Please, let us leave."

"Don't worry, _friend_." Aro smiled. "We're not ready for our experiment."

He turned, as did the rest of the coven. They began to move to leave the clearing, but at the edge of the clearing, Aro turned to look over his shoulder.

_"Yet._"

* * *

**DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUN! I don't know how you'll feel about this, or about Nessie's POV, just something new to try. I hope you enjoyed my THIRTY FIRST (can you even believe it?) CHAPTER!**

**Let me know, down below... :D**


	32. Chapter 32: Satisfaction

_**I Saw Her Standing There**_

**I'll update as soon as possible. Please give it a chance and leave me feedback, both good and bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any characters associated with it. I do, however, own Scarlett Hunter, the Hunter family, and her friends. Anything you don't recognize is mine! :D**

Thanks to all my reviewers, favoriters and followers! I'm very glad for my anonymous reviewers, also! Ask any questions you need! :D I have no _beta_, so any mistakes are my own! :)

**Title Song **_The Beatles_** Chapter Song **_The Rolling Stones_

**Chapter Thirty Two **_(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction_

I hope you enjoy everything in this chapter! I really home you like it! :D :D :D

And thanks to my anons this chapter, you're amazing too, as well as readers who do not have private messages turned on!

* * *

_Scarlett POV_

Sometime in the distant future...

_I opened my eyes, but immediately shut them. It was too bright. Too loud. So loud, I wanted to cover my ears, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I slowly opened my eyes again, letting them adjust to the bright orange light that flickered before me._

_Fire._

_I pushed myself up, supporting myself with my arms, looking around._

_I saw fighting._

_Lots of fighting._

_Too much fighting._

_It hurt my head._

_I was about to try and yell for help, when a bloodcurdling scream pierced the air and it all became too much._

_And it all went black._

* * *

_Present Day_

"We'll have you stay here for a while. It'll be safer-" Edward started, but was cut off by Logan.

"Here? The _other_ leeches will find her in a heartbeat. She'd be safer with us-!"

"Are you stupid or something? The other imprints are back home, we can't risk that-!" Paul scoffed. Rose rolled her eyes, and it didn't go unnoticed. "What's the matter with you?"

"Me? Well, there's nothing wrong with _me_, I'm not the one fighting with my own kind-!"

"Well, I'm not the one who shares a _kind_ with those leeches...!"

_Blah, blah, blah. _

I should've known that having leeches and dogs in the same room would end up badly.

I'd gone home, packed some stuff, then told Mom that I was going on one of the infamous Cullen-Family-Camping trips and that I'd 'see her soon' and I loved her.

It was weird that I was here with both vampires _and_ werewolves- I usually had to shower at least twice to be 'non-repulsive' and even then, Rose or Paul generally kept their distance until I was rubbed up by everyone else and covered in a familiar smell.

I was brought back to reality when Seth squeezed my hand lightly. I looked up to see him giving me an apologetic smile. I assumed he was apologizing for bring me here, but in all honesty, I was glad I was here.

_I'd rather have supernatural badasses around if some crazy dudes were coming to eat me._

"That's not going to happen, Scarlett." I looked up to see Edward standing in front of me, looking concerned. I just nodded and waited for the room to stop staring at me.

"I'm fine, seriously." I put my hands up, then looked down, feeling self conscious with all the eyes on me.

"We're not gonna let Aro get you." Emmett informed me. I felt myself smile instantly, loving Emmett's wording.

"Emmett!" Rose scolded, smacking his arm.

"What?! I was reassuring her-!"

"Stop talking."

"Sorry."

"Can we focus on Scarlett?" _Gotta love Seth, always thinking of me._

"Yeah, bring the focus back to me, bitches." _Gotta hate my mouth, always yapping without my permission_.

"You sound like Carmen." Quil smirked.

"Shut up." Embry punched his shoulder, earning a wince, which made me laugh.

"I think that everyone should get some sleep." Carlisle spoke up. "We can work in shifts, watching the house."

"We'll double up on patrols- two around Forks, two around La Push." Sam told everyone.

"I'll start calling our friends, alerting them to Aro's plans, we might even get some more information." Carlisle stood up and left the room.

"Come on, anyone who's hungry to the kitchen, I'll make a snack before you go to sleep." Esme smiled.

_I gotta bulk up if I'm gonna have to start beating guys off with a __stick..._

* * *

I was awake in Nessie's room, lying in between Brady and Collin in Nessie's bed, Quil and Embry having claimed the guest bed (_my_ bed) at the other end of the room, and many other wolves sleeping in the other guest rooms- Leah demanding that she deserved a room to herself.

I'd learned that Collin and Brady talked to each other in their sleep and that Embry _really_ wanted Carmen to touch him 'right there, baby'. Quil just liked snoring.

_Poor future Claire._

_I_ deserved my own room. _I_ was the one who was being targeted by evil vampires. _I _was the one who Alec had been creepy with. _I_ was the one who they were risking their lives for...

_Fine, maybe they could sleep wherever they wanted and I wouldn't say anything..._

"N-No! You can't... not... Brady..." Collin mumbled, making me bite my lip to stop myself from laughing.

"Lexi..." Brady sighed. "Collin..."

I had to bite my hand to stop from laughing, which is all I wanted to do.

"Scarlett?" I heard whispering, as the hallway light peeked into the room. "Are you laughing?"

"Seth?" I sat up, to see him standing with his head poking through the door.

"I'm here to rescue you from Collin and Brady!" He grinned, holding his hand out. I wriggled out from between Collin and Brady, jumped up, and tried to get to the door in the darkness, tripping and landing on Quil and Embry in the process.

"Go away, Quil, I'm not interested." Embry grumbled, pushing my arm slightly. Quil snored in reply, rolling over and nearly squishing me in the process. I grabbed Seth's hand and he pulled me into the hall.

"Where are we going?" I asked, quietly.

"Away from the house that never sleeps." He kissed me on the cheek, before taking my hand and leading me down the stairs, passed the empty living room, and into the woods.

* * *

"I would've thought that you'd want me to be locked in a cage in the basement of the Cullen house with everyone surrounding me and walls of fire surrounding the house."

"That it?"

"And a moat."

"A moat?"

"I'd love a moat."

He led me to a clearing by the cliffs, opposite the La Push territory. I sat on the edge, my feet hanging over the bottom. He sat next to me and clamped a hand around my waist, probably to keep me from falling off, which is always a possibility for me.

"So, why'd you spring me from the joint?" I asked, looking at the yarn ring that stayed on my finger all the time, unless I was showering.

"Because if you were told you weren't allowed to leave the house, you'd run away." He chuckled, kissing my temple.

"True... but because I'm scared, you could've just lied and said that the Volturi were hanging around and I'd have locked myself in that cage and set up a wall of fire-"

"And a moat."

"Exactly." I grinned, kicking my feet back and forth. "I feel like a badass."

"You are a badass."

"Well, clearly." I giggled, resting my head against his shoulder. "Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"Whatcha thinking 'bout?"

"Well... I was wondering if me and you were gonna have to flee the country or something and what my mom would say, because she loves you and all, Scar, but I don't think she'd be too happy and Leah certainly wouldn't be... I know that she's never _that_ happy, but she'd be pissed if we had to run away, which, I'm not saying we are, but-"

"You're a rambler? How was I unaware of this?"

"You talk an awful lot, Scarlett."

"You love it."

"I do."

"What's this about us running away?"

"It's just... it's a precaution that Edward mentioned..." He sighed. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Me either." I kissed his cheek, then, when he continued to look worried, I pecked his lips. He grinned, and pecked my lips back. So I pecked his lips again, which made him man-up and give me a real kiss.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him, lifting my legs over his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tried to keep up with his urgent kisses. I nearly jumped when I felt the ground against my back, but managed to refrain from embarrassing myself that much, and I hoped that my heartbeat would've stayed relaxed enough for him to not notice.

"Scarlett..." He pulled away, out of my hold, and sat up, his head bowed while he took deep breaths. I sat up, swinging my legs back over the edge, my head down.

"...Did... Did I do something wrong?" I mumbled, unsure of myself. I wasn't good at this stuff. I was good at being sarcastic and unworthy of love... not the whole..._ romance_ thing...

"What? No!" He moved closer and tilted my head up so our eyes were in line with each other. "It's just... It's hard enough not... kissing you _all_ the time... we can't start doing kissing like _that_."

"What do you mean?"

"Scarlett..." He gave me a look which I only took as an 'are you serious?'

_Well, excuse me for not being slow. _

Geez.

"Fine, don't tell me." I scoffed, but smiled to tell him I wasn't really mad at him.

"Come on, I should get you back before Collin and Brady start making out in Nessie's bed or something." He grinned, making me burst into a loud laugh. "Shh! Paul and Jared are patrolling through Forks and they'd kill me if they knew I snuck you out."

* * *

I screamed when someone sat on my stomach, squishing me, then a something pressed against my forehead. I opened my eyes to find a little girl's face pressed to mine.

"Hi Scarlett." Quil said, bouncing up and down on my stomach for effect.

"Quil...-" I said, my voice a whisper.

"Qwilly, you're killing her." Claire said, prodding my face, then pulling away and going to jump about Nessie's bed. Quil got up off of me, but then joined in bouncing on the bed, resulting in me being bounced off of it immediately.

"So, Scarlett!" He said, stopping and sitting on the bed, unmoved by me lying on the floor. "You and Sethy have a little field trip last night?"

"Scarly's not allowed to leave the house, Qwil!" She stopped bouncing and jumped to sit on the bed. Quil sat down carefully, trying not to break it, which he _may_ have already done with the bouncing...

_But if Nessie asks, it was already like that..._

"You should tell her that."

My jaw dropped.

Quil had just told on me. To Claire. Claire, the five year old who could definitely kick my ass if she wanted to.

"Scarly, that is vewy bad!" She furrowed her brows and pointed at me. "Stop it!"

"I will, I will!" I put my hands up and she grinned, looking pleased with herself. She looked up at Quil, who gave her a thumbs up and a proud smile.

"That's my girl!" He accepted her as she threw herself into his arms, before jumping down and running to play with the dollhouse sitting in the corner of the room.

_Nessie so totally still plays with that._

"Why'd you bring her here? Surely she should stay as far away from me as possible!"

"I picked her up from her house this morning and thought I'd drop in on my way through Forks."

"Aw, you miss me that much?" I grinned. He rolled his eyes, scoffed, then shook his head vigorously.

"I'm pretty sure I hate you, Scarlett." He grinned. "Come downstairs, everyone's waiting for you." He picked Claire back up, and left the room.

* * *

"Hey!" I yelled as I jumped down the last step, having to grab the handrail to stop myself from stumbling. Bella was by my side immediately, an arm around my waist as she led me to sit on a sofa.

"Scarlett, we thought you might like to know what's going on, as, of course, this does concern you." Carlisle said. I nodded and looked around the room. The room held the Cullens and the Pack, but Seth was nowhere.

_Sigh_.

"Scarlett?" Edward grabbed my attention again. I looked back and nodded again.

"Okay, what do we know so far?" Bella asked, her hand clutching Edward's. _Sweet_. Edward smiled at me, before looking at their hands. _Bro, I'm so jealous._ He chuckled, then looked to Sam, who was about to speak.

"Well, we've been keeping closer watch. Right now, Embry and Seth are patrolling La Push, like we usually do. Jake and Logan are patrolling Forks, but so far, we've found nothing. It's like they just... left." Sam informed us.

"By 'us', you mean-?" I asked.

"The Volturi." Sam said. I felt myself smile.

"So they're gone?!" I grinned widely, feeling the need to do a happy dance.

"It's not that simple, I'm afraid."_ Fricken Carlisle, trying bring my mood down._ Edward shot me a warning glare, so I let Carlisle speak. "We've called our friends and the Denali coven are on their way to discuss some important knowledge they have. I've warned other covens, who said they'll try to find what they can and let us know."_  
_

"One question, who the hell are the Denzel coven?"

"_Denali_." Rose rolled her eyes. I shrunk in my seat. The wolves had her pissed and she was taking her mood out on everybody.

"They're our cousins." Nessie grinned.

"Leeches." Leah muttered, loudly, so that even I could hear it clearly.

"They're like us, vegetarian." Nessie said, just as enthusiastically, completely unmoved by Leah's comment.

"Cool... So they won't eat me?"

"No, of course not!"

"I am still taking Claire back to La Push..." Quil said, sheepishly.

"I don't want to be here when the new leeches arrive." Leah said.

"They'll take some time." Esme smiled. She was so nice, the perfect motherly figure to anyone, even Leah!

"Is Denver that place in Colorado?"

"_It's Denali_, and it's in Alaska." Rose said, her voice annoyed.

"Denali, promise I won't forget this time."

"_Guys!" _I turned my head to see Logan enter the room, Seth right behind him, Embry and Jake strolling in behind, rolling their eyes at something.

_Probably Logan._

"Scarlett, don't listen to him-!" Seth said, and I was suddenly _very_ interested to hear what he had to say.

"Ew, why are we having this meeting in here? Smells like leech." Logan said, momentarily distracted.

"We can't go to the woods, Scarlett's here." Paul rolled his eyes. Logan just shrugged and remembered what he was going to say originally.

"Anyway, you'll never guess what I just saw while I was patrolling!" Logan said, smirking ever so slightly. I rolled my eyes, which he took as a sign to continue. "Little Sethy-"

"Dude, I'm older than you!"

"Whatever. Anyway, Little Sethy has some _very_ interesting thoughts!" Logan looked pretty proud of himself. I rolled my eyes.

"Dude, what are you talking about?"

Logan wiggled his eyebrows and smirked.

_I know that smile_...

Seth looked away, blush becoming evident on his skin. I even heard Jacob and Embry muttering.

"You never reveal what you hear on patrol!" Embry banged his fist against his forehead.

"Rookie mistake." Jake shook his head.

_And it clicked._

"Oh. My. God." I was pretty sure I was a werewolf-tomato in that moment, because my face was bright red and felt like it was on fire.

"Seth thinks about you two doing it!"

"Ew!" Leah made a disgusted face.

"Bella, please, Logan." Edward's face turned to a somewhat pained expression, which made me want to vomit.

_Logan was thinking about whatever Seth was thinking about during patrol..._

"Better?" Bella asked. Edward shook his head.

"I can never un-see that." He closed his eyes, but quickly opened them again, and looked at me. "You're like a little sister or even a daughter to me..." He shot Seth and Logan glares, before looking back to Bella. "Seth too."

"How about I just block everyone?" Bella suggested, and Edward nodded. I swear I heard sighs of relief from everyone.

"So, pup, whatcha been thinking 'bout?" Emmett chuckled. I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying desperately not to scream with embarrassment.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna leave." I stood up, but Rose shot right up and walked over to me, holding me by my arm.

"You're not leaving this house-"

"She did last night, that's what Qwil says." _Claire._

"Scarlett!" Everyone started to talk, but stopped when Claire spoke again.

"Qwilly, what does 'doing it' mean?"

"I'll tell you when you're older."

* * *

I'd been hiding in Carlisle's office for around two hours now, nobody coming to get me. At first, I thought that they actually couldn't find me, but then I remembered the advanced hearing, smell and mind-reader and felt like an idiot.

I'd ran away as soon as Quil had started to leave, when Paul, Jared, Sam and Brady all went for patrol together too. Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Emmett had all _gone to dinner,_ so I'd taken the chance to run away and ended up in here.

_"Sc-Scar? You okay?" _

I cringed at the voice. I stayed silent from my position, hidden behind a cabinet full of doctor-y things. I knew that he'd hear my heartbeat and smell me, but I was hoping he'd get the message and leave.

"Scarlett?"

"Hi Seth." I greeted as he crouched down next to where I was sitting.

"You okay?"

"Yes." I don't think I'd been this embarrassed around Seth since we first started dating- no. I haven't felt this embarrassed since...

_"Will you marry me?"_

_Oh god._

_Who just said that?_

_I'm such a loser._

Now I'm bright red at _that_ thought too.

"You don't seem okay."

Really?

Well, I did just find out that you're a sexual menace, but yeah, I'm _definitely_ okay.

"I'm fine." My voice was very high, like, seriously, only a dog could hear me.

_Thankfully, he is a dog._

I _am_ funny.

"Why are you laughing to yourself?" He asked, chuckling at my quiet snickering.

"Just laughing at my badass sense of humor." I murmured, crossing my legs. He moved to sit in front of me, his back against a wall.

"I'm sorry I embarrassed you." He said, quietly. My eyebrows knitted together and I looked at the ground between our legs and suppressed my sigh of frustration.

I _really_ didn't want to discuss this.

"I'm not embarrassed. Pfft." I tried to scoff, but only a squeak came out. My voice was still _extremely_ high-pitched.

"Scarlett-" He laughed.

"Shut up!" I snapped. "I'm pissed off right now, okay? Just... leave me alone." I stood up and walked right out of the room, ignoring Seth's voice as I walked to the kitchen.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm thrilled with the reactions I've been getting! I wrote this chapter as quick as possible, but I didn't want to rush it, though, I've been having such creative moments for this now. I needed the time skip and this new plot change. It's really helping, just like your reviews, follows and favorites. Thank you all! :D**

**Thanks for reading! Please review down below!**


	33. Chapter 33: I Want To Break Free

**_I Saw Her Standing There_**

**I'll update as soon as possible. Please give it a chance and leave me feedback, both good and bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any characters associated with it. I do, however, own Scarlett Hunter, the Hunter family, and her friends. Anything you don't recognize is mine! :D**

Thanks to all my reviewers, favoriters and followers! I'm very glad for my anonymous reviewers,also! Ask any questions you need! :D

_Thank you The Reading Turtle! :D :D :D_

**Title Song**_The Beatles_**Chapter Song**_Queen_

**Chapter Thirty Three**_I Want To Break Free_

I hope you like this, let me know! :D It's kind of a filler chapter, but I just love fluff, sorry, not sorry ;)

* * *

_Scarlett POV_

Sometime in the distant future...

_"Scarlett, Scarlett, stand up, come on, we have to move, come on!" I felt someone grab my arm and pull on me. I tried to turn to see who it was, but it was too blurry._

_"I...I-"_

_"Scarlett, move!" A flash of long dark hair moved in front of me and pulled on my arm again, but suddenly the contact was gone, and the person wasn't there anymore._

* * *

_Present Day_

"And then, I said- oh, hey, Scarlett!" Carmen grinned. She was sitting in the Cullen kitchen, eating. Embry looked fascinated with her, but also worried. He clearly knew not to have her around when there were evil vampires around.

Not that she knew.

Embry still had yet to tell her about werewolves and vampires.

He kept saying that he would wait until she accepted a date with him, then he knew she wouldn't just like him because she felt she had to for the imprint.

Poor Embry. He'd been waiting for so long.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" I asked, sitting next to Embry. She and the Cullens didn't get on well at all.

"Looking for someone to hang out with. No one is left in La Push, seriously. Plus, all my Forks friends are vacationing. Stupid fricken summer. I want to go home!" She groaned. Embry looked like someone had just punched him in the face.

"I know, but how'd you even get through the front door?"

"Hot doctor let me in." She said, stuffing potato chips into her mouth. Embry's face turned to a scowl. Carmen was completely unaware of this. "Like, seriously, have you seen that guy? Wow."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Sure, Carlisle was beautiful and all, but Carmen was totally in love with Embry, even if she didn't realize it yet.

"Shut up, Carmen." I mumbled.

"Like, I might have to become Chucky's best friend, because, wow, is that guy-"

"Please stop talking." Nessie walked into the room, her face looking traumatized. "That's my grand- my, um, dad."

"Adoptive dad." Carmen corrected. "He's _so_ hot, like, your entire family is, but him? Wow."

"Shut up!" I snapped. I was already pissed off and embarrassed, but I loved Embry, and she was torturing him.

"Ugh, just because you need to get laid-"

"No, Carmen, not today, go away!"

_Not when my boyfriend is being a sexual menace!_

"I hope you don't mean me!" I turned to see two stunningly beautiful people that I didn't know walk in, Edward and Bella following them closely.

"Aunt Carmen! Uncle Eleazar!" Nessie squealed and jumped off of her seat.

"Oh my god, no way! My name's Carmen! We're destined to be best friends, you know?" Carmen-1 walked over and put a hand onto her shoulder, but quickly snatched it back. "Frostbite!" She went over to Embry and put her hand on him, making him grin.

"It's nice to meet you." Carmen-2 smiled a perfect smile.

"Is that a Spanish accent? My mom's Spanish too!" She grinned. I rolled my eyes slightly, but smiled. Carmen-1 could be cute and dorky when she wanted to be, and cute, dorky-Carmen was great.

"So, you speak the language?"

"Por supuesto, el español es la lengua más hermosa del mundo!" She smiled, proud of herself. Carmen-2 smiled and nodded. I was still trying to understand.

"Come on, Scar, you take Spanish." Nessie grinned. I frowned, feeling ridiculously dumb.

"Uh, um... 'It's, uh... super! Spanish is the language of sisters and Mondays'." Carmen's-1 and -2 both shared a look and Eleazar laughed.

"She said, 'of course, Spanish is the most beautiful language in the world'." He said chuckling lightly.

"Idiota-"

"I know what that means, Minnie."

"Come on, I'll take you home... let the Cullens talk to their friends." Embry stood up and walked to Carmen-1.

"Ugh, fine, but we're coming back, right?"

"Sure." Embry nodded, then waved to me and Nessie as he walked out, pulling her by her shoulders.

As soon as they were out of earshot (or, rather, Carmen-1 was), Carlisle called a family meeting.

* * *

In the living room, I sat in between Emmett and Rosalie, feeling rather cosy despite being between two blocks of ice. No werewolves were present, which I was thankful for. Besides Emmett, the Cullens were a lot more understanding about being embarrassed (though they loved making me and Ness blush and having a good laugh at our humanisms).

_Fricken undeads._

"Scarlett-" Edward started to scold me, but was cut off by one of the new people sitting across from me.

"Lay off her, Edward, she's allowed her own thoughts."

_Yeah, you can be my__ favorite__._

"Hi, I'm Kate." She spoke, extending her hand. I shook it, ignoring the temperature.

"And I'm Carmen; this is my mate, Eleazar." Carmen-2 smiled. "And this is Tanya and Garrett."

"Nice to meetcha." I smiled, shaking each of their ice cold hands. I noticed that Garrett seemed to eye me just a little, which made me want to run away and cry, but I tried to be nice anyway. "I'm Scarlett."

"Garrett, you okay?" Kate asked, her hand grasping his. He nodded and turned his head to her.

"So, do you have magical powers too, or are you sucky?"

"I am _not_ sucky, Scarlett Hunter." Emmett nudged me. I tried to nudge him back, but nothing happened.

"Well, I can sense other vampire's abilities." Eleazar said, and I nodded, having absolutely no clue what that meant.

_Eddie, help_.

"He can sense what our 'magical powers' are." Edward chuckled. _Thanks, bro... daddy-o._ He laughed again and shook his head.

"I have a power too... Want me to show you?" Kate held her hand up, grinning like she had a huge secret, so, of course I leaned in to touch it, but Rose held me back.

"I don't see that happening." She pulled me back slightly, but her face held a small smile, then it dropped and she clasped her nose. "...Take a shower."

"Sorry." I stood up. "Nice to meet you... Nessie, I'm stealing your shampoo."

"Have fun, scrub _well_."

* * *

When I turned off the shower, I pulled on clothes, and then went back downstairs, holding onto the rail to stop myself from falling and dying at the bottom. I looked around the room. Everyone's expressions were blank, which made me worried.

"What's going on?"

"We have new information." Carlisle said. I nodded, having known that was the reason for their trip down here.

"What is it?" I sat down next to Nessie on the sofa. She wasn't just still like the rest of the room, she was tense.

"They are no threat to you." _Cue giant sigh of relief._ "Yet."

_Ugh, Carlisle, you're always bringing down my mood._

"Scarlett..." Edward was about to start talking, but Carlisle interrupted him.

"I'm sorry, Edward, but Scarlett, you need to know that you're currently not what Aro wants."

"What does he want?"

"He wants women to help with his experiment." Eleazar spoke. "He's looking for women aged sixteen to twenty years old, who meet his standards to offer their bodies to the coven..."

"What for?"

"He wants to create half-human, half-vampire children, like Renesmee."

"But... Why?"

"He believes that the ageing process that Renesmee is going through is more efficient than keeping newborns, who, at any time could go on a rampage and reveal vampires."

"It's my birthday in October…"

"He'll wait until then at least, I believe..."

_Frick._

* * *

I moved to Nessie's room immediately. I couldn't be around the sad eyes and supportive smiles any more.

I lay in bed, just... thinking.

Thinking...

Ugh.

My life sucks.

My boyfriend is a sexual menace.

My best friend is a ginger half vampire freak who thinks that Pictionary is the greatest game ever.

My mother is prettier than me and always shacking up with Jeff Lahote.

My dad is absent and when present only encourages me to go to Canada.

My sister is a total brat and I'm almost positive that she's been sexting Collin since they met.

And to top it all off, I'm for sure gonna end up as baby making meat for evil vampires (and I should be weary that a sexual menace of a thirteen year old boy is coming to get me!).

Geez.

"Scarlett, you okay?" Edward asked, poking his head through the door.

"No. I'm pretty sure my life sucks."

"I heard… Please stop saying sexual menace."

"Never."

"Come downstairs, Seth's here."

"Didn't you hear me? Sexual menace!" I frowned. "...And if you didn't hear me, you at least heard _him!_"

He shuddered slightly, making me cringe.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?"

"I _really_ don't want to think about it..."

"I hate my life!" I buried my head under the pillow of Nessie's guest bed.

_My bed._

"This is your bed, Scarlett. You'll always have a home here... Shame it smells like dog, though."

"Embry and Quil stole it last night."

"You can take those two easily." He smiled.

"Will you adopt me, already?"

"Let this go with Seth, okay?"

"Mmm..."

"Scarlett, I mean it. He's a great guy and he... he looks up to you so much. He truly loves you and it's killing him that you're annoyed with him."

"I know..."

"Just... try."

* * *

"Scarlett!" Fricken perfect Seth and his cute smile. I waved to everyone as I followed Edward down the stairs. I sat down between Nessie and the arm of the sofa and stared at the ground, ignoring the hurt expression on Seth's face.

"Anything happen while I was upstairs?" I ask, looking at Nessie's face instead of Seth's.

"Nope, we're just waiting for anyone that Grandpa called to call back." She murmured, sounding sleepy.

"Come on, kiddo, let's get you to sleep." Jacob stood up and picked her up. She seemed much more like the three year old she really was, than the sixteen year old she appeared to be.

"Take her to the cottage, Jake; I don't want us talking to loud for her." Bella said, sounding as motherly as Esme.

"Can I sleep in the cottage?" I asked.

"No, you can't. If you're really tired, you can sleep in one of the guest rooms while we clean Nessie's room." Edward informed me.

"We _have_ to get rid of that smell up there." Rose said, disgustedly.

"Well, that's no fun." I crossed my arms. "How much longer do I have to stay here?"

"When the threat is totally gone, you can go home." Carlisle informed me.

"Yay! Carlisle, I love you!" I blew him a kiss, which, to my dismay, he didn't catch and hold close to his heart.

_Cue laughter and eye rolls from Edward._

"What's with you trying to leave? You love it here!" Emmett grinned.

"I miss my mommy... and being able to do whatever I want without everyone hearing me and without Eddie hearing all my thoughts."

"I'm sorry, Scarlett." Edward chuckled.

"I _am_ tired... what time is it?"

"Nearly ten." Seth said, instantly. I nodded and stood up.

"Wake me if a vampire tries to eat my soul." I yawned and began to leave the room, but stopped at the stairs. "Come on, Seth."

* * *

"I'm sorry." He said immediately as we stepped into the big guest room. I shook my head, but that didn't stop him. "I keep just... embarrassing you! I don't mean to, really... Leah says I just talk too much and that I've always let my thoughts just float around endlessly. I really need to work on that, especially around Logan-"

"Seth!" I said loudly, jumping up to wrap my arms around his neck and let my legs dangle. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me lightly.

"I'm sorry."

"You're perfect." I pressed my forehead against his and sighed.

"I _am_ pretty perfect, but I'm nowhere near as perfect as you." He kissed me again, just barely letting our lips touch. It was sweet and made my heart flutter.

"How'd you figure?"

"Because you're pretty and sweet and even when you act like you don't care, your heartbeat gives you away." He chuckled. I suppressed a yawn and let my forehead fall onto his shoulder.

"You're prettier and sweeter and you care so much..." I couldn't stop my yawn this time.

"You sound tired..." I felt his legs move, then I was sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'll let you get-"

"Don't go."

"I was gonna say dressed. Gosh, Scar, you're so clingy." He laughed. I rolled my eyes and stood back up.

"You love it."

* * *

My pajamas were embarrassing but they were also ridiculously awesome and that was all that mattered to me. Seth would just have to deal.

"Power Rangers, seriously?" He laughed when I walked out of the bathroom. He had already made himself comfortable in the bed, sitting up against the headboard. I walked over and pulled the covers off of him. I climbed over his lap and onto the other side of the huge bed.

"Power Rangers are awesome and you're just jealous that I'm cool and you suck." I told him, lying down and pulling the covers back up to my neck. He shuffled so that he was lying down too and stretched his arms out to pull me to him.

"Yeah, yeah, that must be it." He murmured, leaning over to turn off a lamp, leaving the room in total darkness.

"Can you still see me?" I asked, raising a hand up to wave it around. He caught it and kissed my palm, before releasing it so that I could wrap it around his waist.

"Yes, I can, why?"

"Just curious." I drew little circles on his arm and hummed lightly to a song I couldn't remember the name of.

"Just curious?"

"Well, yeah... I mean... Just wondering how far your wolfie-senses go..."

"Where are you going with this?" He chuckled. _Babe, honestly, I don't know, just go with it._

"Mmm." I closed my eyes and snuggled into his chest. "Can you ask Edward to let me off house arrest tomorrow?"

"Why me?"

"Because he loves you."

"True... But I don't want him to yell at me."

"He won't."

"He could-"

"If you don't I'll sneak out and then blame you-"

"_You are aware that as vampires, we can hear you._"

"Oh... hey Emmett." I mumbled to the voice outside the door.

_"Get some sleep or the dog goes outside._"

"Goodnight Rose."

* * *

I woke up to find no suffocating heat which made me feel sad. I sat up and looked at the clock. Two PM.

_I love living here! Mom would've forced me out of bed hours ago!_

"Seth?" I called out, but no one responded. "Hello? Anyone Cullen? Alaskans?"

Nothing.

Was there an apocalypse?

Am I the only person who survived?

_Because in a world of vampires and werewolves, you_ _survived_.

Hey, gotta love an underdog.

"Scarlett, you're not the last survivor on Earth." Seth chuckled as he walked into the room, carrying a tray of food. "Edward says you're scaring him."

"I scare everyone, deal with it." I smiled as he walked over and set the tray on the nightstand. "Breakfast in bed? You spoil me."

"I totally do." He laughed, pulling the covers up, forcing me to sit back against the headboard. He pulled a pillow up from underneath me and set it between my back and the bed. "Comfy?"

"Um, yeah, I guess." I shuffled slightly and settled. He passed me a plate of pancakes, and then sat on the edge of the bed. "Did you guys get any scents?"

"Nope, all clear." He grinned, widely.

"Awesome! So... Can we go home?"

"Well... you see... um..."

_That's why he's being so Lifetime-Movie-Boyfriendy!_

"You didn't ask Edward." I accused, my mouth full of amazing pancakes.

"Mmm... I'll go do that now?"

"Yes."

* * *

An hour later, I was dressed and ready to go. With the promise of bodyguards wherever I went, I was off house arrest, standing outside the Cullen house.

"Just get in the truck." Seth sighed. He stood at his car, holding the door to the passenger side open.

"Nope."

"Scarlett."

"Seth!"

"I'm not running there."

"Lazy!"

"Safety!"

"I'm not moving."

"Scarlett-"

"Seth, I _will_ hurt myself."

"Scarlett, I-"

I slapped myself across the face as hard as I could.

_Damn, I can slap well._

_Ow._

"Scarlett!" He ran over and cradled my cheek with his warm hand. "I can't believe you just did that."

"Please Seth." I gave my best puppy dog eyes and stuck my bottom lip out ever so slightly. He stayed watching me for a while, before he sighed.

"Fine."

* * *

Having a werewolf as a vehicle is great. I recommend it to everyone.

I hopped off Seth's back and stood waiting for him to change because _apparently_, walking along the beach with a werewolf is 'inappropriate'.

_No, actually, it's badass._

"Hurry up." I whined. He merely stood still, watching me. "Hurry up!" He lifted a paw up and covered his eyes, then nodded at me. I played dumb and stomped my foot. "Hurry up, Seth!"

_Naked Seth, naked Seth!_

I giggled as he immediately moved to cover his... _area_.

Heehee.

"Give me my clothes." He demanded, sighing at my laughter. I looked down at the t-shirt and shorts in my hands and felt myself smirk.

_I could do some damage..._

I turned to run away out onto the beach, but I fell on a rock and ended up tumbling to the ground. Seth grabbed my arms before I could face plant the forest floor.

"That's karma for you." He chuckled, taking his clothes from my hands.

"I was only having fun..." I sighed.

"Because everything's fun when I'm naked." He muttered, then placed an arm round my waist. He was now fully clothed and pulling me towards the beach.

"Eager."

"I don't want you hanging out in the woods. You're like Bella- prone to danger."

"Maybe I _am_ Bella..." I feigned shock and waved my hands in the air.

"That's way too creepy... Bella_is_ my soon-to-be-step-sister, after all." He chuckled, before finally leading me onto the beach.

"So, when your mom moves in with Charlie, will you be staying in La Push?"

"Probably... Me and Leah will probably end up just staying at home together, why?"

"Because... I might be moving in with the Lahotes and they live in La Push..."

"You're moving in with Paul? How come you didn't tell me?"

I was about to respond, when we reached the Pack on the beach. They were playing a seemingly more aggressive and violent game of football that involved Logan being tackled by Quil a lot.

_Oh wolves, how I missed you!_

"Hunter!" I jumped when something collided with the back of my head, and turned to see Carmen sitting with Kim and Jared. "Can you pass me my ball?" I looked at my feet to see a small sponge ball- the thing that she'd thrown at me.

"Hey, Seth?" I asked, picking up the ball. "Could you throw this really hard at Carmen, please?"

"Don't even think about it." Embry took it from my hands as he walked passed me, dropping down beside Carmen. She snatched the ball from his hands and began throwing in the air and catching it.

"So, you been kicked out of the Cullen house? Can't say I blame them." She said, not looking away from the ball.

"No, actually, _Carlisle_ just didn't trust himself around me anymore." I grinned and wiggled my eyebrows when she glared at me, dropping the ball.

"Liar."

"Cat fight!" Jared declared, laughing. Kim swatted his arm lightly, making him laugh more. "If you got involved, I might bring myself to watch..."

"Jared!" She hit him again, blushing dark. "You're so embarrassing."

"You love when I embarrass you." He smirked, pulling her closer to him, kissing her cheek, before lowering his voice to a whisper. "I love _everything_about you."

"Please stop being cute." I grunted, dropping down in front of the group, Seth sitting next to me.

"It's sweet!" Carmen said, dreamily.

_"Call!_" I turned to see Quil standing away from the game, waving his arms. "You can't just ditch like that!"

"Go." Embry waved a hand at Seth, who looked devastated that he would even be asked to leave.

"Why me?!"

"Because I've had to deal with Quil all day and Kim and Jared are too cute to separate." Embry said, simply. I rolled my eyes. Carmen and Embry weren't even dating (in fact, she generally complained about how clingy he was (despite being totally in love with him (and in denial))), yet she still had him so whipped.

"Yay!" Carmen cheered, then went back to watching Kim and Jared- Kim blushing and telling her to stop, while Jared didn't even notice her stares.

"We're cute!" Seth protested. I rolled my eyes again and shook my head.

_Even if we had cutesy moments, no one could ever find out about them! I'd never live it down!_

"Not as cute as Kared." Carmen grinned.

"Kared?" I asked, laughing.

"Well, Jim's already a name and I didn't want to be that freak that combines names to create new names."

_*Cue a glare from Jacob and Nessie, sitting further down the beach._*

"Sceth or Selett." Carmen smiled. "I like Sceth."

"Me too." _Oh_ _Embry._

"So... Carmbry?" I grinned, earning a glare from Embry.

"Or Embren..." My Seth is such a follower! Jared and Kim chuckled away, nodding their heads in agreement.

"No." Carmen said, simply.

"...But... Aren't you two dating? Embry, did you lie to me?" I said, seriously, pretending to be hurt and everything. Embry's eyes widened and Carmen glared at him.

"We. Are. _Not._ Dating!" She stood up and walked down the beach to sit beside Leah, who was watching the game. Embry glared at me.

"This morning when we came to the Cullen house, Esme said 'you must be Embry's girlfriend' and, of course, Carmen automatically assumed I'd been telling people that she was- it took me almost three hours to convince her otherwise."

"Dang it, Esme!" I grinned, but it didn't stop his glare. He stood up and walked over to where Carmen looked to be telling a very bored Leah all about what a jerk Embry was.

"Do you see writing on Embry's back?" Kim asked. I turned my head to where he was walking away and squinted.

_Carmen Margarita Bird is the greatest, most prettiest babe ever and I looooove her!_

"You think he knows?" Seth asked, chuckling.

"Part of me wonders if he wrote it himself, but I know he's not that flexible." Jared laughed.

"You _know_ he's not that flexible?" I wiggled my eyebrows.

"You sound like Carmen!" Kim frowned. I laughed.

_Maybe Carmen wasn't so bad after all..._

* * *

**So... :D I think I know what I'm doing after this... :) This is more of a filler chapter, but I hope you like it non-the-less! The next update will be _much, much _sooner! :D**


	34. Chapter 34: Bad Things

_**I Saw Her Standing There**_

**I'll update as soon as possible. Please give it a chance and leave me feedback, both good and bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any characters associated with it. I do, however, own Scarlett Hunter, the Hunter family, and her friends. Anything you don't recognize is mine! :D**

Thanks to all my reviewers, favoriters and followers! I'm very glad for my anonymous reviewers, also! Ask any questions you need! :D

**Title Song **_The Beatles_** Chapter Song **_Jace Everett_

**Chapter Thirty Four **_Bad Things_

Thanks for reading! :D It means the world to me that you like it!

Red- Thanks so much! That means a lot, honestly, it does! I'm so glad you think so, because I do try to show the characters as much as I can, and as true as I can :)

Cassie-D 101- Thanks for reviewing! I can't PM you, unfortunately! Anyway, I'd like for you to go into more detail on this point, because I'd like to learn how to make this story nicer for you too! :D Let me know! :D 

* * *

_Scarlett POV_

Sometime in the distant future...

_I wanted to run after the flash of dark curls, but I couldn't. My body ached too much.  
_

_I brought a hand up to my forehead and pulled it away to see crimson covering my skin. _

_Before I could think about yelling for help again, I felt ice touch me, and a shooting pain took over my arm, quickly flowing to the rest of my body. _

_The pain was too much._

_All I wanted was for Seth to hold me until the pain disappeared. _

* * *

_Present Day_

"Just go inside." Seth said for the millionth time.

We stood outside the Lahote house- my new house.

"I don't wanna." I whined. If I went inside, I'd have to face the fact that I'd be living with _Paul_! It _was_ a scary thought.

"You have to eventually."

"Yeah, but I have to unpack and stuff..."

"I'll help." He grinned. I sighed and opened the door to find my mother and Paul's father sitting on the couch, chuckling away.

"We were wondering when you'd stop fighting outside and actually open the door." Mom laughed. I glared at her, before taking in the room. It was different than the last time I was here.

Our Sex and the City box sets were sitting on the shelves next to the TV, wedged between other DVD's in alphabetical order. Our photographs of me growing up that usually sat dusty on the top of shelves too tall to see them now sat out on display besides ones of Paul. Our throw pillows sat on armchairs and that funky blue blanket that Grandma gave us for Christmas last year lay over the back of the couch. My mom's favorite artwork covered previously empty walls.

It was almost like... home.

_Except Paul and Rachel weren't at my home getting freaky down the hall every night._

"I unpacked some of your stuff, like your clothes and things, hung some posters on the walls. You can move things around if you like." Mom smiled.

"Um... okay... we're gonna go check it out." I grabbed Seth's arm and pulled him down the hallway.

"Stay safe!"

_My mother's sole mission in life is to embarrass me._

* * *

"Oh my god." I gasped when I entered the previously beige guest room.

It was still beige, but that weird abstract butterfly painting I liked was now above the double bed that was pushed into the corner of the room, and my laptop sat on the nightstand. My desk was gone, but the dresser had my makeup bag and hair stuff on it and even the framed photo of me and Skylar when we were kids. I walked over to the dresser and started looking through each drawer, seeing that my mother had organized my clothes.

"Uh... Scar..." Seth said, nervously. I turned to him, and he pointed to the wall opposite the bed and the window. I turned my head and froze.

_The bra._

The black, lacy, lingerie bra that my step-mother (of the time) had bought me to make me feel more mature. The one that Seth had found the first time he'd ever come into my room. The one that he occasionally teased me about because he knew it made me blush.

_That_ bra, hung on the wall like a piece of artwork.

"I'm gonna kill Paul!" I ran over to it, jumping, trying to reach it, but I was too tiny. Seth came over and reached it easily, pulling it down from two clothes hooks that stuck out from the wall.

"My favorite!" He grinned mischievously, making me blush darker and feel like throwing myself out of the open window by my bed.

"Seth, I think I hate you."

"Doesn't matter." He shrugged, then grinned again. "Nothing can get me down when I'm holding this thing."

"You jerk!" I tried to take it, but he just held it out of my reach. "That's really mean, Seth."

"I think it's really mean from you to not wear this, it _was_ a gift, after all!" He _finally_ let me take it from him.

"I'm gonna burn it when I set Paul on fire later." I said, putting it into the drawer of my dresser.

"Don't burn Paul! Rachel can be really scary when she's pissed!" He laughed, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me over to my new bed, sitting down on it and pulling me with him.

"I'll take whatever she's giving." I sighed, putting my head on his shoulder. "I'm totally murdering Paul tonight."

* * *

After Seth had left for patrol, I sat at '_home'_, in the living room, while Mom and Jeff went on a date in . I was nearly asleep, when the sound of the front door banging open and _moans _filled the air. I opened my eyes to see Paul walking through the door, Rachel clinging onto him, her legs wrapped around his waist, kissing him roughly.

"A-hem." I coughed lightly, making them both freeze. Paul merely looked over her shoulder and spoke after a minute.

"Go to your room."

"Not if you two are going to be fornicating in yours in a minute."

"Fine, we'll do it on the couch." He said, bluntly. Rachel 'tsked' lightly, but said nothing against it.

"Ew, no! Not where I have to sit from now on!"

"We wanna make out on the couch first, go to your room!" He demanded.

"Paul, let's just go to your room." Rachel murmured, probably pretty embarrassed, especially seeing as he clearly wasn't gonna let her stand until I moved.

"No, this is my house-!"

"It's my house too, Paul!"

This fight lasted for half an hour, and I ended up outside on the front lawn.

_Fantastic._

* * *

That night, I fell into a restless sleep, wishing Seth was with me to get rid of the nightmares.

* * *

_I was running._

_I was afraid._

_I was in the forest, in a space I didn't recognize, until I hit a giant clearing covered in layers of snow, reflecting off the faces of the people that stood before me._

_"Hello, Scarlett." He said, grinning. He began to move forward, slower than he needed to._

_Aro._

_"Please, please!" I yelled, but it was no use. He kept walking towards me, his grin only growing wider. "Seth!"_

_"Don't fight it." Aro whispered, suddenly right beside me. Over his shoulders, Caius and Marcus stood, his two 'brothers'._

_"Please." I said, my voice practically nonexistent._

_He didn't care._

_He merely grabbed my hair and bent my head back, exposing my neck._

_"Seth!" I screeched as loud as I could, but it was no use._

_No one was coming to save me._

_All I could feel was the burning pain in my neck as Aro's teeth sunk into my neck._

* * *

I was sitting on Seth's couch, watching reruns on TV. I was trying not to fall asleep, but I was fighting a losing battle, especially when Seth came back from the kitchen and wrapped me up in his arms.

"You wanna go home?" He asked, his voice nearly a whisper. I shook my head. "You sure?"

"Paul and Rachel will be there. They're loud." I shuddered at the thought. I was exhausted. Between nightmares and the noise that Paul and Rachel cause, I wasn't sleeping a lot anymore.

"What's up? Why aren't you sleeping?" He asked, worried.

"I've been having nightmares." I said. Seth pulled me into a tight hug.

"What happens in them?" He pulled away and held my face in his hands.

"Th-That Aro k-killed me..." I had been naive enough to think that I'd always make it out. That dream had shown me what could really happen.

"I promise he won't-"

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep." I murmured, looking down.

He kissed my forehead before whispering, "I'll keep this one."

* * *

_Seth POV_

I hadn't told her that I was having nightmares, because I couldn't bring myself to explain what I kept seeing. They were the reason I had stopped sleeping in her bed with her at night, despite Jake's suggestion that it might end them. They'd brought me close to phasing a few times, and I didn't want to risk hurting her.

But after hearing about hers, I realized that mine were pretty selfish.

I dropped Scarlett off at the Lahote house, then left to the Cullen house, having been told by Jake that they really needed to speak to me.

"Edward!" I grinned as I walked into the house, but he didn't smile back, which made me nervous.

"Hello Seth, have a seat." Carlisle told me, gesturing to the couch. All of the Cullens were sitting, waiting to talk to me.

Nessie was crying gently, sitting in Bella's arms. Edward moved away from the door to sit at the other side of Nessie, trying to help comfort her.

Alice kept focusing on something, as if she was trying to see the future that the wolves were probably blocking. Jasper sat beside her, watching her closely, making sure she was okay.

Emmett and Rosalie were different. Rosalie looked pretty angry, and Emmett was holding her, trying to calm her down.

Esme sat with her usual soft, motherly smile, looking a tad worried, but was holding it in well.

"Where are your friends from Denali?" I asked.

"Hunting." Carlisle informed me, before sitting beside Esme. "Seth... we've been discussing what we would do if the Volturi comes back."

"They're coming back?"

"_If_ they come back, we have to be prepared. We need to... decide some things." Edward said slowly, causing Nessie to cry harder.

"What's going on?"

_It's something with Scarlett._

"Yes, Seth... Aro won't want Scarlett to know of the existence of vampires. If he doesn't..." Edward trailed off.

"If he lets her live as a human, he'll use her for his experiment." Carlisle said.

"How can we stop that? They can't..." I couldn't say it. I couldn't say what they wanted to do to her. I felt myself start shaking at the thought. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down.

"We've thought of only one way..." Carlisle started. Nessie was almost hysterical in crying. Bella stood up and led her out of the room, which only made me more worried.

_Why was Nessie so upset? What did they want to do to Scarlett?!_

"We-" Edward started to explain, but was cut off by Rosalie.

"They're going to turn her into a vampire before she's even lived."

"W-Why?"

"Aro's experiment is cruel and this is the only way-" Edward tried, but Rosalie cut him off again.

"It's not the only way! Taking away a fifteen year old girl's life is _not_ the _only way_!" She spat the words, then scowled. She stood up and left, Emmett following behind her.

"We're not saying it's definite... but we have to know what our options are." Edward said to me. "Of course, we'll have to ask Scarlett what she wants to do, but we wanted to tell you what we might _have_ to do."

"Y-Yeah, I-I understand..." I wanted to hurl.

Well, no...

I wanted to go and get Scarlett and take her to an isolated cabin in the middle of the forest with boarded up windows and ten locks on the door and keep her safe forever in my arms.

"Uh... Seth?" Edward chuckled lightly, and I felt my eyes widen.

* * *

_I was standing in a clearing in the woods when Scarlett came out from the trees wearing a white sundress, which seemed to almost blend with her skin. Her usually dirty blonde hair seemed brighter and her teeth were just as bright too, almost gleaming. _

_She walked towards me, her head down. _

_"Scar..." I smiled. She didn't look up, but continued to move slowly._

_Then it hit me. _

_"Y-You smell different." She usually smelled like a mixture of coffee and caramel apples, except now she smelled sweeter, almost... sickening... _

_But it was tolerable to me... kind of like the Cullens..._

_She reached me and kept her eyes low, but raised her head. Her skin seemed like porcelain but her eyes were surrounded by dark purple-y-grey bags that made it seem as if she hadn't slept in years. _

_She touched a hand to mine, and I nearly jumped at how cold she was. She always ran a little below normal human body temperature, but it was much more severe now. _

_Her hold started to get tighter, and it felt like my hand was being crushed, but I couldn't feel any pain._

_"W-What are you doing?"_

_"I'm sorry, Seth." She said, her voice sounding almost... velvety... _

_"Scarlett-"_

_"I have to do this." She squeezed my hand harder, and I felt it breaking, but still, there was no pain. _

_"Why?" I asked, trying to meet her eyes._

_"Because we're enemies."_

_"No, Scarlett, we're imprinted... made for each other..."_

_"...But... How can we be imprints..." She stepped closer, looking up slowly. "...If I'm already dead?"_

_The sun hit her skin, and it turned to diamonds. __She looked up, and I felt the pain in my hand, but it spread to my entire body, feeling as if every bone was being smashed. I felt myself slowly lose consciousness and the world around me turned black._

_One thing remained, however. _

_Scarlett's blood red eyes._

* * *

**Again, a filler chapter, except this time it's more angst-y, which is probably a bad idea considering the fact that I can't write angst, only fluff! There _will_ be drama next chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! :D**


	35. Chapter 35: Time Is Running Out

_**I Saw Her Standing There**_

**I'll update as soon as possible. Please give it a chance and leave me feedback, both good and bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any characters associated with it. I do, however, own Scarlett Hunter, the Hunter family, and her friends. Anything you don't recognize is mine! :D**

Thanks to all my reviewers, favoriters and followers! I'm very glad for my anonymous reviewers, also! Ask any questions you need! :D

Thank you _The Reading Turtle_, you're awesome!

**Title Song **_The Beatles_** Chapter Song **_Muse_

**Chapter Thirty Five **_Time Is Running Out_

Thanks for reading! The reviews were amazing!

I just posted a poll about Scarlett's fate! Unfortunately, you must have an account to cast a vote, but I'd still like for anons to review this story with their views! Thanks again! :D

Hope you enjoy this!

* * *

_Scarlett POV_

Sometime in the distant future...

_Pain. That's all I could feel._

_It was the most intense pain I could've ever felt or even imagined to feel._

_And I'd been ripped apart by a werewolf._

_The pain was too much, and all I could do was scream._

* * *

_Present Day_

When they told me, I cried.

I don't why I cried.

There was nothing to be sad about.

This would _help_ me.

I would be _alive_.

That's what mattered, right?

"Scarlett?" A voice called out, hesitantly. I made no movement, but the person still came forward to where I sat by myself in Nessie's bedroom. "Scarlett, please, talk to me."

"I know that I'm not supposed to be crying... I mean... It's better to be undead than just plain dead, right?" I asked, looking up at Rose's beautiful, vampire face.

She shook her head and sat down in front of me, her legs hanging off the edge of the bed.

"I'd rather be dead than undead." She admitted, and I felt tears slide down my face faster. "I know that I should be happy... I have Emmett..."

"But you'd rather have him with a heartbeat and a pulse."

She nodded.

"I don't think it's your destiny to be like us, Scarlett. It was mine, whether I want it or not, because I got Emmett... You already have Seth."

"Maybe it's my destiny to have both..."

"But how could a wolf imprint on a dead girl who couldn't have a child? Isn't that the point of it all? To make stronger wolves? That's what Nessie told me. How could you do that if you... if you couldn't have children?"

"...I-I guess you couldn't..."

I looked into her eyes, wondering what it would be like to see everything the way she saw it, so clearly, so unnaturally wondering what it would be like to have a power like Edward's, or Alice's, or Jasper's, wondering what it would be like to run as fast as possible, maybe even as fast as Seth...

Wondering what it would be like to crave human blood more than anything in the world.

"The pup's here to take you home." She said, her voice soft. She stood up, then hesitated as she went to leave. She hugged me and I suddenly felt guilty for even considering choosing the vampire's life.

Rose would've been an amazing mother, and she'd had that chance ripped away from her. I had the chance to grow up, get married, have children, yet, here I was, wondering if I should just let one of the Cullen's bite me and join them.

_I was selfish_.

"Come on, the puppy will be restless." She joked, taking my hand.

* * *

"Scarlett!" Seth ran over and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back, feeling comforted by his warm arms, breathing in his woodsy scent. I almost started crying at the thought of being repulsed by his smell, but managed to hold the tears down.

"Scarlett, you okay?" Edward asked from where he sat on the couch, Bella in his arms. I nodded, trying to assure him, though he probably heard all of my thoughts upstairs.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked, looking at me with concern. He'd picked up that Edward was worried about what I was thinking, but I just shook my head, trying to get him to drop it. It worked, and he took my hand. "Bye guys! See you later! Come on, Scar."

* * *

We sat in silence for a little while, before Seth reached over and took my hand.

"You're supposed to keep both hands on the wheel." I murmured. He chuckled, unbuckled my seat belt, then pulled me along, wrapping his arm around me.

"I'd much rather be closer to you to protect you in case we get in an accident." At the mention of an accident, his grip tightened.

"You have less chance of getting into an accident with both hands on the wheel."

"You're gonna be learning to drive soon, huh?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I guess... I don't really like driving. Logan let me try once when he was in his 'teaching-mode' after he was teaching Lexi, but I wasn't very good."

"I'll teach you, if you want? I mean, I'll drive you anywhere you wanna go, so you don't really need one... but when Nessie asked Jake for lessons and he said she didn't need them, she got really annoyed and said that he was taking her independence-"

"I don't know, Seth." I sighed, still feeling confused and upset about the whole vampire thing. He pulled over to the side of the road and turned so that he was half-facing me, then positioned me so that I was the same.

"Talk to me, Scarlett. Please." He begged, taking my hands in his.

"If I... If I choose to have the Cullens... you know... change me... what would that mean... for... u-us?"

His face dropped and he squeezed my hands a little. He swallowed hard, and when he looked up, his eyes seemed darker.

"It wouldn't change anything." He definitely didn't sound confident at all.

"Do you think the imprint would go away?"

"It couldn't." His voice cracked slightly, and I felt tears well up in my eyes. He immediately pulled me into a hug, and I pressed my face into his neck, smelling the calming scent he always had. "B-But if it ever did... I wouldn't care. I wouldn't care if you smelled as bad as the Cullens, I'd still love you."

I laughed slightly, then pulled away and kissed him. The kiss quickly deepened, and I was feeling brave, so I ran my fingertips under the edge of his shirt.

_Abs._

_Mmm._

"Scarlett..." Seth pulled away and swallowed. I ignored him and kissed his neck, lightly. He growled lightly, then started having a coughing fit and pushed me along in my seat.

"Stop doing that." I snapped, turning to face the window. He didn't say anything, but started the car again.

* * *

Two weeks later, I'd seen no vampires.

I'd also been seeing Seth as little as possible, despite the fact that it made my heart hurt.

I was embarrassed. Seth had rejected my advances twice now.

_What kind of a teenage boy does that?_

And I was worried too. I didn't know what would happen if I was turned into a vampire or killed by Aro. Seth would be in pain because of it, just like the old dude from the legends. I didn't want that for him. If I distanced myself now, when the vamps came and killed me, Seth would be used to me not being around, and he would get over it.

"You!" I nearly screamed when Leah came storming into my house. I was just sitting trying to watch _E.T. The Extra Terrestrial_ by myself, when she picked me up and threw me over her shoulder, then turned and walked out of the door.

She carried me out in the streets of La Push, and merely glared at anyone who cast us a curious glance.

No one asked if I was okay.

_Fricken wolves. _

Scaring all of La Push and making them totally ignore an innocent girl being carried from her house.

"Put me down!" I yelled. I'd learned around three streets ago that smacking her back only hurt me, so I was left to trying to either annoy her by yelling, or capture someone's attention.

It wasn't working.

I screamed when I was dropped onto a carpet. More specifically, Seth's living room carpet.

"Ow! Leah!" I got up and rubbed my back. Seth, Collin and Logan walked in, obviously hearing the commotion. I looked down when my eyes met Seth's, feeling too embarrassed.

"Leah, what the hell are you doing?" Seth asked, angrily. I frowned. _He clearly didn't want to see me._

"Scarlett, I'm gonna kick your ass." Leah said, ignoring Seth.

_Wait a second..._

"What? Why?" I was in for a beating, which I wasn't happy about.

"_Unless,_ Seth saves you."

"Leah-" Seth stepped forward, but Leah but her hand up to stop him.

"_But_, if Seth saves you, you two have to stop this argument thing and go back to how you were before the leech invasion, okay?"

"Leah-!" Seth said again, but she merely looked at me. My eyes flickered to Seth, before back to Leah's.

"Go ahead."

_We weren't in an argument. That was what was weird. We were just avoiding each other and not speaking at all._

We couldn't just 'stop this argument thing' because neither of us really wanted to sit and discuss the fact that I was an hormone-crazed girl and Seth was a decent guy who didn't want to _do it_ in his truck.

"Seriously?" Leah's jaw dropped slightly. "Just get over whatever the hell happened!"

I stayed silent for what seemed like eternity.

"Fine." Leah sighed heavily. "Guess I'm gonna have to kick your ass, then."

I screamed and put my arms up over my face, which made Leah laugh.

"I'm kidding." She pushed me gently, but I still stumbled, tripped over my feet, and ended up on the ground again. "Come on, Logan."

She walked out, and he followed like a little puppy. Collin looked back and forth between Seth and me, before he cleared his throat and pointed to the door.

"My- uh- Brady needs me." He took off, leaving me and Seth alone.

_Jerks._

"Scarlett-"

"I better go. My mom doesn't know I left." I scrambled to my feet, putting my arms out to balance myself. "Bye."

"Scarlett!"

I ignored him and ran home.

* * *

He was at my house right now, with Paul and Jared.

Which was why I was held up in my room. I have no idea what I was pretending I was doing, but it was no use anyway, they knew very well that I was avoiding Seth and loved making fun of me for it.

"Scarlett!" I held back a groan when I heard Paul outside my bedroom door. "Pumpkin! Please!"

_I have no idea what 'Pumpkin' was, but it annoyed me to an endless_ extent.

I suddenly had a new appreciation for what Carmen went through everyday, and vowed to never call her 'Minnie' again.

I got up and walked to the door, unlocking and opening it so I could peek out. Paul towered over me, grinning.

"Little Sethy is _really_ upset, could he come and cuddle with you until he feels better?" He asked, innocently, then smirked. I heard Jared laugh down the hall. I rolled my eyes and tried to close the door, but he simply pressed on it and I couldn't.

"Go away."

"That's rude." He scoffed, then pushed harder into my door. I pushed back as much as I could, but it was no use. I was on the floor in my room and Paul was walking inside, laughing.

"I hate you."

He bent down and grinned. "Well, this is just like when we first met."

"I hated you then too."

"Liar." He stood up. "Nobody hates me." He sat down on my bed, causing it to make a noise with pressure and made me worry that it would end up breaking and I'd end up sleeping on the couch downstairs.

And I really didn't want that.

_Especially not after what I saw Paul and Rachel doing on it the other night._

"I do."

"Rachel says I'm awesome, and Rachel is awesome, so she must be right." He said, matter-of-fact-ly. "Plus, Jared worships me."

_"Like hell I do!"_

"All I heard was 'I do'!" Paul yelled back, then bounced on the bed again, making it groan.

"Please, please don't break my bed." I said, sitting up. He smirked.

"Well, I have been known to do that."

"What do you want?" I asked, frustrated that he'd interrupted me watching _Sex and the City_ on my laptop. I mean, yes, I'd seen the episode three times at least, but still...

"I want you to let Seth come up and see you because he's bugging us. We'll be at Jared's, so you can..." He trailed off and wiggled his eyebrows, before getting up. He got to the door, then put his hand on the lock, twisting it back and forth a couple of times. With a grin, he left.

I stood up and walked back over to my door, closing it and locking it.

I sat back down on my bed, bouncing up and down, trying to figure out whether or not it was broken, when I felt a noticeable dip in the center.

_Perfect._

Then Seth walked in, looking all hot and everything.

_Gosh darn it!_

_I have been spending way too much time with Nessie._

"Hey, Scarlett." He smiled, but it didn't meet his eyes. Then I realized.

He was sad. His eyes were sad. His smile wasn't quite true. He was slightly paler than usual, and there were bags under his eyes.

_Wait a second..._

"How the hell did you get into my room?" I asked, jumping up and running over to the door. I dropped to my knees and examined the lock.

Broken.

_I'm gonna kill Paul._

"I, uh, the door..."

I went back to sitting on my broken bed, right in the dip.

"I-Is your bed slightly... sunken?" He asked, walking over slowly.

"Yes."

"Scarlett..."

"Yes?"

"I... I miss you." He knelt in front of my bed, putting his hands either side of my legs. I ignored my heart and brought my legs up, crossing them. I leaned back against the wall, and looked down, avoiding his eyes.

I wasn't expecting what came next.

Seth stood up and climbed onto my bed, hovering over me. He crashed his lips into mine and pulled my legs so that they were uncrossed, then pulled them around his back. He pulled my arms up to go around his neck, then ran his hands down my sides. I couldn't hold in a gasp, which made him stop kissing me and pull back.

Because I'm a total loser, I could only think of one thing to say.

"So... what was that about?"

His eyes met mine. They were dark and seemed to hold a little bit of annoyance.

"Will you talk to me now?" He asked. I could only blink in response. "Because, you know, I'm giving you what you wanted. We're not allowed to have sex yet, but you're all up for make out sessions-"

"So that's what this is about? I won't have sex with you!?" I unwrapped my arms and legs from around him, and his eyes fell out of the intense stare, and he looked down.

"That's not what I meant." His voice softened, and he looked back up, his eyes seemed lighter, and less harsh. He stood up and took a step back. "I'm sorry."

I shuffled so that my back was flat against the wall, and brought my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around my legs.

"It's fine." I muttered, not meeting his gaze.

He didn't say anything, but stayed standing there for a few more minutes before he left.

* * *

_Seth POV_

Well, that was embarrassing.

A spur of the moment decision that I thought would be badass, was actually just bad and ass (like).

God, Scarlett probably thinks I'm an idiot.

I'd been avoiding Scarlett because I was embarrassed that I'd had to turn her down more than once now, and I hated doing that.

I'd said no purely because Scarlett wasn't even sixteen yet, and I wasn't, as Jacob had put it, 'as in control as one would need to be for _that' _because I was a hormonal teenage boy.

Great, I'm blushing.

And now, now I have patrol with Embry, Quil and Jacob, but hey, at least Paul's not there, or Logan.

_Jerk_.

We all kept to ourselves while phased, Jacob thinking quietly about Nessie, Embry trying to figure out how to tell Carmen he was the wolf she'd been talking to lately, and Quil, who was wondering whether or not he should just forget about buying new clothes for a month and get Claire that Barbie doll she'd been talking about.

_Wait, I got something._

_Emb? Where are you?_

He showed us that he was in Forks, right by the park, right between Carmen and Quil, and Scarlett's old house.

_What is it?_

_Vamp, it's not fresh, but it's not old or anything._

_No Cullen would've been there since Scarlett left._

I ran as fast as I could, before me and Embry phased to go inside and have a look.

"How come no one else smelled this? We could've gotten them-!"

"No one else would've been hanging around the park like me, I was trying to hear Carmen's heartbeat." He grumbled, climbing up the tree that let you slip easily into her hallway.

_Not that I would know._

We got in through the unsurprisingly open window (this _was_ Scarlett and her mother), then started to look around, Embry downstairs, me upstairs. I went into all of the rooms, saving hers for last. I looked around, but I couldn't tell if things were missing because of the move. I smelled around, smelling mainly Scarlett, a lot of me, and some Lexi and Nessie. I got to her bed and took as deep of breath as possible, when it hit me.

It couldn't be more than a few hours old.

And they had a tracker.

A good one.

"Embry!"

* * *

**But again, wow! I can't believe the reviews I'm getting! I think I know what I'm doing in regards to the start of these recent chapters, but, like I said, I'm posting a poll about it, so you can vote for Vampire-Scarlett or Human-Scarlett, because I value your opinions so much! :D**


	36. Chapter 36: Dead Man Walking

_**I Saw Her Standing There**_

**I'll update as soon as possible. Please give it a chance and leave me feedback, both good and bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any characters associated with it. I do, however, own Scarlett Hunter, the Hunter family, and her friends. Anything you don't recognize is mine! :D**

Thanks to all my reviewers, favoriters and followers! I'm very glad for my anonymous reviewers, also! Ask any questions you need! :D

Thank you _The Reading Turtle_, you're awesome!

**Title Song **_The Beatles_** Chapter Song **_David Bowie_

**Chapter Thirty Six **_Dead Man Walking_

I don't know... I think I'm a bit disappointed with myself for this... plus I promised some of you this yesterday... oh well... hopefully you'll like it! :D

* * *

_Scarlett POV_

I was asleep until I felt a _heavy_ weight on my legs, and heard someone mumbling '_oh crap, damn it!'_ under their breath. I sat up, reaching my hand out to find my lamp. I found the switch and clicked it, before I broke into a giggle.

Seth sat up, a serious look on his face. He pushed the window closed, then shuffled closer to me, lifting himself off of my legs.

"You should move your bed away from the window." He said, looking out of it, before adjusting the window shade so that it was covering the window again. "And definitely start locking it."

"Mmm." I hummed, feeling pretty awkward about the whole jumping-my-bones-thing earlier. "W-What are you doing here?" I asked, shuffling backwards and propping my pillow up.

"I had to make sure you were okay..." He looked down, before moving closer, sitting next to me, his back against the wall beside mine. His face turned sad. "We caught a scent."

I couldn't respond, instead, biting my cheek to stop myself from crying.

Holy crap.

I was gonna die.

Definitely gonna die.

I had three possible options:

1) Be killed by Aro.

2) Be experimented on by Aro, then die from these experiments.

3) Become a vampire- die and be resurrected with venom.

Yup, I was done for.

Seth's hand cupped my cheek, his thumb running under my eyes. I realized that the tears had started falling, despite the harsh grip my teeth still had on my inner-cheek.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"I'm sorry you got stuck with me." I mumbled, my voice almost a sob. He shook his head. "Seriously! I'm all awkward and everything, plus I'm _always_ in these sort of situations! Need I remind you of the Logan-incident?"

"I'm sorry you ever got stuck in these situations." His eyes met mine, before he kissed me lightly. "But I won't let anyone hurt you."

* * *

"You just went camping." Mom's eyes narrowed as she tried to judge whether I was truly going camping with the Cullens, or Seth's, which she seemed convinced I always was, doing Paul-Rachel-like-stuff.

I wish.

Woah, where did that come from?

Maybe it's my body's reaction to thinking it's probably gonna die soon.

God.

That's so... shallow!

I'm fine with dying a virgin.

Well, I'm fine with being a virgin.

I don't wanna die.

At all.

"I know, but it's summer and... I really wanna go! Can I?"

"Of course." She rolled her eyes. "To the _Cullen_ house."

"_Obviously_." I mocked her serious tone. She raised her eyebrows again.

"I'm gonna call Esme Cullen."

"What? When did you stop trusting me?!" I smacked my hands down onto the counter. She just raised a single eyebrow and laughed lightly. I glared at her before grabbing the bag that Seth had helped me pack last night and walking to the living room where he sat on the couch, creepily still. He looked at me and smiled, but it didn't hit his eyes. Jeff sat on the other side, reading the newspaper.

'I love you.' He mouthed as I stood at the door. I grinned back at him, before my mom walked back in.

"Esme said that you- Seth? What are you doing here?" She furrowed her brows, then looked at me.

"Was I not supposed to let him in?" Jeff asked.

"He's dropping me off at the Cullen house then giving Jacob a ride home." I informed her. It was a good thing I could lie well. Seth stood up.

"Yeah, Jake's probably waiting. Goodbye Ms Hunter, Mr Lahote." He smiled again, before walking over to me.

"Bye Mommy." I hugged her close, closing my eyes and breathing in her scent. I didn't wanna be obvious, but I had to say goodbye. I almost cried at the thought of not seeing my dad or my sister, let alone my grandparents. After I released her, I hugged Jeff, then hugged Mom again.

"What's with you today?" She giggled, and I found myself savoring the noise.

"I love you, Mom." I kissed her cheek.

"I love you too, sweetie." She kissed my forehead, before releasing me. I waved again, before following Seth out of my house.

"You okay?" He asked as he led me to his truck. I shook my head, wiping my sleeved arms over my eyes. When we got in the truck, he pulled me to him immediately, letting me cry into his shoulder the whole ride.

* * *

Aro didn't attack that night.

I was happy that I had another night, at least, but I wished he'd just get it over with.

I know that sounds crappy, but I was scared and putting everyone else in danger too.

"Scarlett, Edward wants you to stop thinking about whatever it is you're thinking about." Seth informed me, walking into Nessie's room. I nodded and looked down. He sat on the edge of 'my bed' and took my hand.

"This _will_ be my bed soon, huh?" I mumbled, absentmindedly. "I mean, it will once I become Scarlett _Cullen_." I looked up, my eyes meeting his.

"Scarlett, stop talking like that."

"Or would it be Hale? Since I'm blonde?"

"Scarlett."

"Or do people not adopt sets of three kids?"

"Scarlett!"

"I couldn't be their triplet."

"Stop it."

"I could be Alice's twin. We're similar heights."

He stood up and paced back and forth, shaking his head.

"Why are you doing this? You're not gonna become a vampire, okay?"

"Maybe I'll just join the Volturi."

"Scarlett!"

"I can room with Alec."

He walked back over at an impossible speed, taking my face in his hands, forcing me to look up at him.

"Please, don't."

I felt tears pool in my eyes, and I found myself wondering how I still even had tears left. I closed my eyes, trying to stop them from falling.

"Seth..." I whispered. "I'm sorry."

I felt his lips press mine, before he sat on the bed, lifting me up onto his lap.

"I love you." He said, before kissing me again.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He moved his arms from under my legs to rest on my waist. He lay me down on the bed, lying next to me, his lips never leaving mine. I moved a hand to rest on his back, clutching at his shirt. He pulled away, but instead of stopping like I assumed he would, he moved to kiss my neck, making me blush lightly.

A howl hit the air and Seth sat up, looking out of the window. His face told me everything.

_No. Not yet. _

I hadn't said goodbye yet.

Hell, I hadn't lived yet!

"Seth." Jacob said as he opened the door to his room, his facial expression matching Seth's.

"Now?" Seth asked, taking my hand almost automatically. Jacob only nodded, before leaving the room.

* * *

"What's going on?" I asked as Seth came back over from speaking to Edward. He hugged me, before pulling away to look into my eyes.

"They're almost here." He said, simply, but his voice was strangled, and his smile was missing. It hurt to see him frown, so I pulled him to me, kissing him as best as I could, hoping to show how much I loved him. He pulled me closer, kissing me like it would be our last, which made my eyes sting with tears.

"I love you." I said, kissing him gently.

"I love you too." He kissed me again, then hugged me. Over his shoulder, I saw the Cullens entering together, Nessie crying her eyes out. Seth pulled away and kissed me cheek, before turning to the door, and running out, pulling his shirt up over his head. Before he left completely, he turned back to look at me. I waved gently, which made him smile slightly, before running off.

"Scarlett!" Nessie ran over to me and hugged me like she was never gonna see me again. When she pulled away, Carlisle came over.

"You're gonna stay in Forks, in a public place, with Leah-"

"Why is everyone so sad?" I turned to see Carmen enter the room, Embry walked behind her, looking flustered.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, walking over.

"She thought she'd come and see Carlisle again!" Embry answered for her, his voice gruff with anger. He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath.

It wasn't Carlisle that was pissing him off (though it was probably part of it), it was that he'd probably told her to stay out of Forks for the day, and she'd purposely gone against that to prove a point, as always.

"Shut up, Embry!" She started to blush, then looked down.

"Go home, Carmen... please." Nessie said, almost surprising me with how much she seemed to care for a girl she generally couldn't stand.

"What? Why? Am I that bad?" She laughed, but it seemed kind of forced, and I felt bad.

"W-We can go to Forks... I'm just leaving anyway-"

"Awesome! There's that cheap cafe we can go too... though it's pretty crowded-"

"That's perfect!" I plastered on a smile.

"Embry can drive us, can't you, Emb!" She grinned at him, and he nodded.

"Yeah... and then I have to run... uh... shifts to do for Sam and everything..." He did a fake laugh, but Carmen didn't seem to notice.

"That guy is such a slave driver! Come on Scar!" She grabbed my hand and then tried to pull me out the door.

"We have to wait for Leah-"

"Leah? Why Leah?"

"Wait!" Nessie pulled me into another hug first.

"I love you, Scarlett Hunter."

"I love you too, Renesmee Cullen." I waved lightly to the group, hoping that they got the message of how much they meant to me, and how much I appreciated what they were doing for me.

"I'll tell them." Edward smiled. I nodded, feeling tears well up in my eyes.

_I love you all._

"Leah's gonna meet you at the cafe... she has... work... to do..." Jacob said as he entered the room, taking Nessie's hand. Carmen didn't seem to notice his superhuman abilities, and instead lopped her arm in mine.

"Let's go! Come on! Come on!"

_Like I said, Eddie- love you. _

* * *

"You seem tense, Emb." Carmen said from her seat in between me and Embry. I watched as she carefully ran her hand along his arm, making it relax immediately.

"I'm just... worried... about... uh... Quil... you know... um... no... uh... love... interests... hmm..." _TERRIBLE LIAR._

"He's worried that Quil's gay and that he's coming on to him." _I'm good._

"Well... he does have that... quality."

I almost laughed.

_Almost._

I was too worried about the Volturi.

"We're here." Embry said. I put my hand on the door, but then turned to him.

"Thanks, Embry, for everything." I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"It's okay, Scarlett... you're one of my best friends." He grinned. I smiled and opened the door, climbing out. Carmen was about to follow me, when Embry grabbed her elbow.

"What?"

"I love you, Carmen." He said, and I thought her eyes were gonna fall out of her head. Before she could move to respond, a howl hit the air, and Embry snapped his head forward, to the woods.

"Come on, Carmen, we gotta go!" I pulled her out and shut the door. Embry sped away, but I knew he'd only be going back up the street to the parking lot, then phasing to find the guys.

* * *

We were sitting in the crowded cafe in silence, me, worried about my friends, her... I don't know, I guess she was just shocked that Embry loved her, despite how mean she mostly was to him.

"Can I get you girls anything?" The nice waitress asked.

"Uh... can we have a couple of minutes, please?" I was trying to buy time until they kicked us out for not ordering anything.

_I mean, I didn't even bring money._

"Okay." The waitress smiled and stepped away, leaving the two of us alone in silence.

"...You okay?"

_I'm too nice, seriously!_

"E-Embry can't l-love me!"

"Sure he can, you're a catch."

"No! I d-don't... I _can't_ love him! I love someone else!"

"Is that the Vince-guy in San Diego? Just dump him-"

"No, someone completely different."

"Hey guys." Leah said, arriving at the table in silence.

_Fricken wolves._

"Hi." I mumbled.

"What's going on?" She asked, sitting down and picking up the menu on the table.

"Embry's in love with Carmen. Carmen loves some stranger."

"Oh?"_  
_

"I have to see him." She stood up.

"Embry?" Leah looked up at her. I stood up with Carmen, but only to try and get her to sit back down. She shook her head.

"Mr Wolf." Without another word, she was rushing out of the door. I stood with my jaw hanging open and my eyes wide.

_Did she just say... wolf?_

_Fricken Embry!_

* * *

"Carmen!" I yelled as I ran down the street after her. She finally stopped and turned around, letting me catch up to her. "Where the hell are you going?!"

We were right by the woods on an empty street.

_Yeah, I've made better decisions._

"We should move." Leah stood with her back to us, facing the woods.

"I'm going to find my wolf." She said, her voice sounding determined.

Wait a second.

Her wolf.

_Her wolf._

"You know."

"You know?" She said, her brows furrowing. I was about to ask her just how much she knows, when a rustling in the trees caught my attention.

_We're closer to the trees than I realized..._

"Move." Leah muttered, running straight ahead, into the trees.

"Where the hell is she-?"

"C-Come on, Carmen... away from the-" I was cut off when a figure stepped out. A very familiar white, burly man with red eyes took my arm. Another man was with him though, his hair blonde and spiky.

"Aro's been wondering where you went off to." The guy who'd grabbed me last time stepped forward and grabbed my arm.

"Hey! Get off of her, you freak!" Carmen grabbed my other arm and pulled me, but I remained in his hold. The other one grabbed Carmen.

"Where'd the new guard go?" The one holding me asked the other.

"That wolf must've gotten him! I don't know where it came from!"

"Wolf?" Carmen looked between the two of them.

"What do we do with her?" He asked the one holding me.

"Take her to Aro, I think." He thought for a moment. "If he doesn't want her, we at least get a snack." He grinned menacingly.

* * *

"Felix, Demetri!" Aro smiled as we entered the clearing. I looked to see Seth immediately step forward, then Embry did too. The Cullens looked confused, pissed and a little afraid.

"My wolf." Carmen whispered to herself.

"We found them right by the forest. They must've been waiting for us." The one holding Carmen smiled slightly.

"Felix, bring Scarlett to me, of course!" Aro said, and Felix dragged me to him. "I've been expecting you, of course..." He turned his gaze on Demetri and Carmen. "Well, who might you be?"

"Whoever you want me to be." She smirked. His eyes narrowed, and she coughed uncomfortably, moving her hand to twirl her hair, nervously. "Carmen."

"How old are you?"

"Um, sixteen... seventeen in November." She mumbled, looking at the ground. Her eyes flickered up a couple of times, then remained on the ground. "Are they those colored contacts? I wanted blue ones but the good ones cost, like, twenty dollars and my parents wouldn't give me the cash."

"Well, well, a human that they didn't tell. How peculiar." Marcus smirked slightly, then went back to having a steely, almost sad expression.

_Tell me I'm not feeling sorry for a guy who's trying to kill me. _

_I'm way too nice._

"Two beautiful, beautiful girls... such a shame you're not older, especially if you know our secrets..." Aro's evil grin emerged again.

"Please, let her be one of us." Alec stepped forward again, and I resisted the urge to either roll my eyes, or run over and hug him for helping my case. Seth was just growling, slowly moving closer, though he probably shouldn't be.

"Scarlett, if you were to be turned, would you join us, or the Cullens?" Aro asked, turning back to me.

I didn't answer, because I knew that he'd see right through a lie if I told one, and would be disappointed in my true answer.

"It's clear where her loyalties lie, Aro. We must-" Caius started, but was cut off by lots of growls.

_And they act like they find me annoying._

Edward turned his head to the wolves, and muttered something that I don't think even the vamps on this side could hear him.

"Please allow for a wolf to speak... he has something important to say."

"A wolf?" Caius's lips turned up practically all the way.

"Yes." Edward took another step towards us. "Please."

Aro nodded slowly, and Edward and Seth walked to Aro. Edward held his hand out and Aro took it, his eyes glazing over slightly.

"A mate?" Aro asked. "How peculiar..."

"She couldn't tell... neither of them could... it's against our nature." Nessie said, walking closer, Bella following right behind her, Emmett following them.

"_Our_ nature? Renesmee?"

"I-I'm a mate."

_Ugh. Mate. How creepy-sounding. _

"What?" Carmen asked no one in particular.

"We cannot allow mates of these... _things_!" Caius demanded.

"Alice?" Aro turned to her.

"I told you. I can't see the wolves."

"I'm so confused." Carmen groaned.

"Shut up." I elbowed her side, and she scoffed.

The Volturi contemplated us for a while, moving backwards to discuss it out of hearing range of the Goodies.

"What's going on?!" Carmen yelled at me.

"Shut up!" I replied, whisper-yelling.

"Why are you whispering? Those freaks are all the way over there. They can't hear us."

"You'd be surprised."

"Can we leave yet? What about Leah? I mean, she's lost in the woods and-"

"Leah's fine." I said, truthfully, because I was looking at her right now. She nodded, before walking over to where Seth and Embry were standing, keeping a distance from us, for Carmen's sake.

_Even though she totally knows about us._

"How much do you know?" She asked, nodding her head back to the three wolves.

"How much do _you_ know?"

"I asked first."

"I _knew_ first."

"How do you know that I didn't know first?"

"Because I knew before you got here."

"How do you know that I didn't know before I got here?"

"Did you?"

"No."

"Exactly."

"So... what do you know?"

"That depends on what you know-"

"We have discussed the future of the humans!" Aro announced. I spun around, facing them. I immediately felt Seth move to beside me, earning a questioning glance from Carmen.

"And?" Carlisle asked, hesitantly.

"Well... you must understand, our decision is difficult... two prime sixteen year olds-"

"Scarlett isn't even sixteen yet." Nessie said, her eyes watering again. "Her birthday's not for three months!"

"Sixteen is too young to... do what you want to do." Rose spoke up, and I'm sure that if she could, she'd be crying.

"Aro, sixteen years old is far too young to-" Carlisle started to back up Rose, but Aro cut him off, stepping forward.

"You've done your research, Carlisle. We intend to complete a series of experiments. The sixteen year olds are merely part of that."

"It's too young!" Bella glanced at Nessie, who was only a little over sixteen, physically. Aro sighed and shook his head.

"If you _must_ know, the sixteen year olds will be placed on a diet and lifestyle of our choosing until they are eighteen, when they shall complete the experiment."

"Diet? Lifestyle?" Bella shook her head. "You can't just... _take_ them!"

"Of course we can." Caius smiled to himself. "We can do as we please."

"And so, we'll either take them for our experiment, or dispose of the _problem_."

"What the hell is going on?!" Carmen yelled.

Felix grabbed her arms, causing Embry to start running, making the Volturi become defensive, causing more wolves to run, causing the Volturi to use powers, causing the Cullens to join in the fight.

I was watching Seth and Alec run at each other, before burning pain took over my entire body.

"You should've stayed away." Jane told me, her childish voice laced with venom.

I screamed, unable to control myself.

The pain became too much, and I started to feel my eyes close.

The last thing I saw was Seth running towards me and Jane.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this. Please review and let me know!**

**Thanks for completing the poll and reviewing, favoriting and following! :D**


	37. Chapter 37: Beat It

_**I Saw Her Standing There**_

**I'll update as soon as possible. Please give it a chance and leave me feedback, both good and bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any characters associated with it. I do, however, own Scarlett Hunter, the Hunter family, and her friends. Anything you don't recognize is mine! :D**

Thanks to all my reviewers, favoriters and followers! I'm very glad for my anonymous reviewers, also! Ask any questions you need! :D

**Title Song **_The Beatles_** Chapter Song **_Michael Jackson_

**Chapter Thirty Seven **_Beat It_

Sorry this took so long. I didn't intend to, but I was trying to extend this chapter, but I just couldn't. Sorry to disappoint :( Hope you enjoy anyway!

Thanks to everyone who voted on my pole, and my anons! You're all perfect, honestly. I don't mind long reviews- they're really helpful to me, actually. Let me know what you'd like to see in this story, it really helps me! :D

* * *

I got her arms off, but she got away when I had to help my sister as two of the Guard ganged up on her.

How dare Jane go after _my_ Scarlett?

I could hear Alec and Jane bickering, and as much as it annoyed me to think of Alec and Scarlett, I was glad that Alec wouldn't let Jane harm my imprint.

My arrival distracted one of the vamps, so Leah could get him, before we took on the other one together, dealing with him easily.

_Thanks bro._

We dumped the parts of the bodies of the vampires into the small pile that had collected in the middle of the area. I was glad to see no one I recognized in there.

_Little help!_

Embry was fighting a vampire, Carmen behind him. She was frozen with fear. Leah ran over to help him finish it off, then stuck with him by Carmen. I ran back over to Scarlett's unconscious body.

_Seth, behind you!_

I turned my head in time to see the vampire that Paul had seen come to get me. Logan got him before he could do anything. I turned back to Scarlett, examining her for any signs of injury. She seemed well enough, but I was still ridiculously concerned.

"Mutt!" I heard Alec come up to me. I turned to see him and his sister, who's arms had reattached themselves. Shame. "She's mine!"

I did a wolf-laugh, and was proud to see how angry he seemed to become.

"She's not worth it. Let's help Aro!" Jane yelled, but he didn't seem to be listening.

"Alec!" Aro demanded, making Alec turn his head. I contemplated attacking him, but decided that I wouldn't bother. "Now!"

The twins ran off, and I was forced to deal with more weaker members of the Guard, most of them powerless.

_I think they came for this fight. The leader doesn't care that we're killing them._

_They're all powerless!_

Logan ran over and started helping me take on the vampires as they came, much like the rest of our pack, and the Cullens.

Another one ran at us, his arms extended.

"A-hem." I turned around as a vampire tried to touch my Scarlett. I was about to pounce, when my mind filled with pain. Logan was on the ground. The vampire before me suddenly ran off, back to where some of the other vampires stood. Leah and Paul both ripped apart the one that got Logan. I could only feel pain from him.

_Of course you feel pain! My leg's wrecked!_

_You'll be fine! Stop complaining!_

_Shut up Paul!_

I was surprised at how defensive my sister was being, but her thoughts were quickly hidden, as were Logan's, other than his pain.

_What the hell is with you two__?_

_Jared, behind you!_

Jared ripped another vampire apart, throwing it into a pile, as Edward threw a lighter onto it, causing it to erupt in fire, the smoke purple and sickly smelling.

_Ugh, damn. I'm gonna smell of leech for a week._

I shook my head at Paul, but jumped slightly when I heard a scream. I looked at Scarlett, who was sitting up slightly, before she fell back down onto the ground, unconscious. I looked for the screamer, to see Embry standing over a vampire corpse, and Carmen behind him, her hands over her mouth and nose, her eyes wide.

_I opened my eyes, but immediately shut them. It was too bright. Too loud. So loud, I wanted to cover my ears, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I slowly opened my eyes again, letting them adjust to the bright orange light that flickered before me._

_Fire._

_I pushed myself up, supporting myself with my arms, looking around._

_I saw fighting._

_Lots of fighting._

_Too much fighting._

_It hurt my head._

_I was about to try and yell for help, when a bloodcurdling scream pierced the air and it all became too much._

_And it all went black..._

"Scarlett!"

That fricken kid!

I growled as Alec moved to us. He glared at me.

"Move it, dog!"

I growled again, taking a step closer to Scarlett.

"Leave her alone!" We both turned to look as Carmen ran over. I heard Embry bark at her, but she didn't react to him. "You freaks!"

Alec eyed her, cautiously, while I kept my distance as she stopped in front of us. I turned back to Alec, who was now looking back to Scarlett.

_My_ Scarlett.

I growled and launched myself at him, trying to rip his head off.

"Jane!" He cried out. Baby.

I howled when I felt burning pain all through my body, and then saw Alec move out of my line of vision.

"Don't touch my brother!"

_Don't touch mine!_

I sighed with relief when the pain disappeared, and turned to help my sister fight Jane.

_Thank you Leah._

_Don't mention it and kill this leech with me!_

I was about to rip her head off, when a shooting pain hit my body, but it wasn't Jane, or any vampire. It wasn't my brothers, or even my sister.

It was like when Scarlett was hurt by Logan-

_Sorry..._

That was it.

It was her.

_Scarlett, Scarlett, stand up, come on, we have to move, come on!" I felt someone grab my arm and pull on me. I tried to turn to see who it was, but it was too blurry._

_"I...I-"_

_"Scarlett, move!" A flash of long dark hair moved in front of me and pulled on my arm again, but suddenly the contact was gone, and the person wasn't there anymore._

I turned to see her hit the ground, her head hitting the ground. I was about to run after her, when I saw Felix holding Carmen. His grip was tight on her neck, and her face was turning an odd color, and she was wheezing as he lifted her off of the ground. Embry ran to help her immediately, but members of the Guard stopped him. Leah and Paul ran and helped him, so I could go back to Scarlett.

_I wanted to run after the flash of dark curls, but I couldn't. My body ached too much.  
_

_I brought a hand up to my forehead and pulled it away to see crimson covering my skin._

_Before I could think about yelling for help again, I felt ice touch me, and a shooting pain took over my arm, quickly flowing to the rest of my body._

_The pain was too much._

_All I wanted was for Seth to hold me until the pain disappeared._

I howled when I saw Alec's teeth sink into her arm. I ran at him as fast as I could, digging my teeth into his neck and throwing him as far as I could. I was about to go after him, but Scarlett's scream stopped me.

_Pain. That's all I could feel._

_It was the most intense pain I could've ever felt or even imagined to feel._

_And I'd been ripped apart by a werewolf._

_The pain was too much, and all I could do was scream._

I phased to human and crouched over her as she screamed.

"Edward!" I yelled, not knowing what else to do. I picked her up and held her to my chest and I think it helped her. All of the Cullens and the Pack gathered around us, Carmen as well. "What do we do?"

"I-I don't know."

"Save her!" Nessie yelled, crying.

"You will not add another member to your coven, Carlisle." Aro said, appearing before us.

"We didn't intend to." Carlisle said, taking Scarlett's arm. "The venom is spreading. We need to make a decision."

"A decision?" I asked, glancing down at Scarlett's pained expression, before she screamed again.

"Save her like you saved me." Bella said, her arm around Nessie as she cried.

"Please, Daddy. Please."

"Seth?" Edward looked at me.

_Save her Edward... anything... just... save her..._

* * *

**WORLD'S SMALLEST CHAPTER WOWOWOWOWOW! I do promise to update sooner though :)**

**This is a little bit angsty I'm not sure about it... But please review! Thanks! :D**


	38. Chapter 38: Wish You Were Here

_**I Saw Her Standing There**_

**I'll update as soon as possible. Please give it a chance and leave me feedback, both good and bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Sa ga or any characters associated with it . I do, however, own Scarlett Hunter, t h e Hunter family, and her friends. Anyt hi n g you don't recognize is mine! :D**

Thanks to all my reviewers, favoriters a nd followers! I'm very glad for my anon y mous reviewers, also! Ask any questio n s you need! :D

**Title Song **_The Beatles_** Chapter Song **_Pink Floyd_

**Chapter Thirty Eight **_Wish You Were Here_

I'm sorry it took so long- surprisingly difficult to write! I'm funny, not angst y, haha! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! :D

P.S. I saw The Host- it was _amazing_! I plan on seeing it again and I've alr eady reread the book, so good, so I rec o mmend the read or watching it if you h av en't already- or let me know what y ou th ought about it! :D

* * *

_Scarlett POV_

When I woke up, I was in pain. My body a ched, and my head was pounding. My thro a t was dry, and I could smell somethin g s ickening.

_Hospital._

I opened my eyes slowly, glancing back a nd forth around the room. I was alone. M y heart ached. All I wanted was to see S eth.

"H-Help..." I whispered in a hoarse voic e, hoping someone would hear. The door o pened and Carlisle and Edward walked i n.

"You're awake." Edward smiled. "Finally. "

_Finally?_

"You've been asleep for a little while. A lot of people were worried."

_Where's my mom?_

"She's in the cafeteria. We've only just convinced her to leave your side."

_Seth?_

"His mom took him home last night for so me sleep and to eat and shower."

I nodded, looking down at my arm.

"You're not a vampire." Carlisle said, a nd I felt myself breath a deep sigh of r elief that I hadn't known I was holdin g.

"Your mother's back, we'll leave you alo ne." Edward said, and at the moment, my mother entered the room, her eyes red.

"Stop getting yourself in hospital!" She yelled, running over. "Honest to god, S carlett, you're gonna kill me."

"Mom." I croaked. She grabbed my hand.

"You were hiking and you hurt your wrist . Lost a lot of blood, I think." She ki s sed where my wrist was wrapped in a b a nd age. "No more hiking. Ever."

"_Scarlett!_"

Our heads snapped to where the door slam med open and Seth ran in, his hair drip p ing wet.

"Hi." I whispered. He ran to the side of my bed and kissed my forehead.

"I love you." He whispered back, kissing me again.

* * *

Later on, Jeff had dragged my mother awa y, leaving me and Seth alone, my voice r eturning, slowly.

"The Volturi left when Edward started to get rid of the venom... said that only Bella could've survived that."

"Well, I am as danger prone as her, and Edward totally loves me... Nessie too... Seth, I think I might be Bella."

"Scarlett, I've said it once and I'll sa y it again. She's gonna be my step-sist e r soon." He laughed, then kissed my h a nd . "I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too." I mumbled.

"Carmen knows."

"I thought so."

"She started crying when she saw me phas e... She figured it out from there... S o rry I didn't tell you she knew..."

"It's fine." I murmured, before I touche d my wrist.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little."

Before I could say anything else, Seth w as out of the room, returning seconds l a ter with Carlisle.

"It's not that bad-"

"This will reduce any pain you're feelin g, Scarlett." Carlisle inserted a needl e into a tube connected to my arm, and a few seconds after I felt a little bit f u nny.

* * *

_"Scar, get up. Now."_

_"Five more minutes."_

_Seth jumped onto the bed, making me boun ce up and back down, hard. I groaned an d rolled over, opening my eyes slowly._

_"Hey."_

_"Jerk." I pushed at his face, but he mer ely laughed, then lay down next to me. W e looked up at the ceiling. It was cov er ed in glow-in-the-dark stars. We jus t lo oked at them in silence, until a li t tle bounce at the bottom of the bed ma de us sit up._

_A kid jumped onto me, making me fall bac k onto the bed. The little girl hovered over me, long black hair, tan skin, dee p brown eyes. "Hi."_

_"Hello." I murmured as the girl lay betw een me and Seth._

_"Hey." Seth mumbled, kissing the little girl's cheek, then lying back down._

_"The stars are pretty." She said, in an angelic voice._

_"Not as pretty as you two." Seth said, w rapping his arm over the two of us, res t ing his chin on her head, his face ne x t to mine. I kissed him lightly, befor e lo oking back at the familiar little g ir l._

_"I love you, Mommy and Daddy."_

* * *

What the freaking hell was _that_?

I mean, I'd had little dreams of kiddies , just like tons of girls all around th e world... but nothing like _that_. Nothing so... _vivid._

"Scarlett?" Seth mumbled from next to me . I took in my surroundings. I was i da rk hospital room, in the bed, Seth l yin g beside me. I sighed and lay back do wn . I looked at his face to see that he wa s still asleep. I sighed and close d my eyes, but quickly opened them when all I could see was that kid.

"I'm only fifteen." I groaned to myself, rolling over and burying my face into S eth's neck.

* * *

A few days later, I was out of the hospi tal and into the Uley family kitchen.

"I'm getting married in three days." Emi ly grinned as she placed muffins on the table, before sitting down next to me.

"Emily... Could I ask you something...?" I mumbled, taking a muffin and pulling it apart.

"Of course." She smiled.

"Do... Do you ever have dreams about... like... um..."

"Kids?" She smiled, knowingly, and I nod ded, slowly. She nodded too. "The other s do too. Nessie's shown me some of her s . "

"I had one the other night... it was wei rd."

"It's like... the future... but... it do esn't tell you anything... it's not eve n you older... just... you and him... a n d a kid..." She murmured, looking to t he side, as if remembering it.

"_Do I smell muffins?"_ Seth, Logan, Quil, Sam and Embry walked into the room. Sam immediately went to Emily and kissed her. Logan and Quil got into a fight over the muffins, Seth sat beside me and held my hand, and Embry s at in a chair by himself, looking into t he distance.

He looked like hell. His skin was pale, dark bags under his eyes, slumped over t he table.

"Hey Emb." I murmured. He looked up and gave a weak smile that didn't meet his e yes. "You okay?"

"Not really."

"What have you been up to today?" Quil a sked me and Emily, changing the subject , then sitting beside Embry.

"Girl talk." Emily said, before she and Sam left the room.

"Wanna go home?" Seth asked, rubbing cir cles on my hand lightly.

"Um, yeah... sure..." I mumbled, standin g up. Seth kept a tight hold of my hand , making sure not to lose me, not eve s econd.

* * *

"So, what did 'girl talk' entail?" Seth asked from the driver's seat, one hand o n the wheel, one holding mine.

I froze.

Do I tell him of my creepily real dreams of a precious child that looked extreme ly familiar. The one that called us 'Mo m my and Daddy'.

Precious?

I sound like Edward.

"Nothing." My voice was high pitched and he immediately picked up on that fact.

"Scarlett?" He squeezed my hand. I glanc ed at him, sure that my face was bright red. His smile was missing, instead he l ooked concerned. More so than usual.

"Nothing, really!"

"Why are you lying, Scar? What's wrong? You have to tell me what's wrong!" He wa s insistent, his eyes intense.

"N-Nothing's wrong, Seth, I promise." I mumbled. I wasn't lying. There was nothi ng _wrong_, just... confusing.

"Scarlett, please." He pulled over to th e side of the road and turned to me, hi s voice falling into a beg."Please."

"Seth, I swear to god."

"Scarlett."

"Seth."

"Scarlett."

"Fine, fine! I had a really weird dream about us and a kid who I'm pretty sure i s ours!" I didn't mean to yell it, or e v en say it, if I'm honest, but I did, a nd there was no going back.

"Is that it?" His lip curled up slightly , which made me scoff. "That happens to me all the time. You said it did too."

"Not like this! This was vivid, like... like the future, or something!"

"So... you're Alice, now?" He laughed.

"This isn't funny, Seth!"

"I think it is."

"Ugh."

* * *

I lay in bed that night, my window locke d, giant sandy colored wolf outside, gi a nt silver wolf in the next room- the o nl y reasons that Seth was okay with l et tin g my hand go.

"Hmm..." I said to myself. "I'm sixteen in... what? Two months? Eighteen in twen ty-six months. Twenty in fifty months." 

In fifty months, I'll be twenty. That's weird, right? The answer you're looking for is a big fat _yes_.

I won't even be out of college in fifty months!

What do I want to do at college?

Be a teacher? A doctor? A lawyer? God kn ows. I want to be _something._ Anything-

My hand brushed over something ice cold and I jumped to turn on my light. My roo m was no different than it had been whe n I first shut the life off, only now, m y hand lay on my arm, over the bandage .

I carefully peeled back the white bandag e, squeezing my eyes shut, not ready to face it yet. My arm would be forever ma r ked by Alec, by his want for me. Is i t w rong that I was flattered? Edward pr o bab ly thought so.

What would my fate have held had Edward not pulled a Edward-Bella move and sucke d the poison out?

Would I be writhing in pain?

Or gasping for blood?

Would I still love Seth?

Would I be a Cullen?

A member of the Volturi?

A nomad?

Would I have a power?

Would I read minds?

See the future?

Cause extreme suffering and pain that ca used a mere human like me to fall uncon s cious?

I opened my eyes slowly, glancing down, then back up again quickly. I closed my eyes for a minute, before I took a deep breath and tried to psych myself up. I g lanced back down and braced myself.

His teeth marks were there. He'd broken my skin. A little boy had bitten me, and the evidence was clearly here.

For frick's sake!

I ran my finger over the small ice cold crescent of teeth to find it much colder than with the bandage. It cause me to f linch, and I felt my eyes water.

I would have this until my body rotte gr ave. Seth would find it. My childr en w o uld find it.

It was worse than the scratch on my stom ach- a burning warm faint red line that was slowly turning silver with time. I d idn't even notice it anymore.

I didn't see myself not noticing my arm. 

The way that one incisor was slightly wi der than the other, or that the mark fr o m the left canine struck the light pe r fe ctly at this angle.

No- I'd always notice this mark.

Always.

* * *

_"I love you, Mommy and Daddy." _

_"I love you too, Kid." I lifted my hand up and placed it onto her little head, s troking her soft black hair. I brought t he other hand round to touch her face, b ut she screamed and jumped into Seth' s a rms. _

_Seth got up off of the bed, moving to th e other side of the room, holding the l i ttle girl. I sat up, confused as to w h y Seth was glaring at me and the littl e gi rl- our(?) little girl- was screami ng . I looked down, and I knew. _

_My arm. _

_My scar. _

* * *

I sat up, my hair sticking to my forehea d with sweat. I took in my surroundings - my bedroom, lit by my lamp. I looked a t the clock by my bed- three AM. I sig he d and looked at my arm.

_Still there._

I felt like crying, and I couldn't decid e why.

Was it the scar?

Seth's glare?

Or the little girl's fear?

My vote was for the latter.

Which surprised me.

Maybe I was growing up- less dependent o n Seth...

_Or maybe she was just an even more adora ble little girl version of him..._

Yeah, that's it.

I looked out of the window- Seth was sti ll there, sitting up, watching me. I fu r rowed my eyebrows.

_Why isn't he asleep?_

I twisted the lock on my window, then pu shed it open, leaning out slightly.

"Seth!" I whisper-yelled into the darkne ss. "Come up!"

I leaned back, not allowing him a chance to decline, before I lay back, staring at the ceiling.

"Scarlett." Despite being aware of him, I still jumped when I heard his voice. I sat up, shuffling back in my bed. He cl imbed into the window, closing and lock i ng it behind him. He was truly beauti f ul , sitting here on my bed, wearing o nl y s horts covered in dirt.

"What were you still doing up?" I asked, shuffling to turn to the side and lean back against the wall.

"I could ask you the same thing." He chu ckled, moving to sit beside me and take my hand.

"I asked first, loser." I giggled to mys elf, sighing when he kissed my knuckles .

"I was waiting for you to turn your ligh t off." He shuffled closer and passed m y hand to his other one, then wrapped h i s arm around my shoulder.

"Sorry... I fell asleep."

"You could've told me." He chuckled agai n. I lifted my head and kissed his jaw, bringing my hand up to touch his face, m oving to kiss his neck.

_Damn, facing the Volturi has made me bra ve._

"Scarlett..." Seth pulled away, taking m y hand in his, then clearing his throat . I blushed purple and sat up, trying t o pull my hand out of his, but not being a ble to. I realized that touching him w it h the arm where the scar was would be a mistake- he could probably smell th e vam pire- feel the cold.

"Sorry." I murmured, looking down.

"What are you sorry for?" He chuckled an d caught my chin, lifting it back up. " I love you, but you're still in shock.. . plus... Paul's probably listening and R a chel's probably got her ear pressed to t he wall."

_*Scoff*_

"Yeah, I'm right." Seth laughed again. I t made me smile, seeing him like this- t he way he should be.

_"Damn you, Clearwater!"_

We moved closer to the wall to listen to Rachel and Paul, though Seth didn't rea lly need too- I figured it was for my s a ke.

_"Well, that didn't make it totally obvio us we were listening!"_

_"Shut up!"_

_"You can't make me-!"_

_"Imprint, haha! Yes. I. Can." _Rachel's voice moved further from the wa ll. _"Shut. Up."_

There was a loud moan, and I laughed to soothe the awkward tension.

Seth cleared his throat and blushed, swe eping me away from the wall in one swif t movement.

"Yeah, okay, I'm gonna go... you okay?"

"Yeah." I mumbled, looking down so that he wouldn't see right through my lie. "L ove you."

"Love you too, Scarlett." He pressed his lips to mine, softly, before pressing t hem to my forehead. "Love you."

I sighed as he pulled away, kissing my k nuckles.

"I love you." He repeated. "Go to sleep. .. I love you."

"I love you!" I said loudly, then laughe d at him. "Get out of here you loser."

"Love you."

"Love you."

He hopped out of the window, and I felt myself practically sprint forward, closi ng and locking it. I sighed and pressed my head against the cold glass. Seeing S eth already in his wolf form made me s ur prisingly calmer. I pressed my han h e window, before moving to the othe r si de of the wall, where a loud moan s oun de d.

"Why are you even still awake?!" I yelle d, banging my fist on the wall.

_"Why'd you think?_" Paul laughed, then Rachel. I rolled my eyes and dropped onto my bed.

Imprints _are_ made for each other.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading this chapter, and sticking with this sto ry for so long! You're awesome! :D Let m e know- :D**


	39. Chapter 39: Birthday

_**I Saw Her Standing There**_

**I'll update as soon as possible. Please give it a chance and leave me feedback, both good and bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any characters associated with it. I do, however, own Scarlett Hunter, the Hunter family, and her friends. Anything you don't recognize is mine! :D**

Thanks to all my reviewers, favoriters and followers! I'm very glad for my anonymous reviewers, also! Ask any questions you need! :D

**Title and Chapter Song **_The Beatles_**  
**

**Chapter Thirty Nine **_Birthday_

Sorry for the freaky spaces last chapter. It was a weird upload issue and I don't know why it happened, sorry! :p

Sorry this took so long too! :O I _promise _the next one won't take so long! :P Sorry!

Thanks to my lovely readers! :D

Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

_Scarlett POV_

I woke up with a smile on my face. My dream was wonderful- the sweet little girl playing with Seth in her tiny playhouse, his body barely fitting inside. I opened my eyes and glanced at the clock- ten AM. Today was the thirty-first of October- my sixteenth birthday. I cringed at the thought of what Alice had planned for the night.

A huge Halloween party at the Cullen mansion to celebrate my 'Sweet Sixteen'. I wasn't looking forward to it. How could I? I'd heard a lot that the Volturi wanted_ sixteen year olds_ to manipulate for their research. I felt a shiver go up my spine and I subconsciously touched my ice-cold scar. It'd been a few months since I received it, and since then, Nessie had shown my her view of her father's act. It was slightly hidden by her mother's body, standing in front of her, but I could still see how amazing Edward had been-

"Scarlett!" Paul threw the door open. "Happy birthday, kid!"

"I'm not a-!"

"You are." He said, simply, before he walked over and threw me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I yelled, trying to wriggle out of his hold, but being unable to.

"Okay." He grunted, before he released me, and I fell over the other side of his body, my spine colliding with the floor.

"That hurt." I groaned, sitting up and stretching.

I deserved a medal for living with Paul, really.

"Happy birthday, Scarlett." Rachel said, gently, from Paul's room, where she sat on the bed. I waved a hand, before standing up.

"Thanks." I mumbled, before I followed my 'brother' down the stairs.

"Happy birthday!" My mom and Jeff said together.

"Sixteen!" Mom squealed. "I feel so old!"

"I still feel really young." I laughed, but it was true. My dreams were that of a mature twenty five year old, and here I was, sixteen years old.

"Hardly! You're taller than me!"

I rolled my eyes and laughed, grabbing the plate that Jeff offered. It had pancakes on in the shape of a smiley face.

"Thanks, Jeff." I muttered, smiling at him. He nodded, before turning to my mom and kissing her.

"Ew! Get a room!" I turned to see Quil sitting in my living room, making disgusted faces. I laughed and walked into the room, where Jacob and Nessie also sat... but no Seth.

"He's busy." Jacob said, probably reading my expression.

"Doing what?"

"Something you'll find out about later." He teased, smiling. I rolled my eyes and walked to the couch, where Quil immediately slid off of the end and onto the floor.

"Happy birthday, Scarlett! How's it feel to be one step closer to death?" Quil said, then received a kick in the back by Jacob.

"Great!" I grinned, making sure to knock him slightly as I sat down.

"Happy birthday!" Nessie grinned, hugging me as best she could.

"Happy birthday." Jacob smiled, patting my shoulder slightly.

I started eating, knowing that whether it was my birthday or not wouldn't affect Paul's ability to steal food off of my plate when I was talking to our friends.

"Do you have your costume?" Nessie asked, causing me to roll my eyes, but nod. She clapped her hands together. "Yay! Me too! I'm so excited!"

"Me too! Claire's gonna look so sweet as a little pumpkin! Don't you think?" Quil continued to gush about Claire as I finished up my breakfast.

* * *

"Seriously?" I muttered to myself when I entered my room after my shower. There was a box lying on my bed, tied perfectly with a bow. I picked up the tag and rolled my eyes.

_Saw this and thought of you… wear it this afternoon!  
__Lots of love,  
__-Alice xx_

I laughed at my tiny friend, before lifting the lid on the present. It was a blue summer dress and a white cardigan that felt expensive. I didn't need a price tag to tell me that I'd _never_ wear something as expensive as this again unless given by a Cullen- it just wasn't the type of thing real people bought for their friend's birthday. I decided to just go with it, and ran to blow dry my now chin length hair.

After drying my hair and putting Alice's clothes on, I gasped at my reflection. I was a _girl._ A pretty-ish one at that.

I thought back to my birthday last year. I remember that my hair had been freshly cut and I weighed a hundred pounds, despite my efforts to at least weigh a hundred and ten to look less malnourished. In short, at fifteen, I was a twelve year old boy who only had two friends in the whole world.

Weird how much things change, huh?

Here I was, a hundred and twelve pounds with tons of friends and hot boyfriend. Suck on that society!

_Well, I'm still as much of a loser as I was this time last year. _

And I'm still just as mean to myself!

"_Scarlett!"_ I ran downstairs, where my mom made an 'aww' noise and grinned. "Here." She handed me a small piece of notebook paper with surprisingly good handwriting on it.

_I hope you're wearing Alice's gift… if not, do so now, then, follow the arrows…  
__Yours, Seth._

The arrows? What the hell is that supposed to-?

I turned my head to the side to see red arrows placed on the floor, leading out of the front door.

"You're supposed to follow them, idiot." Paul said, his mouth full. Jeff slapped him on the back of head, before smiling at me. "That's child abuse!"

"So call child services. At least we wouldn't have to pay for your eating habits."

"Just for that, I'm never moving out."

I rolled my eyes at my 'family', before following the arrows to the front door and pulling my tennis shoes on when I reached it. I opened the door to find that the arrows continued into the cold air of the street.

"At least it's not raining." I muttered to myself, stepping outside.

The arrows turned right, down the sidewalk, so I walked until they turned up one side of the entrance to Jacob's house, leading back on the other side. I reached the door and knocked once. It opened immediately.

"You made it!" Nessie grinned. Jacob stood behind her, holding a cluster of balloons.

"You have to carry these the rest of the way." He handed them to me. I must've made a face, because he laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't make the rules."

"Have fun!" Nessie squealed, closing the door in my face. I scoffed, before walked back down the entrance, balloons in hand.

The colors of them contrasted perfectly off the grey sky.

_16! _In blue,  
_Happy Birthday!_ In red,  
_Happy Birthday Scarlett!_ In pink,

That one must've been customized. I know from experience that you can't buy _anything_ with my name already printed on it.

I followed the arrows to the only store in La Push- a simple convenience store where Embry's mom worked in the morning on a weekday. Unfortunately for me, today was Saturday, and Mr Graham, the owner of the store, would be there… Needless to say, the dude hated me for things I may or may not have done...

"Um… Mr Graham-?"

"Take these and then get out." He said, simply, handing me a bunch of red roses. I blushed the color of them, like the high school girl I was. "Happy birthday, Skipper."

"It's Scarlett-"

"I knew it was something weird."

"Bye!" I giggled, still in a daze over how sweet Seth was. I practically skipped out of the store and down the street.

I got to Sam and Emily's house, which surprised me, since I knew that we'd all agreed to give them space as a pair of newlyweds. We decided to end this space as soon as the snow started- Emily's winter food was apparently just _too good_ to miss. I found that the arrows soon diverted away from the house and to the woods, which had me swallowing, nervously, but I went to the edge anyway.

There was another note, held down by a rock.

_Don't worry, Collin and Logan are keeping an eye on you. Just follow the arrows.  
__Yours, Seth._

I followed the arrows, and saw the familiar flashes of color in between the trees, telling me that I was safe. I still held my breath and ran as quick as I could without falling down a lot, until I reached the end of the arrows, at the other side of the trees, on a cliff.

On the ground lay a blanket and a cake. I grinned as I walked over to it, but screamed when someone's hands wrapped around my waist.

"It's just me!" Seth said, turning me around to face him. He kissed me, sweetly, before resting his forehead on mine, lowering his voice to a whisper. "Happy birthday."

I blushed as any teenage girl would, and wrapped my arms around his neck, going up on my tiptoes to his ear.

_Please let me say something cool and totally not stupid, mouth-!_

"You too."

_Why do I even bother?_

Seth only laughed, before he pulled away and took my hand, leading me to the blanket, where we sat down. I looked at the cake and laughed.

"She claims she didn't, but I'm positive Emily let Quil and Claire work on the cake."

It read _Happy 16th Birthday Scarlett!_ and there was a drawing in icing of a stick figure with blonde hair and green gummy bears for eyes.

"I'm really hot."

"Yes, you are." He mumbled, making me blush. "You're adorable too, especially when you blush."

"Thanks for the flowers... and the cake... and the scavenger hunt."

"Here's your present." He gave me a small box, tied messily with ribbon. I opened it to find a leather bracelet with a wooden wolf head attached to the top.

"It's beautiful!" I gasped as I took it out, examining it more closely.

"It's sort of an imprint bracelet... Jared gave one to Kim and Sam gave one to Emily... I hope you like it..."

"I love it." I let him tie it to my wrist, which it fit perfectly. "Though, I really hope you don't measure my wrists when I'm not looking."

"Your wrist is this big." He took my wrist in his hands, and showed me how his thumb overlapped. "Exactly this size."

"And your's is this size." I curled my hand around his wrist, but my fingers didn't touch at all.

"Your hands are so tiny."

"No, your wrists are too big!"

He kissed me, pushing me back so that I was lying down on the blanket.

"I love you, Scarlett."

* * *

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" Carmen asked, walking to me. We were at the Cullen house, waiting for our Halloween-Birthday party to start. So far, Carmen and I were the only ones here other than the Cullens, most of whom were still getting ready.

"I'm a wolf." I raised my hands like claws to demonstrate my point. "And you're a slutty nurse."

"Duh." She looked amazing, and I felt silly. "You look like a rabbit."

"And you look desperate."

"I _am _desperate. Embry's worse than a priest's daughter." She huffed, before muttering under her breath, "Virgins."

I laughed and rolled my eyes before turning to the slightly a little too over the top table of food.

"You look adorable, Scarlett." Rose said as she and Emmett walked down the stairs.

"Thanks!" I twirled in my dress to emphasize their point, which it seemed to do, when they 'aww-ed'. I turned to look at their costumes- a prince and princess. _Fitting_, I thought.

"You look amazing." Carmen said.

"Thank you."

"Scarlett's here! Happy birthday!" Alice squealed as she and Jasper entered the room. She was a fairy, which didn't surprise me- she was already so tiny, you'd think she was one.

"Is that a child's costume?" Carmen asked.

"Yes, but a very expensive child's costume, so it doesn't matter!" Alice responded, before hugging me. I hugged Jasper next, laughing when I saw the fairy wings attached his back.

"Nice."

"He wouldn't let me put glitter on him!" Alice frowned.

"Just hang out in the sun tomorrow morning and take pictures and then we'll get the full effect." I said, and she gasped, happily, her eyes widening and her smile expanding.

"Good idea!"

"Thanks." Jasper muttered. "Happy birthday." He smiled.

"Thank you!"

Edward and Bella came in, dressed in Elizabethan clothes. I guessed Romeo and Juliet, to which Edward nodded.

"You look awesome!"

"You too." Bella smiled. I was practically glowing from all of the compliments.

They both wished me a happy birthday, before Jacob and Nessie ran in, both clad in Sixties outfits, dressed like hippies.

"Nice wig, Jacob." Edward chuckled at Jacob's blonde wig and headband combination. Emmett burst into laughter, and Jasper was snickering behind his hand. Alice and Rose started to fuss over Nessie's amazing outfit.

"Leave him alone, I made him dress like that." Nessie defended him, and I laughed. "Scarlett, you look adorable!"

"You too!"

"A-hem." Carmen scoffed from next to me. Nessie laughed, but blushed slightly.

"You've left little to the imagination, Carmen."

"Aw! Thank you!"

The doorbell rang, and Nessie answered it, letting all of the Pack in, dressed relatively normally, most with their imprints, who were dressed in costumes. Seth immediately walked over to me and hugged me.

"What are you supposed to be?" I asked, stepping away and looking at his normal outfit. I looked up and he smiled, revealing a set of false teeth with vampire fangs. I burst into laughter.

"I'm Edward."

"No, I'm Edward." Jared said, walking over with his arm around Kim, who was dressed as a witch.

"I'm Rosalie." I heard Paul announce, then I heard Rose start complaining.

"Sorry, Minnie, but Embry's mine tonight." Quil walked over to where the two stood, Claire in his arms, dressed as a pumpkin, looking as cute as he promised she would. "We're Carlisle and Esme, and therefore, the leaders of the house!"

"No, Qwilly! You'we mine!" Claire yelled.

"Yeah. Sorry, Emb!" He moved to the food with her, waving at me as he went.

"When's the cake?" Paul's voice boomed around the room.

* * *

Other 'pale faces' arrived and suddenly the Pack and the Cullen's were best friends, preferring to hang out with each other than talk to the people from school.

"You having fun?" Seth said in my ear, his breath tickling my neck. I giggled and nodded. We were sitting on the sofa after I'd fallen numerous times when doing what Paul called my 'dad-dance-moves'.

I watched as Carmen tried to make Embry as jealous as possible using Juan, a guy from our school, who I more than sure was gay and wanted nothing more than a friendship from her.

"You think he's gonna tell her that Juan's gay soon?" Seth said, clearly thinking the same thing as me. I shook my head. The look of amusement on Embry's face told me that he knew exactly what he was doing.

"Who's ready for the cake?" Esme asked, her voice at a medium volume. Paul heard her, and yelled as loud as he could.

"Cake! Everyone, move! MOVE!" He got to Esme easily. "Where is it?"

"Scarlett has to blow out the candles, first." Rachel laughed. He sighed and walked back over to her.

"Hurry up, Scarlett."

I stood up, Seth following me, holding my hand. We walked to Esme, who nodded and went back to the kitchen. The music turned off, and everyone moved so I was in the middle, blushing, I'm sure.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Scarlett, happy birthday to you!" Everyone sang, and I blushed even deeper.

"Make a wish!" Nessie grinned. I looked at the candles.

_What the hell could I even wish for? My life is awesome!_

I made a silly wish and blew out the candles.

"Presents when everyone's done!" Alice squealed. Seth got us each a piece of cake, then pulled me outside.

* * *

"Come on, just tell me!"

"No."

"Scarlett!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Tell me what you wished for!"

"No, it won't come true."

"Just tell me."

"It. Won't. Come. True."

"It will as long as you cross your fingers-"

"Seth." I rolled my eyes, picking up the crumbs of my cake from my little plate, then licking my fingers.

"Pleeeeeeeease!" He whined.

"You sound like a child." I said, putting on my best grown-up-voice. He looked at me with _those_ eyes and I sighed. "I wished I would grow taller."

"Seriously?" He said, before he burst out laughing.

"I couldn't think of anything!"

He kept laughing, even as I pretended to be offended by his amusement.

"Oh, Scarlett, I do love you." He chuckled, finally coming to an end of his laughter. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me, it was pretty passionate, but was cut off when Alice arrived beside us.

"Presents! Do _that_ later!" She winked, I blushed, Seth laughed. The usual.

* * *

"Wow, Alice, this is _really_ expensive."

"But it's from all of us, so it's okay." She said, simply. I laughed and glanced back down at the expensive necklace that I was certain had cost more than anything I'd ever bought in my whole entire life added together.

I opened other presents, all commonly accepted gifts, until my mother handed me a black box, tied perfectly with a red bow.

"This came in the mail last week, dated to be given to you on your birthday." She said. "But it didn't say who from. Weird."

I inspected the box to find no card of any sort.

"Open it." Alice said, eagerly.

I pulled on the bow and lifted the lid. I lifted the first gift inside- a bottle of a Giorgio Armani fragrance.

"You love the commercials for that stuff!" Nessie grinned, sounding like she was trying to come up with something good to say. I nodded in response, still confused.

Next was an expensive feeling scarf.

"That's Versace!" Alice said.

Then I found a pamphlet to Italy, and I felt even more confused.

"What the-?" Paul said, loudly.

I place the stuff down in front of me.

"It's all Italian..." Mom said, confused. "You have a pen-pal?"

I didn't say anything, and looked back down into the box.

There was a letter left, on the front of the envelope, my name was written in calligraphy. I picked up the stuff and put it into the box, and then put the lid on the top of it.

"I know this girl from when Dad took me and Skylar..." I mumbled, putting the box onto the ground at my feet. Edward knew I was lying, and so did Seth, probably. I smiled at everyone else, hoping to convince them.

"Oh... really?" Mom said, sounding a little suspicious. I nodded and she seemed to drop the subject.

"Open mine next!" Someone from school said, pushing it forward. I grinned at the distraction.

* * *

Later on, I went home, having said thank yous and goodbyes to everyone. It'd taken longer to convince Seth not to come to my house, but I managed to persuade him I was just tired.

I sat in my room, having told my 'family' I was tired and returned phone calls to my dad and sister and Ally (ew), which had taken longer than I wanted since they tried to guilt me for not going to Canada over summer.

I lifted up the mysterious box with the mysterious gifts and even more mysterious letter. I fished said letter out and collapsed onto my bed, ripping it open.

_Scarlett,  
Happy birthday, il nostro bellissimo giovane amico! We are looking forward to visiting you soon.  
We hope you find use for your gifts,  
I tuoi amici,  
Aro, Marcus and Caius,  
And The Volturi._

I reread the small letter a thousand times over before I broke down in tears.

* * *

**A bit of a plot twist, I think! :D Time skips, fluff, angst, it's got everything! Hopefully I didn't make you wait for too long, though I possibly might have- sorry!**

**Love you allllllllll, my fabulous readers!**

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**IL NOSTRO BELLISSIMO GIOVANE AMICO - **Our beautiful young friend

**I TUOI AMICI - **Your friends

**Thanks again! :D**


	40. Chapter 40: Cemetery Gates

_**I Saw Her Standing There**_

**I'll update as soon as possible. Please give it a chance and leave me feedback, both good and bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any characters associated with it. I do, however, own Scarlett Hunter, the Hunter family, and her friends. Anything you don't recognize is mine! :D**

Thanks to all my reviewers, favoriters and followers! I'm very glad for my anonymous reviewers, also! Ask any questions you need! :D

**Title** **Song **_The Beatles_** Chapter Song **_The Smiths_**  
**

**Chapter Forty **_Cemetery Gates_

Sorry for the long wait. I can't help it. I do apologize. Anyway, this chapter has everything; angst, fluff, humor, and even a spoiler for The Lion King. You've been warned.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

_Scarlett POV_

I received gifts like the last one on each Christmas and birthday. Always Italian things of worth, as well as a tourist pamphlet about the country, all with short letters. I had to tell them all about it after the Christmas after my birthday.

_"Why didn't we smell it?"_

At first, the over-protectiveness was too much to handle, but it got easier to deal with.

Check in first with Paul every morning before getting a ride to school with Seth, who passes me over to Nessie and Jake, who escort me to classes, before they hand me back over to Seth at the end of the school day, who takes me home and stays with me all night, holding my hand. At the end of the night, I'd say goodbye to Seth, who'd taken to sleeping outside my bedroom in wolf form, and locking all the doors to the outside.

Mom thought it was odd how Seth had suddenly become so much more clingy around the same time some random people were sending me expensive gifts.

Her favorite theory to bring up?

_"Do you have another boyfriend, Scarlett?"_

Her reasoning?

_"Some random Italian is sending you all these amazing gifts and you don't use them! Plus, Seth is always touching you now. You two are becoming more and more like Paul and Rachel everyday."_

Firstly, ew.

No way were Seth and I that... Raunchy!

I swear to god, some of the stuff I've seen on my living room _couch_ is straight up pornography!

Secondly, I wasn't getting any.

I know what you're thinking.

_"You're gonna die and all you can think of is not doing it?"_

I made some new friends I'm Seattle when I attended my college interview, and for the briefest three minutes that Seth left us alone, the questions turned to me.

_"Ooh, he's hot, right? Bet he's good in bed!"_

_"Good? Look at him!"_

_"Scarlett?"_

_"Uh, well-"_

_"You haven't?"_

The way they glared when I shook my head made me think for a while.

It wasn't the first time I'd experienced that- Carmen Bird talks like that, herself, only using worse terminology that gets you kicked out of church.

Still, it was strange. And now, nearly eighteen and setting up a college dorm room, I could only think of it.

"Are you sure you can't just stay in the apartment the Cullen's offered to rent?"

"No, Seth. I just lugged ten boxes of crap up three flights of stairs to this dorm."

_"You_ lugged ten boxes of crap up three flights of stairs?"

"Okay, maybe I did just stand behind you and make comments on your butt, but it's a good butt!"

"Please stop talking about my butt so loudly when the door is open."

"Oh, so I can't... I don't know... Walk out here and yell?" I stepped into the hallway and shouted as loud as I could, "Seth Clearwater has a cute butt!"

He was pulling my back into the room within a second, as I expected he would. I laughed as he pulled me back until he was sitting on my new bed with me on his lap.

"You sure you don't want me to come to school with you? I'm gonna miss you."

"I know. Everyone will." I rolled my eyes and laughed. "I'm only here in Seattle." My voice lowered to a whisper. "You're a fricken werewolf. If you miss me, you can quit being lazy and come and see me."

"Don't say that. I'll be here all the time."

"You say that like it's a bad thing!"

He laughed and kissed me lightly, before I removed his arms from around his waist and stood up, walking to a box and taking out some of my crap.

_Man, I had a lot of stuff._

"I have to do some unpacking or I'll never do it. I'm excited and feeling un-lazy at the moment."

"That's a first." Seth muttered, very aware that I would hear him. I shot him a fake glare, watching as he moved to the door to help me move boxes.

"I don't know you... I don't know who you are." I said, my voice growing louder in volume. "Get out of my room, stranger! Stranger!"

"Shut up, Scarlett, these people don't know your sense of humor-!"

"Is everyone okay?" A guy said, standing at the door to my door. "I heard yelling?"

"No, it's fine. I was just kidding. Hi!" I grinned, stretching my hand out towards him. "Scarlett Hunter, he's Seth Clearwater."

"I'm Sebastian Montgomery." He smiled.

"Awesome name!" I grinned, shaking his hand.

"Uh, you too?"

"Thanks! You too, Seth." I smiled at him, and he laughed.

"Well, I guess we'll be seeing each other around, Scarlett. We're neighbors." He leaned against the door frame and smiled at me. He had a nice smile.

Oh. Would you look at that? I just realized how beautiful Sebastian Montgomery is.

He was tall, probably as tall as Seth. He was muscular too- more than Seth, but not as much as Jacob. His skin was tanned from the sun, like he didn't belong in Seattle, but with a strange hint of _something_ that I couldn't quite place my finger on. His hair was a dark blonde-light brown color that wasn't too much darker than my own, and his eyes were dark puddles that would have been beautiful had I not seen Seth's before. There was something else too. He just felt... _familiar._ Like I knew his sister or something, which I didn't, because I knew no Montgomerys.

"Yeah, I guess we are." I grinned, doing my best to be friendly.

"Well, I'll leave you guys to it. Later, Scarlett." He disappeared as fast as he had appeared, and Seth and I were left alone. I heard a door close, presumably his.

"Did you see him?" I asked, looking out the door, before glancing back to Seth, hoping to tease him just a little. "What a hottie!"

"What?" His head snapped from the looking at the doorway to looking at me so quickly I was sure it'd fly off. "I mean, uh, if you like that."

"Who doesn't?"

His eyes were as wide as saucers. "Maybe I should stay here with you..."

"Seth! I'm kidding!" I walked to him and pushed his shoulder. He relaxed instantly. "I'm perfect here. I'll miss you, but I'll see you soon, I promise."

He kissed me lightly, holding me close to him.

"Ew."

We pulled away and looked at the door.

A girl who had to be taller than Seth stood at the door, a duffle bag at her feet and a backpack on her shoulder. She was stunning, but wore no makeup, and her hair was cut to the middle of her neck, with a set of bangs that seemed to lie in her eyes, like it had been cut in and forgotten about.

"I. Will. Not. Be. Subjected. To. This!" She dropped her backpack. "If you're a slut, sleep somewhere else."

"I'm not-!"

"I'm her boyfriend, and I was just saying goodbye." Seth sighed, before kissing my forehead. "Call me later?"

"Yeah. See you soon, Seth."

"Love you." He kissed my forehead and pulled me into a hug.

"Love you too."

"Okay, seriously. Ew. Go home, _Seth_."

"Bye, Scar." He kissed me once more, before I pulled away and pointed to the door.

"I will see you soon." I said, slowly.

"I know, I know. I'm just... worried."

"Calm down, man-boy-child-thing, she'll be fine. I don't bite." The giant said from the door.

"Call me. I love you."

"I will, I love you too."

After another five minutes of repeating that conversation, Seth finally left. Geez, I know he loves me, but my _mom_ took half the time!

"Hi." I said to the giant as she closed the door.

"Hello." She said, managing to sound sarcastic. She walked to the bed I had left clear and sat on it. I sat on my own, opposite. "So... Scar? I'm Mufasa."

I laughed. I definitely liked anyone who could get a Lion King reference into a random conversation.

"So... I push you off a cliff and you die?" I laughed, but her face remained serious.

"My mother fell off a cliff."

I stayed silent, trying to assess how serious she was.

"Uh-"

"Wow, you're gullible. That's not a good thing to be around me."

"Oh. Right." I cleared my throat. "My name is Scarlett."

"I'm Bridget." She said, lying down on her mattress. "Named for Brigitte Bardot. You?"

"Uh... My dad wanted something pretentious and my mom was really into Gone With The Wind or something."

"Who was that guy?"

"His name is Seth. He's my boyfriend."

"Is he your age?" I nodded in response. She curled a lip. "I like old guys. They're always so much more chivalrous; plus, they got cash."

"Kinda creepy-"

"Are your parents still married?"

"No-"

"Is your dad single?"

"Kinda..."

There was a short silence.

"Kinda?"

"You can't date my father!"

"When did I say I wanted that?!"

* * *

Soon enough, October was rolling around, and I was going home for my birthday. I was doing okay in school, studying to become a teacher in Math- the only thing I was any good at. I'd become friends with Sebastian, but it was still merely civil between Bridget and I.

I got home on my birthday, much to everyone(Seth)'s dismay. I'd decided to not do the whole 'awesome party that gets ruined when the black box with red ribbon arrives and I get another threat on my life' _again_. It'd happened twice now and I wasn't up for a third. I would see everyone, have a big dinner with the Pack, go to a bonfire, then go home and open my death threat.

"Scarlett!" Seth practically squealed when I walked through my front door. I rolled my eyes but hugged him immediately. Paul made a 'bleugh' noise from behind me, before moving round to walk further into the house. My mom and Jeff walked in after, scolding Paul, who, in my opinion, was way too old to even be living there.

But, hey, I try on Bridget's clothes when she's not there to see if I'm nearly tall yet.

_I'm not._

Too each their own...

God. I've reached the level of stalker since being away from the weirdness of my home.

Sebastian made it feel better though, but I still couldn't figure him out. I definitely thought I knew him or something. He had this... _quality_ that I found familiar.

I didn't know what.

"I missed you so much!" Seth said, kissing me. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks." I mumbled against his mouth.

"You're eighteen!"

"I know." I said, kissing him again.

"Come with me!" He pulled me out of my house before I could even ask what was happening.

* * *

We were standing on the cliff where we'd celebrated my sixteenth birthday.

"This is dangerous." I said, not daring to look over the edge. Seth ignored me and held my hands tight in his.

"I have to ask you something-"

"-Is it to get off this cliff because it's dangerous-?"

"-It's really important-"

"-I hate heights-"

"-I've been thinking about it for a while now-"

"-Well, I don't hate-hate heights, but I'm not a fan-"

"-You actually know I've been thinking about this-"

"-I just don't like them, you know-?"

"-Scarlett-?"

"-Seth, let's move backwards-"

"-Will you-?"

"-Ugh, I don't like heights-"

"-Marry me-?"

*Blink.*

*Blink a second time.*

*Breathe.*

*Blink.*

"Run that by me one more time?"

"Scarlett, will you marry me?"

"Um-"

"We're gonna be together forever anyway-"

"Yes."

* * *

"Want me to do it?" Seth asked. I shook my head.

"I've done this four times already... I can do it." I mumbled, pulling the bow loose.

We were in my room, opening my annual gift. I hadn't wanted Seth there, but he had insisted, what with being my _fiancee_ and all, and my heart missed him too much, having only seen him over webcam every weekend and talking on the phone all night with monthly visits home.

_Trust me, that's less time together than you'd think._

"Okay, so, let's see..." I lifted the lid and began to remove the expensive Italian designed products. I lifted out the information pamphlet and thumbed threw it, skim-reading, like I always did. I felt the box shift in my lap and looked to see Seth holding my letter in his hand. "Hands off!"

"What?"

"That's _my_ letter."

I didn't mean to get so defensive, but I liked reading them first (generally alone) to deal with it before anyone started to talk about it. Seth was reading all the letters as 'threat, threat, threat', but I was reading the words, seeing what Aro called me, seeing what he was saying about me, about his guard. It was... _interesting._

"Sorry." He sounded a little offended, but quickly got over it and gave me the letter in exchange for the pamphlet. I turned my body slightly so he couldn't read over my shoulder, then opened the letter.

_Caro Scarlett,  
__Mia dolce rosa, I am pleased to hear that you have turned the grand age of eighteen, or, 'diciotto', in my home. I hope you enjoy your gifts, they are squisito this year!  
__I hope to hear from you soon! Please, please, come to Volterra and visit us! Giovane Alec misses you!  
__La tua famiglia allargata,  
__Aro, Marcus and Caius,  
__And the Volturi._

"H-He called me... 'his beautiful rose'..." I mumbled, tracing the words with my thumb.

"Uh, Scar..." Seth said, his voice nervous. I looked at what he was talking about.

The box.

The bottom was filled with the petals of black roses.

_A symbol of death._

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter! I know we're skipping some time, but it'll level out soon! I hope you enjoy this and that it didn't take too long! Thanks for reading!**

**TRANSLATIONS**

**CARO- **Dear**  
MIA DOLCE ROSA-** My beautiful rose  
**SQUISITO- **Exquisite  
**GIOVANE- **Young  
**LA TUA FAMIGLIA ALLARGATA- **Your extended family.

**Thanks again! :D**


	41. Chapter 41: All My Loving

_**I Saw Her Standing There**_

**I'll update as soon as possible. Please give it a chance and leave me feedback, both good and bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any characters associated with it. I do, however, own Scarlett Hunter, the Hunter family, and her friends. Anything you don't recognize is mine! :D**

Thanks to all my reviewers, favoriters and followers! I'm very glad for my anonymous reviewers, also! Ask any questions you need! :D

**Title and Chapter** **Song **_The Beatles_**  
**

**Chapter Forty One **_All My Loving_

* * *

_Scarlett POV_

Marriage. What a funny word. Well, I think it is.

Wikipedia says "_Marriage (also called matrimony or wedlock) is a social union or legal contract between people called spouses that establishes rights and obligations between the spouses, between the spouses and their children, and between the spouses and their in-laws_." But really, it's more than that, right?

It's love and commitment and everything that we get taught to want growing up. It's life together. Its... Weird.

I'm just gonna throw that out there. I think that marriage is weird. I mean, it's a good thing and all, but all of my experience of holy matrimony was tainted when I was one and my father had an affair.

Now, I, of course, had other couples to look at:

1) My mom was married to Jeff Lahote. He was great, and they really loved each other. There was a _teeny_ thing that totally didn't matter... My step-brother, was a werewolf, along with my step-sister-in-law's brother (does that make him my step-brother-in-law too? And therefore, Nessie and I are step-sister-in-laws? I have no idea).

2) Emily and Sam Uley. They were in love. Deep love. They even had a son, Sam Jr. who was turning three next month, and a daughter turning one in six months. Their thing was that he did kinda used to be engaged to her cousin... plus he kind of scratched her face up...

3) Jared and Kim Cameron. Total love birds who couldn't get enough of each other and were expecting twin boys in three months. Their problem was that Jared didn't look twice at Kim before he imprinted on her.

4) Rachel and Paul Lahote. Two sex-obsessed freaks with a four year age difference and who still practically lived with my mom and step-dad despite having a nice home of their own.

5) The Cullen married couples. Those freaks were vampires!

_Those_ were the married people I knew, and they were messed up! Lies, scars, imprint love being the reason for marriage, general perverseness and vampire love.

_Those_ are my examples.

And I'm still getting married.

I'm crazy, right?

Yeah. I know.

I'm getting married soon, actually. Really soon. Actually, it's next week.

*Creepy crazy chick in a psych ward laugh.*

There's so much to do and I literally don't understand how because Alice Cullen has planned it perfectly!

Everything is just wrong. Alice blames Seth and the rest of the Pack because they block her visions and she 'never would have chosen that venue if she'd seen that roof would cave in- no, Paul, she is not losing her touch!' so yeah.

I found myself nervous. Not because I didn't want to marry Seth, because_ believe_ me, I did, but because there was the threat from the Volturi coupled with the fact that I am so out of Seth's league, it's nerve wracking.

...Plus, my dad's dating my college roommate/acquaintance and also because he keeps saying "I can't believe you're pregnant, Scarlett." WHICH. I. AM. NOT!

Everyone says that.

-Old lady at the grocery store when I handed her my card and she saw the ring.

_"Ooh! Congratulations, sweetie! How far along are you?"_

I'm not fat, or even chubby. I'm as malnourished-looking as ever. It's just something about me and Seth going places as an engaged couple that people don't get (me either).

-Caterer when we met with her and Alice.

_"We'll be making sure to avoid the fish courses, you know, for you, Scarlett." *Wink*._

-Carmen, the day we told everyone.

_"Dude, you got knocked up? Teen pregnancy twins!"_

-Embry in response to Carmen, the day we told everyone.

_"What?!"_

-Paul.

_"You knocked up my sister?"_

At first, I was touched that he'd called me that, having never really experienced that with my sister living in another country... then he kept talking.

_"Finally, bro. Thank god you're getting some. I can't live with those sick dreams you keep having, I mean, come on, she's my sister."_

I just didn't get the whole pregnancy bit. I wasn't any bigger than ever, which, of course, sucked when trying on dresses because when you have no boobs, there's nothing that fits. It wasn't like it was shocking that I was getting married.

I'd been seventeen when Seth proposed, but I was always told how mature looking my face was, so, when people couldn't see how skeletal I was, they should've assumed, like everyone else, that I was twenty-one.

Freshly graduated from college a year younger than my peers due to my skipping of first grade!

They should assume!

"Scar, you listening?" Seth asked, rubbing his thumb over my hand.

"Totally."

"What did I just say?" Our tyrant of Realtor asked.

"Houses, economy, money, etcetera, etcetera."

"No."

Bitch.

She only hated me because Seth was hot.

_Well, bitch, he's mine._

"Seth, I think it would really suit you."

_Nice nose job._

"It's the kind of house a man like yourself would want to live in."

_Nice boob job._

"It's one bedroom." Seth murmured, looking over the sheet of paper she gave him.

_Nice lipo._

"Yes, but there's plenty of space in the living room to create an office or den area for yourself."

_Nice skin tone. Yeah, looks totally natural._

"We don't want a den area."

"Then it's perfect for you."

_Nice teeth. Totally realistic._

"We want a second bedroom to start a family." Seth grabbed my hand and grinned, making me smile back with not only total happiness that this was my future husband, but also in total smugness.

_Take that, bitch._

"Oh, right! I didn't want to ask if you were expecting Charlotte, you know, being_ totally_ rude and all. Yeah, you can tell." She gave the most sincerest smile I'd seen on anyone other than Seth or Nessie, and went to look at her computer again.

Ugh. Passive aggressive jabs are the worst!

"I'm not, yet."

"Her name is Scarlett." Seth sounded so offended, I almost squealed with joy. He totally loves me.

"What did _I_ say?" She asked, innocently.

_BITCH._

* * *

"God, I just hate her so much!" I whined to Seth as he bought me an ice cream from the little place by my campus in Seattle.

"She's not that bad."

"Lauren Mallory is the most intolerable-!"

"She and Bella used to be friends, I think."

"No, they weren't! _No one_ is friends with her, and I will prove that when we go home!"

"So, what are we supposed to do about our house? I know that you have a sure job here, but maybe you could look for one back home...?"

He was nervous to ask, because I'd been adamant that I wanted this job, but it mostly because my college-BFF, Sebastian, was working there too, but to be honest, I was leaning more towards just ditching him and moving back home.

"I will." I murmured. He sighed and shook his head.

"No, no, we'll stay here-"

"Seth, it's fine. Great, actually. I love home! We can live anywhere. As long as your there." I ran into his arms, which he opened and caught me in immediately.

"Did you just get ice cream on my neck?" He laughed. I leaned around and saw that I had smeared ice cream all over the back of his neck.

"What? Did you not want the combination of my ice cream and saliva on your neck?" I put on my best offended-brat voice, and pouted. He chuckled and kissed me lightly.

"I'll lie because otherwise you'll be creeped out."

"Matter of opinion." I mumbled, unhooking the arm holding my ice cream from around his neck and offering him some.

"Aw, sharing ice cream? Wow. You really love me."

"What's mine is yours."

* * *

"Of course I have to choose Skylar as my maid of honor, right?" I mumbled to Seth, locking my fingers into my hair and leaning my elbows on the desk.

"I thought you chose Ness?"

"I _did_!" I sighed, resting my forehead on the table. "But she's my fricken sister and you didn't see the look she and Dad gave me when I told them-!"

"It's your choice, not your dad's or your sister's."

"It's bad enough that Lexi was like 'oh, so... her?' and I was just like 'dude'. You know?"

"No..." He chuckled and moved over to my chair, pulling it away from my desk before turning and picking me up. "But I love you."

"Love you too." I murmured into his neck as he carried me to the bed of my dorm room.

"Maybe we should just run to Vegas." He mused, sitting on the tiny bed that he barely fit on and had to curl up on when he slept over.

"Hawaii is nice this time of year."

"City hall?"

"Alice's face when we tell her we went to city hall..." I laughed, and he did too, before he lay back, keeping my body on top of his.

"I'd marry you now if I could." He said, quietly.

"I know. You said that eight years ago." I laughed. He did too, then stayed quiet for a minute.

"It's been eight years since I met you." He mumbled, mostly to himself.

"Feels like forever."

"But it also feels like just yesterday you were proposing to me."

I felt blush rise across my entire face.

"Damn it, haven't you forgotten about that yet?"

"And don't forget when you tried to set me up with Lexi!"

"Shut up!"

"And what about-?"

"What about that time when you stole my muffin, you bastard!"

"What about when you went all feminist crazy on me?"

"You're not supposed to call it crazy! It defies the point-!"

"I loved you before I imprinted on you." He said it so surely, I felt tears swell up in my eyes.

"I thought you were really hot before I met you." I felt stupid because mine didn't really compare to his, but he still sat up, taking me with him, and kissed me passionately, before resting his forehead against mine.

"I can't wait to marry you."

"Me either."

And have your amazingly beautiful children.

Woah. That was more than a little creepy-

"I can't wait to have your beautiful children too." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes at myself, which he understood immediately and kissed my cheek.

"Geez, Seth, you pretty much just said that you can't wait to start having sex. Gosh, Seth, I'm more than just my smoking hot body. Geez!"

"You said it first!" He laughed. I scoffed, pulling my face away from his.

"Yeah, but I've made it no secret that I'm only using you for your body."

He laughed so loudly that the people in the next room banged on the wall, but in that moment, the sound that filled the air was so beautiful, I couldn't care less.

* * *

I'm still at college, and I hate it.

I hate school. I hate being away from home. I hate being away from Seth. I even hate not being with Alice and organizing crap for my way-to-extravagant-wedding.

"I'm bored." I told Sebastian, glancing at him from the corner of my eye. He was looking as beautiful as ever. He rolled his wonderful eyes, then smiled at me.

"You're always bored."

"School is boring."

"You should be learning. Then you'd be entertained."

"I can't learn when I'm bored. Ask Smith of Sophomore, Junior _and_ Senior Chemistry."

"Smith _of_ Chemistry? You watch too much Game of Thrones."

"I could be a queen."

"You're not regal enough."

"Bitch!"

"Whatever. So, I _have_ to go to Seth's bachelor party?" Sebastian groaned. I rolled my eyes and shoved his shoulder. He remained unmoved, and scoffed.

"You're one of my BFFs."

"So why can't I come to yours?!"

"It's for girls only!"

"You don't know what I have."

"Well, that's disturbing."

"Seriously, though. Seth hates me." He lay back on his bed dramatically. I rolled my eyes again and moved to sit by his feet.

"What makes you say that?"

Seth didn't hate _anyone._ I mean, he didn't even hate the Volturi. He just disliked them.

"He just acts like it, you know."

"...No?"

"You're naive." He nudged my with his leg, then sat up.

"You're stupid."

"I could be a king. You're just jealous that I'm so much cooler than you."

"_I_ hate you."

* * *

**I hope you like this. I know that there's been a lot of big time skips, but I have good reason for them. Next chapter will be the wedding, and a bit of an event, which should make you all either hate me or freak out.**

**Also, I need your help! **

**Should I:**

**1) Continue with _this_ story**

**OR**

**2) Start a sequel with the next storyline**

**Please review below with your opinion! Thanks! :D:D:D:D:D**


	42. Chapter 42: White Wedding

_**I Saw Her Standing There**_

**I'll update as soon as possible. Please give it a chance and leave me feedback, both good and bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any characters associated with it. I do, however, own Scarlett Hunter, the Hunter family, and her friends. Anything you don't recognize is mine! :D**

Thanks to all my reviewers, favoriters and followers! I'm very glad for my anonymous reviewers, also! Ask any questions you need! :D

**Title Song** _The Beatles_** Chapter** **Song **_Billy Idol_**  
**

**Chapter Forty Two **_White Wedding_

Ps. Sorry for not replying to your messages personally. I would, but I just didn't have enough time and I really wanted to get this uploaded! :D:D:D

* * *

_Scarlett POV_

What the frick is a rehearsal dinner?

I've been to weddings before, but I've never really known what it is. I mean, how can you rehearse a wedding?

You stand there, say the 'I do's' then run off to go make babies and buy houses and spend the rest of your life in a crappy job.

Okay, I'm skipping a few steps, but that's the basic idea.

What's there to rehearse?

Do you have a dressed rehearsal? Or are you expected to walk in heels and a dress without any sort of preparation (of course, not including all of the lessons Alice offered (tried to force) you, that you 'just couldn't make, sorry')? The men wear awesome tuxes that make all of womankind's knees give way, and we're expected to wear a long-ass white dress that just doesn't seem to want to move as gracefully as it did when Bella tried it on for me to see?

Fricken men. Ugh.

Anyway, I was at _my_ rehearsal dinner, the night before _my wedding_.

Excuse me, I'm screaming internally.

"Scarlett?" Edward said, chuckling lightly. I just waved him off, before attempting to get to Seth, but was bombarded by my sister and her date, Collin (ugh).

"I'm so happy for you!" Skylar hopped into my arms, her tall, athletic frame nearly knocking me over.

"Yeah, maybe Seth can finally get-"

"Collin!" I pushed his chest as hard as I could, but he remained unmoved. "I'll see you guys later."

I continued on my pursuit of Seth, but was cut off _again_ by my grandmother and grandfather, on my father's side (AKA, the ostentatious old people with a hell of a lot of money).

"Aw!" Grandma cooed, pinching my cheek slightly. "So cute!"

"So young." Grandpa said, simply, his voice harsh.

"Shame you didn't wait a little bit longer, RJ."

Yes, RJ _does_ stand for Rivers Junior, and no, they have _never_ referred to me as Scarlett.

"Yes, your grandmother is right, dear. It's such a shame you two didn't wait until marriage." The way my grandparents eyes moved to my stomach made me suck in a deep breath to suppress my feelings.

"I'm. Not. Pregnant." I said through gritted teeth, but smiled after, trying to sound happy and bridal (and honest, which I fricken was).

"Hmf, well, in _this_ day and age, you never know." Grandma scoffed.

"Okay, bye." I waved and grinned and walked as quickly as I could, but not quick enough, as Emmett cut me off.

"So, marrying a wolf, huh?"

"Yes."

"You trying to get to him right now?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, I figured."

"Is that why you're here?"

"Yeah..." He moved with (fricken) vampire speed to pull me into a bear hug. "But I had to wish my adoptive niece good luck with married life! I love you, kiddo!"

"I love you too, Emmett, but I think my rib just punctured my lung."

"You and the pup better still come to the house when you're married."

"We will!" I promised, and he released me.

"If he hurts you, I'll kick his ass myself."

"Love you, Emmett!"

"Hey, Scarlett." Carmen said, suddenly where Emmett was. "You're getting married."

"Yeah?"

"You pregnant?"

"No! We've been through this!"

"Just wondering." She scoffed, then glanced over my shoulder. "Who's he?"

I stole a glance behind me, then looked back to her, her eyes were narrowed, and her jaw was set.

"Sebastian Montgomery. Why?"

"He's creepy."

"What do you mean?" _Did she recognize him like I did?_

"I don't know..." She glanced behind her, then leaned closer. "He reminds me of Chucky."

"Chucky, like the doll, or like Nessie?"

"Creepy like the doll, in a Nessie way."

"What, vampire?" I whispered.

"Well, no, because they would've smelled him, right?" She whispered. "Don't even worry about it. I don't get on with people very well, as you know. Later, kid." She patted my shoulder, then disappeared to Embry's side.

"Seth!" I yelled, before sprinting over and hugging him, effectively ending his conversation with my uncle.

"Hey, Scar. Later, Scar. See you, Seth." Uncle Mark grinned, then started to move away.

"Nice talking to you." Seth waved, still holding me to him. "You're eager to see me."

"I've been on my way over here for an hour, Seth." I kissed him, but before anything _fun_ could happen, we were being called to the dinner.

* * *

The food was expensive, but only okay, and I suspected that was due to the fact that Alice had never eaten half the food we were served, that I couldn't even pronounce if I were from any of the places they came from.

"Toast, Scarlett?" My father said, raising his glass in example. I cleared my throat and stood up, awkwardly.

_God, I suck at talking._

"Um, hello. I'm Scarlett-"

"We know." Paul rolled his eyes from where he was sitting.

"Um... so... getting married... yeah... um... I'm not pregnant... bye." I sat down again, and I heard the room supress their laughter (unless they were Paul or Carmen).

"Seth?"

"Oh, right." Seth grinned his perfect smile and stood up, looming over me, but still looking cute as ever.

"Speak!" Paul barked, downing a full drink, trying to get some sort of buzz.

"Scarlett is the best thing that ever happened to me. She's beautiful, smart, funny and just... perfect. She's all I could ever ask for, and more. I can't believe that she'd ever _want_ me, let alone marry me tomorrow. Thank you, Scarlett, for loving me."

I felt tears well up, and I stood up.

"I want a do-over." I said, my voice shaky. "Seth..." I was about to start, but the tears that were welling up broke free, and I had an emotional breakdown in the middle of the room.

"Scar..." Seth put his arm around my waist and pulled me back into my seat, and then over to lie on his shoulder, sobbing.

"So, yeah... see you tomorrow." My mom muttered, standing up. She was just as awkward as me.

People began to leave for their hotel in Port Angeles.

"Bachelorette party, yesssss!" Carmen grinned, holding a glass of clear liquid. "Strippers, wooo!"

"Carmen, Embry is _right_ there." Nessie rolled her eyes. Carmen just waved her glass in her direction.

"Yeah, so, you're pretty drunk, so we'll go." Embry chuckled, holding her up.

"I'm not drunk." She slurred slightly, and lost her footing, but Embry caught her. "I'm buzzed."

"See you tomorrow, Emb." Jacob waved, Nessie giggled.

"You're coming with me, Scarlett!"

"Ew." I scoffed, wiping my eyes. She scoffed back, then grinned.

"Alice is _so_ excited!"

"I'm sure she is." I couldn't help but grunt.

"Happy wedding, guys!" Jared yelled, pulling Kim out of the door with him, her waving gently.

"Yeah, we're leaving too." Brady mumbled, before he pulled Lexi out of the door with him. Collin and Sky followed, with the promise of being there tomorrow to help me get ready (Sky, that is).

"We're off to have sex. Bye." Paul announced, proudly, grabbing Rachel's hand. Jacob grimaced, before turning to Seth.

"Come on, Seth. You'll see her tomorrow."

"And I'll be looking even more ravishing than normal." I told him, before kissing him gently. "Love you."

"Love you too!"

"To my house!" Nessie grinned.

* * *

The Cullen house was wedding central, and I wasn't even one of them. It was _crazy_ how much these little vamps loved me, but I adored it, having not grown up with a flock of siblings to try and force me into doing scary stuff (for example, Alice, trying to dye my hair dark, because "it'd just look _so cute_ with your skin tone!"), needless to say, I'll be sleeping with one eye open tonight.

"Scarlett!" Alice yelled, making me jump a foot in the air, and making Nessie clutch her chest with a gasp. "Don't you dare go to sleep yet. We have to do facials and manicures and-"

"But shouldn't I get sleep so that my eyes don't have dark circles-"

"It's nine thirty!" Alice whined.

"I have to get up in the middle of the night!"

"You have to get up at nine." Nessie rolled her eyes, laughing.

"I haven't gotten up at nine since high school!" I grumbled, folding my arms.

"It'll be like reliving your youth then."

"I hated high school." I followed her into the room that was set up to accommodate an English Royal's wedding, and sat on the chair I was pushed towards by Rosalie, who was waiting for us.

"How you plan on wearing your hair tomorrow, Scarlett?" Rose asked, picking up my hair and rolling it up with her hands.

"Um... under a baseball cap?" I asked, running my fingers through my hair.

The length so _wasn't_ me- too long. It got in the way and annoyed the hell out of me, but all of the girls seemed to love using me- a weaker human who couldn't stop them- as a guinea pig, especially Alice, who I think just got bored of her spiky hair from time to time.

"We could cut it!" Alice grinned.

"People don't cut their hair the night before their wedding!" Rose scowled.

"Scarlett isn't people! She's _our_ human!" She squealed, and before I could scream that she could color it black for all I cared, my hair lay at my shoulder's, and I suddenly looked less Olsen-twin-y.

It was never a good look on me.

"Alice!" Nessie gasped and reached her hands out to me, before quickly pulling them back to her own her and gripping it tightly with her hands. "Stay back!"

"Alice!" I gasped too, suddenly hit with the realization that Alice was holding a cluster of my hair in her hand.

"What?"

* * *

When I left the next day, I looked beautiful. I couldn't believe how good I felt, ready to marry Seth. Woah. That sounds weird as hell. I'm _marrying_ Seth. Again, woah.

"Excited?" Mom asked, her hands clutching mine. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak without crying.

"Scarlett! We got you something old!" Alice squealed as she and Rosalie walked to me. We were in the backroom of the place we were getting married, waiting for our cue to leave.

"It'll go on your forearm..." Rose said, handing me an extremely old looking lace bracelet that looked long enough to cover my vampire-mark.

"Thank you." I grinned. "But I can't keep it..."

"Then it's something borrowed too." Alice smiled. I held back tears and pulled it on my wrist.

"And something blue!" Nessie bounced over and pushed a blue flower into the edge of my white bouquet. Alice gasped and yelled that she was ruining it, but I thought it was perfect.

"It's beautiful, Ness."

"And everything you're wearing is new." Rose said, ignoring Alice's squeals of fury.

"I can't believe you're getting married!" My mom said, her voice shaking as she began to cry.

"Mom, don't!" I whined, knowing that I'd cry if she did.

"You're right, you're right." She fanned her face and took a deep breath.

"We ready?" I heard my dad's voice as he entered the room.

"Uh... yeah..." I stood up, my knees knocking together as I walked to hold my father's arm.

* * *

**So, it's short, but it's just a filler to get to... THE WEDDING! Oh, I'm excited... thanks for reading! :D:D:D**


	43. HIATUS

Hey guys! You may have noticed that both of my stories are on hiatus, and that's purely because I haven't had time and I hate leaving it unexplained, so I'm just gonna say that they'll be updated soon, and this 'chapter' will be deleted and replaced with a new one :) Thanks!


End file.
